2016 TMNT Sugar Spice And Everything Nice
by JarOfFanGirl
Summary: Raphael Leonardo Reader You come back to NYC to live with your father. Only to fall for an old friend from years back. Your 17, their 18. When things start getting hot in the kitchen. Will the bedroom too? Also when the other turtle finds out. How will he react feel? And memory loss involved too? Yeash. Sounds like something you should find out about. (For old readers
1. Chapter 1

"HEY EVERYONE!" Mikey came running into the room. The turtles were now 18 years of age. "Whats wrong?!" Leo said worried as hell. "Y/N is coming back to NY! She said she went to a camp while she was gone. Her dad's job was still here and her mom is working overseas or something so she's staying with her dad! She said she'll be seeing us tonight!" (Raph walks in) "Whats goin' on?" "Y/N Is coming back." "Oh geez how long has it been since she was here?" "I think 2 years." Leo said. "When did she come back?" He asked. "I think last night she said." They were all really excited to see you again. You were only a year younger so your 17 years style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~That night~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You came through the door of their home. "GUYS?" They all were on the couch watching a movie. Every one of them was pretty excited to see you again. They all turned they're heads towards you. They all got up and walked over to you except Mikey he ran over and gave you a squeeze. It was winter and you were wearing a huge, fat slippery coat. "Wow, you haven't ch-" Mikey was cut off by you taking off your coat and your tight red Christmas sweater showing your small figure you gained. "Damn girl! What happened!?" Mikey said surprised. You laughed. All the guys starred at you with surprise. They expected their old U/N, all pudgy but they got a different model of you XD "Didn't you get my text Mikey? It said I went to Weight Camp. It was near my mom's house and I signed up for the next year."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~6 months later~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You open a manhole, step onto the ladder and close the manhole with your two fingers in one of the vent holes. You drop down into a small splash and start walking. There was a huge metal made tube. You drop down into it and slid with a fast acceleration! With turns and you would do loops down the chute. Your arms couldn't break the gravity nor the wind coming up at you. You landed on your butt bouncing twice in a row XD You were one block away from the turtle's lair. You were thinking what you were gonna end up doing once you got to the lair. Maybe you'll play video games with Mikey or we'll cook dinner together :D You and him had soo much in common. It was like you were siblings! Or maybe you would ask the question that bothered all day! It popped in your head when you were in math class. You hated math! Like really hated it. You were terrible at it and this is your second class for math because you failed it in 9th grade. Or maybe you'll talk and hang with Leo while he trained. Around this time of day he trained. You could also hang with Raph and talk while he would lift. He also at this time of day would work out. It was like around 4:23 pm. You finally reached their home. You walked down the stairs and you saw mikey reading a comic book. You crept over behind him and you blew cold air on him while grasping him shoulders. He screamed like a girl! He fell to you knees laughing. Raph nearby chuckled. "Y/N! Don't do that!" He freak out. XD you couldn't help but keep laughing. You hung out with everyone. You were Donnie's assistant of the day and Leo let you hold his swords and you pretended to be him. He would laugh at your antics. Raph was just chilling on the couch. He was the last one on your list to hang out with. SO you walked over and sat next to him and apparently so did everyone else. He was watching the classic Godzilla. He was almost half way through it. "hey :D " You smiled at him with your pearl whites showing. "heya." He answered back while moving his tooth pick with his tongue to the other corner of his mouth. Your phone started ringing and you excused yourself. "Hello?" "Oh HAI JAKE! I'm glad you called. I had an idea for us for this weekend!" you started with the goofiest smile on your face. "he-" "WAIT!" You cut him off. "I want my friends to say Hi to you. Ok!" You smiled. "I-I'm gonna put you on speaker!" you walk over to the couches back and leaned on it with the phone facing upwards. "HEY EVERYONE! SAY HI TO JAKE :D" She happily said. "HI jake! Leo and Donnie said in unison! And Mikey said "HAI JAKIES!" You laughed and Mikey. Raph just huffed. "Hey take me off speaker, we need to talk." You walked like 6 feet away from the couch. "Ok!" You said happily being naive not realizing what was about to happen. The guys looked at each other worried. "Whats up!" "Hey listen umm..this weekened isn't gonna happen." "O ok, how about next weekend?" you said ecstatically. You were so in love with this boy, you never saw the bad in him. "N-no, next weekend won't work either." You had this confused look on your face. "I-is something wrong?" You asked worried. "Well, kinda. This thing isn't working." "what thing?" "Us, this relationship. We shouldn't date anymore." Your eyes were feeling tight; your throat felt like closing in and never wanted to breathe again. "w-what.." You said softly. "I'm sorry but you're not good enough anymore, I found this cheerleader on the internet and we hit it off better. ( you heard girly giggles in the background ) Hey I gotta go. Ttyl." And he just hung up. You collapsed to your knees and fell to your butt. Your arms went weak and your hands loosened letting go of the phone. You stared at nothingness. Your eyes slowly filling with tears while grasping what just happened. You turned your head to the turtles not moving any face muscles. You looked at the ground. You didn't realize they were looking at you the entire conversation. You got up to your feet. You legs were shaky. You walked over to the bathroom. They guys still had their eyes on you. They had no idea what to do, they wanted to speak but they were nervous during this kind of situation. You closed the door behind you. They heard the shower turn on with the metal squeaking when you turned the knob and the water drops hitting harshly on the shower floor. They all got up and crowded the door. Mikey knocked. There was no answer. "Y/N..?" "A-are you ok?" "I'm fine!" They heard the crackle in your voice. "U/N We wanna help." Donnie added. There was no answer. "Y/N? can I come in?" still no answer. "I'm gonna come in. Ok Y/N?" The door knob turned and the door opened with a small creak. Donnie poked his head in. He saw you in the shower with all your clothes still on facing the other direction. The only thing on the floor of yours was your shoes. He pulled his whole body into the room. Followed behind him was Raph and mikey. Leo stood outside the open door, Their wasn't enough room for him in there so he just listening. Donnie kneeled down next to the tub about ½ a foot away from you. "Y/n? Are you ok?" You rubbed the sleeve of your skin under your nose to wipe your nose. And sniffed a "No." With a crackled voice. You huffed in air to keep yourself from crying in front-well almost in front of the guys. Your back was facing them with your knees curled into your chest while you hugged them. "Do you wanna talk about it?" you sat their silently and then decided to nod. "Ok. So what happened?" It took you awhile to try and keep strong before you answered. "H-he said that I wasn't good enough anymore." And your shoulders started to shutter. And then you started to weep from repeating what he said to you out-loud. Donnie's eyes got wide with surprise. He looked up and the guys and just when he did that you said "I-I-I don't understand. I've d-done ev-everything for him. I ev-even..." You just started to sob and scream with pain. You heart wanted to rip itself out of your body. You crawled over to face Donnie and his big glasses. You were in doggie position and just stared at him waiting for him to say something. "I r-really thought if I gave that to him, he would st-stay with me.." Your eyes were bulging red and your lip quivering trying to hold it back. "Give what?" Mikey whispered to raph. Raph gave him a look that said "Ya know." Mikey just then understood. "W-what could I have possibly done to make him not like me anymore?" you sat down and your back against the wall with the water making your hair 2 shades darker than your actual hair. You put your elbows on your knees and put your face in your hands. "You did nothing wrong, Y/N. Some people just don't know what they've got until its gone. And if he comes crawling back. I wouldn't answer any of his calls/texts. You uncovered her face and looked at Raph staring at you and then you looked at Mikey then your eyes traveled down to Donnie. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. He obviously didn't appreciate the wonderful person you are." You smiled from the flattery with tear stained cheeks. You then said "I-if its ok. I wanna go home." You said calmy. While pushing your hair into a wet pony tail. Donnie smiled "Sure." He put his hand out and you took it and looked at him every second.


	2. THE REAL Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"2014 Versionbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"HEY EVERYONE!" Mikey came running into the room. The turtles were now 18 years of age. "Whats wrong?!" Leo said worried as hell. "Y/N is coming back to NY! She said she went to a camp while she was gone. Her dad's job was still here and her mom is working overseas or something so she's staying with her dad! She said she'll be seeing us tonight!" (Raph walks in) "Whats goin' on?" "Y/N Is coming back." "Oh geez how long has it been since she was here?" "I think 2 years." Leo said. "When did she come back?" He asked. "I think last night she said." They were all really excited to see you again. You were only a year younger so your 17 years style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~That night~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You came through the door of their home. "GUYS?" They all were on the couch watching a movie. Every one of them was pretty excited to see you again. They all turned they're heads towards you. They all got up and walked over to you except Mikey he ran over and gave you a squeeze. It was winter and you were wearing a huge, fat slippery coat. "Wow, you haven't ch-" Mikey was cut off by you taking off your coat and your tight red Christmas sweater showing your small figure you gained. "Damn girl! What happened!?" Mikey said surprised. You laughed. All the guys starred at you with surprise. They expected their old U/N, all pudgy but they got a different model of you XD "Didn't you get my text Mikey? It said I went to Weight Camp. It was near my mom's house and I signed up for the next year."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~6 months later~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You open a manhole, step onto the ladder and close the manhole with your two fingers in one of the vent holes. You drop down into a small splash and start walking. There was a huge metal made tube. You drop down into it and slid with a fast acceleration! With turns and you would do loops down the chute. Your arms couldn't break the gravity nor the wind coming up at you. You landed on your butt bouncing twice in a row XD You were one block away from the turtle's lair. You were thinking what you were gonna end up doing once you got to the lair. Maybe you'll play video games with Mikey or we'll cook dinner together :D You and him had soo much in common. It was like you were siblings! Or maybe you would ask the question that bothered all day! It popped in your head when you were in math class. You hated math! Like really hated it. You were terrible at it and this is your second class for math because you failed it in 9th grade. Or maybe you'll talk and hang with Leo while he trained. Around this time of day he trained. You could also hang with Raph and talk while he would lift. He also at this time of day would work out. It was like around 4:23 pm. You finally reached their home. You walked down the stairs and you saw mikey reading a comic book. You crept over behind him and you blew cold air on him while grasping him shoulders. He screamed like a girl! He fell to you knees laughing. Raph nearby chuckled. "Y/N! Don't do that!" He freak out. XD you couldn't help but keep laughing. You hung out with everyone. You were Donnie's assistant of the day and Leo let you hold his swords and you pretended to be him. He would laugh at your antics. Raph was just chilling on the couch. He was the last one on your list to hang out with. SO you walked over and sat next to him and apparently so did everyone else. He was watching the classic Godzilla. He was almost half way through it. "hey :D " You smiled at him with your pearl whites showing. "heya." He answered back while moving his tooth pick with his tongue to the other corner of his mouth. Your phone started ringing and you excused yourself. "Hello?" "Oh HAI JAKE! I'm glad you called. I had an idea for us for this weekend!" you started with the goofiest smile on your face. "he-" "WAIT!" You cut him off. "I want my friends to say Hi to you. Ok!" You smiled. "I-I'm gonna put you on speaker!" you walk over to the couches back and leaned on it with the phone facing upwards. "HEY EVERYONE! SAY HI TO JAKE :D" She happily said. "HI jake! Leo and Donnie said in unison! And Mikey said "HAI JAKIES!" You laughed and Mikey. Raph just huffed. "Hey take me off speaker, we need to talk." You walked like 6 feet away from the couch. "Ok!" You said happily being naive not realizing what was about to happen. The guys looked at each other worried. "Whats up!" "Hey listen umm..this weekened isn't gonna happen." "O ok, how about next weekend?" you said ecstatically. You were so in love with this boy, you never saw the bad in him. "N-no, next weekend won't work either." You had this confused look on your face. "I-is something wrong?" You asked worried. "Well, kinda. This thing isn't working." "what thing?" "Us, this relationship. We shouldn't date anymore." Your eyes were feeling tight; your throat felt like closing in and never wanted to breathe again. "w-what.." You said softly. "I'm sorry but you're not good enough anymore, I found this cheerleader on the internet and we hit it off better. ( you heard girly giggles in the background ) Hey I gotta go. Ttyl." And he just hung up. You collapsed to your knees and fell to your butt. Your arms went weak and your hands loosened letting go of the phone. You stared at nothingness. Your eyes slowly filling with tears while grasping what just happened. You turned your head to the turtles not moving any face muscles. You looked at the ground. You didn't realize they were looking at you the entire conversation. You got up to your feet. You legs were shaky. You walked over to the bathroom. They guys still had their eyes on you. They had no idea what to do, they wanted to speak but they were nervous during this kind of situation. You closed the door behind you. They heard the shower turn on with the metal squeaking when you turned the knob and the water drops hitting harshly on the shower floor. They all got up and crowded the door. Mikey knocked. There was no answer. "Y/N..?" "A-are you ok?" "I'm fine!" They heard the crackle in your voice. "U/N We wanna help." Donnie added. There was no answer. "Y/N? can I come in?" still no answer. "I'm gonna come in. Ok Y/N?" The door knob turned and the door opened with a small creak. Donnie poked his head in. He saw you in the shower with all your clothes still on facing the other direction. The only thing on the floor of yours was your shoes. He pulled his whole body into the room. Followed behind him was Raph and mikey. Leo stood outside the open door, Their wasn't enough room for him in there so he just listening. Donnie kneeled down next to the tub about ½ a foot away from you. "Y/n? Are you ok?" You rubbed the sleeve of your skin under your nose to wipe your nose. And sniffed a "No." With a crackled voice. You huffed in air to keep yourself from crying in front-well almost in front of the guys. Your back was facing them with your knees curled into your chest while you hugged them. "Do you wanna talk about it?" you sat their silently and then decided to nod. "Ok. So what happened?" It took you awhile to try and keep strong before you answered. "H-he said that I wasn't good enough anymore." And your shoulders started to shutter. And then you started to weep from repeating what he said to you out-loud. Donnie's eyes got wide with surprise. He looked up and the guys and just when he did that you said "I-I-I don't understand. I've d-done ev-everything for him. I ev-even..." You just started to sob and scream with pain. You heart wanted to rip itself out of your body. You crawled over to face Donnie and his big glasses. You were in doggie position and just stared at him waiting for him to say something. "I r-really thought if I gave that to him, he would st-stay with me.." Your eyes were bulging red and your lip quivering trying to hold it back. "Give what?" Mikey whispered to raph. Raph gave him a look that said "Ya know." Mikey just then understood. "W-what could I have possibly done to make him not like me anymore?" you sat down and your back against the wall with the water making your hair 2 shades darker than your actual hair. You put your elbows on your knees and put your face in your hands. "You did nothing wrong, Y/N. Some people just don't know what they've got until its gone. And if he comes crawling back. I wouldn't answer any of his calls/texts. You uncovered her face and looked at Raph staring at you and then you looked at Mikey then your eyes traveled down to Donnie. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. He obviously didn't appreciate the wonderful person you are." You smiled from the flattery with tear stained cheeks. You then said "I-if its ok. I wanna go home." You said calmy. While pushing your hair into a wet pony tail. Donnie smiled "Sure." He put his hand out and you took it and looked at him every second./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="33e4cd79a7563178b6cb51ecc3546934"HAI EVERYONE :D I hope your enjoying :D I added some spice ;) to this if ya no what i mean. Enjoy NINJAS!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Raph's POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Donnie was helping U/N with her boyfriend that just dumped her. I don't know why but I've kinda had a crush on her for about 4 months now. Don was helping you up and he offered to take you home but I wanted too. So I blurted without even thinking "Hey don, How about I take her home. Splinter wanted to teach you something in like 20 minutes right?" "Oh your right! I totally forgot. Um yea sure." So I walked over to her and motioned her to follow me. We were walking through the sewers. She was clinching her arms with her hands. She was obviously still not over that bastard Jake. How could he. She is so perfect. Her (H/C -Haircolor) and moonlight ribbons wrapping around her (S/C - skin color). Her eyes are so beautiful. DAMN! I wish I could say something but what?! What could I possibly say?! "Raph?" She said looking at me. "Whats up?" I said looking down on her. "You ok? You seem off and the air feels just a bit tense." I chuckled "Yeah I'm good. What about you? I should be asking if you're ok?" "I'm not sure. It was just so sudden." I could see she was holding her emotions back. We got the manhole near her dad's house and opened it up for her. We were in an ally around 9:30 pm so no one could really see me. I helped her up. She closed the manhole and I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. I climbed up the brick wall with my fingers grabbing onto each brick as fast as possible trying to keep momentum on my side. I then reached the top and held her bridal style and ran over the roof tops and some chimneys. I got to her house and put her down. She opened up the window and slid in. I scratched the back of my head. "Well, I guess I should go." Before I completely turned around I was cut off "Wait.." I rose an eyebrow. "please don't go yet. My dad is spending the weekend at his girlfriends." "Isn't he married to your mom?" he asked curiously. "nah, they got divorced." "Oh." "Oh no its ok, really." She said smiling shrugging it off. "Please come and stay with me, Raph." She pleaded. I couldn't resist being alone with her. I smiled "Sure." I climbed through her window; walked a few feet forward and looked around her room. She closed the window behind her. She put her hands together and asked "Umm..Want something like cocoa. Cause I'm having a major craving for it." I chuckled "Sure." I sat I followed her through the living room to the small opening called a kitchen. They're was counter with bar stools. I sat on it and I wobbled from side to side on it. It seemed to have a leg shorter than the other. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. She smiled "yea sure." "What exactly happened between you and him?" She paused and tried to not let the emotions cloud her mind. "Well, he said he found some cheerleader bimbo and he said that I wasn't good enough anymore." She sniffed and had a tear or two drop from her chin and onto the flat stove where they made a "Sss.." Noise. I stood up and walked over to her, turned her around and I was at eyelevel with her ( I was kneeling down ) and I looked her straight in her redden eyes; her (E/C - eyecolor) was more luminous than ever and I told her that "He doesn't deserve a woman as strong as you; as caring as you, as wholesome, and as beautiful as you." I said as I moved her (H/C) hair behind her ear. Her eyes got big, "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" She sniffed. I didn't realize I had said. "W-well yea." She smiled shyly. God! She is so cute. I didn't expect what she did next. She Hugged my neck with her little arms and tight as she could. I think it was her way of saying thanks. I could feel tears trickle down my shoulder. The kettle was whistling with steam. I picked her up by her thighs and put her on the counter. And I took care of the hot cocoa. "I'm sorry for making you stay and then me crying all over you." She blushed. "nah its ok Y/N" He poured the hot water into the mugs and stirred them. "Oh! I know what could make this better!" You said with absolute happiness. He smiled "what?" "Marshmellers, brah!" She stood up on the counter and grabbed the mellows on the top shelf in the cabinet. "be careful you clumsy oaf." He mocked. "Heeyyy." She said childishly. I smirked. She kneeled down and plopped her butt on the counter and poured like 15 marshmallows into her small mug. "Like marshmellers?" I mocked again. She grinned big. "hellz yeah!" She popped 2 in her mouth before drinking the cocoa. After we had cocoa we sat on her bed talking and laughin'. We ended up watching Beauty and the Beast. It was apparently her favorite movie of all time. She explained how she adored Disney Movies. She personally loved the classics over the new ones. I told her I would be right back, I went to the bathroom and when I came back she was sleeping on her bed. Her pouty lips relaxed and her hair flowed over her face. I smiled and picked her up with one arm and opened the sheets/blankets with the other and placed her down. I covered her up. She turned to her side facing me with I did this. I walked over to her old TV and VHS player and turned it off. I walked back over and took my toothpick out of my mouth and kissed her head. "mm.." She mumbled and I was walking out to the living room but then I heard "..raph..." I turned around nervous she was conscious and she was just mumbling. I sighed and it was really late. I laid on the couch and I was too tired to go back home so I just texted Donnie say "Hey, I'm just spending the night at Y/n's. Cya tomorrow. :3" And then I put the shell cell down on the floor and I closed my eyes imagining me and Y/N together. Us making out and leading onto more. I would kiss her soft neck and head my way down to her collar bone and I would rip off her shirt and I would embrace her in my arms while kissing her soft lips and unhooking her bra and I would make my way to her breasts. I would suck and lick them until she was fully pleasured. And- STOP, this is wrong. She wouldn't love me. She is to beautiful for me! I couldn't possibly think of these things while she doesn't deserve me. I sighed and turned on my side and fell asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98322de1bcd38c7f1dfa504ecadaa638"Your style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You turned over. And your started to wake up with the sun glaring through the sunblind's and stabbing you in the eyes. You squinted as you opened your eyes and you sat up slowly and got your phone from the side of your bed. You unplugged the charger and turned it on to see what time it was. It was 7:30 in the morning. You laid back down and complained "uugghh its too early for this!" you sighed "Whatever." You sat up and slid to the side of your bed where you put on bootie socks. You felt kinda dirty sleeping in your clothes from yesterday so you took them off and changed into a shirt dress made of denim with a skinny brown belt going around your waist. You slipped a pair of yoga shorts on underneath for just in case. You opened your door and walked over. You were walking over to the kitchen when you heard something. Like something that would hide under a child's bed. You grabbed a broom and started whacking whatever the hell is on your couch. Raphs arms started flaying; You then heard "The fuck?!" And Raph shot straight up. You started to chuckle at your mistake and starting apologizing. "OMG Raph?! Are you ok? I didn't realize you spent the night." He rubbed his head and said "Yea, I was to tired to go back home so I just slept here. Obviously that was a bad idea." Raph shot you a look with his half smile. "really raph I'm sooo sorry. It just, you sounded like- Omg I'm so sorry." He chuckled "Its ok XD" "Ooh I still pretty bad about it." You said standing in the position on a child sticking their belly out with your arm behind your back and your left hand on your pouty lip giving a puppy dog look. Raph's stomach growled. "Weeelll, I am hungry." He stated. "I get right on it!" You said happily pointing at him with your hand in the shape of a gun and make a click with your tongue. You fast walked to the small corner called a kitchen and turned the radio on and you fixed the antenna until you got signal. You finally got a song to come on. And you started to nodded your head with your wrist stiff and you softly slapping your thigh to the beat. (Kryptonite By 3 doors down was playing) you turned on the stove at 3 and grabbed a big pan from underneath the sink. You stood there for a minute to let it heat up. You turned to Raph who was just reading a car magazine your dad always has laying around while obviously listening to the song. You chopped a green pepper up; taking its core out and dumping the seeds into the trash can; along with the core. You sliced the pepper into 3 circular pieces. You placed butter in the pan and moved it around with a hard rubber spatula while it sizzled. You lightly shook some garlic salt into the pan and then placed the 3 round pepper slices into the pan and you covered them lightly in black pepper. You waited awhile flipped them and then cracked a whole egg in each of them. You flipped them again and then added a little salt. While you were doing that you made cinnamon French Toast, and shredded hash browns. It was all cooked; so you placed it all on a white plate and you filled a tall glass with Milk. You sprinkled from powered sugar on the French toast. It all looked so perfect. You walked over and placed the plate on the counter he was sitting at and placed the glass next to it. He looked at you then he looked at the food. You sat down on the other side in front of it. He just stared at it blankly. You bent your head down to the counter and looked up at him and asked "Something wrong?" getting a little frustrated that you made this and he won't touch it. He looked at you with his green eyes staring at you. "Oh I see. You want me to eat this with my hands. Well geez!" He said acting like a girl. "OMG I forgot the silverware XD" You got up and almost tripped on the bar stool. You came back with a fork, knife and a napkin. You placed them in front of him. A new song had come on. You looked at the radio "Oh I love this SONG!" You said happily. He just rolled his eyes as he ate his food. "Dis is really good." Saying while he ate and still shoveling it in his mouth. "n' that's the waaay it should be. Oohhhh la la la. You make a girl go oohhh and that's the way it should beeee. I'm in love. Were you dazzled by the same constillaaattion. (Constellation). Did you and Jupiter conspire to get meee. I think you, the moon, and Neptune got a ride, Cause I'm shining Briiighht! So bright." You sang it flawlessly and closed your eyes and swayed listening to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Raphs style="box-sizing: border-box;" /God! I had no idea Y/N was so good at singing. She looks absolutely gorgeous with her messy bun hair falling into her face. God! I wish I knew she knew how to cook sooner! I had an idea but I was gonna need help. "hey?" "whats up raphy? "Would you teach me how to cook?" "Yea sure. But why do you wanna learn how to cook?" I had to come up with a good excuse and fast! " I just wanna try something new." He stated. "ok sure :D When do you wanna start?" "Whenever your free." "well its Saturday so I'm totally cool with teaching you today." You smiled eagerly. "ok." He did a lopsided smile. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /No ones style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was 2:30 pm and they've been cooking since after breakfast. They decided to take a break. Raph checked his phone. His phone was blown up with messages. He had forgotten he turned his phone on silent. Donnie sent a message saying "When you coming back. Mikey made breakfast and wasn't sure when you'd be back." Another from Don "hey you ok?" And just then a knock was on the window. "did you hear something?" You asked Raph. He shrugged " I don't think so." Y/N walked over out of the kitchen and opened the blind in her living room to find leo. She opened the window to let him in, but then Donnie came through "hi Y/N. Sorry for intruding ( Mikey comes through the window) have you seen Raph?" "Y-yea he's just right over there." They all walked over while Y/N closes the window and blinds. Mikey was the first to see raph."Y-your cooking?!" Mikey busted out laughing. "Shut UP!" Raph yelled. "Why are you cooking?" Leo asked trying to holding his laughs in. Donnie sat down at the counter a put his finger in the icing of the cake they baked together. "Raph is this all homemade?" Donnie asked before he put his finger in his mouth. "yea, why you wanna make fun of me too?!" "N-no its actually really good." Donnie complimented. "WHAT! Is it better than my cooking?" Mikey asked curious. He walked over and crowded Donnie and put his finger in the icing and put his finger in his mouth. "Oh shell! This is good!" "Well that's good! Soon he will be able to cook without me teaching him." You walked over and put your hand on your hips style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Later that daybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They all left and left you alone. You were getting hungry and was cooked out, so you just ordered some Chinese. Turned the fireplace on and cuddled up in a blanket and Watch "Lilo and stitch", and later you watched "The little mermaid 2 return to the sea." You nodded off by 11:30 pm and just slept till 10:30 style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sorry to cut it short :( But i shall continue :D/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	5. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1bba51b7bcf5ec23fb342a12622764bc"Hey lovelies! I'm not gonna make her whole ex-boyfriend an issue through the WHOLE story. That would be just annoying! Sooo RAph told me he's got a surprise for his lovely lady pretty soooon. (YOU!) :D have fun ^.6br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You woke up at 10:30 and you started thinking about you horrible ex boyfriend who couldn't even have the decencies' to even do it person. He had to do it through phone. You took your pillow and held to your face and screamed "Bastard!" And you just kept screaming to get the saddened frustration that was rotting in your guts. You got up and went to your dad's stash of whatever he had in here. You were never allowed to know why but now you did. He had a bong, some pot, cigarettes, and some weed. You didn't care what happened to you today. In your eyes, no one cared for you, no one appreciated you, no one even thought to take a second glance at you, and in your state you felt like no loved you. Besides the turtles you really had no friends outside of school. Sure you had those 4 friends you sit at lunch with but you never saw them outside of school. When they would do activities such as shopping, renting movies or going to the movies or ANYTHING. They just wouldn't include you. You sat there just inhaling the weed in front of the couch. You set some candles up so the neighbors down stairs or upstairs can't smell you. "God! I really want some pixiesticks!" you complained loudly. You crawled over to your room with the weed in your mouth just like Raph holds his toothpick. You got into your underwear drawer where you would hide your candy from your dad so he doesn't take it away from you. He's kind of a jerk. You found chocolate, butterscotch, and some Blow Pops. You complained for like 20 minutes out loud to no one about how you didn't have pixiesticks. " . .OH! I gotz an idea." You stood up and fell backwards on your butt without hesitation. "...Ow." You got back up and you climbed out your window and went down to fire escape. You walked out into the street of moving cars . You stopped at the manhole and a taxi almost hit you. Its honked over and over. You turned your head and put your index finger on your lips and said "Shhh." In a whisper loud voice and Petted the hood and hugged it and said "Its alright." A man came coming at you out of his taxi. "Hey Taxi! Did you know there was a man living inside of you!" She asked loudly. You got off the car and opened a manhole and went down into it without closing it up. You purposely splashed you slippers all around in the dirty sewer water for fun. And the water for some reason, felt really good against your skin. Your pajama shorts were getting all grossed up from the splashes and your shirt was getting there too. Your hair was not brushed out. You arrived at the lair and you were walking down the stairs and by the last step you tripped and landed flat on your face. "I'm ok!" You yelled. You looked for them everywhere. You assumed they went somewhere cause they certainly weren't here. (they were in the Dojo but you didn't no that.) You pretended to be a ninja and hid behind columns in their home, and you rolled yourself over to Donnie's room. Like you know how you roll down a grassy hill? That kind of roll. You always knew Donnie had a thing with powdered treats. He would hide his goodies under his bed in a cardboard box. You crawled underneath and used your index finger to get it; you grabbed the box and opened it. You found like 3 packages of pixie sticks, 6 Snickers, a package of kettle popcorn, and 3 packs of Pocky. Donnie would eat them through the months and then restock up. You opened a pack of pixiesticks as fast as you could and your ripped two open at once with your teeth and you just let the sugar race down your throat like a fountain. After about 8 of them you were getting really thirsty. And just as soon as you were finishing up your 9th one, a curtain was opening while he was texting something in his phone. He looked up to look at his room and saw you in his candy and with weed in your hand. "heeeyy don! Hey-hey-" You were cut off. He put his hands on his head and softly yelled "MY STASH!". You were standing up and walking over to him with your knees weak and you were about to fall but he caught you by your arms and lifted you up onto your feet. He looked at your hand that held the weed. He looked at you again and saw your sleepy eyes. "A-are you smoking weed?!" He exclaimed worried. "pfft no." you poorly lied. He sighed and put you over his shoulder seeing how you were too weak to walk. He turned around to close his curtains and that gave Raph the time he needed to; to realize you were plopped over his shoulder. Raph was surprised and worried but it wasn't sketched onto his face. You were playing with the equipment on Don's back. You started slapping a tube like a cat and watched it bounce back. He sat you down in a chair in between Mikey and Leo. You laid your arms out on the table and kept stretching them. You bent your head up towards the ceiling inhaling the air. "GOD! That..smellss...soooo good!" You Praised being over dramatic about it because it was only a pepper and cheese pizza. "Whew! Y/N you smell..Smokey." Mikey spat. Donnie sat down across from you. "Y/N why were you smoking weed?" Donnie asked sternly and as serious as she has ever seen him. The turtles all looked at him in shock of what he had just asked you. Then they're eyes drew over to you. "I told you I'm not smoking!" You stubbornly denied. Then your eyes wondered over to Leo's eyes. And you just stare at him. "What" he questioned. "your eyes are SOOO BLUE! CAN I HAVE THEM?!" You blurted. Then you look over at Mikey. "They're sooo prettyful!" You again blurt. You take a slice of pizza and shove it all in your mouth as fast you could. You felt like you haven't eaten in a whole month. "Y/N? whats wrong. Its not like you to want to do something like that." Donnie stated. You stood up and yelled "Because no one loves me!" out of frustration; also cause the weed brought up some more estrogen that a usual female would have. And with that you stormed off out of the lair. "N/Y WAIT!" Donnie called out to you. But you ignored him. Leo, Donnie, raph, and mikey went out looking for you. But they didn't know you were already home by then. By 6:45 pm they just went home except Raph. he wanted to check one more place he hasn't checked. He went to your window to see you were crying. He knocked on it with his knuckle. You turned around with your eyes red along with your face. You slid off your bed and walked over to Raph. You opened the window. "hi." You said softly. "hey..Mind if I come in?" he politely asked. You signaled it was ok for him to come in. He stepped in and closed the window. You sat down on your bed with your face; facing the floor. He stood there awkwardly for about a minutes or two. He then decided to sit in front of you on the floor. "Y/N?" you didn't look at him but you were listening. You sniffed. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that your boyfriend broke up with you but that doesn't mean no one doesn't love you. We love you, all of us. And that includes me!" Raph told her feeling his face heat up. You looked up at him with a smile and tear stained cheeks. He got up and sat next to you. He wrapped his big muscular arm around you and pulled you in for a hug to make you feel better. Your heart was racing, you didn't know why. When you guys pulled away, you guys talked for about 20 minutes. "hey Raph?" "Whatz up?" "I-I'm sorry for yelling then running out on you guys. It was really immature." You apologized with your face beaming red. For some reason you would always have this odd urge to cry when apologizing. You tried really hard to keep in your tears and you bit you lip. Although Raph saw it as you blushing, and you trying to be cute. He smiled and said "Its alrigh'. I do it all da time 'cause of splinta' Jr." You laughed at him and you kinda thought his accent was oober cute! It was around like 8:25 pm. "O my gersh! Its almost 8:30. I gotta finish my homework and do stoof. And freakin' skewl." You fell backwards on your bed and did a complaing "uuggghh!" He chuckled and patted your leg and got up. "you'll be okaaayy..Well I better go. The guys don't know where I am." And with that he left and you did your own thing through the night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	6. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="700e5ab692e80de7438b2b7fb8da0e72"Okay so its about 2 weeks later, You woke up late for school, cause you stayed up late working on freakin homework. And then you had a hard time sleeping last night for some reason. For the oddest reason, the thought of Raph kept you up last night. You'd even catch yourself smiling when you imagined him smiling. You thought how the brothers would make fun of each other through-out the day. It just brought a chuckle. At lunch time, your phone vibrated. You snuck a peek at your phone to see what it was. Raph had texted you. "Hey, Meet me around 6:30 tonight :3"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You texted back "oka ^.^" you wondered was happening tonight. you texted again "Whats happening tonight? o.O" "surprise ;)" "ugggh fine!" "^o^" "XD"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /THAT NIGHTbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /you took a shower, got into a pink sweater-shirt that said "Unicorns are my favorite" it hung off you left shoulder a bit. And you put on a pair of two toned skinnyjeans. And not those weird ones, that are half black and white or anything, they were white at the pelvis, lavender by your knees and then faded to a dark purple by your calves and ankles. You put your hair in a side braid (If you have short hair, you just brushed it." "Where did you wanna meet up at?" you texted. "come outside." You walked out your door waited there for about five minutes till you realize he must've meant the roof. You face palm yourself with an embarrassing smile, even though no one was around. You went back upstairs and went out to the roof next-door. You looked around and then looked behind yourself to see Raph leaning against the wall. "Ready?" "For what?" You asked. He picked you up bridal style "Hang on." "o-ok" you were so nervous, you were kinda afraid of heights. You wrapped your arms around his neck tightly and he went off to where he was taking you to. "Hey." You looked up at him waiting for him to finish. "Close your eyes and don't peak." You closed your eyes nice and tight, and you kept feeling like you were gonna fall out of his arms and your grip got tighter on his neck. He smiled a bit at this. He put you down on a hard surface; you guessed a different roof top. "Ok open your eyes." You looked around and it was a dock. Nothing special. The same crescent moon hanging over the shimmering cold water. You could hear the water splashing against the wooden posts of the dock. You gave him a quizzical look in confusion. He signaled you to follow him with his hand gesturing to come. He took you to the beach part. "Isn't there like..um (you scratch your neck) a surprise?" he chuckled "we'll get there." You groaned, you know I don't like waiting XD" you guys started walking for about 5 min. They were almost there but he wanted to ask you something really important but he didn't wanna scare you or anything. 'what if she says no or says "eww your gross!" I mean I couldn't blame her; I'm not really attractive, I'm hot headed, I lose my cool. Eerr maybe this wasn't a good idea. But if I don't, I'll never know.' "hey Y/N?" he asked nervously but not making it to too obvious. You looked up at him knowing he got your attention. You smiled with your pearly whites showing. "I uh want- he can we stop for a moment?" "um sure. What's wrong Raph? Your kind of tense." You point out. "I ( he scratches his collar bone) I-I wanted to ask you if there was anyone you were interested in since your last guy?" "well, there is this one guy." Raphs eyes got kind of dull. "really?" "yeah, he's tall, strong- really strong, and no one seems to really understand him." He felt kind stupid for even asking and looked away. "Raph?" He looked at you slowly but not to slow. "you know who I'm talking about right?" He got stiff cause he no idea what you're talking about. He shook his head. You chuckled and shook your head in disapproval of his cluelessness. "what?" he asked pretty stern about it. You raised your eyebrow at him. You gestured him to come down to your level. He kneeled down and you (as fast as you could) kissed him on his lips. His eyes widened. He pulled you; so close that your breasts hit his plastron. He put his huge glove on your jaw line while you enwrapped your arms around his neck. You two pulled away. "Ok, I wanna show you something, around this bend is something for us." "I-is this a date?" "I guess it is now." You blush a bit at his smile. You turn to see and your eyes widen in surprise. It was a dinner set up on a interestingly flat topped rock. It was a bit too tall for you but Raph had already taken care of that. He put a rock on its side so you sit at its height. He helped you up on it. You checked your watch; it was 7:45 pm. He made you all your favorite foods. You had no idea what to eat style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /AFTER DINNERbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He took you back to your place. It was 10:03 pm. You didn't realize it was so late. From a trip to a dock, to finding a new boyfriend, to taking a small hike up one of the cliffs some of the other teenagers would talk about at school. You didn't know if it was gonna even last though. You were afraid he would fall for someone else, someone prettier, someone with more skills than style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Raphs style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She gestured me to come in. Once I was in I closed the window behind me. We were in her bedroom. It was awkward silence. "Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it!" Y/N said sweetly. "Your welcome :D" I smiled. ' Looking at her, Geez she's so beautiful. Her (Auburn hair shining like a river of chocolate/ Her blonde hair UGH its like she stuck it in a pot of melted gold/Her red hair looked like she invented it! Like she washed her hair with strawberries! ~( just giving options ;) )~ I'm afraid she'll find someone so much better than me. She'll find a human, break up with me, then marry him! I don't know if this will last..' My thoughts trailed off when Y/N started to talk "Hey you know what could make this better?!" "What?" "AAaaaa MOVIE!" She crawled over to her stand of movies/ DVD's and said "pick one." "um ok." I kneeled down to see what she had. "Guardians of the Galaxy." She smiled so bright. I couldn't help but kiss her. Her lips were so warm, so sweet, so soft. I never want her to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No-ones pov./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That night, in your bedroom, you two were cuddled up in a blanket, you were in between his legs leaning your head on his plastron. His arms wrapped around you. "hey I'm a bit thirsty, I'll be right back." "mk" you got up and honestly you were a little excited and that caused you to feel a fake hot-flash. You got to the fridge around the corner. You looked around for some juice or water or anything. You saw a water bottle and that was good enough. You drank some. "hmm, that's weird." You took another sip of water and for some odd reason you felt a warm tingling feeling in your throat but would faded away pretty fast. 'Maybe I'm getting a cold'. You walked back over to Raph. You snuggled up in Raph's legs; he enwrapped you in a blanket while with both hands you held the water bottle. For some reason you just kept taking small sips through-out the entire movie. Raph would take sips too. 'what the hell is wrong with me. This is seriously getting irritating! Why is my vagina pulsing? This is so dumb!' Raph was trying to keep his erecting weewee from not hitting your back. He would rearrange the blankets so that you would feel plush stuff and not him. After about half an hour you were getting impulses to do things you wouldn't normally do. You gave in; you turned around with your legs spread over his so his legs were fairly straight except his one leg; it was bent into the air. And that made it so that way you slid closer to him. You put both your hands on his jaw and started kissing him. The kissing got hotter, more passionate, and rougher. Your pelvis was having a mind of its own and started rubbing against Raph. He put his hands on your hips then he ran his hands up and down from your shoulders and down to your bum. He then started to squeeze your breasts together then apart and then just squeezed them over and over and massaged them while you made small whimpers of pleasure while making out with him. He gained entrance to your mouth without asking permission. He revolved his tongue through-out your mouth. He was then on his back and you felt something twitch. You smirked "whatch'a got there for me?" you asked seductively. "how 'bout you take a look." "mmmm ok" You got off of him to remove the blanket to find a huge ass penis. (PS: I aint kidding! They're huge on turtles! I saw em' online XD HUGE! Anywayz) You gasped loudly like you saw a ghost. He chuckled "What?" he asked playfully. "it-its HUGE dude!" He unbuckled his sash tassle-ly thing off and cupped your head in his gloves. He took off your shirt and started to kiss down from your lips to your jaw, under your jaw to your collar bone. He was unhooking the bra from behind. "Goddamn.." He said softly out of frustration. You chuckled under your pleasured time while you were undoing his bandana. He finally got it and then he took off your pants. He looked at you; his eyes were so much greener this way. He got back up to your boobies and started to use his tongue to create circles around your nipples while massaging the other one. He then switched sides. But this time he was sucking on this nipple and would bite it softly and that made you moan. You could feel yourself becoming wetter and wetter. He started to make his way down to your crotch. He softly kissed your hip bone as he took off your white lace, pink bowed panties. He looked at you with permission. You nodded. He opened your legs, and took a good look. He put you on the bed facing upwards; your butt was right on the edge. He started to lick your inner thigh and made his way to your vagina. He started to lick around the edges and started to poke his tongue in and out of you. You became so much wetter. He stopped and took the tip of his penis and rubbed it against your clit and then he slowly inserted it. A loud moan escaped your lips. You felt the throbbing of his huge dick inside of you. He exhaled air and asked while breathing "Are you ok?" You panted at well "y-yea." He started to move in more and started to come back out and go back in swift motions. After about 5 minutes of going slow he sped up more and more by the minute. 'it must feel amazing for him.' You guessed. You were moaning and would make a few squeaky sounding moans. He took it out and got onto the bed with you. 'I wonder if I be spontaneous she would like that?' so he took your body and formed it in the position in Doggy. He inserted his penis into your pussy once again and started to go rough again. You enjoyed this sooo much. You're sure you already had an orgasm already but it felt way too good to stop. He had become faster and faster, and he then took his penis out of you and came all over the blanket on the floor. You were going to move but then he put his hand on your back and put it back inside of you. You were glad you have gotten the IUD mom paid for. He started up rough again and kept going. You moaned more and more. He turned you onto your side so your one leg was between his legs and the other on his shoulder. Your entire body was on its side. He was using his one hand for teasing your nipple while the other was on your butt cheek. He would groan from pleasure on and off. Then he grasped onto the breast he was teasing and was squeezing it in his hand. "God! You feel amazing Y/N!" you panted "Y-you do too!" you squealed. "S-say my name." "what?" you questioned. "Say *POUND* My *POUND* Name *POUND*" You moaned so hard. "r-raph." "Louder." "RAPH!" "LOUDER!" "RAHAEL! Omg..omg.." you had just cum once again. He put you on your back with his fat dick still in you and started to go as fast and as hard as he could. Your entire body went up and down with each motion. He had your ankles in his hands and your knees bent. He was about to come cause he was going faster and faster! He took his penis out and before he could grab his own dick it overflowed all over you. All over your boobs, waist, and some got on your chin. And it was still pouring out. "Damn boy! You sure do have allot!" He chuckled. You got up with a sticky syrup all over you. You walked to bath room as fast as you could. He laid in your bed and panted and turned onto your pillow and relaxed. You rinsed yourself off; it was kind of difficult for some reason but after 6 minutes you entered back into your room and saw Raph under your covers all comfy with his fist holding up his head waiting for you while looking through some magazines he found. You smiled while a towel was wrapped around you. Your hair wasn't wet you just rinsed off your body. You snuggled your way into twin bed while he threw the magazines onto a wooden chair in your room. He didn't throw it hard though. And you both enjoyed each other's company silently. You guys fell asleep within 30 minutes of relaxing after a workout ;)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	7. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e2806cc8d0273aed6e622d71502f6767"Its SUPER short I know I'm sorry I'll work on it somemore. I've had a busy week. I'll make sure I'll get right back on this story as soon as style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Your eyes slowly opened up. You were being awoken by a ringing phone. You sat up dizzily with your hand on your forehead. You had the worst headache ever! It kept ringing "I'm coming! I'm coming!" You yelled like you were talking to someone. Raph's one eye cracked open alittle. "Hello?" You say tired rubbing your head. "Hey." "Who is this?" Raph walked up from behind and hugged you from behind while kissing your neck. Your neck leaned to the other side so he could kiss you. "Hey its me. You cell wouldn't pick up. So I called you from your home phone." "Jake. What do you want?." "I just wanted to say I made a mistake and I shouldn't have picked her over you. I made a horrible mistake. Please, give me another chance." "Jake..(sigh) I've moved on." Raph took the phone from you and said "Yea so go get a life!" you laughed; Jake could hear you. Raph hung up the phone while his one muscular arm around your waist. Jake had the phone still up to his ear. You guys were walking away from the phone to relax but then the phone rang again. "Hello?" "Hey, Y/N." "Dad? You never call." "yea I just wanted to tell you to not drink the water bottle in the refrigerator. I made something special in that." "..." "Y/N?" "..umm what exactly is in it?" "It's supposed to make the woman I like horny and make me seem irresistible. It's only a couple of alcoholic drinks into one." "um ok, cause I drank it and what you said just explained a lot." You said as Raph while holding you while his head rested on your shoulder listening to the conversation. "UGGGHHHH. You little fucker! Now I have to make more! It can't be all random! Its gotta be precise! I gotta go. We'll talk more." And with that he hung up the phone. Your sighed and hung up the phone. Your head relaxed and landed on Raph's shoulder. He spun you around; picked you up and put you on his shoulder. He laid you on your bed. "don't move from this spot." He ordered while pointing a finger at you. "Ok." You said like a little girl. With your index finger on your pouty lips. He left the room with him signaling you to stay right where you are. About 15 minutes he came back with a full breakfast tray of yummy stuff :D Hey sat on his knees while giving the tray to you. You sat up and received it. You were taking a bite of Pizza egg when something just hit you. (pizza egg is an egg with pizza sauce and mozzarella) "Hey raph?" "Whats up." He was leaning on your bed side while you ate. "Did you only wanna learn how to cook because you wanted to be closer to me?" "No." "oh." "I wanted to learn so I could surprise you with a dinner but I didn't know how to cook so I asked you. If I asked mikey, he would just laugh. So I asked you. I figured you didn't realize I liked you either XD" You chuckled. "I honestly didn't. I was afraid to even ask you because I thought you would turn me down, and knowing how the brain works, I imagined you turning my down meanly and I didn't wanna ruin our friendship." You stated. "well I think its made our relationship betta." You smiled at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	8. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="75e04771f41e631b3f0cde7ae1e5d810"Monday afternoon. Your dad called and said he's still gonna be over at his "Girlfriends" house. You were watching netflix, Raph said he would be over a bit late. You were ok with that though; even though he was a turtle, he still had a family, responsibilities, and stuff. It was around 6:30 pm. You hear a knock on the door. you were about to get up but you didn't hear anything after that, so you just relaxed again putting the popcorn bowl on your lap. Then you hear another 2 knocks. "Ugghhh.." you get up lazily, put the popcorn down and start walking over to the door. You look through the peek hole in your apart- your dad's apartment door. And you see your ex. "what do you want?" "I want to apologize i should have never left you." "no thanks." "w-wait!" "what." "Can i come in, i want to see your face when i talk to you." "No." "please?" "No." "please?" "...Fine." you answered sternly. You unlocked the door and you opened it. "what?" "I want you back. i should have never dumped you for that cheerleader. It was a huge mistake. Please, give me another chance. I know you have a boyfriend now, but please. No one kisses like you do. No one loves like you do. No one pampers like you do!" You raise your eye brow at him and then roll your eyes along with your head. "No. Now go away." He out of no where puts you against the wall and started to kiss you. He bit your lip softly, put his tongue in your mouth without permission. You couldn't move, he was too strong for you, you couldn't even budge. Then in 2 minutes his hands loosed and you thought fast and took what was closest to you. and that was the living room lamp and swung it into his gut. He crunched over in pain and back away out of natural reflex and you slammed the door into his head and made him back out into the hallway and he hit the wall. You sighed in relief, you were fairly shaky, you never hurt anyone in your life. ever. You fast walked over to your bathroom and washed yourself up. You washed soap on your lips then you brushed your teeth and mouth to get his disgraceful saliva out of your mouth. You were so..upset with what just happened you just went to sleep. Raph would understand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0650f611b8decd36672a932ade2fca54"Tomorrowbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You were getting worried. you kept texting raph "Hey ^.^ " 1:20 pm br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Hey wanna come over today?" 1:30pmbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Raph? are you there? " 3:30 pmbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" hey you ok? :i " 5:00 pmbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Raph? is your phone dead? :/ " 8:00 pmbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Raph i'm getting worried. Wats wrong?" 7:45 am next daybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Raph, i'm, coming over today, i'm scared. 0.0 " 9:30 ambr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That day you went over to see Raph. He was benching weights. You walk over in your cream dress with some blue accents. You were behind him. "R-raph?" he didnt answer. "Raph, i've been texting you. how come you haven't been texting back?" you asked as sweetly as you could. To not irritate him. He didn't answer he kept lifting acting like you weren't there. You were welding up in your throat. You walked over to the couch where donnie was fixing something small. but you didn't take your eyes off of Raph when you walked over and sat down. then you looked around you noticing Donnie was doing something but you were to worried about Raph. "Donnie?" You asked. "Whats up?" he said still concentrated. "I-is there something wrong with Raph. he wont talk to me." Donnie's eyes rose from his device to you. "He did storm into the lair last night. he said he went to visit you but he didnt say anything else." You were soo confused. you had no idea what was wrong with him. You walked over to give it another whirl. "Raph. Whats wrong?" you asked a bit frustrated but not showing it. you had to be calm cause if your angry he'll get angry. He put his weight back and stood up and walked away to the kitchen. Your head was twitching between donnie and Raph. You walked over to Raph over at the refrigerator getting a water bottle. You looked back at donnie still looking at the two of you and you turned your head towards raph. you were fairly scared, Raph was big, had a temper that could lose control easily. You were secretly afraid he would break you sometimes. "R-Raph? Um is there anything you wanna talk about?" you asked. Raph slammed the door making you jump alittle. "Is there anything you wanna talk about?!" He sassed back with a bit of yelling. You looked at him with such surprise. You looked at him. His facial expression was serious and fairly angry. " . D-did i do something wrong?" You asked confused. "I dont know! How about you ask your boyfriend!" he yelled. Your eyes red ready to cry but you held it back. "Um..uh ok Raph did i do something wrong?" He stopped in his trail. "I saw you." there was silence for three sloowww seconds. "I saw you with that boy that dumped you!" he rampaged. You gasped and covered your mouth. "Raph its not what you thou-" you were cut off. "THATS EXACTLY WHAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO THINK ISN'T IT!" "R-R.." You tried to explain but you broke down crying and ran into the bathroom. He followed you and when you closed the door he Banged on the door with his fist. "Y/N GET OUT HERE! GET OUT HERE!" Donnie and leo intervened. "Raph! What are you doing?!" Leo asked annoyed. "NON OF YOUR DAMN BUISINESS!" Raph shouted. "DONT YELL!" You were leaning against the door crying harder than before cause of the fighting. "Raph. Did you even want to hear Y/N's side?" Donnie again being a psychiatrist. Raph getting annoyed and pounded on the door again " Y/N GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" You crawled over to the cabinet and got inside of it and closed the door and cried and it was getting harder and harder for you to breathe. "Raph. How is that going to help? Do you truly think someone is gonna come out when your yelling at them and telling them what to do." Donnie implied. Raph sighed. " ..Y/N can you come out?..." His voice still stern and tense. "No." "Why NOT!" "C-cause your y-y-yelling." Raph facepalmed and looked at the ceiling. He sighed. "I wont yell." His voice way more calmed down. there was silence for 10 long seconds. the door knob wiggled and the door opened slowly. Your reddened eyes met his green ones. "R-Raph. *Sniff* Idk what you saw but he forced it on me. he told me he wanted me back. I kepted saying No, No, No but *sniff* *Breathe heavy* but *little cry* he wouldn't leave. Then i took a lamp and gutted him with it and slammed the door on his head. *sniff*" You look up at him His eyes were softened and apologetic. He kneeled down and he hugged you. "I'm sorry, Y/N" You held in your cry but it would escape alittle. He petted your back and your hair. he rearaanged his head and put it on your head. "Soo uh your dating?" Donnie asked. Raph and you looked at him. "yea." you both answered at once. You both laughed a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	9. Chapter 8

OK so comment if anyone is reading this..  
Cause i have no idea...


	10. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="622ce3adc782feafe71680f715a9eacd"So since the last chapter (Which was taking place 5 months ago) br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You and raph had issues. he was paranoid allot because he never knew what u were doing when u were up topside. That caused allot of problems. So u two broke up. After awhile it got awkward so u stopped coming by less and less. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /( we r now on month 6 (October) ) U were putting on lots of concealer to match ur Skin color. You walked down stairs, walking out the door but stopped in ur steps when u saw an oversized sweatShirt. U tossed that over ur head and walked out to go see the turtles. U stopped by the oldest pizza shop in NYC. Ordered two pizzas as a sort of apology for staying away for so long. Once you arrived at the lair doorway. U pre-paired yourself for Everyone and...raph. U were getting butterfly's in ur stomach and feeling a bit sick again. U walked in and everyone was doing there own thing. U cleared ur throat softly. "H-hi everyone..." Leo opened his eyes from his session of meditation. Don was watching Tv. Raph was at the Fridge. Mikey wasnt really seen to be anywhere. U walked over to the kitchen table and placed the pizzas down. Leo and don followed behind you out of curiosity. You turned around to face them. "I'm..sorry i havent been around. I've been sorta busy." you apologized. "Doing what?" Raph rudely remarked. You were about to say something but then Mikey came in with his skateboard with his hands full of water balloons. He was about to sneakily throw them but then he dropped them from the smell of pizza in the air; with one still in his hand. "Hey Cutie! Where you been?!" He asked extremely happy..as usual. You chuckled and then before you knew it a water balloon hit your face. the first thing you did was cover your face with your hands which were covered in the oversized shirt's sleeves. They all enjoyed a slice of pizza and then you kept your nose covered by your one hand. Raph gave you a weird look. More confused than weird. Donnie saw his look and turned around to see you poking at your nose in ur pocket mirror. "hey you ok, Y/N?" "hmm? Oh yea! I'm fine! :D" you smiled and hid a portion of your face. U started to walk away and into the bathroom. U closed the door and looked at your face. Your left eye was still healing. It was surrounded by blue and black. you tried to make your makeup work with it. Ur cheek bone was blue and orange with some black. ur nose was completely blue with some black spots here and there, and your neck had hand print shaped bruises. you had some concealer with you, so you touched your face up. U opened the door and tried to go see Master Splinter to see how he was. You tip toed your way pasted to boys. Raph leo and don were laughing at mikey. Right before you pulled the hoodie over your head Raph caught a quick glimpse of your face. his eyes werent sure what he exactly saw but it looked like your were almost killed. "Y/N?" Raph asked sternly. A shiver ran up your back as your stopped. "take your hood off..please." "..." you couldnt answer. There was no way you could possibly tell them what happened but options were running low really fast. " . " "Dude whats the issue?" Mikey asked. "there is something on your face. What is it?" He asked more annoyed than concerned. The guys all looked at you. You grunted. "Y/N?" Leo asked. You put your left hand on your right arm in nervousness. You started to cry a little afraid to tell them. you really didnt want them to know but it seems like they would find out anyways. Especially with the babylump coming on your belly really soon. You turned your head over your shoulder and they saw your one eye had some blood in it. Somehow they missed that when you came in. Your face was just..BLue and black. Mikey looked the most horrified. Second person was Raph. Donnie came over to you and looked at your face. He didnt say anything. he could see you were trying not to cry. Leo looked over Don's shoulder along with Mikey. You eyed Raph who just left for the dojo. You thought he'd care. Especially since he's the one who asked to see your face in the first place. everyone crowded you asking what happened. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"raph's/span pov. I left. i made it seem like i left for the dojo but i went into Donnies lab. he has security cameras everywhere. I clicked on one of the keys on the keyboard to see Y/N. I was just to upset to see her upclose so i decided to see from afar. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your Pov. /spanEveryone just starred at me O.O i didnt no what to do. Leo asked "What happened?!" "yeah gurly." You sighed shakely. (Raph turned up the volume a bit) "I was walking around with my friends. shopping. eating. more shopping. girl talk. and then they all went across the street. I had a call so i stayed behind on the other side of the street. Then someone grabbed me and i was..(you looked down then straightened ur self back up to looking at them) I was defiled and hurt..badly. This happened about a month ago but recently a different man beat me up. And..yea." you grabbed your arm again. You were full of anxiety at the moment. Your shivered twice in a row. All the guys hugged you in sorrow but all it did was bring back the memories of the men defiling you. You couldnt help but start crying. They assumed it was because you were happy someone was here for you but it wasnt. There was one more thing you didnt tell them. But you werent sure u should tell them quite yet. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Later that day/span.. Raph was walking to his bed room until he saw you standing beside his doorway. he just kept walking though. He started opening the door. "Raph?" he looked at you. you felt so cold when he looked at you. "C-can i come in?" "...yea" He walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed waiting for you to talk. You looked around, seems like not much changed. "So what is it? u wanted to come in here." You sat down next to him but not to close. "I wanted to talk to you about this because..Because i still feel more comfortable around you than anyone else i've really ever met." He gave you a slight surprised look when you said that. You didnt look at him as you said "And this is like really important and i have no idea what to do and i know this may seem absolutely ridiculous that i'm asking u to just listen but I'm really..Scared." you told him as you brought your knees to your chest and hugged them. You sighed and then you said "I'm pregnant." You then looked at him slowly. He was flabbergasted. He had no idea what to say or think after you spilled yourself to him. And his expression was quite clear. He wasn't disgusted. He wasn't mad. He seemed..Worried. " ..I really have no idea what to say." "its ok, i really just wanted someone to know. My dad is so busy hopping from girl to girl to even noticed what happens to me. He doesnt care. My friends...gone. And i've been alone for a while now. And now with this baby, i feel so lonely and forgotten. I just had to tell someone. And i'm pretty sure its because that man raped me in the ally. " He lifted your chin up and looked into your eyes and said "Everything will be alright. Cause i'll be here for you." You felt like your lost your breathe there for a bit. Thats not the only thing he surprised you with..He kissed you. First it was a peck, then it was passionate. Sweet. Tender. loving. Love...something you havent felt in a long while. You two pulled away from each others lips but then you leaned back in for more. You felt so beautiful that someone loved you again. You felt butterflies in your lungs. Your mind was only thinking of Raphael. You felt so weak and happy. Then and there, you realized something. Raph was the only thing you wanted more than anything in this world. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	11. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0866e73d8ed105eada029aae9574d69e"Ok. So. You and Raph obviously have a thing for each other again. And even during the time of not being together after the break up. You two still liked each other. But you guys havent really Gotten back together so its not really official. And you werent sure at all if the kiss last night meant anything to him? maybe it was just a spur of the moment and he doesnt love you but was just..Idk, confused? You were sitting on the couch watching "Two and a half men" with Leo and Donnie. "K, I'm off guys." Raph nonchalantly said. "Wait, where are you going?" you asked very curiously. "Didnt the guys tell you? I'm going on a training mission. ya no, get more stronger and spiritual stuff." You honestly didnt think he was going to go do that kind of stuff till..3 years maybe. Leo seems like the guy who'd do something like that. "ah ok. have FUN!" you mocked XD "Hardy har har har. I'll be back in a week or so." He told everyone as he left with a sack of essentials he threw over his shoulder and left the lair. Later that day Leo was helping you move some items around that were too heavy for you. Afterwards you two went topside for a break and to enjoy the crisp air of the city compared to the stuffy sewer. He carried you across the rooftops to see the city at the perfect spot; He thought was the perfect spot anyways. You two talked for about two hours worth getting to know each other a bit more. You knew donnie pretty well along with Mikey But Leo..not so much. he was usually serious and stuff. It was different to see him as a playful person. It was really nice and refreshing(: "hey can i ask you something Leo?" "yea whats up?" "What do you think about children?" He was kinda tense from that question. Like asking if he wanted any kind of thing but that wasnt the case. "Well i mean i would like some in the future but i dont see that all given my state. Why do you ask?" "O-oh i was just curious. Thats all" You smiled :D He thought it was an interesting question, very odd too but whatever. "Soo i guess we could be getting to the lair? right? Unless your cool still hanging with lil' ol' me ;)" you winked. He smiled with a chuckle "Yea we can still hang out...Hey can i ask you something?" "Sup?" you said while taking a bite of Pocky. " Do you love raph or something?" "I uh idk. Something happened a short while ago and i dont know if it means anything or it was just caused by the spur of the moment. And i dont honestly know if he really likes me at all anymore, let alone my feelings..i'm kinda confused." He nodded as he understood what you were saying. Later that night after all that moving and stuff you two headed back to lair. Leo went into his room and plopped down on top of his bed with his face hitting his pillow. "Damn! Why couldnt have i just said it!" he sighed heavily. "Geez, i've always loved her since the last time she was here, we were all 15 except her, she was 14. She was so cute with her chipmunk cheeks. That sweet little girl with the biggest sweet tooth. Now, pfft now she's beautiful! So stunning, So sweet. She was that girl i always wanted to ask out. But i'm not gonna lie, it seems like something is troubling her And i dont think its Raph." He thought to himself. I wanted to ask her out on a date but Raph seems really into her and its not fair if i were to take her away from him. He rolled over so he was facing the ceiling. "uugugggghhh." he ughed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Sorry for it being so short )/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	12. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8d865b8e5c5360a50cc1b771fd6a4c8b"Leo was just spinning his head all around you. And he doesnt even think you dont have a clue of how he feels. Which is true, you dont. But him thinking of you and Raph and realizing the possibilities are endless of what could happen. It seemed that you and raph getting together was the biggest one stuck in his head. Leo sat up on top of April's apartment's roof. Although she wasnt home and didnt no he was there. He was just somehow more comfortable around someone's place that he actually knew of. He was just sitting there watching the strobed lights of cars flash by as they hurry to their destination. Have you ever been into a store with TV's and they show off their HD and they have cars in the cities flashing by cause their sped up. THAT is what it looked liked. He sighed and decided to see if April was home or not. He looked around he called her name twice or so and then he saw the refrigerator and was feeling thirsty. He opened and saw only beer. "geez april. Are you an alcoholic or something?" He said aloud. He took one and drank it. It was a little bitter for his taste but he enjoyed the refreshing part of it. He sat down beside the refrigerator and just jugged the beer down one by one. He was just talking to himself all drunk like. He was crying, then ragging, then back to his calm self..sorta. He picked himself up with his hand on the counter to stabilize himself. He put his other hand on his head because a major headache was starting to form. April walked into her apartment slamming the door cause she's to lazy to close it normally cause of course her boss still isnt really up for giving her promotion but Vern got it. Its made her so angry that; that pinhead got it and not her. "I'm pretty sure its because of the turtle incident i tried to prove. ugh." She walked into her kitchen for her beer after a hard day and found all her beer on the floor empty and her refrigerator right door was just open letting all the cool air out. "what the-?" Leo was on the roof top jumping to the others to get home. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Raphs Pov/span. I was on one of those old pilgrim wagons. Good thing im wearing a cape to cover my everything. Im making something for Y/N for when i got home. A ring. I found some materials from all my training. I didnt think i would've finished so soon with it either. I found a diamond from an old Volcano, and a rare type of bark/wood. I built a non harmful fire, smaller than a quarter. I put the bark over it to soften it. 25 min later i carved it and i dug a tiny hole for the diamond to go into it. It was a size 6 ring. i was very pleased with my work. I cant wait to see her face when i give it to her(: span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leo's Pov./span It was probably around 7:30 pm. i was still drunk, i dont even know how much beer i consumed O.O but it must have been a heavy dose. And i still can't even TRY to get her out of my head. I feel so pathetic. I was laying down on my bed. Doing nothing but listening to the humming of my brain. I heard Y/N Laughing at Donnie's corny jokes. I breathed in deeply then I exhaled. I walked out of my room closed my door slowly. I walked her-way to tell her something important. how I felt about her. About how much I loved her. I wanted to tell her..No i NEEDED to tell her. Raph wasnt here so it shouldnt be an issue. "Hey Y/N" I smiled. "Hey :)" She smiled back "Whats up leo?" "Oh not much, but uh could we talk for just a sec?" "Yea sure! Whats up?" "Well I..well U..I uh-" And then it stopped. When i saw Raph arrive at the door and walk over to Y/N. "Y/N (He slipped a ring on her Right hand) Will you be my girl?" He asked. I felt like my eyes were made of glass and they broke. I wasnt crying but i couldnt believe what i just heard and saw! But i sure wasnt crying but Y/N was. She was overjoyed as i could tell. He placed a wooden ring on her finger, and it looked like their was some kind of Crystal Like gem in-bedded in it. it was actually quite pretty to look at. And it seemed as if my drunk side kicked in cause before she said Yes or No i swept her off her feet and planted a kiss right on her lips in front of Raphael...Worst decision i ever did make. When i stopped i put her down and i looked at Raph. He was obviously the Angriest i've ever seen him in my life. Also the worst feeling i felt was in my stomach bubbling and popping. And before i knew it, I threw up. Raph was also really grossed out too. Y/N was just stunned at what just happened. I was really really really really really regretting what i did :( Raph punched me in the face really hard. It seemed he did it as hard as he possibly could. I felt to the ground and blacked out. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your Pov/span. I had no idea what just happened! I feel so weird. Im getting butterflys in my stomach! I feel so sick and yet to flustered. My face was red, apple red. I didnt know how to respond to it. I didnt even know Leo even liked me like that O.o Raph shook his hand in the air after punching Leo out cold. "I think..I think he's drunk?" you pointed out not sure of your accusation. "I dont care. Your my woman and no one kisses my Woman." Raphael said it so seriously but i felt so..flattered so excited in the Lungs that he cared enough to say that. He picked me up and we went to his room. He put me on his bed and he sat down next to me. "so how wa-" i was cut off by his kiss; a passionate kiss. I kissed him back; i was so happy to have him as my own. "I missed you.." He said relaxed. Whenever he was relaxed his voice would deepen. I smiled at him "I missed you too, Raph." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me more as I did with him. We leaned back into the bed and had a little make out session...Ok It wasnt a little one it was actually a big one XD When it ended we straightened ourselves out. He checked the clock. "Woah, is it really 10:05?" he asked himself. "Hey, you want some hot cocoa?" I asked. "Sure." he answered. And before i left the room my arm was being held on to by something. I turned around and received a kiss on the forehead, tip of my nose, and then my lips. " I love you Y/N." My eyes were closed the whole time and then i opened them satisfied. "I love you too, Raph."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	13. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5ffde07be1f55701750d9e33bdd2e7db"So its been about 5 months later ( i know i'm probably annoying you with Time skips but anywayz) br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You were close to your birth date for the baby. Donnie had the pleasure of giving you a sonogram. For some odd reason prices everywhere were seriously rising up. And that wasn't helpful at all and you couldn't get a job anywhere. You tried literally everything except for prostitution of course. Raph was still on his paranoid side when it came time for you to go up top for shopping. Especially since Christmas is coming. It annoyed the hell out of you still but you've learn to look passed it. Right now at this very moment. You were on the couch eating chocolate like crazy. Raph was out on Patrol with everyone else. You were having labor pains again but you ignored them like any other. You were having back pains, boob pains, leg pains and more :/ You decided to get up and make dinner for your beloved Turtle. You were extremely fatigued but you always wanted to give. you were such a giver. You finally finished making dinner and put the last pot in the rack of washed dishes and just in time too. Raph and the others just got home. Raph walked into the kitchen area. "Hey babe." He greeted as he hugged you from behind and rubbed your belly softly. "Hey Handsome. Whats up?" "Not much. (his eyes trailed over to the table.) Whats all this then?" He said in his low sexy voice. "Well i figured a nice homemade dinner will make your tummy all happy" you giggled. He smiled at you with content and kissed your forehead. He walked over to the table and picked at Apple Smoked Baby Back ribs. You sat down on the other side of the table and watched as the hungry turtle devoured his meal. He looked at you as he wiped his face with his wrist and asked "aren't you gonna have any?" with a half-full mouth. You smiled and answered "Nah i made this all for you." His eyes widened "You expect me to eat all this?!" He teased. You laughed out loud. "Hey since we know its a girl. wanna pick any particular name?" you asked curious of his answer. He ate in silence but his eyes were thinking. "I like Piper, and Angelica." He answered. You liked his name choices. "I like those names!" you said enthusiastically. You pulled out a piece of paper with literally 200 names on it. He coughed on his food. "Wh-whats that?" He asked a little worried that it could be a huge list of names. "Its a list of names." you smiled. He coughed again. "Hey you ok dude?" you asked. "Yea, no i'm fine. How about you just tell me your top favorite ones." he told you. "Mk; ..( you flipped the paper over to the back) iiiiii llliiikkeee Oh here it is. I like the names Rosemary, Viola, Magnolia and because of the whole renaissance names here of your brothers if kinda got me in the mood for that kind of name sooo i found this one. This is my absolute favorite...Alessandra. He nodded his head in approval; his eyes closed and him chewing his food still and spoke "I like it." "really?!" You asked excited. He kept on nodding. "yup." As he chewed. "Ill be right back." you said as you got up to leave the table and headed to the bathroom. But you accident bumped into Leo as he opened the door from leaving the bathroom. "Oh hey Leo :D" you smiled. "hey shortStack. Whats up." "Not much, i wanna use dah potty doh." you pointed. "mmm sorry cant let you do that shorty." He said casually as he leaned on the doorway. "Wha! Why not." you fussed childishly stomping your right foot on the ground. He chuckled. He got up and patted your head and left for the dojo. You locked the door behind you. Went potty. Washed your hands and while you looked at yourself in the mirror you looked pale. Really Pale. It really made your eye color pop. You were surprised Raph didn't mention pale-ness. Maybe it's because he thought it would insult you or something. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"leo's pov. /spanGosh she is so cute when she acts like a child. I try to not let it bug me but i absolutely adore her. Shes so kind, cute, and an awesome cook. She's really gotten the hand in cooking. I looked over to see that Y/N made Raphael some kind of dinner. Lucky Bastard. No,no,no I shouldnt think this way. its wrong! But i do wish that was me eating her food. I wish i was gonna be the father to her Child. I didnt realize I had stood in the dojo for 20 minutes thinking of them. Its just so upsetting, infuriating, annoying that she isnt MINE. I want her all to myself. All to me and only me. But that's span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"obviously /spannot gonna happen. I decided to train and try to use that to tire myself out and relax me. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Raph's Pov./span I carried Y/N to my room and laid her under the covers of my bed and she snuggled right on in on her own. I took my gear off and snuggled right on in with her. I had my plastron against her soft back and i laid my arm on her side; from her hip to her neck. She was so warm, like a heating pad. I felt her body shake, not like a seizure but something else. I heard noises come from her. I think she's crying. I turn her over and held her like a baby as i sat up against my headboard. "Whats wrong baby?" Raph asked seriously concerned and his eyes soft. "I-I'm in so m-much pain Raph. I dont know how much more of this i can t-take." She shaked and so was her voice. Her hands were Vibrating. And she closed her eyes. And the way she did it, it seemed unhealthy when she closed her eyes. "Y-Y/N? are you ok?" You didn't answer nor move. The shaking stopped. You were limp in his arms. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Your pov./span Raph looked at me so sweetly and scared. I thought i'd never see that face on him. My vision along with my hearing became blurry and without power to gain control of my body i lost consciousness. You woke up in bed. Raph's bed. I slowly pulled myself up and tried to stand on the hard stone flooring. You stumbled a bit but you got up on your feet and started to walk to the bathroom. You got to the bathroom and went potty. You washed your face with some soap and water. Rubbed your face dry with a face cloth and as it slid down your face you look at your belly which was almost gone! You started to panic. You didnt know what this meant! you heard voices through the door. You opened the door and looked around to see them just stare at you. You felt like closing the door cause the way they stared at you made you feel like you did something wrong. Raph's eyes were really wide and looked like they were gonna cry; but he didnt. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No ones Pov./span He just Fast walked over to you and picked you up in his arms and squeezed you. He was so happy to see you alive and here. He was acting like you fell off a cliff. "R-raph. sweetie. W-whats going on?" you managed to say as he squeezed the breath out of you. "You were unconscious for 3 weeks." He explained as he put you down. "3 WEEKS!? then what happened to my baby?!" you asked serious and mad. Raph couldn't answer you. nor did anyone else. "Well?!" you were more tempermental. Donnie walked up to you. He Kneeled down to you and answered. "I know how important the baby was to you..whhhicch makes this all the more harder to say." You looked at him terrified then looked at raph then back at Donnie. Donnie put his hands on your shoulders and said "Your baby didnt make it. It lacked nutrition fast and was dying. By time i cut it out of you, It was to late." Tears formed in your eyes. "WHY WAS I OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" You screamed at everyone in general. Mikey hid behind Leo. Donnie spoke again. "Apparently your body wasnt exactly ready to handle a baby and the pain made the body go into a hibernation state of healing but it wasnt able to support the baby. Im really really really sorry." You could see he was. tears were also forming in his eyes as he explained. you breathed in and said "Its Fine...Excuse me." you said very cool and calm. Which surprised everyone given your current state Emotionally, physically and mentally. You walked away from everyone and sat on the couch. You just sat their staring at the wall and not wanting to take your attention away from it. Your eyes would mist but you'd blink them away. About 5 hours later you still sat their. You SEEMED emotionless, to feel nothing but you were feeling everything hit you all at once. Raph and everyone just would stare at you from afar at times to see if you were even breathing. the only motion you did was blink and breath. It was dinner time and they were all eating, Leo and Mikey invited you separately at different times. Raph in the middle of his eating finally decided to come up to you. He was actually afraid to talk to you all day. He was afraid you'd lash, you'd cry or you'd hate him for some reason. He stood next to you. "Y/N?" He sat down next to you and embraced you in his arms. "I failed." you said coldly. "What?" You looked at him with your pale skin and your purplish lips from being malnourished. "I failed." you said straight to his face. "I wasn't even a mother yet and i failed." you said as you looked back at the wall. He has NO IDEA what to even say to something like that. All he could do was use body language so he turned you to face him and you were kissed on the lips by your one true love Raphael. He then hugged you comfortably and all warm like. "I love you, Y/N." You started to have tears fall from your eyes. You kissed him and said "I love you too Raphael."  
he carried you to his room and layed you on the bed. "I'll go get you something to eat." But something stopped him. It was you, you grabbed onto his wrist. You shook your head and said "No." "No?" He asked as he sat down on his bed. "I dont want food.." "Then what would you like? Backrub? umm idk." "You." you simply put. He was surprised but he wanted you too. He couldn't Do you for months because of the baby. But Now he can. He smiled and walked around the bed to the other side and took his gear off and slid into bed with you. He put his left arm under your head and his right hand cupped your face while he explored your mouth with his tongue. His thumb stroked your cheek and then he took his hand off your face and slid his hand from your neck; over over breasts like hills then he slid his hand across your flat stomach and then down to your thigh and back up to your pelvis area and pumped his finger in and out of your womanhood. You moaned and you decided to stroke his cock up and down slowly as it grew. You pulled away from his kiss and went down to his dick and started to slide your tongue from his face up to the tip and sucked on the tip of his cock. And started to deepthroat it. You looked up to see his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Your eyes grew more lustful for him and you doing this action made you feel really sexy so you forced some more of his dick into your throat and caused him to moan in his low sexy tone. It really turned you on. You then sat on his cock as a surprise for him. Your hot steamy tight walls squeezed his dick nice and tight. It made him sink into the bed as you moved up and down on it. You then got all of it inside of you. He took your body and put it underneath of him as he moved from side to side with his pelvis and his fat dick inside of you; which made you almost scream with pleasure. But you covered your mouth with stuffing the corner of his bed sheets in your mouth. You took them out and as soon as you did he smashed his mouth into yours as he really picked up speed to the point where he was ramming you. It felt so good. oh so very good. He hands were feeling every inch of your soft skin; he reached up to your breasts where your nipples were hard. He sucked on one as the other was being played with his two fingers. He turned you over to where you were on all fours and he was really really enjoying himself now. He was taking his dick and slamming into you and then pulling it out and slamming it into you. A repetitive pattern. " .Omg. This feels so good! Ugh Ram me Raph RAM ME! you screamed. And he did just that. With all that force he felt like he broke you. But he didn't. He then came all over that one oversized shirt on the ground that belongs to you. You collapsed on his bed naked and started to fall asleep. He laid against you and he fell asleep alongside you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	14. Chapter 13

( i think i should mention that i've been showing pictures of their lair in the new version but in this story they each have their own seperate rooms instead of the beds in the movie they were given.)  
You were regaining your strength. You would lift small weights like 5-10 lbs just to get your blood flowing. you'd do this for 30 minutes every 5 hours. Raph was in the dojo along with Leo, Mikey and don. They had some new lessons to learn. It was boring when you did this for 30. You didn't understand why Raph enjoyed lifting weights just for the fun of it. So during this time you'd listen to music thru your wireless earbuds. It was nice that donnie made them for you. It made it allot less of a hassle to deal with all those tangles. You were sitting like a pretzel while curling your arms. After the 30 minutes was over you decided to take a nap until Raph was done; which was about 2 hours away. You buried yourself under the cold covers on the couch and was starting to fall asleep. Then a huge bang went off from the Dojo and you saw Leo walk out of the dojo all angry and tense like. He went to his room and slammed the door. Your body shuttered at the sound. You walked up to his door even though you were terrified to even knock on it but you did so anyways. He didn't answer so you knocked again. He opened the door looking like he was ready to yell at someone in particular but then he realized it was you and you kept your hand in mid air and then relaxed it. "H-hey leo. You ok?" He sighed through his nose and rubbed his neck and looked away answering "..yea." It was a long 3 seconds of silence. "Hey uh, come on in' he offered gesturing you to come in. You smile :) and went on in as he closed the door behind you. He stood in the doorway while you observed his room. you walked around a little bit around his bed and bent down to look at the colorful comic books he enjoys to read from time to time. He sat on his bed. You mimicked his motion but you were on the other side Behind him. "So you ok? What happened sounded pretty bad, especially since your the calm one." "I-uh- yea it wasnt pretty, Raph really got under my skin this time.." "Oh? What about?" you asked so casually." He was afraid to tell you what it was because Raph told him to his face that YOU were his and never in Leo's life would YOU ever be his. NEVER. EVER. "Its nothing for you to worry about." "You sure?" you asked very concerned. And a-little afraid that you even asked it. "Yea :)" he smiled. "I must confess though. I could never do what you do." You tell him. He rose a brow. "Like how your a leader and all. I could never do such a thing as well as you do. I'm actually a little jealous that your so good at it." You rubbed your neck embarrassingly. He smiled at you. Not in a normal way. Like a loving way. A way that screamed i respect you and love you. You blushed lightly and looked away. Trying to distract yourself by looking around his room instead of him. You felt hands cup your face and they turned your face to meet Leo's. You were really blushing now. He then put his lips on yours slowly and then kissed you. He moved his lips over yours as you were synchronizing with him. You put your arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Then your eyes shot open and pulled away "W-wait this isnt right. I-i cant do this." you said as you sat on your knees looking down at his bed. He took his finger; placed it under your chin and kissed you again. Your eyes closed softly and camly. You climbed onto his knee sitting position and sat on him as he kissed you a little rougher but sweet. You put your hands on his shoulders and slid them up past his neck and you slid your left back down past his neck and stayed on his shoulder as your right hand cupped his jaw. He picked you up and he kissed you as he laid you down underneath him. His knees kept him above you as he kissed you passionately. You would rub his arms up and down softly. You felt something on your leg grow and thump against your skin. You knew where this was headed and you didnt want it to stop. He put his cold hand under your shirt and slid his hand up to your left boob. He messaged its warmth, its roundness, its tenderness. He felt your nipple grow and decided to play with it between his two fingers. He felt your moans throughout the kiss. Which made him Smirk while he kissed you. He put his hands behind your back and sat you up where you're exposed upper half met his. (He didn't really wear his bamboo chest-plate thing inside his own home. only outside.) He pulled the rest of your shirt off of you. He wanted to feel all of you. He rubbed his hands over your soft (Ivory colored skin, Ebony Skin, SunKissed Honey Skin, Amber skin, Fair Skin.) He went from your sides and back down to your thighs (Btw, you're wearing an above knee skirt.) and held your pelvis in his big strong hands and started kissing your neck. He was kissing your neck when you realized he's nibbling on you, then he bit your neck. You let out a hiss of pleasure as you threw your head back. He was enjoying seeing you like this. He kept making out with your neck as his hand slid down to your mid thigh and then back up a bit. He started to rub his thumb on your clit through your pantys. You had chills and goosebumps from this tingling pleasure. He slipped his other finger slowly into your Nature's Treasury. He pumped it in and out. Your legs spread a little wider than before. You moaned when he took his finger out and stopped. "Do you want it again? or something better?" He asked seductively. You blushed "Whats 'the better' ?" "How about you find out." He smirked as he softly laid you down on this bed him on top of you and he took his tip and rubbed it on your PinkPetals. You moaned softly. He pushed it in more and more. You threw your head back into the pillow as he entered you. He finally reached in maximum point in you and started to move. His dick was bigger than Raph's. Maybe not as fat but it was bigger. You clutched the sheets with your manicured nails. "I'm not hurting you am i?" he asked sweetly as he was still moving. You shook your head and answered "No, not at all." He smiled as he reached down to kiss your soft lips once again. You and him made out while he was doing you. He picked up his pace and started going more rougher. He held your body in his arms. Sweat was beading down your back. You weren't use to this much tension inside of you. You could feel him swell inside of you. Its as if he's getting bigger inside of you. And he was. With each swift motion you went with him. He took your body; he let his body fall ontop of his bed so that way you were on top of him. He had your tiny waist in his grasp; he used his pelvis to pump himself in and out of you which causes you to bounce on him. He had moved his hands up your sides to your breasts. He Leaned up; squished your boobs together and sucked on your nipples while he was still pounding. You moaned loudly. "L-Leo. I-i think I'm c-cu-" He smashed his mouth into yours before you could finish your sentence and he had cum inside of you. He pounded into you again and he kept cumming; pounded into you again and again and he just poured out into you. He took his dick out and you overflowed like a fountain. You could barely move. He lifted you up; put your head on a pillow on the floor; took the saturated blanket and threw it in a corner for another day and picked you up; laid you under the thin sheet. You shivered. He took the extra blanket he had in his closet and covered you with it. He slipped in the bed with you and kissed your forehead; you closed your eyes into a slumber. You woke up with a scream! And then hit your head on someone else's head and bounced back into the Couch. "oooh Babe are you ok?" raph asked sincerely as he sat on the floor in front of you. You opened your eyes again and looked at him. "OH thank GOD. it was just a dream." You hugged his neck as you sighed. "You ok? :T " He asked. "Yea yea i'm ok.." you kissed his lips in relief it was ALL only a dream. A confusing dream. You didnt know what it meant. You released Raph. "woah, what was that for?" he asked surprised. "I love you." you said as you landed your forehead softly on his. He smiled "I love you too, ShortStack." You leaned back into the couches seat and relaxed happy it wasn't real. Otherwise HUGE consequences were ahead. You saw Leo walk in and he sat down next to you. "Hey what's going on." He asked cheerfully put his arm on the backing of the couch. You scooted over in the other direction feeling as if the dream had happen; and it totally ruined what you thought of Leo. "Oh um nothing." You looked straight at him and a huge red blush applied to your face. "hey you ok?" he asked worried. "N-Nothing." He looked at you confused. And was about to ask something. "excuse me please" you said as you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and left the couch area. "Wait what?" He asked in general to anyone near by. Raph stood up and walked behind you and hugged you around your shoulders and rested his head on yours. "what wrong babe?" He asked. "Nothing." you say cooly. "Come on. You and Leo are like buddies, which annoys Me personally but you never act that way around him. ( he let go of you and turned you around to face you.) SO are you ok?" YOu turned around to the fridge and stuffed a whole pizza slice your mouth. You turned around and pointed at your mouth and smiled small and rolled your eyes. Pretty much you were saying SORRY I GOT FOOD IN MY MOUTH SO I CANT TALK. SILLY ME. Raph crossed his arms not amused. You walked away but was pulled back by Raph grabbing your arm. Your cheeks filled with pizza made him chuckle. "You look like a chipmunk, girly." he mocked. He inflated his cheeks to look like yours. You nearly spit out your food from laughter. He smirked. You remembered how Leo smirked at you in the dream. You blushed hardcore and left the area. Raph relaxed his arms and was really confused now. *Why was she blushing* he asked himself. "I'm so confused." he said aloud. "What confuses you now?" Don asks. "Y/N is acting weird since she woke up." Don sat down at the island while shoveling cereal into his mouth. "Maybe she had a weird dream and its affecting her. Maybe a nightmare?" Raph left the room and followed after you. "YOUR WELCOME!" Don sassed as he shook his head. "Y/N!" he yelled through the lair. He was about to call you again but found you with a paper bag on your head while sitting in a corner. He walked over; kneeled down on one knee and lifted the bag off your head. You hid your face into your lap. Your knees were bent. "Y/N whats going on. Please tell me i wanna help." "..." "Y/n?" "I didnt want you to see my eat a whole slice of pizza all at once. Its really a horrible feeling of your cheeks all tight. :/ " you made an excuse up. There was NO WAY you could tell him that you dreamt of having sex with his brother. He got annoyed and of course his anger kicked in. "FINE! DONT TELL ME!" he yelled loudly. You sat their just in shock, you'd think you would have gotten used to it but he just; his voice it just so loud and deep it can really scare someone. After for a minute you started to cry and you really didnt like crying around guys or anybody. It made you feel weak even though people always say Crying means your strong. You sure never felt that way. You walked off into the sewers and just didn't care where you went. "I just wanna forget everything. Its all so stressful!" you whispered to yourself. You trip on hardstone and in a puddle you see a card. You pick it up with your stomach still on hard ground. You pondered upon this card. you tapped it on the cold ground as you thought. You heard something so you just left the sewers. **The next day.**..You knock on the door. A man at the age of what looked like 55 answered. He had a rumpelstiltskin liking from him. (OnceUponATime Series) Can i help you?" he asked kindly. I found this card but the name is kinda ruined. Do you know the man?" "In fact i do. I am him." He gestured his hand out to you "Eric Sacks." "Y/N :)" you smiled. "Please come in. Dont be shy." You walked into his wondrous mansion. and the door closed behind you.


	15. Chapter 14

You opened your eyes slowly with a huge headache beating through your eyes. You really didn't feel like getting up so you just went back to sleep. **Raph's Pov.** Raph was waking up and realizing you weren't in his bed, He figured you'd be back by now. Even though its been two days. He sat up rubbing his eyes while swinging his legs over to the edge of his bed. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of milk and sat down at the table while putting his face in hands. It must have been around 6:30 am. He saw Leo leave his room and head over to the stove and start up a kettle for water. Leo sat two chairs away from Raph. For some reason there was heavy tension in the air; leo decided to talk to try and break it. "So uh did you find out what was wrong with Y/N? I never ever saw her act like that before." Raph rubbed his face up and down and then leaned back into his chair with his arm dangling off the backing. "I really dont know." Raph answered with his sleepy eyes. "I'm gonna go see how she is doing later on tonight. Or whenever i feel like it." The kettle started going off; leo stood up and turned the stove off and put the kettle on another burner. "i'd see her as soon as possible if i were you." Leo advised. "pfft i know you would." Leo looked over at him. "whats that supposed to mean?" He asked sternly. "oh nothing. Just the fact that i know you absolutely love Y/N. And you'd probably do anything for her. Like a little puppy." Raph Sassed. "Raph-" leo was cut off by his little brother coming in and sitting at the table. "whatcha talkin about over here?" Mikey asked. Leo sat down at the table and huge crash of strain fell in the air. Raph starred at Leo for 3 long seconds. Mikey pretty much got the idea that his brothers are at it again. He drank his milk and left the room and into his own. **No one's pov. At 10:30 pm.** Raph got dressed. Left the lair and headed to your house. It was dark out so he was ok. He ran across the rooftops. Not as a thing for momentum but it was because he wanted to see you. His head was running with things to worry about. Were you hurt physically? Were you so mad at him that you never ever wanted to see him again? Were you kidnapped? Were you lying dead in an ally? All kinds of thoughts filled his head. He finally reached your window; he had butterflys in his stomach caused by all his worries of what could be wrong with you. He opened your windows from the outside and quietly entered. He looked around to see your nightlight was still on. he turned around to see you were asleep. He walked over to you and kissed your forehead. Your eyes shot open and slowly moved your pupils to look at Raphs face. You inhailed and Screamed your head off as you backed away to where you back hit the wall. Your facial expression screamed terrified. Raph looked at you in shock. "Y/N. its me." "H-h-h-ow do you know my name?!" you said scared holding a pillow to your chest. He reached out to you with his hand " .ANY CLOSER!" you yelled. You held your pillow to your face. You didnt hear anything so you took the pillow off your face and looked around to see he was gone. The only thing illuminating your room was the small crack of sunlight. Raph was running wherever his legs were taking him. His eyes were misting as he was running. The woman that he loved, treasured, cherished; now was terrified of him. And the worst part is; he doesn't even know why. He felt like his entire world was just shattered. You brought out the good in him. And the last thing he did was yell at you. :( and it made him feel even worse. He started bewailing as he ran and ran..and ran. He stopped at a point and it made him feel worse because it was the beach he took you on a date on. And he also was taken by your lustful eyes that night. He had his head pointed down to the ground as tears dripped from him and hit the sand. His fists clutched. He fell to his knees and Pounded his fists into the sand over and over. "God..Damn!" he shuttered in his deep voice not saying it to loudly. It just killed him so much that the woman he loved and who loved him back just see's him as a monster like everyone else. **Leo's pov.** "Hey does anyone know here Raph is?" He asked everyone. "Cooommee oooonnn COME ON COME ON! YES!" Mikey said ecstatically. "havent seen him." Mikey said as he played his video games. "I havent seen him at all today. he was mostly locked up in his room today." Donnie answered as he spun around in his computer chair made of skateboards. Leo looked over a Raph's room and walked up to it. he knocked his knuckles on it waiting for an answer; which didnt happen. He opened it to see if he was even in there. He looked around, nothing. He sighed and decided he'd go see you and see if you have seen Raphael today. * _Time Skip_ * **Leo's pov.** He arrived at a window to your home from the rooftop. He walked in and saw he was in the living area. He saw you in the kitchen. "Hey Y/N!" he said cheerfully. You turned around to see another freak of nature. You kept your eyes on him as your hands behind you search for any kind of weapon. You take the one thing your hands found first and pointed it at him; it was a meat knife. "What are you doing here again!" you yelled. "Woah; woah take it easy Y/N" he said with his hand palms facing you as he tried walking closer to you. "S-stop saying my NAME! HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?!" You freaked out. "its me, leonardo. Dont you remember? You were at our home 2 days ago." "No! I was shopping for my dad so when he gets home, everything is restocked!" you angrily told him. "Ok,ok. Calm down. i won't hurt you. its ok. really." He said as he backed away and scooted his way behind the island. The knife in your hand was still following his steps. "Seriously. You know me and I know you." "Prove it." You ordered him. "Well, Your fav color is (W/e ur favorite color is), You prefer the night over daytime. Your favorite band is BlackVeilBrides (Or w/e it is you prefer). You're a giver. You get along with pretty much anyone you meet it seems. You Love animals. Your sign is (w/e your birth month sign is.), your dad doesn't really appreciate you, and whenever you seem to be upset you exercise." you lowered your knife and put it down on the counter behind you. "Okkaayyy. let's say you do know me." you say as you sat down across from him. "How is it that you know me." "Well... **And he tells the story of how you met them and so forth..** Later on you two sat on the roof together enjoying each others company; talking and laughing. You were laughing so hard at something Leo had said. "Hey i'm sorry i freaked out at your brother. But i must ask something." "Whats that." "Why did he kiss my forehead?" "Oh yeaaaaaa ummm your kinda dating him." "DATING!?" "yea." He chuckled. "I'm sorry but i cant date someone idk nor have feelings for." "He isnt gonna like hearing that." "I'm sorry but it just isnt gonna happen between us unless somehow i fall for him." Leo nodded in understandment. He was kinda happy you said that. He felt bad for raph but this gave himself a chance to be with you. And a chance he was not gonna pass up.


	16. Chapter 15

So you had already re-met everyone. Even Master Splinter. He never really came out much anymore. He kinda just chilled in his own area and minded his own business until the turtles were ready for their next lesson or to review lessons. Donnie seemed cool. He was a real smarty pants. Sometimes it seemed hard to understand him with his geeky talk and all. Mikey was F****** Hilarious! He always had some remark towards his brothers that made you non-stop laugh. He was really laid back but one time you stayed in their lair for a night and hear crying come from his room. You wondered if their was something behind his bright smile during the day. Leonardo was really sweet. What he said must have been true cause he talks to you like he's known you for like, forever. He said since the guys are gonna catch up on some training; he's gonna take me swimming today ^.^ ... Raph seems; off. Everytime i try to talk to him, he gets all tense and is afraid to be near me. He's so big and intimidating; why does he act like I'm intimidating?! I don't understand. He looks really sad all the time now too. I wanna ask what's wrong but i feel like it none of my beeswax. Right now you were climbing down a ladder in their lair; you landed on your feet as you skipped the last three steps. You saw Raph sitting on the couch watching his shows with his feet up on a coffee table while his elbow was resting on the couch's armrest and his fist was supporting his jaw. You walked over at normal pace and stood by his side with your hands behind your back. He looked up at you coldly, then his eyes went sad and soft. Your fear of making him uncomfortable fled through your veins. "May i sit next to you?" You asked in the kindest you possibly could. He nodded; and with that you sat next to him and fixed your Kawaii Dress as you adjusted yourself on the PizzaBox Couch. You crossed your legs. You had Half nude and half Black panda stockings on with a pair of black and white platform Wedged Sneakers on. You slid a piece of hair while glancing fast-like at Raphael. His eyes were glued on the Television When he asked me a question that stunned my brain from thinking. "Y/N. Why don't you remember us?" he asked as his eyes never moved from the TV. "I-I don't some reason it didn't cross my mind. O.O " you answered surprised at this for some reason; out of every question you've asked yourself; This was the Question you didn't ask yourself. He then looked at you with his Gold Plated Green eyes. For some reason your body felt like it was going to melt. Your body without the help of the brain moved on its own as your put your hand on your heart. Your heart was beating Fast; you realized this after your hand felt your heart beat. You lost your breathe as you tried catching it. "H-hey you ok?" He asked concerned. "Yea. Its just. When you looked at me; for some reason..My heart..Its racing?" You questionably answered. His eyes opened a bit and for some reason seemed...Brighter? happier? Raph at that moment realized that you may not remember him; but your heart does. And that gave him hope. He Wrapped his arms around you quickly; and pulled you in for a hug. His Breathing as if he was crying (but he really wasnt). You were stunned by his actions. You wrapped your arms awkwardly around him "He-hey you ok Raph?" You asked seriously Concerned for him. You never saw him like this. He was always so distant..keeping his distance from you at all time. When ever he looked at you he always looked sad. He never smiles, doesn't laugh. And when he pulled away..You saw him Smile. Big. With his teeth showing too. "dude are you ok?!" You asked again more louder with a squeak in your voice. "I'm..sorry. I didnt- i uh... Sorry." He apologized embarrassingly. you chuckled. "its ok. really. But are you ok? You've been extremely distant since i first met you. And you randomly just Hug me with happiness." he didn't really seem to be able to answer that. He kinda just look away. You were confused at this. "Hey we're back! Hey Y/N wanna get ready for tonight!" Leo estacticly said. 'OH yea Right, yea. Brb." you happily smiled as you ran into the bathroom to get your swimsuit on. Raph looked at you leave and then his eyes trailed over to Leo. "And where are you going?" Raph asked annoyed knowing His brother had a plan to get Y/N for himself. "I told Y/N that i would take her swimming." "where at?" Raph asked "That's none of your business now is it Raph?" Leo sassed. Raph stood up and looked at his brother face to face "OH so now that Your talking smack you think their is nothing i can do Cause I AINT THE LEADER!?" Raph growled. "I'm reaaaaddyyyy." You sung as you walked over to Leo. You wore a long white lace dress that covered your body. Nothing could be seen through it. (the lace was an overlay of the white fabric). You came up in between Raph and Leo. You looked at Leo "ready?" "Sure am :)" he smiled as wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you two left. _ ***Time skip to the pool***_ Leo had you in his arms bridal style as he carried you from rooftop to rooftop. you finally arrived at your destination. "Where are we?" You asked enjoying the hot Night breeze. 'Hang on real quick..There..is a..swwiittch around here somewhere." Leo sorta answered as he searched for the switch on the wall. Lights through out the pool turned on. They were all white lights. They illuminated everything. Even your skin. Leo turned around to you taking off your dress as your back was arched. As it slipped off Leo's throat became dry. He began to take off his gear as he would glance at you without making it obvious. You wore a Pink lolita Bathing Suit that had fringes, ruffles and a bow that crossed over your breasts. But you didn't look flat chested thanks to your fairly good sized Cleavage. You sat down on the pool lounge chairs with your one leg extended and your other leg was bent close to you. You looked over to see how Leo was doing. He had this bamboo chestPlate to get off yet but it seemed he was keeping his shorts on. You looked over at the glimmering pool of light. It was soooo beautiful at night in general. You loved the Moon, the stars, the darkness, the coolness of the night, the quietness, the everything! You finally decided to jump into the pool. Leo heard and Felt a splash of the pool. He looked behind himself as he had already finished getting undressed except for the shorts and his mask still on. Obviously. He didn't see you surface so he was starting to worry. "Y/N?" He asked in his normal voice. "Y/N?" He yelled. He jumped into the pool after you. Once the bubbles had cleared from his vision you were on the floor of the pool just sitting there with your legs at your chest and waved to him. Your pearly whites showed as your smiled and you obviously giggled cause bubbles spilled from your lips. You pushed your body up with your legs. Your body straight and curvy aimed for the surface and you backstroked around the pool in circles. He swam up to meet you up there. He finally reached the top only to find out you were circling him as you stroked. He watched you as your flat stomach showed your tiny abs. A line down from your rib cage ended to your belly button defined you. You turned over in the water and dove down where the last thing the surface saw was your booty. Leo watched as the light illuminated you as your body moved smoothly. It was so beautiful and strong like an Ice Skater swerving and dancing. You finally reached the bottom. Good thing you practice breathing techniques. You starting using your tippy toes to walk on the ground of the pool. Leo swam down to meet up with you. He turned to look at you to see you were 5 feet away. He saw your butt Cheeks sway side to side as you use your toes to walk like Ballet. You turned your head to face him and waved as you show your teeth for a smile. He smiled and waved back. He walked over to you. Grabbed your hand and headed to the surface dragging you with him. You reached the surface, You took a deep breath of Oxygen. You sat your butt up on the ledge as he crossed his arms on the same ledge next to you and laid his head down on his Forearms. You swung your legs gently in the water and watched it as it made beautiful sounds of swooshing and soft splashing. You breathed in the sweet warm air as your eyes were closed. You looked up to see the city all lit up and sparkling with life. "Beautiful isnt it?" you complimented the city. "Definitely. " he said not taking your eyes off of you; pretty much telling you how he felt but with you staring at the city, you didn't realize where he was looking at. He plopped himself up on the ledge beside you. He took a random towel off the rack Right behind you two and wrapped it around your arms with him holding you in his right arm while you grabbed the corners of the towel with your fingers. And Right then and there you heard whispers. You turned your head around; you didn't see anyone. "Everything alright?" he asked. You didn't answer until 5 long seconds later "Yea." You said slowly turning your head towards the city and then looked at Leo. Who was apparently looking at you. You smile :D He smiled back :) And then you heard a "COOOWAAAABBUNNGGGAAA!" "WooohHOOOO!as a huge splash made you completely soaked. You breathed heavily while water was still pouring from your hair down to your face. You looked up to see it was Mikey. "Mikey?! DON?! What are you doing here?" Leo asked upset. "We decided to surprise you!" Mikey answered cheerful as ever. "And who's idea was that?" He asked sternly. And right there and then a huge Pound behind the both you. You looked behind you to see Nothing was there. Then your felt yet another huge splash. To see Raph had dragged Leo into the pool. "It was my idea." Raph said cockily. As he let go of Leo's neck. Leo growled at Raph. Raph smirked happy that he had intervened on Leonardo's plans with your tonight. You laughed at their behavior. "What?" Raph asked. "You two are just so funny." you answered as you were still giggling. Donnie and Mikey were kinda just doing there own thing. They would wrestle, have splash fights, and would use the Floaty Tubes as water cannons. You giggled at their behavior. Mikey was pushing Donnie around telling him that He was more stronger than Don was. Donnie laughed at this mockery. You were lying on the ground; feeling a bit tired and fatigued from the night. When donnie came out of the pool he had slipped on some kind of kid toy someone was too lazy to pick up. He had caught himself in a PushUp style but his lips had met yours. Your eyes opened in shock; your heart Raced. He let go "IIII ammm sooooo sorry. I didnt mean too! I swear!" You lifted yourself up and touched your lips. You looked at the others seeing they were in shock of what happened. Mikey bursted out laughing at this embarrassment for Donnie. Leo and Raph had fire growing in their eyes, and not the lustful kind, The kind that says; next sparring match I'll KILL YOU. Donnie whimpered at their looks. "Hey dudes. Its fine! Really! it was an accident. Right Donnie?" you asked politely. "R-right!" He answered. "Cemme on. No need to be jealous." You smiled as you kidded with them. Later on the way back Raph was carrying your sleeping body in his arms as he walked the sewers with his brother. "I told you i was able to carry her." "I dont trust you right now." He said in his batman voice. And your hand touched his face as if you were trying to shut him up by slapping him barely but of course, it did nothing. He flickered his eyes by your LifeLess action. Mikey Snickered. Raph had placed you in his bed for the night like old times. You cuddled up with his arm. This made it very awkward for him to leave. So he stayed on the floor while his arm was still within your grasp.


	17. Chapter 16

So you got up around 7:30 am. You looked around confused at where you were and realized you were in one of the turtles rooms. You swung your legs over the edge as you felt a soft, loose and wavy fabric touch the calf's of you legs. It was Red, About as red as Raph's mask. It was a dress. You let your weight down into your feet as you tried to stand up but you wobbled and fell over onto your stomach. You looked behind yourself over your shoulder while your hands were supporting you to see what had happened. You saw Raph was sleeping on the ground but was now rearranging himself into a position more comfy. "I mustve stepped on this shell and fell over." you presumed. You lifted your body up quietly and walked over to the door. You walked out and as soon as you walked through the doorway you had a HUGE craving for Music. And you remembered Donnie showing you his favorite Toy out of all his Gadgets was the Turtle Van. The name still needed work though. You went into the Garage area and just then as you touched the doorhandle you forgot the Keys to open it. You pulled the handle; luckily it was unlocked. You jumped on in and sat in Donnie's Driving seat. You turned on the Radio on in it and flicked on the Christmas Lights lining the ceiling of the Garbage Truck. You giggled at the first song once you Realized it was The Backstreet Boys. You put your feet in the seat next to you and put your back against the door of the front seat. You turned up the music and you closed your eyes as you bobbed your head to the music. You rolled down the window and enjoyed the air. It was..less stinky smelling on this part of the sewer for some reason. You looked around the room through the windows of the vehicle. You finally saw an opening to the Bay. It was a Grate on the wall. That would explain the rain smell. You got out of the Turtle Van and walked over to the Grate. You left the window of the truck open so you were able to hear the music still. You Put your hand on the grate bar as you listened to both the waves while the boats were honking past each other as the background music of the backstreet boys played one of their best hits "Quit playing games with my heart". You giggled as you felt like you were in a music video. You were hypnotized with the beauty of the Lights on the other side. The cars looked like stars turning off and on as they disappeared and reappeared through-out the buildings blocking them. The towering buildings. The rushing and bustling. And You, a person who was just only allowed to admire it from afar as the turtles protect you. They say they knew you for a long time. But why can't you remember. You meditated with Splinter and Leo to see if you could try and harness those memories again; but it didn't work. You would still sit in your own room on your bed or on the turtles couch at night Meditating while they would sleep or do they're own thing. **Raph's pov.** I got up and checked on Y/N through out the night. When i did wake up again I looked over the edge of my bed and saw she wasnt there. I stood up still wearing my gear and walked out of my room. I looked around the house for her and then as soon as i almost reached my room i saw a crack of Light hitting my eye. I backed up as it hit my eye again. Donnie's garage was open. Someone forgot to close the doors. As i was about to close the doors i was something and also heard..Music? I opened the door and looked around. I didnt see anything. I wonder if Donnie left his player going by accident? I opened the door and was about to turn it off when my hand stopped on its own as soon as i saw Y/N. She was standing as the wall grate looking through it to the bay. Her dress was flowing in and out of the bars with the wind. The moon that hasn't gone down yet was shining on her face. As if the water was reflecting on her to make her as beautiful as possible. As the Song stopped another started Reminding me of where i was in reality. The next song was an instrumental By 90's brittany spears. Y/N started singing. For some reason i never really heard her sing for real. (The song was "Sometimes") Her voice was so..so..amazing. beautiful. I couldn't find the right word for it. As she sung the words "I see Your face, its haunting me ; i guess i need you..." Made me feel like she was talking to me. I was hiding behind the Van and staring at her through the side mirror that was able to see her through the window as she sung and swayed her hips side to side softly and slowly. As the song ended i rearranged myself making it seem like i was entering the place just now. I walked up to her Feeling super nervous and worried for some reason. I stood behind her as I stared at her then moved my eyes to the bay. "Whats so special about this? Why is she staring at it? Its just polluted water with annoying boats and people. And the city on the other side was fogged with trash." Raph thought to himself. "What do you see?" You looked up at him. "what do you mean?" You asked confused. "Why do you stare at All this ( He moved the palm of his hand in a circle in mid air ) in a trance when its..just... Bleh." You giggled at him. "what?" he asked confused. "Well...I see a pool of Glitter being glistened by the City on in. And the boats on top swim softly and honk at at each other like birds :D" you smiled. He Smiled big without his teeth showing :) "I wish i could see the world through your eyes." He complimented. You smiled at him :) You kept your hand on the bar as you slid down and started to move your body to the ground and sat on your Knees. Raph sat down next to you CrissCross like a pretzel. You leaned your head on his shoulder. **No ones pov.** After 5 minutes you realized where your head was once he put his arm around your waist. a blush crossed over your nose and cheeks. He saw this and smiled softly. "Hey can i ask you something?" "Yea whats up?" he answered. You continued on with your question. You were about to ask him about what Leo said about You and Raph dating before you lost your memories but you decided not to bring it up after getting his attention. You grew tense so something just popped in your mind "Can you cook?" You asked. He looked down at you "Yea i actually can. A really good friend taut me :)" You smirked-smiled "maybe one day we can make meals for one another ^.^" You said happily. "Absolutely." He said as he out of reaction of feeling like the good old days Kissed your Forehead and relaxed next to you. Your face grew BRIGHT red. "You know i actually made that dress for you to give before the memory thing." You felt your throat tighten and your lungs fill with butterflies. "RaphDidWeDateBeforeILostMyMemory?!" you freaked out as you stood up out of his grasp. his face grew speechless. "Wait what? Why? DO YOU remember something from before?!" he asked excited. "No. Leo told me about Me and You. And now i feel like your getting really comfortable around me again..(then a realization hit your head) Oh..My...GOD! Thats why you were distant and Upset all the time! It was cause of me! I made you depressed!" You said as you grabbed your hair looking like you were about to pull it out. "Hey-Hey calm down. Don't get upset." he commanded. "How could I Not be?! I made You have heaviness in the heart~Unhappiness~ I made you- Oh my god. (You slid your body down the wall and pulled your legs to your chest and starting to cry). Raph was internally panicking. "Hey Listen. You didn't make me do any of those things. I did those all on my own. Please. Dont blame yourself. You looked up at him with your eyes _**(Deepening in the color of the Ocean Blue, growing greener and greener; almost as if your eyes weren't mixed with any other shade of green. Like melted Chocolate due to your watery eyes ready to a dip of Strawberry. Looking like they were white and no longer Gray; made him think of RainingClouds while tears fled your eyes. bounced with the different colors of your hazel eyes.)**_ He took your face and cupped it with his hands and kissed your lips passionately for 3 long seconds then let go. He waited for a slap but instead your soft pouty lips touched his and you moved your mouth over his. You both synchronized while your left hand was on his shoulder and your left was on his jaw. You both kissed passionately and then it stopped. "I-i'm sorry; I dont know what came over me." You apologized as you looked away. He put his curled finger under your chin kissed your lips once more; it was a peck more than anything else. You took his hand and held the back of it to the cheek of your face. You closed your eyes in satisfaction with a small smile :) He took your body and put it in his lap as rocked the both of you slowly. You rested your head on his chest and had accidentally went back to sleep. Without you two knowing; Leo was hiding behind the Van watching you two. He growled softly and left quietly.


	18. Chapter 17

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="291c5d264ce07e524a5ae8989b9c4766" It was around 7:30pm. You waited on the roof of your apartment for Donnie. Its one of those things you didn't think someone would go through because its all happening cause of a game. You shivered. Not cause of you being cold though; just a normal human habit. You sat there on the air conditioning exhaust system looking through FaceBook account on your phone. You looked over in the corner of your eye to see Donnie walking up to you. You push the home button on your phone and turned off your phone; slid it in your pocket. You stood up "hey donnie!" You said happily. "Hey! How are you?" He asked as he put a tan bag on the ground. "Im good. Whats in the bag?" " i got something for you. " he smiled sweetly. You walked over to him and looked in the bag and saw a peach colored dress. It was knee high. The Bottom part of it was overlaid with lace that went down to your ankles. The top part under your breast area was a golden rim that wrapped around. A pair of impersonated Cinderella shoes that were made of hard plastic but edges and cuts look like the exact shoe from the new movie with the small butterfly on it. " i-is that for me?!" You exclaimed. "Sure is." He looked up at you. He was sitting on his knees. " why don't you go put it on." He suggested with a smile. You took the bag and ran down the fire escape. * 20 minutes Later* Donnie heard clicks against the metal as you got closer up to him when you finally appeared shimmering with beauty as your dress lace swayed when you were still walking towards him and your shoes reflected moonbeams every-which-way. "You..look absolutely stunning" Donnie complimented. A blush rose to your cheeks but in the dark i don't think you could see it But the city lights still illuminated everything still be able to see. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" Donnie asked for permission. "Yea sure " you smiled as he walked off behind a Outdoor shed Closet type of thing. You wondered what he's doing and then you saw a huge bluelike flash. "Donnie? Is everything ok?" Then the first thing you saw was a fancy black dress shoe and then his black slacks; a purple tie; white blouse and a black jacket with an embroidered pocket and a purple hankie. Your eyes were amazed to see Donnie, the geeky turtle who wears solar panels on his hips was now a slick looking human being! It was unbelievable! He was adjusting his tie when you caught him staring at you. He smirked. "Like what you see?" Making fun of your reaction. You were speachless. "How did you do that!" You asked excitedly. " its more of a physical illusion. Think of MegaMind the movie." You nodded as you understood. " ive been dying to use it. So! You ready?" "Where are we going?" "Only the fanciest place in NY." You two walked down the grated metal stairs down to the concrete. "Aandd in 3 2 1" you looked at him confused. And then an Orange Lamborghini arrived freshly waxed and polished. You squealed "OMG OMG OMG!" Donnie laughed at your reaction. "Come on. Your the princess of the night, tonight. Let's go" he winked which made you blush. He gestured you inside. It was Amazing! Black and Orange leather Seats; Blackest of Window Tinting; Golden Chrome Lining that ran on the door. You sat down in the passenger side while admiring how Cool Donatello looked. You never thought of the idea of a turtle becoming human; well the illsusion of one anyways. After Donnie driving for 10 miles finally reached his destination. You put the window down as the reflections shined; to see you were at Ko. The one of the most expensive restaurants in NYC. You were gonna ask how he even go a reservation but then you remembered; he hacks, allot! You sat their admiring the place when you had no idea Donnie had already opened the car door for you. You gaze went up to him. He was still around 7 ft. tall, He still had his cute nerdy glasses look but with a new pair, Ash Blond hair in a Pompadour kind of style. I think he made my cheeks flush! You smiled at you. Donatello Pov. I smiled at her cause when she blushed she looked so cute. I helped her up onto the curb. He extended his elbow out for you to grab onto. You gently placed your arm around his and started walking to the doors. Donnie handed the keys to a Valet and slipped him $20. There were doormen on both side of the of the doors. They both opened the glass doors while they bowed. 'I really do feel like a princess!' you thought to yourself. You stepped on freshly waxed Granite floors about as dark as night. A waiter said "May I help you?" "Yes, Table for two please." "Names?" He looked at me like i was a peasant girl with his snobbish nose and looked back at Donnie "RoseWood" 'Did donnie take someone else's reservation?' you thought. "Ah here you are. Please. ( he looked back at you in disbelief and his smiled went away) follow me." We followed him getting one of the best seats. We walked up the granite stairs. They had tiny Very tiny grippy things on them so you wouldn't trip. Your curled hair bounced as you walked. You finally reached your table. It had a white silk cloth and white plates with gold rims. The silverware was wrapped in Gold Napkins. I pulled out the chair for Y/N ; She smiled sweetly at me and sat down in it. I pushed her in and sat down in my own chair. The waiter left. "So (she started as she rested her head on hands) is this what you would look like if you were Human or did you just put something together?" She asked. "Kinda Both." I answered; She chuckled. "Here is your food; enjoy." the waiter left once again. She looked confused "Its alright. I had the food Pre-ordered so things wouldn't DillyDally." I used my British accent. She laughed. A woman was passing by was laughing and She whispered something in her partner's ear. The man turned around and took a good long look at Y/N and turned back to his partner "She doesn't belong here. She's a nobody." He said in a normal tone and the woman snickered and agreed. I watched them and then i looked back at Y/N who was looking at the people below through the hard metal balcony fence. Seems as though she was judging herself compared to them. They were fancy, upper-class people living in Mansions and pentHouses eating Baked Camembert for Breakfast and she was living alone in her dad's apartment with a life full of Sewer Turtles. I know as a turtle who lives in the sewers Peace from the humans is all i can really ask for but as a human; Y/N; she probably just wanted fit in with everyone else. Living the life of the Rich and Beautiful. But instead gets squandered by them. I remember seeing the magazines of them in the living room of our home lying on the floor with messy chocolate on her fingers while she read them. I could tell that's one of the things she wished for. That's why i made this date The way it is; everything fancy and expensive but its hard to make it perfect for her when people walk by giving her red eyed glares and treating her like she shouldn't even exist. When our meal was over and done with; I gave the man the money and we were off. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No ones pov./span we arrived back at her roof. Donnie clicked his switch back two times and her reverted back to his old self. You smiled at him just to be friendly. You didnt really know what to say "hey, thanks for tonight. That was one of the best dates i've ever had! I mean...(you pretty much did the last scene with Mikey in the 2014 movie when mikey was MindBlown when splinter woke back up.) Boooooosh!" Donnie Smiled "well i'm glad you enjoyed it so much." "Sooooo can i ask you something? I hope its not an awkward question." you asked "what sup?" "Do we..Kiss?" He flushed alittle. "I dont think we need too." You nodded in understandment. "Come here." you sweetly demanded. He bent down on one knee and you kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks Donatello. I had an awesome night with you." You told him. he smiled; got up, walked over to the fire escape and right before he jumped to the ground he waved to you from afar and you waved back while you other hand was on your hip. You saw him vanish and that was the official end of your date. You turned around and started walking to the fire escape when a huge thud stopped you. You were afraid to even turn around but out of being human your body didnt listen and turned around slowly. "Raph?" You saw the mutant turtle in front of you. He saw how beautiful you were, how smooth her skin looked, your eyes reflecting the city lights, your lips were full as ever. "..Y/N.." "..Yes?" Your face was flushing. The only reason you knew was because your face felt like it was having a hotflash. He walked closer to you and then sat down on his knees and looked into your eyes. "I'm sorry." You were shocked O.O You didnt expect that. You expected him to be freaking out on you again. "its ok really. No need for such a formal apology :)" you smiled. He smiled back at you. "But i really am sorry. I should not have acted like that." "Hey why dont you come in? I have some SwissMiss Cocoa." you encouraged. "Sure." And then with that you again overloaded your cup of cocoa with Marshmellers and and he overloaded his with Whipped cream. You made fun of him about his cream mustache. You let him out the window and the night was at its end. Even though it ended at 2 hours ago at 12'. I hope you enjoying the story! Thanks for the Votes!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


	19. Chapter 18

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="291c5d264ce07e524a5ae8989b9c4766" It was around 7:30pm. You waited on the roof of your apartment for Donnie. Its one of those things you didn't think someone would go through because its all happening cause of a game. You shivered. Not cause of you being cold though; just a normal human habit. You sat there on the air conditioning exhaust system looking through FaceBook account on your phone. You looked over in the corner of your eye to see Donnie walking up to you. You push the home button on your phone and turned off your phone; slid it in your pocket. You stood up "hey donnie!" You said happily. "Hey! How are you?" He asked as he put a tan bag on the ground. "Im good. Whats in the bag?" " i got something for you. " he smiled sweetly. You walked over to him and looked in the bag and saw a peach colored dress. It was knee high. The Bottom part of it was overlaid with lace that went down to your ankles. The top part under your breast area was a golden rim that wrapped around. A pair of impersonated Cinderella shoes that were made of hard plastic but edges and cuts look like the exact shoe from the new movie with the small butterfly on it. " i-is that for me?!" You exclaimed. "Sure is." He looked up at you. He was sitting on his knees. " why don't you go put it on." He suggested with a smile. You took the bag and ran down the fire escape. * 20 minutes Later* Donnie heard clicks against the metal as you got closer up to him when you finally appeared shimmering with beauty as your dress lace swayed when you were still walking towards him and your shoes reflected moonbeams every-which-way. "You..look absolutely stunning" Donnie complimented. A blush rose to your cheeks but in the dark i don't think you could see it But the city lights still illuminated everything still be able to see. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" Donnie asked for permission. "Yea sure " you smiled as he walked off behind a Outdoor shed Closet type of thing. You wondered what he's doing and then you saw a huge bluelike flash. "Donnie? Is everything ok?" Then the first thing you saw was a fancy black dress shoe and then his black slacks; a purple tie; white blouse and a black jacket with an embroidered pocket and a purple hankie. Your eyes were amazed to see Donnie, the geeky turtle who wears solar panels on his hips was now a slick looking human being! It was unbelievable! He was adjusting his tie when you caught him staring at you. He smirked. "Like what you see?" Making fun of your reaction. You were speachless. "How did you do that!" You asked excitedly. " its more of a physical illusion. Think of MegaMind the movie." You nodded as you understood. " ive been dying to use it. So! You ready?" "Where are we going?" "Only the fanciest place in NY." You two walked down the grated metal stairs down to the concrete. "Aandd in 3 2 1" you looked at him confused. And then an Orange Lamborghini arrived freshly waxed and polished. You squealed "OMG OMG OMG!" Donnie laughed at your reaction. "Come on. Your the princess of the night, tonight. Let's go" he winked which made you blush. He gestured you inside. It was Amazing! Black and Orange leather Seats; Blackest of Window Tinting; Golden Chrome Lining that ran on the door. You sat down in the passenger side while admiring how Cool Donatello looked. You never thought of the idea of a turtle becoming human; well the illsusion of one anyways. After Donnie driving for 10 miles finally reached his destination. You put the window down as the reflections shined; to see you were at Ko. The one of the most expensive restaurants in NYC. You were gonna ask how he even go a reservation but then you remembered; he hacks, allot! You sat their admiring the place when you had no idea Donnie had already opened the car door for you. You gaze went up to him. He was still around 7 ft. tall, He still had his cute nerdy glasses look but with a new pair, Ash Blond hair in a Pompadour kind of style. I think he made my cheeks flush! You smiled at you. Donatello Pov. I smiled at her cause when she blushed she looked so cute. I helped her up onto the curb. He extended his elbow out for you to grab onto. You gently placed your arm around his and started walking to the doors. Donnie handed the keys to a Valet and slipped him $20. There were doormen on both side of the of the doors. They both opened the glass doors while they bowed. 'I really do feel like a princess!' you thought to yourself. You stepped on freshly waxed Granite floors about as dark as night. A waiter said "May I help you?" "Yes, Table for two please." "Names?" He looked at me like i was a peasant girl with his snobbish nose and looked back at Donnie "RoseWood" 'Did donnie take someone else's reservation?' you thought. "Ah here you are. Please. ( he looked back at you in disbelief and his smiled went away) follow me." We followed him getting one of the best seats. We walked up the granite stairs. They had tiny Very tiny grippy things on them so you wouldn't trip. Your curled hair bounced as you walked. You finally reached your table. It had a white silk cloth and white plates with gold rims. The silverware was wrapped in Gold Napkins. I pulled out the chair for Y/N ; She smiled sweetly at me and sat down in it. I pushed her in and sat down in my own chair. The waiter left. "So (she started as she rested her head on hands) is this what you would look like if you were Human or did you just put something together?" She asked. "Kinda Both." I answered; She chuckled. "Here is your food; enjoy." the waiter left once again. She looked confused "Its alright. I had the food Pre-ordered so things wouldn't DillyDally." I used my British accent. She laughed. A woman was passing by was laughing and She whispered something in her partner's ear. The man turned around and took a good long look at Y/N and turned back to his partner "She doesn't belong here. She's a nobody." He said in a normal tone and the woman snickered and agreed. I watched them and then i looked back at Y/N who was looking at the people below through the hard metal balcony fence. Seems as though she was judging herself compared to them. They were fancy, upper-class people living in Mansions and pentHouses eating Baked Camembert for Breakfast and she was living alone in her dad's apartment with a life full of Sewer Turtles. I know as a turtle who lives in the sewers Peace from the humans is all i can really ask for but as a human; Y/N; she probably just wanted fit in with everyone else. Living the life of the Rich and Beautiful. But instead gets squandered by them. I remember seeing the magazines of them in the living room of our home lying on the floor with messy chocolate on her fingers while she read them. I could tell that's one of the things she wished for. That's why i made this date The way it is; everything fancy and expensive but its hard to make it perfect for her when people walk by giving her red eyed glares and treating her like she shouldn't even exist. When our meal was over and done with; I gave the man the money and we were off. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No ones pov./span we arrived back at her roof. Donnie clicked his switch back two times and her reverted back to his old self. You smiled at him just to be friendly. You didnt really know what to say "hey, thanks for tonight. That was one of the best dates i've ever had! I mean...(you pretty much did the last scene with Mikey in the 2014 movie when mikey was MindBlown when splinter woke back up.) Boooooosh!" Donnie Smiled "well i'm glad you enjoyed it so much." "Sooooo can i ask you something? I hope its not an awkward question." you asked "what sup?" "Do we..Kiss?" He flushed alittle. "I dont think we need too." You nodded in understandment. "Come here." you sweetly demanded. He bent down on one knee and you kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks Donatello. I had an awesome night with you." You told him. he smiled; got up, walked over to the fire escape and right before he jumped to the ground he waved to you from afar and you waved back while you other hand was on your hip. You saw him vanish and that was the official end of your date. You turned around and started walking to the fire escape when a huge thud stopped you. You were afraid to even turn around but out of being human your body didnt listen and turned around slowly. "Raph?" You saw the mutant turtle in front of you. He saw how beautiful you were, how smooth her skin looked, your eyes reflecting the city lights, your lips were full as ever. "..Y/N.." "..Yes?" Your face was flushing. The only reason you knew was because your face felt like it was having a hotflash. He walked closer to you and then sat down on his knees and looked into your eyes. "I'm sorry." You were shocked O.O You didnt expect that. You expected him to be freaking out on you again. "its ok really. No need for such a formal apology :)" you smiled. He smiled back at you. "But i really am sorry. I should not have acted like that." "Hey why dont you come in? I have some SwissMiss Cocoa." you encouraged. "Sure." And then with that you again overloaded your cup of cocoa with Marshmellers and and he overloaded his with Whipped cream. You made fun of him about his cream mustache. You let him out the window and the night was at its end. Even though it ended at 2 hours ago at 12'. I hope you enjoying the story! Thanks for the Votes!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


	20. Chapter 19

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d89d81343b28f0f97f2a2513f606cb7e""Hey Y/N?" Raph asked. "Yea Mikey?" "I was..wondering..if maybe we could talk about..what had happened yesterday?" You were confused and Mikey seemed serious but it was hard to tell sometimes. "I-i'm sorry? What had happen yesterday?" "Can we talk in my room?" "U-uh huh." You stood up as he gestured you to follow him. He closed the door behind him as you were sitting in his fluffy Beanbag. "Whats up MIkey?" He put his hand out for you to take. Which you took. "Y/N. We..uh..remember when we got high?" "Yea why?.." "Well I had a dream last night and remembered..well. us. We. Both. May have..Possibly.. could've. Idk ummm. i'm sorry this is kinda hard." "Mikey..( you put your hand on his shoulder.) ? Its ok. You can tell me.." MIkey sighed and cracked his neck. "I think we had Sex." You looked straight at him without wincing and cleared your throat, turned your head to look at the wall then looked back at him. "wh-what." "Yea. I mean it may have happened, but i uh had a dream and then this morning drinking and eating my food i really started to remember and it wasnt a dream. I-I just thought you should know." You sniff; not cause your were crying but just you could and then you Just nodded your head. "Thank you MIkey." You looked away down to the floor and looked back at him with your eyes fluttering. You felt your eyes warm up, and it felt like you were about to cry but you werent going to. You then turned around, opened the door and walked out closing the door softly. You then leaned against the door and cupped your face in your hands and rocked your body from side to side like a cheerio in bowl rocking back and forth. You felt a hand on your shoulder; you looked through your hands to see it was Raph. "You ok, Y/N?" You messaged your face up and down with your palms and looked at him with your eyes all shiny and red but no tear stains on your face. He kneeled down on one knee and asked "Hey, hey, hey its ok, Whats wrong, gurly?" You sniffed and rubbed your eyes. "Nothing, Nothing you should be concerned with. Really its ok." As you looked down he looked up at you. he took your chin; lifted it up and starred into your eyes. "Hey, come on. You can tell me a.n.y.t.h.i.n.g. For real." You breath in and exhale out the nose. You take your eyes off the ground and you look to him. "I.I dont know. Its kinda BIG deal. And i'm afraid my friendship is in Jeopardy cause of what had happened yesterday. And Its been really stressful with being the person who feels like everyday I'm dating you and Leo and i feel like i'm cheating on you and leo ! And now i Feel like i'm getting sick and i dont know if its because i could be possibly Pregnant or not! -GASP!-" You feel to the floor with your hands over your mouth as you looked out to blank space. "..WHAT!" You looked up at him with your hands on your mouth. "Mo No (OH No!)." "How...ARE you Pregnant?!" curiously worried with some anger. You couldnt answer that. You were to afraid. "I've gotta go." you got up with your left hand still over your mouth while you walked fast out of the lair. That is until Raph grabbed your hand and turned your around. "What happened Y/N. please. Tell me. I would do anything for you! Please. Please, just open yourself to me. For once, please." His eyes looked like they were screaming for truth and it was heartbreaking to just not tell him anything. But to tell him that you slept with MIkey, you don't remember any of it, you dont even remember yesterday except for the cereal you had in the morning. "Raph. I'm scared." You started crying heavily. "A-an-and i dont know what to do. I dont k-kno-w whats going to happen. And I dont..I DONT KNOW RAPH." "Ok, ok, ok." Raph wrapped his arms around your and pulled you into his chest. "shhh its ok, Its ok. I didnt mean to put pressure on you." you just sobbed in his arms as he pet your head. He picked your body up bridal style and carried you out of the lair and into the sewers. By time Raph was outside and you were asleep. He ran across the rooftops and your hair blew through the wind and He finally reached April's place. He placed you on the flat rooftop as he knocked on April's window. After 2 minutes April arrived to the window and opened it. "Hey whats up Raphael?" "Hey Y/N, she is having a hard time and i thought she could use a break from the sewers. and i thought she could stay with you for awhile. is that ok?" "Oh yea Absolutely :) Here why dont you bring her in so you can place her on my bed for now." Raph picked you up; walked in through the balcony door and placed you on her bed. April walked in and leaned against the door post as she watch you and Raph. Raph was so concentrated on you that he didnt hear or notice April. Raph kissed your forehead; took his thumb and rubbed his thumb softly on your forehead. He realized he was in a trance for like a whole minute and then he stood up. He then let his hand go of your forehead and walked away as he still looked at you then turned to April. SHe smiled sweetly :) "You really like her dont you, raph." Raph looked back at you then to April. "Umn yea, I do. (raph looks back at you on the bed) She's my everything." April looked over to You then at Raph. "Please take good care of her. She needs care at the moment. She had something happen to her and she wont tell me." April touched Raph's arm "Dont worry, I'll take good care of her, I'll make sure of it." April went over to you and tucked you in under the blankets and your body automatically snuggled in; grabbed the blankets and turned over to your side. April turned around and saw nothing but her living room through the doorway; and the window's see-through curtains were flowing through the breeze. The night was a moonless winter's night. Its been raining more than snowing, it actually hasnt snowed once yet. Usually it snows around Thanksgiving. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Next week's /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Saturday/span/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"./span/em You scrambled out of bed and got dressed. The first thing that was on your mind was getting a pregnancy test from the gas station a block away. Ur period started yesterday. Not where you wanted to get your test from due to the creeps lurking there but you really wanted to know if you were..you know. you were walking along the streets and thought about stuff. It all stressed you out, and even more stressful is that you spilled yourself to him. How you felt between Raphael and Leonardo, how you told him your worried about being pregnant, and you didnt tell him who could've gotten you pregnant which worried your mind about how he would most likely not leave you alone until you answered his questions, and even if you did tell him it was Mikey, how would he react? Would he be calm on the outside and boiling with Rage, would his feelings hurt so bad on the inside that he would never want to see u again. Would he be so angry Sooo angry that he would hurt michelangelo badly. Rapheal id the strongest of them all. Yoi realize that you did date him and possibly love him but now, at this moment you dont love him the way he wishes you would. You walked into the tiny store at the GasStation. You saw an indian woman running the cash register. Surprisingly no one was in there but you and her. You were walking down the third Isle where the medicines, baby diapers and Period Pads were. You saw at the end cap was a row of pregnancy tests. You turned one over to see the price, your eyes widened. "$6 for one..what the heck..." you whispered annoyed. You looked behind yourself to see a rack of doritos and Funions. U look back at the pregnant test and sigh. You gave in and walked up to the counter. You watch the lady as sounds of tings and chaChing echo the store. "Ok. That will be $8.50." "Oh geez ok." You took out your $20.00 bill and gave it to her. You used the gas station's bathroom and pee'd on the stick. You put the stick in your back pocket. Ur tank top under your actual top covering the remaining stick popping out. You had it placed diagonally in ur pocket but still sticked out a bit. Back at april's. You walked into her guest room which is ur temporary room for a bit. U locked the door behind u and got under ur covers like u were in a tent. You took ur pregnancy test out from ur pocket and had it facing the mattress as you chanted "please be be negative please be negative please be negative please be negative" you close ur eyes as u turn it over fast and open ur e/c widened as possible "its negative" you say quietly and all whisper like. You sprang up from under your blankets as you jump up and down on ur bed like the story of "5 monkeys jumping up and down on the bed." And yelling "ITS NEGATIVE! ITS NEGATIVE! ITS NEGATIVE! ITS NEGATIVE! YEESSS!" And you felt someone else jumping up on the bed with you as u still chanted its negative. Mikey started chanting with u. "ITS NEGATIVE. ITS NEGATIVE.." You both jump danced on the bed. "WHATS NEGATIVE!" "The test!" "What did u fail a math test or something?" You both stop as u sit on the bed together. You giggled at him " nunu a pregnancy test. Im not pregnant!" U smiled. You and Mikey got up and hugged each other and jumped up and down. You were talking to him while outside Raph was walking towards the window as he saw how happy u and mikey were. He saw how mikey exclaimed as he had your shoulders in his hands and engulfed u in a hug. Raph never saw mikey so happy since his 10th christmas. And he saw the pregnancy test in your hands. He was confused caused it seemed as if u were preggers and mike was happy but you were so upset last he saw u...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He just left and decided to wait for when he actually got to see u./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	21. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="404591ab250479ced21a877228ee3d92"Mikey; a day later took you back to the lair since you guys worked everything out. You were laughing at almost everything he was saying. He today was incredibly funny. U didnt know why though. Maybe its cause he was all distant and afraid to touch u for a week or so. You were still listening and a anwering Mikey as u thought. You didnt realize how happy mikey was. It was just something u went with everyday. But now u realize mikey is always extraordinarily happy around you. Happier than making fun of Raph. Happier than pizza Saturday. Happier than video game best score. O.O does mikey like u, like u? Or was it just u being just..weird. U couldnt really tell. U entered the lair with a big grin on ur face. It felt like forever. It was really only 9 days though. The first person u saw was Raph interrogating someone along with Leo. It looked like a..girl? Or was it a boy? U couldnt tell they were still using a voice modulator. But they had fine cut cheek bones. And big eyes. Broad shoulders. Thin fingers. U stood from afar looking at them. Ur smile was fading. U didnt like this person. I hate them Wait. Why would u hate them. What did they do to me. But ur eyes couldnt remove from them. U just. Ur mood went from happy to Bleh. But u kept a cheery face. U cant be mad at nothing :T Leo and Raph finally got annoyed and took theyre hood off. Which also had a wrap covering there mouth. Then they removed the wrap. U walked closer. It was a girl! No a woman. Looked about 23. She was so beautiful. No makeup. Full pouty lips. Big brown eyes. Long strawberry- blonde hair. Actually it was only shoulder length. And she has bangs they went off to the side. U saw raphs reaction. He was astounded by how beautiful this girl was. Yes sure april was pretty. And as a human being u were doubting your beauty compared to her. She looked like one of those lipstick models with the GreenArrow's outfit on. (GreenArrow the TV show). She was most likely stronger than you as well. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A day before at 3 am/span: u were sleeping in aprils place and the turtles are out on patrol. They heard an alarm go off. Along with a car alarm. And then a fire explosion boasted from the building. The turtles ran towards the explosion and when they arrive Mikey gasped as a human left the building "look over there!" As Mikey points towards them. The fifth floor collapsed on the fourth floor and a chain reaction went on. They followed the creature into the darkened ally. "Stop! Wait!" Leo commanded. But it kept running until they all hit a dead end. They crowded around him. The person. Turned around and jumped up all cat like, grabbed onto the wall and climbed up it like a monkey would a tree. They followed. They finally reached up to it and just as that happened a flock of foot soldiers surrounded the turtles and the mysterious person. They all got ready and pulled out there weapons except for the person; They fought with their ocbare hands. One they were all done it just seemed too easy perhaps? As right before the stranger could run away don stuck a tranquilizer in between her neck and shoulder. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And now here we are in the present. /spanU were stuck in your own thoughts when raph asked "y/n?" "Yea!" U knocked your brain out of the pink-unicorn filled clouds and looked at Raphs sharp green eyes. His eyes seemed to light up. "Great. I will see u tonight." He seemed chill but inside he was screaming like a fanboy with joy! He walked away pleased with himself. He was actually nervous about asking you out again. Of course you didnt know this. U were utterly confused. You looked around for something. Anything that could tell u about what just happened. Don was walking past you while having a laptop resting on his arm and the palm of his hand and said "raph asked u on a date." And patted your shoulder like a guy would to his best bud. "what."you commented Sternly as You followed him for more answers. Mikey was watching from afar. He was somehow affected by raphs actions. I guess in a weird way he may have wanted a baby. And someone loving like you to be there for him. To support him. To think everyone always doubts him and yet u never do. And in a way it touched him. U could say he has a crush on you. A few minutes later leo bumped into you. Literally. "O gosh im so sorry y/n. You ok?" You rubbed your arm and nodded as your eye met his then towards a different direction. "Hey you ok? U seem upset." " im just worried raph will be let down by whom i was before vs now." You looked up at Leo's eyes. "Wait. Why are you worried about that?" "Because apparently while i was daydreaming raphael snapped me out of it and my first response was yes. And he..asked me out. And now im just..UGh! I feel pressured. He wants who i was. Idk if im still her." All Leo did was take you in for a hug. He was irritated that Raph wanted you and finally made his move. And he petted your head. And for a moment you felt so comfortable. So relaxed. So loved. It was a nice change. Mikey soon realized that while he observed you through the day. He couldn't have u. Not compared to Leo and Raph. They could beat him up No problem. And he knew that the man always protected the woman. But how could he if he couldn't beat his brothers. So he was going to challenge himself against leo and raph in separate duels. Same day. He was going to train hard and long. The hardest he could ever do. He had written an invite to duel hid brothers. He slipped them under the doors when everyone was asleep. The next morning. Raph put Mikeys neck under his arm "hey bro. I saw ur challenge. We'll have some fun." Laughed evilly. Raph noogied his mikes head with his fist and let go roughly. "Mikey whats this about a duel? Havent i kicked your butt enough already." leo exclaimed. Raph and leo chuckled at mikey as if michelagelo was the joke. Mikey was hurt but his feelings werentimportant; what was important was you. "Doesnt matter what you think." Mikey commented as he ate his fruit loops. You looked at Mikey differently. He was serious. And Mikey was never serious. Very rarely. That night. You were all ready for Raphael. In a weird way, you were excited. Yet you knew you didnt love him. But sometimes; you felt..odd around him. So question to Reader; after a long snowy day shoveling snow and when you went inside; a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup was waiting for you and you just Drank it all down! or maybe one day you just wanted some soup and drank it hardcore? Well that is how you felt whenever you were around Raphael. It was an intense feeling. You couldn't describe it, if someone asked you what it felt like. You waited for Raph on your roof. You were enjoying the odd warm breeze in the middle of December. Christmas was tomorrow. You were thinking of what tomorrow will be like with the turtles. Your mom is working over sea's and your dad doesn't give a damn about you. You would often wish for what some people have. The innocent thoughts of thinking what a superhero your dad could be as a child and never ever meet him. Instead you do know him, and he would rather party, drink, do drugs with hoes than with his own flesh and blood. You wrote you mum a Christmas letter three days ago. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dear Mom, When i'm fully grown up i'll remember that you weren't the type of parent that texted, Cell phoned, or were on your laptop all day and didnt spend time with me. I'll remember that you liked nutrition. ALLOT. But mostly I'll remember how you loved me and you were there for me. I remember one year when Dad stormed off on us drunk and you were upset. But later on you and me sat at the campfire laughing with sticky fingers from the S'mores we made. Even though Dad never made it through one Christmas with us. You always did, and i thank you for that. Your my best friend. Love y/n. /em Raph finally arrived and with a present as well. You stood up and patted the dirt off your butt of the dress. You walked up to him and waited for something. A response you guessed? He handed you the gift. You took it gracefully and looked at it for like 2.5 seconds "Think of it as a early Christmas Present." You looked up at him with a smile of joy. You looked back at the present and started unwrapping it with glee. Your eyes looked at it like it was a chest of treasures when really it was only an oak box carved in and engraved. Your name was engraved the deepest on top. It was so elegant and tasteful. You looked up at him with a smile with no teeth showing. "Did you make this?!" he scratched the back of his neck "Well your normally not supposed to say where you gifts come from.." He trailed off giving you a hint. And without thought you kissed him. You were enjoying it as he kissed you back. Your eyes shot open and then you got control of yourself as you let go. "I..Am SO sorry. I have..Idk what came over me." you were exhaling and inhaling allot. Raph didn't really seem to know what to do. "Um We could forget it happened?" raph questionably suggested. But he didnt want to forget it; if he was being honest with himself. You nodded as you exhailed "Yes, lets." and then your date when on. He brought you back to the Beach where you first got together and the same night Raph lost his virginity. It still haunts him that you just cannot remember him they way he wishes. You guys talked and talked for hours, it was like the old days all over again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	22. Chapter 21

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="404591ab250479ced21a877228ee3d92"Mikey; a day later took you back to the lair since you guys worked everything out. You were laughing at almost everything he was saying. He today was incredibly funny. U didnt know why though. Maybe its cause he was all distant and afraid to touch u for a week or so. You were still listening and a anwering Mikey as u thought. You didnt realize how happy mikey was. It was just something u went with everyday. But now u realize mikey is always extraordinarily happy around you. Happier than making fun of Raph. Happier than pizza Saturday. Happier than video game best score. O.O does mikey like u, like u? Or was it just u being just..weird. U couldnt really tell. U entered the lair with a big grin on ur face. It felt like forever. It was really only 9 days though. The first person u saw was Raph interrogating someone along with Leo. It looked like a..girl? Or was it a boy? U couldnt tell they were still using a voice modulator. But they had fine cut cheek bones. And big eyes. Broad shoulders. Thin fingers. U stood from afar looking at them. Ur smile was fading. U didnt like this person. I hate them Wait. Why would u hate them. What did they do to me. But ur eyes couldnt remove from them. U just. Ur mood went from happy to Bleh. But u kept a cheery face. U cant be mad at nothing :T Leo and Raph finally got annoyed and took theyre hood off. Which also had a wrap covering there mouth. Then they removed the wrap. U walked closer. It was a girl! No a woman. Looked about 23. She was so beautiful. No makeup. Full pouty lips. Big brown eyes. Long strawberry- blonde hair. Actually it was only shoulder length. And she has bangs they went off to the side. U saw raphs reaction. He was astounded by how beautiful this girl was. Yes sure april was pretty. And as a human being u were doubting your beauty compared to her. She looked like one of those lipstick models with the GreenArrow's outfit on. (GreenArrow the TV show). She was most likely stronger than you as well. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A day before at 3 am/span: u were sleeping in aprils place and the turtles are out on patrol. They heard an alarm go off. Along with a car alarm. And then a fire explosion boasted from the building. The turtles ran towards the explosion and when they arrive Mikey gasped as a human left the building "look over there!" As Mikey points towards them. The fifth floor collapsed on the fourth floor and a chain reaction went on. They followed the creature into the darkened ally. "Stop! Wait!" Leo commanded. But it kept running until they all hit a dead end. They crowded around him. The person. Turned around and jumped up all cat like, grabbed onto the wall and climbed up it like a monkey would a tree. They followed. They finally reached up to it and just as that happened a flock of foot soldiers surrounded the turtles and the mysterious person. They all got ready and pulled out there weapons except for the person; They fought with their ocbare hands. One they were all done it just seemed too easy perhaps? As right before the stranger could run away don stuck a tranquilizer in between her neck and shoulder. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And now here we are in the present. /spanU were stuck in your own thoughts when raph asked "y/n?" "Yea!" U knocked your brain out of the pink-unicorn filled clouds and looked at Raphs sharp green eyes. His eyes seemed to light up. "Great. I will see u tonight." He seemed chill but inside he was screaming like a fanboy with joy! He walked away pleased with himself. He was actually nervous about asking you out again. Of course you didnt know this. U were utterly confused. You looked around for something. Anything that could tell u about what just happened. Don was walking past you while having a laptop resting on his arm and the palm of his hand and said "raph asked u on a date." And patted your shoulder like a guy would to his best bud. "what."you commented Sternly as You followed him for more answers. Mikey was watching from afar. He was somehow affected by raphs actions. I guess in a weird way he may have wanted a baby. And someone loving like you to be there for him. To support him. To think everyone always doubts him and yet u never do. And in a way it touched him. U could say he has a crush on you. A few minutes later leo bumped into you. Literally. "O gosh im so sorry y/n. You ok?" You rubbed your arm and nodded as your eye met his then towards a different direction. "Hey you ok? U seem upset." " im just worried raph will be let down by whom i was before vs now." You looked up at Leo's eyes. "Wait. Why are you worried about that?" "Because apparently while i was daydreaming raphael snapped me out of it and my first response was yes. And he..asked me out. And now im just..UGh! I feel pressured. He wants who i was. Idk if im still her." All Leo did was take you in for a hug. He was irritated that Raph wanted you and finally made his move. And he petted your head. And for a moment you felt so comfortable. So relaxed. So loved. It was a nice change. Mikey soon realized that while he observed you through the day. He couldn't have u. Not compared to Leo and Raph. They could beat him up No problem. And he knew that the man always protected the woman. But how could he if he couldn't beat his brothers. So he was going to challenge himself against leo and raph in separate duels. Same day. He was going to train hard and long. The hardest he could ever do. He had written an invite to duel hid brothers. He slipped them under the doors when everyone was asleep. The next morning. Raph put Mikeys neck under his arm "hey bro. I saw ur challenge. We'll have some fun." Laughed evilly. Raph noogied his mikes head with his fist and let go roughly. "Mikey whats this about a duel? Havent i kicked your butt enough already." leo exclaimed. Raph and leo chuckled at mikey as if michelagelo was the joke. Mikey was hurt but his feelings werentimportant; what was important was you. "Doesnt matter what you think." Mikey commented as he ate his fruit loops. You looked at Mikey differently. He was serious. And Mikey was never serious. Very rarely. That night. You were all ready for Raphael. In a weird way, you were excited. Yet you knew you didnt love him. But sometimes; you felt..odd around him. So question to Reader; after a long snowy day shoveling snow and when you went inside; a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup was waiting for you and you just Drank it all down! or maybe one day you just wanted some soup and drank it hardcore? Well that is how you felt whenever you were around Raphael. It was an intense feeling. You couldn't describe it, if someone asked you what it felt like. You waited for Raph on your roof. You were enjoying the odd warm breeze in the middle of December. Christmas was tomorrow. You were thinking of what tomorrow will be like with the turtles. Your mom is working over sea's and your dad doesn't give a damn about you. You would often wish for what some people have. The innocent thoughts of thinking what a superhero your dad could be as a child and never ever meet him. Instead you do know him, and he would rather party, drink, do drugs with hoes than with his own flesh and blood. You wrote you mum a Christmas letter three days ago. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dear Mom, When i'm fully grown up i'll remember that you weren't the type of parent that texted, Cell phoned, or were on your laptop all day and didnt spend time with me. I'll remember that you liked nutrition. ALLOT. But mostly I'll remember how you loved me and you were there for me. I remember one year when Dad stormed off on us drunk and you were upset. But later on you and me sat at the campfire laughing with sticky fingers from the S'mores we made. Even though Dad never made it through one Christmas with us. You always did, and i thank you for that. Your my best friend. Love y/n. /em Raph finally arrived and with a present as well. You stood up and patted the dirt off your butt of the dress. You walked up to him and waited for something. A response you guessed? He handed you the gift. You took it gracefully and looked at it for like 2.5 seconds "Think of it as a early Christmas Present." You looked up at him with a smile of joy. You looked back at the present and started unwrapping it with glee. Your eyes looked at it like it was a chest of treasures when really it was only an oak box carved in and engraved. Your name was engraved the deepest on top. It was so elegant and tasteful. You looked up at him with a smile with no teeth showing. "Did you make this?!" he scratched the back of his neck "Well your normally not supposed to say where you gifts come from.." He trailed off giving you a hint. And without thought you kissed him. You were enjoying it as he kissed you back. Your eyes shot open and then you got control of yourself as you let go. "I..Am SO sorry. I have..Idk what came over me." you were exhaling and inhaling allot. Raph didn't really seem to know what to do. "Um We could forget it happened?" raph questionably suggested. But he didnt want to forget it; if he was being honest with himself. You nodded as you exhailed "Yes, lets." and then your date when on. He brought you back to the Beach where you first got together and the same night Raph lost his virginity. It still haunts him that you just cannot remember him they way he wishes. You guys talked and talked for hours, it was like the old days all over again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	23. Chapter 22

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"So in over view of what has hapened so far is that you returned to NY and dropped onto your dad who hates u btw. And your ex-human-boifriend broke up with u for a cheerleader online. Raph and you had gained feelings for one another. During that time ur ex-human-boifriend tried to get u back but failed horribly. You and raph had some issues and broke up. Then during the months u were raped and in-pregnanted. You went back to the turtles cause u were afraid and lonely. You confessed to raph about the baby and was willing to help out. And you had gone into a coma then to wake up to not knowing you and raphael wasnt helping with the dead baby that you couldn't have, Went to Sacks to get rid of your memory of them. And now you dont no them so your learning about them all over again. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was Christmas Morning. You were so warm, so relaxed, and cuddled up with someone. WAIT WHAT! you were..cuddling with someone and as you repeated this in your head, you finally understood and caught on. Took you awhile for your brain to understand and then a huge Green arm wrapped around you. You moved your hand around to feel where the chest was and You tried to maneuver gently to your side to where you could see the person. Or Turtle. In the corner of your eye as you move your way you See, Raphael. He was sound asleep but he wasnt when you Screamed at the top of your lungs. he sprang up with a scream coming from him. Luckily the other turtles were heavy sleepers. You jumped out of his bed happy you at least still had your clothes on. that made you more comfortable. You were catching your breath as your eyes widened to Raph. You were checking him out whether you believed it or not. his Hypoplatron was engraved with..abbs? The muscles on his arms were huge. I guess when you see him he is usually with his brothers and you never really took the chance to see the obvious that raph was the biggest of his brothers. He was siting himself straight up and crossed his legs. You cleared your throat and asked "what uh, what exactly happened last night after our date?" Raph still waking up so his voice was more deeper and sounded dry so his voice cracked a bit. "Well after our date it was about 1 am. Aaannd we went to our separate beds and now here we are." " so we didnt do it. Right?" "No we didnt" raph answer straight forward. He was a little upset that his former girlfriend who lost her memory would be disgusted if they had sex even though she already had sex with Mikey. Unintentionally. You had no idea what to think of this. Of course Raph isn't much of a Liar. So now your like -what the hell do i do. Raph is just staring at me- And in the awkwardness you couldn't handle anymore so you went out of Raph's room fast walking while you have your head down and open the door and left. You walked over to the kitchen but then saw Mikey looking at the Christmas Tree. You walked over to him quietly not trying to disturb him. You leaned against the couch as you stared at the tree that glistened and sparkled with happiness, cheer and content. Which isnt exactly how you felt, nor Mikey. You having some Raphael issues and Mikey was having some y/n issues. You sighed with the feeling of just letting the raphael situation aside. Which broke mikey out of his staring contest between him and the tree. "Oh hey y/n. How long have u been here?" "Not long at all. Wbu?" "Oh well i havent been here that long either." He smiled and lied about. He has been standing or sitting here pondering about you nonstop all night. He only got about 2 hours of sleep and he dreamt about you as well. But those two hours felt like a power nap. So he was there since 1 am. And now its 9 am. Donnie woke up half an hour before you and was already in his lair. He was now looking at security cameras for any activity. And he programmed it to only show activity. And what he saw. Was you. He watched the entire thing. It was actually quite interesting. He drank his coffee mixed with cocoa as he watched you inside of last nights footage. He then got up out of his skateboard crafted computer chair and started looking for you. "So what did you wish for, for christmas." " oh um well if i tell you. Isnt that bad luck?" He teased. You giggled with a big smile. :D "so how have you and raph been. I heard he asked you out yesterday. How did that go?" " actually it went pretty well. I was expecting allot of awkwardness. But it wasnt. We talked like we already knew each other. It was pretty-" you were cut off by the purple bandana turtle. "Y/n. You should see something. I think its important." "0.0 what's wrong?" You questioned scare-sly. "I think itll be easier to see for yourself." You followed immediately and so did Mikey. You ended up at Donnie's work area also computer station and saw a clip frozen and ready to be played. "Ok ready?" "Mmhm." You nodded. He rewinded the clip and then played it. VIDEO PLAYBACK: The first thing you did was walk out of your room. Make a ham. Cheese. And spicy mustard sandwich, place it in a sandwich baggie then into the fridge. You walked into the living room area and switched different channels for an hour. Then you walked into Raphs room. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PRESENT: /spanyour eye widened 0.0 "omg. What would possed me to do that." " could be food. Could be sleeping habits. Its hard to tell sometimes. " donnie answered. " i really haven't eaten anything different. I have been staying up late a bit longer than usual. Only by an hour though." "Perhaps we can do a test tonight. We will see if your conscious. Or unconscious. Or both. Also we will see if you were looking for raph or the nearest bed to sleep in again. And for all we know it could be a phase." Don explained. "Alright. -you breathed in and said- idk but i feel kinda excited about this." You squealed softly. As you clapped your hands fast together like an anime character would. Donnie giggled a bit. "Alright around your normal time of sleep go to bed while me and raph will stay up. See what happens and how you react." "Okie dokie." "Hey mikey wanna be my nightime buddy?" You teased with a wink. His face heated up but no roseycheeks showed how he was feeling. "Maybe i will" he teased back with a wink to keep things chill. Without you knowing Raph was arriving behind you peeps and he had dropped his bandana as he was putting it on. He went to pick it up and when he did have it in his hands he looked up to see you but dropped it again :/ and went to pick it up again and when he lifted his head and your lips smashed into his. You both froze as he was at your height level and you stood at yours. He was dumbfounded as you were shocked. Your face and your eyes grew bright red. He pulled away slowly with caution as his short chain link of saliva was sticking to your lip and then you wiped it away from your lips with the skin of your wrist. Looking down to the ground. You didnt feel like crying but you did feel overwhelmed. Seeing raph this morning like you've never seen him before without his clothes/gear on nor his bandana. His eyes were so seductive in the morning. You couldn't see past his waist line of what was beholding down there because of the blanket but there was something sexy about how the only thing covering him was a blanket. And when your reddened eyes looked up to see his. You scanned him to see he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of black and white loose sport shorts. So they were kinda being held on by his hips so you could see the crease of his hip muscles on the side of his Femoral. (Bottom part of the front of his shell). "Uh- sorry." you apologized fast-like." " I didnt mean too. It was an accident." you apologized again as your right hand gripped onto your left elbow and you looked away all Blushy. You walked away fast before anything else happened. whether it was your fault or Raphael's; you just didnt wanna argue over something so embarrassing and especially since everyone besides Leo saw it. And Raph experienced it! You tried to keep you pace calm so you dont feel anymore embarrassed than how you feel already. You turned around to see if anyone was following you and thank god no one did. You turned back around to See Splinter. You gasped. "Merry Christmas, Y/N. How is your morning." "Merry Christmas Mr. Splinter. And its just dandy thanks for asking." you replied lying afraid to talk about it. He just stared at you knowing you were lying but he as usual has enough compassion to not ask what would be troubling you so. "Excuse me Miss Y/N" "Of course :)" you smiled. And you were thinking of a way to get out of all of this mess of Raphael. And you started thinking what would Leo do, he deals with him all the time. He would meditate OF COURSE! Duh, you thought. So you went into the Dojo and sat next to a tiny Tree Splinter takes care of. It was in a Large pot but it was a twig of a tree. You meditated for about 2 hours and you didnt realize that you became so relaxed you fell asleep. (Some Christmas so far eh?) You got up and started for the sliding doors of the dojo. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meanwhile in the kitchen/em: Raphael opened the door of the refrigerator and saw a sandwich. And on the Sandwich baggie is said "Love, Y/N." Raph was questionable about this. "Mikey did you put this in here as a joke?" Raph un-amused by this thinking that Mikey did this. "Nah bruh. Y/N did." Raph Rose a brow. (Donnie butted in) "I saw a tape of Y/N sleep walking last night. She flipped through channels, made a sandwich and went to your bed. Btw did anything happen? just for research and curiousity of this odd behavior of hers." "Not really i didnt even know she came in until she screamed in the morning." "why did she scream?" Mikey asked. "Probably cause she was in bed with me." Raph answer coldly. "geez bro just askin.." Mikey trying to 'chillax' Raph. You walked into the room taking your shirt off and leaned against the wall of the room. "raphy-bear." you sung seductively. Raph looked your way while he was sitting at the island. You were wearing a black push up- bra with a little pink bow in the middle and pink trim lining it. Mikey had also looked your way and a glass cup fell out of his hands and orange juice spilled everywhere. Donnie just stared at you without blinking. Raph did what he had to do to keep the guys from seeing you; so he got up and rushed over to you and covered you with a towel he found of the couch and rushed you into the bathroom. The guys still standing dumbfounded as leo walked into the room and took a bagel out of Donnie's plate and ate it. "Hey thats my Bagel." Donnie complained. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You and Raph: /span"Y/N what are you doing?!" He asked shocked at you. "Just trying to get me some of you is all." you told him innocently. "what?" "Oh don't play koy, you know you want me, baby." "Listen; idk what has gotten into you but I can't be doing this. Its Christmas Day, Y/N" "Exactly. So let me give you..a present." you intrigued him as you got on your knees and pulled out his dick and started rubbing it and licking the tip. He leaned against the sink as you started sucking on it soft then hard, soft, hard and then you licked your tongue from his tip down to the core. His cock started growing and growing. Your smirked at this. you softly grinned your teeth on the tip's end before the stem of the Dick started. He purred with delight. He then lifted you up from your knees and placed you on the sink as he opened your legs and shoved his dick in you. You were wet, hot, and your insides were squeezing him Nice and Tight. He moan softly at this. He then rested his head next to yours and then his primal instincts flushed through his veins and he bit your neck You Hissed. Your insides were Roaring with Delight as he took his thumb and messaged your Clit with a pattern of strokes. Your pouty lips touched his and you only let the lips touch his, there wasnt any kissing. Yet. you were trying to wire him up some more. You were really enjoying this. You were still moaning as you closed your eyes and threw your head back. You flung your head back up to see Raph was legitlly fucking you. You were feeling to good to stop now. You haven't felt this good..since never but this amazing, thought-stopping feeling did feel familiar. You did know that your Ex boyfriend didn't make you feel like this. And just then He came over into the Sink. And started washing it down with water. You smiled with-out your teeth showing and your sleepy eyes. You weren't as all over Raph as you were before and he kinda noticed this. "you ok Y/N?" "Mhhmmm." Raph had left and left you on the floor to let you sort yourself out and you passed out again. When you woke up about 1/2 an hour later you were confuzzled and couldnt remmeber anything. You walked over to your room and You slipped on your Christmas dress. During the week of you being away cause you and Mikey's pregnant faulty. You and april went Christmas Shopping. She lent you $100.00 for shopping. Nice of her right! She took you to the NYC Mall Which happens to be the biggest mall in all of NY. You found present that distinguished each personality. Leonardo got a blade sharpener from 'Dick's Sporting Goods' Mikey got a Limited Edition Comic Book based on SuperMan Vs Batman. You got Donnie a real Fresh copy of 'Linux Mint' One of the professional Computer Software's. Way Better than Windows10 :P And you got Raphael a Real State of the Art Boxer's Punching bag; you got Sand for it and everything. And you got Splinter a current picture of all of them together along with a Walking stick that had Splinter and the Chinese symbol for Wisdom Engraved on it. You had it custom made a few days ahead before you picked it up. (i know realistically, all these things would cost up to 450.00 But its a story XD ) span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So That night of a Snowy Christmas: /spanYou and everyone including April (So we dont feel left out That girl that Raph Interrogated on Christmas Eve she had somehow vanished from the lair. By Donnie's theory She is either lost in the sewers or Back on top side. and not sure if she is good or not) So you, april and everyone else were surrounding that Christmas Tree. everyone got there Christmas Presents. Leo Got you a Locket with your name engraved on it. he borrowed April's Ebay account with permission of course. Mikey had gotten you a phone case with custom designs on it and an ivory fleece blanket with shiny silver Sequin swirls all over it. Raph had widdled you a little figurine of yourself made out of some kind of soft wood. The detail was amazing though. Donnie had gotten you a new laptop. To be honest idk what to get you. He studied everything and even how girls behave but still thinks its super complicated. When really all we want is Food and told we're beautiful XD But whateves. Anyways That night Leo had hooked up a mistletoe somewhere special. He had taken you somewhere secluded in the sewers. He took you to where there was an old Antique Train Station. When you stopped walking he surprised you by picking you up romantically and He Flicked on the lights. And what you saw was out of a movie. Everything was lit inside the train with ChristmasLights that every other one softly and slowly went on and off. He even cleaned the inside of it and everything. HOW LONG DID HE DO THIS SURPRISE FOR?! you wondered. You covered your mouth with Awe! it was just incredible. He sat you down on a refurnished wooden Bench. "wait right here." he commanded nicely. He went to the other room. You patted your knees with your hands in rhythm to entertain yourself as you observed the craftmanship of the train. It reminds you of SteamPunk a bit. For some reason you kept imagining yourself with Raphael making love. Why is this thought crossing your mind? Does this mean you find Raphael Sexually attractive. You thought long and hard about this but "no.." you said softly aloud. "no what?" Leo asked as he walked into the room. He had a little something for you. You stood up and waited for what Leo would have to say or anything. "I have something to show you." Leo Gestured you to the Table with the table cloth on it. He removed the white cloth and revealed a beautiful glass table with a Golden Rim. And Chair with the same taste of Gold and pearl white cushions. some stains were still embedded on them but he made it work. And there was a beautifully polished silver food cover. "Please sit. :) " he smiled. His smile was always charming in a turtle like way. He lifted the FoodCover and reveled a Tiny food dish prepared. It was a RumCake Shaped Chocolate cake with ganache on top and drooping on the sides. And a few different fruits on a side. You didn't expect that..Maybe a small ham doh. ".Wow. Thanks. Did you make this?" You asked as you point at it. "Weelll..No I didnt. XD" He answers as he sat down. "Did someone else make it or did you buy it?" "Yea i borrow about..Well the amount doesnt matter but i went up top at night and swiped a cake as a i left money on the counter. "Making yourself sound swift i see." you say as you lift your eyebrows. He chuckled. You took a bite of the cake with a fork. "Mmm this is the best Store Bought Cake i've ever had." He laughed "well i'm glad...Hey Y/N?" "Yas?" you answered with a mouth full of cake while your hand covered your muddy mouth. "There was kinda a reason i wanted to see you in private." Your eyes filled with curiousity as your heart pounded afraid of what he was gonna say. "I dont wanna make things complicated for you and you've probably noticed but Ever since i met you, even when you were the cutest Chipmunk i wanted to ask you out but i was afraid to. But I need to ask you other wise i'll never know so.. Do you like me?" WOW! That was allot wasnt it? You cleared your throat. "I actually do like you allot. Its just. How would you be able to handle Raph, and I feel like Raph would hate me. I personally hate when people hate me." His heart Raced with Glee! "I already handle Raph. There wasnt a time when he wasnt a handful. And Raph couldn't possibly hate you. I don't see that happening." "Well..If you are sure-" "I am." you giggled at his fast reaction. "Then yes I do like you..allot." He smiled with an exhale of air. He took your hands "You saying that makes me the happiest man alive." You smiled big with a slight blush. After you finished your cake and a convo. with Leonardo you and him left the train. He Took your hand in his. That was one of those small things he wished for; for such a long time. His heart pounded like it was having a heart attack. And he actually was. He gripped his chest in pain as he hunched over and then fell to his knees then to his side. He groaned in pain. You were in shock you had No Idea of what to do. You were scared. You called Donnie with Tears and Sniffles. "Yea?" "Donnie! Leo, there is something wrong with him! Idk what it is! PLease come!" "ok ok where are you?" "Idk and Old Antique train station. Um there is a sign on it. It says (you got up and wiped the dust off of it with your hand) 153! Um idk the tunnel is rounder than usual." "Ok your the in the South Part of the Sewers. We will all be there soon." "..ok." you said nervously for Raphael acting as if you already told him the news. And with that you waited 20 minutes for them. Leo was already Passed out on the ground. you laid beside him and moved the bandanna tails out of his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	24. Chapter 23

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a028e307c0bb6f85bb94a99639348dc"As you waited for them to come for Leo you moved the Bandanna out of his face. You rocked yourself softly to calm your nerves; You didnt have music to calm yourself right now. You sighed allot during this time. You were scared, and feeling anxious. You Heard Footsteps..."Donnie? Is That you?" you called out in an echo. You saw a flash of light move around allot. "Y/N! You here?!" "Yes! I'm over here and so is Leo!" Donnie ran over to you guys, So did Mikey and Raph. Donnie checked his pulse and looked at his Vitals. "He needs to get back home, Fast." Your eyes grew as did the beat of your heart. Raph gently took Leo and plopped him around his neck like a fancy old lady would with a dead mink. you followed Raph as you guys headed for the lair. You felt weird being around Raph. You felt like you betrayed him. But how could you have. I mean its not like you had sex with him or kissed him on purpose right? (Yea, Yea ya did '3' But of course due to your sexual Sleepwalking you dont realize it. Nor does donnie know its sexual sleepwalking. Ok lets continue..) You were just feeling this awkward tension feeling between you and Raphael. It drove you nuts. Once everyone was in Donnie's work area he asked Raph to set Leo Down on this table. Donnie cleared everything off the table as Raph sat him down. You stood in the back and 3 feet away from everyone so Donnie can do his best. You sat down in a chair near the doorway. After an hour of restlessness in your head and your feet bouncing your knees up and down for entertainment of some sort. Raph decided to sit beside you on the floor. Between your height in chair and him on the floor, You were both eye level. You both just stared in front where Donnie and Mikey were standing. Mikey was handing stuff to Donnie; he really did learn things from Donnie; i think in a way it helped Mikey's self-a-steam level. He still cried at night and its either from bad dreams or his brother picking on him all the time. "So, what were you and Leo doing down in that part of the sewers?" Raph asked interrogatively. "Well. Leo wanted to show me something cool and we did stuff and talked. and when we were leaving he had a heart attack. Idk what caused it though. and i'm scared for him." you answered as you twiddled your fingers "..yea..me too." Raph added as his eyes went from you to the ground then to Leo's face. "his Breathing is shallow, and he was low on Blood sugar, he makes it seem like he's been low on food count for 2 weeks. Y/N do you know anything?" ...It was silent cause you were thinking and you felt everyone's eyes on you like you were a stripper or something. "Well he did take me to the south sewers today as you know and everything inside the antique train was lit up with Christmas lights. Could he have been working on that?" you asked curiously as your eyes went to Donnie but your face still faces the ground. "That doesnt seem like that would make him go hungry. But Y/N, Raph can you go make Leo some soup or something please." "Yea."-"yes" You both answered. you both got up and headed for the door. You let the Turtle go first. You followed him to the kitchen; the tension felt soooo much worse. Raph could feel your tension. He felt like you were hiding something. "Y/N?" He asked as he got an off-brand Chicken Noodle soup. "Yea?" You answered coolly. "You seem off. You ok? Especially since what happened earlier today." He asked. "Wh-what happened earlier?" you asked shocked. He looked at you seriously un-amused. "wha-what?" "Are you saying that happened today doesnt mean anything to you?!" he accused you. "What are you talking about Raphael? I dont understand. Seriously." He growled at you "..Just forget it..." "ooook." you gave him a look of shock and i dont understand what is happening O.O . He was getting seriously aggravated with you. All He was trying to do was get some kind of truth and in his mind you were avoiding it and acting like him making love to you didn't mean anything to you. At all. he just kept thinking about it and just like anyone else; when you over think you get all upset. Raph was done playing games. "Ok im done!" He snapped/yelled. You jumped into the fridge and hit your elbow hard. "Ow! God! Raph what are you talking about?" He pointed his finger are you and yelled "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" "nno I really dont, raphael." you told him sternly. "Oh SO Your just gonna keep pretending to my face that What We had Today Meant Abso-Fucking-lutly NOTHING to you! The Fact THAT YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO EVEN..EVEN ACT LIKE YOU LIKED ME! IDK HOW I EVEN LOVED YOU... I'M DONE WITH YOU." You started crying and ran off into your room and sobbed. "i-i dont know..what i did -sniff- what could i have done?" you asked yourself outloud. "Y/N!" You hear a violent banging on the door "get your ass out here!" You cry harder. "I dont know what i did wrong! And im afraid to talk about it because your anger frightens me.." You cried out. Something in raphs heart fell and hit his stomach. He started to calm down. A little. " alright. I wont yell." It was quiet for a few moments until you opened the door to show your reddened eyes. His whole heart fell to see u like this caused by him but he was still 'angry' at u. You opened the door a bit more as a way to invite him in. He walked in and stood next to your bed. U sniffed " raph im sorry for what i did wrong to you. And it seems to aggravate u when i say Idk what i did. But its true. All i did this morning was get embarrassed by waking up in ur bed without permission due to sleep walking. And then u and me kissing caused by terrible timing. And then meditating to get over this weird morning to find myself the next minute passed out on the bathroom floor. So want to tell me what i did wrong?" Raph looked in confusion. "So now again you refuse to admit that we had sex?"Your face grew red and your eyes popped as you grew angry/upset. "WE NEVER HAD SEX! SO DONT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I MEAN I've been nice to YOU but i dont LOVE YOU! And second, I don't do that for OR with someone unless i'm in a relationship with. And idk what made you even do it with me even if asked you; THATS NOT RIGHT. You pretty much just used me. SPEAKING of relationships! I have one now. So don't speak of this EVERY AGAIN! Got it?!" His eyes grew with surprise and with frustration. "When did this even happen? I don't remember even doing it.." U asked. "Yea you did." "Oh so what? I slept-walked or should i say Sleep-sexed?" Then it hit the both of you. you gasp and raph felt bad and looked away. "O...my..god.." you covered your mouth as if someone just died. "..no.. I couldn't have. Did i really?" you asked. He nodded. "Oh Raph..I'm so sorry. I..Idk how i could do this now with Leo now. If you and me did it and it continues.." "wait LEO. Leo is your new boyfriend?!" "well yea." "That bastard." "Hey! That Bastard out there is having a HEART ATTACK! Show some compassion for your brother!" "Don't tell me WHAT TO DO! I dont need two Leaders ( as raph extends two of his 3 fingers out to you) on my back when i already have one who is my brother is now dating my EX! How exactly do you think i feel right now?!" Your rose your upper lip and Sneared as you crossed your arms.( i dont think Sneared is a word O.O but w/e) He growled and then punched the wall while his fist still lays inside of it and looked at you. "THIS IS HOW I FEEL!" As he took both his Hands, put them together and made one huge fist and smashed into your dresser from above. You gasped as you leaned onto your bed. He took the butt of his Sai and smashed it into the mirror; you got up in scares of the man with the weapon and 5 feet away from him. He Took the point of his sai and stabbed it into your bedding, mattress and you watched as Feathers stuffing flew everywhere in the air as Raph's anger was getting stronger and becoming more frustrated. Tears began to fall as you feared what Raphael was planning for you. He stopped and looked at you as your eyes filled with Fear and emotion. He realized what he had done and what he had caused you "Y/N ( he reached out for you) i'm-" "Dont TOUCH ME!" you say as you back away, step on a piece of Mirror fall onto a pile of it and a huge piece stabbed your hand. "AHH! ~hiss!~ Ugh! GOD OW!" "Y/N!" "STAY AWAY FROM ~AAH~ ~HISS~ ME! I DONT WANT YOU TOUCHING ME, OR NEAR ME." you got up and started for the exit of your room. He just watched you as he couldn't do anything but Take the orders you gave him. 'Dont touch me.' Rang in his ears. He went to see if you were in the bathroom; and you were. "Y/N..." ... "Y/N I'm sorry." .."What." "I'm sorry." You shook your head and smirked. "Sorry for what Raph. Destroying my room. For yelling at me. For accusing me? oh or was it the sex? You have a lot to choose from, Raphael." He exhaled "I'm sorry." As he let go of the door frame and thats all he said as he walked out of the doorway and left the lair without telling anyone. In his mind, what use am i if i just hurt Y/N, Get in the way with Helping Don with Leo. I just need to be away for awhile. -sigh- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"2 Days later/em/span. You were sitting in the room with Leo right next to him. Right now your head was sleeping on Leo's table as his body Still as ever. hasn't moved yet. (I know i'm making this heart attack sound like a coma but..Stuff in Junk! Its making it gewd ^3^) Surprisingly you didn't sleep walk at all. Mikey walked in with a Try of Your favorite pizza he made himself. I mean we all know Mikey can cook :). He put the tray next to you on a table and nudged you to wake up. "Y/N?.." You lifted your head up calmly. your eye met Michelangelo. "O hey Mikey." you say as you rubbed your one eye. ''God she so adorable when she even wakes up!' he thought to himself. "Hey :)" he smiled. "How's he doing?" "ok i guess." "You really care about him don't you?" He asked you. You looked at him as his questioned echoed through your mind. 'Do i really care about him? Am i just excited someone actually asked me out? What if i dont? What if i hurt him with all my Sleep walking.' "Y/n?" "Yes." he chuckled. "I asked if you really care about him." "O yea, of course i do. As a friend of course." And then you realized you couldn't do this with Leo. It was just to much. Leo's one eye was opened slightly then the other. His eyes were opening. He squinted due to the bright lights, which was only one Emergency light donnie installed. His eyes were this magnificent shade of blue. Honestly you could never tell if it was because of his Ninja Bandanna highlighting his eyes or was it his Green skin against his eyes. Or was it just his eyes. He looked to his side to see you. He cracked a smile as he saw u. He looked around to see what was surrounding him. He was obviously in Donnie's work space he guessed by the computers, monitors, vials, and science/natural remedies/math/DNA/comic books. "Y/n.." His voice all dried out even though he has been given water. You looked behind to see it was Leo, awake! "Leo :D" "Leo.." you looked at him sadly cause you were gonna break him and you knew it. "Hey do you remember anything." you asked cautiously. "Kinda. I remember the train and me taking you to it, Then that was really it. What happened?" "You had a heart attack." you explained flatly. "oh. Is it serious?" "I'm not sure. I'll go get Donnie." you got up and left.. Mikey sat down next to him. As Leo and Mikey were chit-chatting for a short while, you and Donnie walked in. "Hey Bro, how you feeling?" Donnie asked nonchalantly. "I've been better." "So it seems your body was low on food even though you have an balanced diet for the most part, SO pretty much have Low Blood sugar, you just need to eat a bit more than what your doing now." "That's not bad is it?" "If you have no food within 2 or 3 hours yes." Leo sighed. "Dont worry its not that big of a deal though." Donnie trying to comfort Leo in his own medical way. Donnie walked over to his station, you followed him and you whispered something to him and he nodded. "Hey mikey, can you help me with something outside?" "yea sure. What is it." "just come on." You turned around to see Leo sitting up and putting his armor in his arms. you kept rethinking this whole thing with Leo and you. It felt right but at the same time it didn't. :/ it was so confusing. Was it only cause you didn't wanna hurt him? was it cause you were afraid of his reaction? You had no idea what this other feeling was. Was it Love after all? "Hey.." you said as you clapped your hands together without sound. "Hey :D" he smiled. "Sooo you dont remember anything after the train thing?" "Nah not really. Why did something happen?" You looked up to the ceiling and opened your mouth to talk but squeeks came up "Eh not really. -cough- other than you asking me to be your girlfriend." "what" "Well, yea You did." you explained as you sat on the table he was on. "And? Then what happened." You didn't really think about what you did next. You went for what your heart did. "And i said..yes." His eyes glowed with surprise and he smiled without his teeth showing. "You really said Yes?" He asked with some sort of surprise. You nodded with a closed smile. He went over to you without any second thoughts and Hugged you tightly. "ooh." You commented as your hair got in your face and air was leaving your lungs. His head relaxed on your shoulder and he hugged you. What you didn't no was Raph had come home to see if Leo was ok even though him going out with You killed him he still loves his brother. And he saw you. He didn't say anything. Leo's eyes were closed as he hugged you..Then he opened them to see his Brother Sulk as he walked away. It made him feel bad but he did tell Raph, he was gonna try and get Y/n for himself. You waited for Leo to let go of you. He did he told you to wait right here, he'd be right back. He went to his room to get dressed properly, He decided not to wear his bamboo ChestPlate, He kept his sword with him. He Wore black fingerless gloves, a pair of Black shorts with a brown belt and his usual sneakers that didn't fit his gigantic feet properly. He walked to where you were in Donnie's area. (I dont wanna say Room cause idk what Donnie's area Particularly looks like compared to the real movie. I only know the computer area..) Anyways, He walked in the area and saw you talking to Donnie. Mikey must've went to go do something else. You laughed at Donnie's casual jokes. "Ready?" "Yea but for what?" "Just follow me." He instructed nicely. "mk." you answered obediently and followed him. For the rest of the night you two hung out together. He snuck some IceCream and left he money on the Counter of the " The Jolly Olly Man's" IceCream Truck. He took you joy-running while you were on his back as he did tricks with you. You highly Enjoyed this. It was a simple, Fun, Yummy date-thing. After wards he took you to your real Home and he went to his and did some training with Master Splinter solo. At your home you dad was home and of course you saw a Hoe in your kitchen wearing only your dad's shirt. ugh. :P gross. She was nice enough to make you Breakfast Dinner. You two sat down together for awhile and talked. She fawned over your dad and what a hero he was for saving those Twin baby's out of the Burning Building. And how he quit being a surgeon to be a Lawyer. And yea that part was true but everything else he had told her. :P not true. After all that Mess you went to your room. Your quiet room. Your Peaceful, non dramatic room, no hoes allowed. You turned on the lights, put your coat down on the chair in the corner then big strong hands were put on your shoulders. You smiled and took the one hand against your cheek and kissed it. He then blind folded you. "Wait, what are yo-" you were interrupted with a soft."sshhh." and a finger against your soft pouty lips. Your lips were then relaxed, big strong hands cupped your face and kiss you passionately. He then embraced your body so that your breasts and stomach was against him. Your back arched. Your eyes closed. Your lips touching his. He lowered his hands down to your bottom; groped it nicesweet. He leaned you against the wall and lifted you up to his eye level. Your body was being held up by his hips keeping you up there. he tore your shirt off, slid his hands around you body to feel you. His hands felt the softness of your skin, the smooth curves, your sexily arched back, the (Long or Short) strands of hair. His left hand felt around for the switch on the wall and turned it off. Your hair reflected the moon's reflection from the night sky. He took both his hands and moved his hands through your hair. He took your small body in his hands and sat down as he put you on his lap. He leaned back onto the floor with desire for you as you were on top of him. He then put his hands inside of your pants and started messaging your ass. Your mouth was creating allot of saliva. You could only hear and feel ur surroundings and u felt a hand go south and u heard metal clanking and a zipper. A hard stick was rubbing against the crotch of your jeans..up and down slowly You felt yourself getting sopping wet. Your lips let go and u lifted the upper half of ur body while the lower half stayed down on him. Kinda like that yoga pose. You heard a smirk as flung ur head down towards him. He lifted himself up to make out with you again. He took his hands; placed them on ur back and flip u over onto ur back. He unbuttoned ur jeans; started pulling them down past ur knees and off ur ankles. He then hovered over you and rubbed his penis against your underwear. Ur panties were soaked with juice. You felt a cold metal against ur hip and then ur heard a rrriippp of the panties. He then took the tip and started pushing it inside. You moaned loudly so he put his big hand over your mouth gently. He knew ppl were here. 'Omg this dick is huge. Im not one for caring about size but its HUGE' u thought. ' so much pressure'. You moaned and squealed in pleasure and little pain. He started moving in and out slowly at first then he started going faster and rougher. He sucked on ur nipples and licked em. "Oh god, it-it feels so good." You whispered into the air. You dug ur nails into the carpet. He turned u over to do u doggy. When he was ur butt giggled and bounced around. He grabbed ur ass and started pounding. He was about to come. He started going faster until he had cum all over an old blanket. He took off the blind fold. You opened ur eyes to see it was Leo. You were honestly worried it was Raphael, since the circumstances and all. He was amazing. You couldn't feel your pussy for it all being numb kissed him on the forehead and when ur bottom met the carpet ur boobs bounced; u passed out against ur bed. Leo had picked you up and layed you down on your back. He went around trying to find PJ's somewhere. He went into your closet, into your drawers. Then he found a onezee. (A one piece pajama like baby's wear.) He zipped you up and while covering you in blankets of Fleece he kissed your forehead goodnight. And sat there in your room for a little while getting dresses and waited to see if you'd wake up. It didn't happen. SO he went home. Of course Raphael, was in his room. he's been like that for awhile now; at least since he got back home today. Leo got into his room, and leaned against the door. He thought about how Beautiful you are, how sweet you are, how loving and considerate of others, how intelligent you are. He wishes to be with you always. br /To be continued../p 


	25. Chapter 24

So for about 4 days you were seeing Raphael while you were seeing Leonardo. You Told Raphael you would tell Leo that it isn't really working out especially since you got your memory back. You walked into their home unexpected. They were all eating Pancakes. You walked up to everyone. "Hey Y/N Whats up gurly?" Mikey asked. "Oh i was actually hoping i can talk to Leo and Raphael outside or somewhere private." They all looked at each other but The two boys followed your instructions. You followed behind. You ended up in The dojo area. You cleared your throat "So..Um Leonardo. I had gotten my memory back. I feel like i should be explaining more but I think that's the most you really need to know and My feelings for Raph have Risen again and I just.. i feel weird remembering everything that happened between me and Him and Now dating you. It, in my own way feel's awkward. So I just. Would it be ok if we were just friends. And Raphael, would it be ok if we were just friends. I just..I cannot hide it anymore otherwise Problems would form and i gotta tell the both of you that..I love you. And i just cannot choose one. Please please don't be upset, I can understand if you are and you probably are but I don't want any issues.-" "YEA! WELL YA JUST MADE ONE!" Raphael spat. You jumped at his reaction but you didn't expect any-less. Leo was probably holding it all in. "Please Raphael. I'm only trying to do what would be best for our friendships." "No! This is about what YOU want and not what My feelings involve." "No Ra-" "YEA it IS!" Raph stormed out. "Leo i'm sorry i didn't mean to make a mess of things. Its apparently all i'm good at." you sulked. "Dont make this about yourself, Y/N." Your eyes were starstruck as you started to look up at him. You thought leo would support you and understand. Leo left you. "Am i being selfish?" You asked yourself outloud. "Is this really all about what I want? no one else?" Your eyes started to weep and your heart felt like a witch was tearing it out of you. Like your soul was being devoured. You covered your mouth with both of your hands and collapsed. Splinter watched from afar and the decided to walk over. "Y/N.." he calmly started. You gasped as you saw him walked over. "Oh god, Mr. Splinter. I did something Selfish but..I didn't m-mean to. I was trying to keep problems from happening but..I made a huge one. And i dont think i can fix it. I know you've probably noticed the love triangle with me Raph and Leo but I do love them. I just don't think I can do it anymore. I just wanna be Family. I-I dont think i can do the relationship thing, i would hurt them i feel like. Just like back there when i told them i couldn 't date either." You sobbed. He lowered himself as he put his hand on your weeping shoulder. "My child. Your the most unharmful person i've ever met. I know you would never mean any harm. But what you did, was brave. but i think you should leave for awhile. Let them get used to it." You sniffed with the wipe of your sleeve nodded. "Thank you so much...Sensei." He smiled and said "I have to go watch my Soaps but I will always be here for you." _Sorry for it being short,I will work on it some more :D I LOVE YOU ALL! Please vote and comment positively :3_


	26. Chapter 25

You were in your room fixing and tidying up your bookshelf, the bed, and the floor. After all that you wanted to be lazy and Mr. Splinter did say not to come over for awhile. So you went on your computer to play some varied video games. That took about 5 hours of relaxation. Then you went onto ' ' for some good wholesome anime. You prepared some Popcorn in advanced. You had double monitors and you set it as Mirrored so That way you could lay in bed and watch the Big screen Monitors instead of the 23" one. The big one was about 45". You got under your covers, Watched Your favorite Anime and ate popcorn with some Dr. Pepper. You were watching "School Rumble". You were only on episode 5 though. You got up an hour later to go to the bathroom, You got out of bed, walked out of your room and went potty. When you were done going potty you looked at yourself in the mirror to make sure your makeup wasnt out of place. You had some squiggly eyeliner so you took a q-tip and fixed it, Your face was very close to the mirror when you saw your eyes change to a more golden redden color. Your pupils dilated from the shock of it. You backed away, rubbed your eyes to make sure you were actually imagining it and looked back close up against the mirror and saw your eyes were back to your normal shade. You turned and walked into the kitchen for another pepper. You turned around to see Mikey sitting on your couch. "Oh hey Mike. Whats up?" "Oh not much i just wanted to see you again." "Oh ok. :)" you smiled. "Hey wanna do something fun." He said with a smile. For some reason the smile was kinda creepy but you said "Yea" anyways. "Awesome come with me." He walked over to the window and jumped out. He was outside waiting for you. You looked down at him. "Jump into my arms." he told you. You closed your eyes and jumped. YOur fear of heights kicked in and you clinged to his neck. You then realized you were clung to him and blushed harshly. MIkey's pov. She was so cute how she clinged to me and then blushed like a rose. God. Damn. I then explained to her to hop onto my neck where my intergular (The part of his shell where its at his neck). It kinda acted like a saddle between the actually neck and the shell. "Hang on." I then did what i was good at, Being fast. I ran across the rooftops with her. I could here her laughing a bit on and off. I felt her hair brush against my shoulder (Depending if your hair is long) I could tell she was happy when i turned my head to see her eyes were closed and her hair waving in the wind. I couldn't help myself but to look to see her boobs were bouncing. (Imagine Mikey's face tumblr_lkm3hq9I851qzhsxvo1_400 LIke that if he was in anime) No ones pov "H-hey I was wondering if we can stop by my place for a second. I need to grab something. Sorry but i forgot it." "Oh yea thats fine." NO, NO IT WASNT! Leo and Raphael are there. And their mad at you. You were terrified if they saw you. "Kewl lets go." Your heart was Racing from anxiousness and nervousness. You were so scared. You head was pulsing, your palms sweaty, Your breath felt heavy. You and him were a corner away from the shell heads home. You were very aware of your surroundings. You didn't realize it but Raphael could smell you in the other room. His heart raced knowing you were here. He left into the other part of the house so you didn't have to see him. You walked into Mikey's room. The smell of Man and Pizza reeked. And the sewer stank didn't exactly help. "Oh gosh I'm sorry Y/N its not really in here I'm gonna go look for it. Brb." (He actually said BRB.) You could hear the music from Donnie's area. He loves listening to loud music while he works. Thats kinda why he always has a pair of headphones around his neck. The song "Kyoto from skrillex" was on. You started dancing in his room. No one was around so you did whatever you felt like. But you slipped on an open pizza box with one pizza left and as you fell you grabbed onto a table that fell and soda cups spilled all over you. You sat in a position where your arm were like Frankenstein and your eyes looked at your wet self. You lifted our shirt collar to your nose and the smell was nasty. You wanted to scream for Mikey but..Leo and raph. You wanted to stay away from them. You peeked out the door and you saw Mikey looking around. "Mikey.." you whispered loudly. "Mikey!" you whispered again. He looked your way. He saw something drip off of you. He rushed over. "Hey what happened dude?!" He loudly asked. "sshhh, i dont want Leo and Raph knowing i'm here. It would be awkward. "ok but what happened" he talked normally as he walked into his room. "I slipped on pizza and then drinks fell all over me." "Ok, well i have an idea, come with me." He hid you on his side as you guys made your way to the bathroom. "Hey mikey! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" You heard Raphael scream as he marched over to Michelangelo. O.O your nerves jumped as you did a little bit too. Mikey took you and lifted you and hid you behind his shell. "Wh-what did I do?" "You broke my Only copy of Disturbed!" "First of all...I didn't do that." Mikey gave a look of his chin down eyes up and his finger pointing at it. "Oh please. You break everything of mine!." Mikey blubbered his lips. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! ITS NOT YOURS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! WHAT ARE YOU STUPID!?" "Ya know, the volume of your voice does not increase the validity of your argument." Raphael growled at Mikey and turned around. "Just stay out." he calmly answered. You looked up at Mikey, he took that well. You were certainly impressed how mature Mikey was about it. your eyes glimmered up at him. In his mind he felt like a superhero that impressed you deeply. He kept on walking you to the bathroom. He handed you a towel and instructed how these certain shower knobs work. You started turning the knobs, got up and got undressed. You turned to your side to admire your body. You were proud that you went to that camp. You then saw your shoulder was looking funny. It was..you couldn't tell what it looked like.. It wasn't normal. Maybe it was just a rash you thought. You heard someone coming so you jumped into the extremely hot shower. You felt the water burn you as you turned the cold water on. "Hey sorry but i need to use the bathroom real quick." OMG its Leo What do you i DO? You thought. "mmhmm." you softly answered. "Hey is Y/N around here? I smell her somewhere nearby." I dont know you Mumbled in a deep tone. "Hey donnie, can i confess something. I know it's probably weird cause i don't usually talk about this sorta thing but I remember back when i first saw her. She was so beautiful. I honestly liked it when she was a bit pudgy. She was so adorable. And when i saw her lose all that, it was..weird. The feeling of Love for her Grew even more. I dont know, I just wish she loved me the way I love her. I just, wish she gave me more of a chance ya know." Your eyes were about to water from hearing a man actually talking about you like that. "Yea.." you answered with a deep voice again. I guess you did sound like donnie slightly. But the sound of rushing water made it help disguise your voice. Leo sighed and flushed the toilet and left. You sighed and then you made a face of burning pain as the hot water shot all over you but your face was just to funny. You covered your mouth as you screamed like it was into a pillow. washed your body down and used the only thing in the shower to cleanse your hair which was body soap. It made your hair feel like it had a plastic coating but it worked..i guess. You leaned your body against the wall of the shower. You were thinking about how you were extremely grateful for the shower curtain. You slid down to the floor as the soapy water flows down your hair, breasts and down your legs. You breathed with relief he didn't realize it was you. Or..did he just act like it? Oh geez. You moaned as you scratched your head with both of your hands as you fell your head into your knees. "I really want some BoardWalk fries..Ugh so many freakin' cravings." You turned the water off and slowly got out. You wrapped a towel around your chest. You cracked the door open to see if anyone was there. You didn't see anyone..but that doesnt mean that they don't see you. You were worried being in a ninja's home and they always see something coming. You walked into Mikey's room and closed the door with your back towards his room. You turned around to see Leo was in there. You peeped a yelp to see him. "H-hey y/n. Whatcha doing?" "W-well Mikey asked me to come with him down here to find something but i got into a mess and took a shower sooo here i am. what about you?" "Mikey borrowed something of mine and i'm just taking it back." it was an awkward silence then mikey came in. "Hey bro, hey sorry i didn't mean to keep it for so long." "nah its ok." "Wellll i'mma go." "ok thanks again." Mikey sat on his bed as you stood there cold and wet in a towel. You didn't know what to do. "Hey um.." "OH geez sorry here dudette take this." He gets up and goes through his closet. He took out a oversized shirt with jogging pants. He turned around so he didn't see you change. You put your wet hair well its more like Damp now into a messy bun. "Ok you can turn around." He turned around to see you all dressed. "Hey i was wondering if we can go to my place. I'm not all that comfortable here." "oh thats ok." "I mean you can still stick around but i dont wanna hang here." "mk." Back at your place. You and Mikey were watching "The day the earth stood still" on the couch. About half way through it you were asleep. Mikey honestly didnt realize it until your head fell on his shoulder. He got all tense and slowly looked down at you. He blushed as he saw you sleep. You looked so beautiful, and untouchable. He picked you up and placed you on your side on the couch. he layed a fleece blanket on you, turned the Tv off and left you to sleep until tomorrow. a bit later Your eyes were opening slowly to see the off Television. You looked around as you sat up with your one arm. You scratched your head as you rearranged your hair. You got up to get a glass of Water from the kitchen. You accidentally bumped into your 'dad' when he was in the kitchen. The glass slipped out of your hand and shattered as it hit the floor. "Skank clean that up!" your dad ordered. And to not anger him you did as he said. He without you knowing he was staring at your butt. He crouched down and put his arm where your shoulders were and had his pelvis rubbing against your soft plump ass. He started slipping your jogging pants Mikey gave you. You were to shocked and scared to do anything. You felt your breath grow cool, your heart pulsed and raced like a horse, your hands sweaty. He rubbed his index finger along your lips through your panties. You gasp from what he was doing. You tried to get up to Run out the window to see if Mikey was anywhere near by. He grabbed you and you were forced back down but it felt like you were punched back down. You were scared as hell. The dad you hates you, could give to shits, The girl he would sell you as a slave for just a pack of cigarettes if he could. He took your panties off and took his dick out of his pants with his pants still on him and rubbed his head along your flower petals and then shoved it in you. You were trying to scream for help but he covered your mouth, you bit his hand hard. He put his polished office shoe on your face and pushed down on it as he fucked you. He then turned to where he was on top and put his hands around your neck and started choking you. He ripped off your shirt with a kitchen knife then did the same with your bra. He was getting rougher. 'oh god he's gonna come.' you screamed in your head over and over. He was biting your nipples like a piece of steak that was like leather. You screamed as you cried. he had come all over your stomach. You layed there still and terrified. unexpectedly he turned you over doggy style and rammed his dick into your butt. You Screamed from Pain, sooo much pain. It felt like a period cramp that was giving a baby in your butt. You screamed and screamed. someone walked througth the door. You couldn't tell, you were unable to see. You heard a snicker. "well, well who do we have here." A man asked very interested. "Just a whore." your dad spat. You cried more. "Give me some of that." a man ordered. you were a man take off his shoes and then you saw socks walked to your face. He lifted your face with his two hands. "what a beauty." He complimented but you were to afraid to worry about a compliment. You heard a zipper unzip and heard clothing fall. Your eyes widened. He then said "Now no biting or you'll get punished." he talked to you like you were a kid. He pressed the head of his penis against your lips that were closed shut. He squished your cheeks so your mouth opened whether you liked it or not. A cock jammed into your throat. You felt like you were choking. Then your dad took his penis out but a new cold one jammed into it. YOU SCREAMED. The man up front moved his penis fast in and out of your mouth with his hands behind your head forcing another penis was injecting your your vagina. You were in so much pain. Dicks were everywhere. Then another dick entered Your vagina. So now you have two in your vagina, one in your butt, and one in your mouth. You had black out from the tension and pain. you were limp in their possession. The next morning.. "Y/n..Y/n.." you heard faintly. You opened your eyes to see blurriness then saw Raphael holding your naked, weak, body in his arm. "Ra-raphael?" you asked. "Yes its me. what happened?" He asked like he was gonna cry. "Raphael, (You weakly touch his jaw with your hand) I'm so sorry." you apologized. "For what?" he asked serious. "For hurting you. I-i was trying to avoid that. I just was afraid to hurt someone. But i hurt the person.." you were blacking out a little again as your arm left his face and hit the floor. He shook you a bit which woke you back up. You breathed deeply "The person who?" He questioned to afraid for you to actually think. "The person i love.. I love you. For real. I was - just trying to do the best. But i did the worst thing-ever. I'm sorry." "No! No don't apologize. Please don't. I love you too. But what had happen." "I dont really remember" you answer as you look around the kitchen area. Then you saw something that reminded you. "Oh right...- my dad invited his friends over. I guess he said i was a treat for them.." you explain as you looked away from Raphael. "A treat?" he asked Enraged "..yea." "What DID they DO?" he asked agitated. "They..They gang raped me. It ( tears fell from your eyes. They were so hot and fresh you didn't feel them though.) You sat up and leaned yourself against his chest and hugged him. "I was so scared.." you whispered. He embraced you tightly. Never wanting to let you go. He petted your hair and said "I'm sorry this happened to you. I will make them pay..Make them all pay." He said enraged but him saying that made a weight off your shoulders go away. But that doesn't change what happened yesterday. You exhaled feeling relief to be his arms again. "i love you raphael." You smiled :) "I love you too Y/N...SO much. I will never let anything bad happen to you. ever again." THANKS NINJAS FOR READING THIS. I SHALL CONTINUE. PLEASE COMMENT AND IDEAS OR WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR. PLEASE BE KIND DOH.


	27. Chapter 26

It was around 3:25 pm in your homeroom class. Yesterday Raphael and you got back to together but you weren't too sure. Raphael was so supportive in your time of need. You had a giddy smile on your face as you stared at the teacher giving instructions. you really weren't attention but you staring at what the teacher was explaining you seemed like you were learning. You were thinking about Raphael. He was so just so, amazing. But how does Leonardo feel after everything. You hurt him but you were really trying not to. And when Leonardo walked in on you taking a shower and mistaken you for Donnie, and what he said. It was just so..idk, loving. And after you hurt him then find out he loved you far before Raphael did. You were fairly confused but you chose Raphael. The bell rang, which interrupted your confused thoughts on life. As you walked out of the school, down to the bus station you thought about moving out of your dads apartment. You couldn't go back after what he did to you. And what his employees did to you. You were scared and terrified. To terrified to realize someone slipped something into your school backpack in a crowded area of people at the bus station. You thought you sensed something out of human senses but you shook it off. You looked around but only saw your school mates and some older men and a woman about 23 wearing hot pink lipstick. 'geez lady. Can't get enough attention.' you thought. But you couldn't help but stare at the blonde. She was intriguing. The bus finally arrived but then one of your homeroom boys grabbed your arm. "Come here." He demanded but you didn't have much of a choice as he dragged you from the bus. "Hey stop it!" you yelled. He held you against the ally wall and had his hands on your shoulders. "I know what you hiding." he told you with a twinkle in his eyes. You looked at the 6 foot asain boy. "What?" you asked really confused. "Don't play dumb. I saw someone bigger than a normal human jump into your room during sunset the other day. You wanna tell me what that was?" He sounded like he was threatening more than asking. You eyes felt like they got bigger all on their own out of shock of someone finding out and reporting them. "SO you are hiding something? What is this creature." "Even if i did tell you; you would have no proof of this. You would just make a fool out of yourself in front of the public." "I have this!" he pulled out his phone with his photo Gallery already opened with a picture of Raphael on his phone. WAIT that isn't Raphael. Its Leonardo! You could see his twin katanas on his back. When did he even visit you of late?! You asked yourself. "Now wait until I do reveal this to the newspaper company. He started walked away when you swiftly took his phone and crushed it in your hands. All out of Anger of the one's you love being in danger from someone as low as this kid. You realized what you had done. You just Crushed a phone all on your own with only one hand. "What the-." you asked outloud. "Your a monster! Your not human! Your an ALIEN! ALIEN!" as he ran away in fear. You watched him run away across the 7 lane road of traffic flying. You were so shocked and you honestly were afraid of yourself right now. You phone rang in your back pocket. "Unkown?" You lifted it to your ear "Hello?" you asked. "I see your progression in your DNA is going well. I can't wait to see what happens next." he smirked through the phone. You could hear it. ANd just like that, he hung up. "Wait! Who are you!" But it was to late. "Damn.. who was that?" Without you knowing it there was a man in a black trench coat in an old Blue telephone booth. He was looking at you with a pocket mirror. When you left to just walk down the ally and jumped into the sewers. The man turned around and You the Reader reading this saw Eric's face stern as ever looking over his shoulder then left the booth with a rearrangement of this coat and the click of his heals. Down in the sewers some water dripped on your shoulders. "eww.." you freaked out. You looked up to see eyes glaring at you green as Aloe. You screamed and started running as fast as you could. The water was splashing on your jeans. You then saw a sidewalk like area so you jumped on it and kept running. You heard pounding on the cement, you could also feel it. You panted as you ran and ran. You heart raced fast, your throat was feeling dry, your lungs were on ice. You closed your eyes and tried to make this seem like a dream. You didn't want this to be real. "please, please, please." you panted as you kept running. You opened your eyes and you looked over your shoulder as you didn't see anything. You slowly stopped running then turned back around to see a huge creature bigger than Raphael. You inhaled and screamed. It roared in your face as saliva flew everywhere. You ran down the other tunnel as it followed you. You could hear it growl at you through the echo of the walls. You then ran into an opened dead end of a sewer whirl pool 56" feet down. But between the fear of heights and a horrifying creature. You were to scared to pick one at the top of your head. But by time you saw a ledge next to you; you were pushed by a slash of claws into the pool of water swirling down at a fast rate. You screamed in pain and from the fear of being killed. You never learned to swim. Your body was tingling and feeling the sensation of itching. the iris of your eyes were turning red as you were falling you back hit a railing of a metal bridge built across the whirlpool. your body without you thinking of it acted quickly as your hands grabbed the bridge and swinging itself so your legs were up in the air and your arms was supporting your body only on a railing and you landed on the bridge. You breathed heavily at what just happened. You looked at your hands still on the railing. You saw your hands were scaly but still your skin color. You were stunned. "What.." You asked. You saw the creature was trying to make itself over to you while its weight was destroying the rusted bridge. You ran in the other direction in a panic. You heard something break and you saw the creature fall into the whirlpool of death. You were upset cause at the same time you wanted to save it. Maybe it was confused and hurt itself, so it made someone else feel pain. It looked like a mutant. You turned around and saw Raphael. Your eyes teared up and your hugged him as fast as you could. "Hey you ok? I thought i heard you scream." You looked behind you to see their was no longer a bridge. and looked back at raphael and shook your head in a No. "I'm fine :)" you smiled. You then started feeling fatigued. "Hey raphael i hope this isn't a burden but Could you carry me? I'm really tired." He smiled at you and said "Sure." He picked you up and carried you back to his home. you ended up falling asleep in his arms. he rearranged you in your sleep and saw his arm was covered in blood. "What." he asked. He lifted your back up to see your shirt was ripped in the back with a huge claw mark. "How did I not notice this." He asked ashamed. He called Donnie as he carried you in his one arm. "hey Donnie. Y/N Got hurt bad. Idk what caused it. I just arrived and started carrying her cause she said she was tired and saw she was injured on his back. Her shirt is fairly shredded on the back and there's allot of blood." "Ok, ok don't freak out just bring her here as fast as you can. She can't lose too much blood." "Alright." He hung up on Donnie and started fast walking as he put you back in bridal style. You woke up on the floor with a blanket under you as well as a pillow. You groaned as you tried to lift yourself. You got up without realizing you were only wearing a sports bra raphael had placed on you, april had bought it for you. You got up all hungry like so you went into the kitchen to make cereal and a soft pretzel. It was like 4 am. You didn't realize that of course. You guessed someone left a night light for you so if you did get up you could at least see. You munched on your Chex cereal with some sugar sprinkled on top. You drank two whole bottles of water. You felt really energetic so you ran around the dojo for a bit. You must have ran a mile while listening through your earbuds to GreenDay and GooGooDolls. You sat down and tried to do what Mr. splinter and Leonardo do. Meditate. You did that for a bit but you started falling asleep you were so peaceful. Then you went on Donnie's laptop and watched some Vines for fun. You tried to keep you laughing at a minimum. You mostly smiled hard than laughing out of respect for the others. You realized that Raphael was still asleep so you decided to pay a quiet visit. You softly walked in and sat down on the grown on your knees and watched how peaceful. You didn't know why you loved seeing him sleep. He was just so quiet. It was still different to see him without his mask. You stared at it and then got up and took the bandanna off his table and went over to his mirror with a constant light that's always on, above it. You slipped it over your head and tied it behind your head. You put your fists on your hips and stood like superman would. The mask was hanging down to wear your top lip was and you couldn't really see, you were only seeing through the red fabric. You heard rustling so you hid down behind his bed. You practically on the floor. "Y/N?" he asked. "What are you doing." he asked as he was still in his bed sitting up. You stayed quiet. "y/N i can see you in the mirror." "No you can't." you Argued cutely. He smirked. "come on, stand up." He seemed to had forgot that your hurt somehow. It is 5 am now though. you rose your head above his bed. He LOLed at your face with his mask dripping over you. "Why were hiding" he asked as he still was laughing. "I honestly have no idea." He crawled over to you as he lifted the mask off your upper lip and kissed you. "hehe i love you YN. Your so cute." You blushed lightly. He took the mask off of you and looked at you then realized You were hurt. "Y/N! Your hurt why are you up?!" he asked concerned with a tone of anger. "I honestly don't feel anything. I had forgotten i was hurt." "Y/N -sigh- Why did you lie to me. You told me that you were fine. But yet you have a huge scar on you back now." "I-I'm sorry raphael. I guess i'm still not used to the whole relationship thing. I'm still used to working things out on my own. And idk..-shrug- I'm sorry, raphael." he exhailed through his nose and lifted you up from the ground up into his arms. "You don't have to feel the need to do things on your own anymore. I'm here for you, Babycake." You smiled, your eyes closed as you nuzzled into him. "Thank you.". He kissed your scalp. - song "A thousand Years (part 2) " plays softly as the two of you kiss and fall asleep together. (Ok song ends now, i know how annoying it can be to see people have like a 15 paragraphs of one song XD OK OK now back to the story.) Thank you My ninjas for reading this, It SHALL CONTINUE!~!


	28. Chapter 27

It's Friday Night. The night where all the teenagers go shopping, and to the movie Theater. The night where the singles hoped to get Laid and the night Raphael hoped to get his revenge for you. Whether you like it or not he was going to get it, one way or another. Raphael had cooked you dinner. He made you Lemon-peppered chicken with noodles on the side. Nothing to extravagant. You and him were in bed cuddling listening to the sounds echo through the walls. Hearing Subway Trains, Water Droplets. The usual. "heh, I remember back in the country with my mom, there was this house i lived in, in this small town and this horrible, horrible fire alarm would go off twice a day at most. It was just, ugh sooo loud. And it would echo through the entire town. Over the hills, through peoples homes. Geez." you explained. "Why was it even there?" "Well, the old people of the town reminded them of their old times. Even though they didn't even live in the town. They only visited for Summers." "Oh, wow ok." "hehe i know right." You nuzzled your head into Raph's shoulder and closed your eyes. "I love You Raphie." "'hmp, i love you too babe." He put his arm around you so it laid on your rib. And his other hand was behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "Dont worry, I'll make sure they pay..With their lives." Raphael said to himself softly. Surprisingly you didn't hear him. It was half an hour later and you were fast asleep and Raphael was already gone. He had put on a pair of Soft pants and his red bandanna back on. He was already on the prowl for his victims. He was waiting by a bar that was popular and most picked because of the lady's there. He stood there crouched on the water tower just waiting. He was remembering what you told him. And he then saw your dad with his colleges. Raphael had binoculars on him. He looked through them to see the pair of shoes that was the same description. Brown leather, Dress shoe. Even an Native American blue feather Charm dangling. The other had a weird birthmark on the one hand that covered almost all of it. And he of course saw your dad. Raphael followed them for a few blocks until they stopped at a hotel, Called "TheRoseBush". Raphael watched the elevator on the side of the building go up and up until the 23 floor. He hung the binoculars around his neck and run across the rooftops to get across the street where the hotel was. He climbed cautiously so no one thought he was King kong or something. Raph reached their floor to see their were Naked Strippers and prostitutes. Raph had almost fallen. Raph was trying his best to not look at them and to look for a switch. He actually found one by his head in the window. He carefully opened the window from the outside and reached his hand in to switch the lights off. The lights were off and he went in. You could hear the sounds of men Groaning in pain, falling, hitting the walls. ANd the sounds of blankets and stuff. He was on the window edge, turned the lights back on and left. In the room you could see the men all beaten up and looked dead, But werent. Raphael just couldnt kill someone. Not yet in life, anyways. And you also saw the women dressed in Blankets and curtains. They all looked around confused but the women got dressed stole money and left the room. Raphael was feeling accomplished and pleased, He felt like he really protected you. He turned around to find Leo there. Raphael sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Raphael. what are you doing here.." He demanded more than asked. "Thats non of your business." He scoffed and walked passed him. "Raphael! What did you do?...I know you, and if your out here late at night where not even Y/N knows where you are, its because you dont want No one to know what your DOING. And your more of a vigilante than a Ninja!" Leo Fairly Insulted. "And you also use the skills that Sensei taught us to protect us, to keep us safe. ANd you use them for your own benefit." "WHAT I DO IS NON OF YOUR BUSINESS! I DO THINGS WITH A REASON, so if you think you know me so well, well think again..Brother." Leo was staring Raphael deep into his eyes. Leo's blues were filled with Disappointment and anger. "Why does She love you." Leo asked but sounded more demanding. "What." "Why does she love you. Your ignorant, you don't listen, you dont care what people have to say. And yet she loves you. Why." Raphael was thinking. And that was a good question Leo had asked but the only thing Raph's mouth spat was "Because I love her." Leo's glare got harder and colder. "So Do I. I have so much to offer her, but she chose you and not me. What is it that you could possibly have that I don't have." "I honestly, don't know. But me and her are together. And thats final." raphael started walking away when he heard. "I'll never stop fighting for her." Raphael looked behind himself to see Leos fist smash into his own cheek bone. But before he could react Leonardo was already gone. Raphael was starting a growl in his throat. Fast Forward back to the sewers You woke up, must've been 11:30 pm. You woke up rubbing your one hand on your eye and your other hand rose your body up. "Raph?" your voice cracked but he were no where to be seen. You sat yourself up thinking about what he could be doing but then you felt hungry. You let your body fall on the bed and groaned "Whyyy does being human have to be sooo difficult! Eat, Sleep, poo. Over and over. Can't i just survive on air?" You complained. You felt lightheaded as you stood up to go to the kitchen. The first thing you did was go to the fridge. Donnie was there enjoying a glass of Soda and usually daydreaming. You sleepily got a bowl much bigger than you thought. Fruity Pebbles and Poured Orange juice in the bowl and milk in a Glass. You carried it over to the table and took a big spoonful and once you tasted it, Your brain woke up from the disgust of it, You had to swallow it, That's what you grew up doing. Spitting things up was not what your family did. You put your spoon back in the bowl and your put your hands on your hips (your of course sitting on a stool of some sort.), Your chewed for about 4 minutes just to Bleh-ed by the taste that you had the hardest time swallowing. You looked over Not realizing at all, Donnie was there. You were still chewing as he was laughing. "Omg your face right now. XD" He commented. You were smiling through your chews and you were afraid to show your teeth so your used your lips only. You finally swallowed it and started Laughing so loud that you literally fell off your stool and laughed even harder at that point. Donnie getting up barely and then helped you up while you both laughed at You. At that point Raphael walked in and saw Donnie holding you in his arm. Donnie's shell was facing Raphael and you face was laughing in his chest, you ran out of laughs so you were only using Air to laugh. SO Silent Laughs. Raphael walked up to Him to see It looked like you were crying due to your Tears. "Y/N You ok?" You waved your hand up and down "I-im ok, Just to much-Much laughter _laughing once again_" Donnie Started laughing again with you. Raphael Coughed to get your attention. "Oh i'm sor-snort- Sorry hun, I-I just XD" and started laughing again. He took you by the hand as he said "Come on you." he said Playfully. Donnie sat down at his seat with his Soda. Mikey walked up to him and was about to ask him something when he saw The Orange Juice cereal. "Whos this?" "It was Y/N but she doesnt want it." "kewl!" He took the spoon and dug right on in. "Wow This is AMAZING! Why didn't think of this sooner." he talked with a full mouth. Donnie rolled his eyes "Yea...Why didn't you." He commented. Raphael pulled you into the dojo. He started working out as you watched, talked, and kept him company. He was doing push ups So you had a fun Idea of getting up on his shell while he pushed up and down with the Butt of his Sai's. "Hm?" raph looked at you as he kept doing his thing. "Wut are you doing?" "Not much. Just chillin." You replied. He Chuckled. After 2 long minutes of Silence. you relaxed yourself as he did his thing. It felt like a stiff Swing kind of thing but your peace was interrupted "Hey Babe?" "Yea Boo?" "Dont call me that." "awww But BooBoo!" You whined. "Dont do that either." You pouted playfully with a Hmp. he Smiled as your childishness. "Anyways. Can I ask you something.?" "You just did." "..." "I'm sorry go ahead hun." "Well -Push up grunt- I was wondering why you even like me. I was just wondering. I mean, there are so many human guys out there, why not go for someone who has hair? Or in school like you?"-...-" Because there is only One of you. Your special to me. I love you the way you are. Shell and all. I love you, Baldy." "Don't call me that." "Buttt whyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I cant call you anything.." You pout once again. He sat up and you slid off of him. He embraced you, as your head was next to his chin, Your back against his Chest, His arms all around you. "You can call me SugarDaddy." he whispered with his warm breath in your ear. You Blushed and said "nunu, I dont think so." "Why not?" He seductively asked in your ear once again. "Cause.." you pouted. he chuckled and Kissed your temple and then your lips. He squeezed you and said "I love you, Shrimp." "hehe, I love you too, Raphie." Your lips reached up and kissed his chin. Later in the turtles home You and Leo were sitting on the couch. "Hey I wanna show you something." "Okie." You got up and followed him outside the sewers home and outside. You were at the end of a tunnel where a Huge grate was with a door of some sort with a long ledge. Leo Opened the door and gave you his hand "Cemme Here." He gestured. You took his hand and you followed him to the very edge. He sat down as you did to. "What are we waiting for." you whispered without looking at him. He simply answered "Wait for it." you looked around for about 10 minutes. "Leo what are we doing here?" you asked annoyed. Then you heard something. "There it is!" he announced. "huh?" "Right there." he pointed "Is that-.." "sure is..Whales. They come thru here every 3 years. The guys didn't wanna join me this year. i"m surprised Donnie didn't even wanna come. Hmp." You looked at the wales Jumping, splashing, There humps rising to the surface then back down. "Sometimes when i'm really stressed,I'll come out here and i'll See Dolphins at time. Those are my favorite to watch, they play all the time." You smiled at Leo, he was so Interested in the water life it was incredible. "you really like the water life huh?" "I sure do." He answered memorized by the whales. You then started to get up when you fell But luckily Leonardo had caught you. Your hair was flowing in the Ocean/bay Breeze. It made you scared to realize what could have happened if leo didn't or if he was even here. He pulled you up and you landed in his arm. You looked up Slowly at him as it felt like the perfect moment to kiss. he was sitting while you were on your knees looking at him. Then Raphael arrived putting Punching Leo in the face. "No way in Hell are you trying anything!" he threatened. Leo used his fist to wipe his face. Leo stood up. "its Not what you Think Raph." "Oh sure in hell it aint when i'm thru with you!" He threatened again. "Raph Please, its not what you think." You pleaded. "Y/N Stay out of this. This is between me and Leo." And before you knew it the brothers were Physically fighting. You were Watching from afar with Tears dripping down your cheeks. You hated people fighting, Your heart couldn't stand it. You did what you thought was right. You ran in the fight with your body clinging to Raphael's entire upper arm while your legs where wrapped around his Fore Arm. "raphael please just listen!" you squealed. They both realized what you were doing but Rapheal couldn't stop his punch so he Slammed it into the wall instead of Leo. Left a huge print in the brick work. "Ok." He simply answered angry and irritated. you got off his arm and explained "I fell and I probably would've died if it weren't for Leo saving me. Thats pretty much when you came in, baby. Nothing Happened. I was just really scared." He saw tears running down you face as you explained. "Come here babe." You ran into his arms, Raphael looked at Leo Bruised up. "Leo...I'm sorry. THank you For Saving Y/N. I should'ny have acted like that." 'Its ok, I probably would have done the same thing." Leo smiled. Raphael smiled and you all walked back to lair all very tired. Its was 1:23 am. Raphael and you went to his room for sleep and Leo went to his Lonely room for some sleep too. To be continued. Please Comment and vote ^^


	29. Chapter 28

It was around 4 Pm. You were doing homework at home. You couldn't make you dad Suspicious. He's not interested in your own life..at all but you couldn't risk The turtles life. So you stay home.

Texting:

Raph: Hey you coming over today?

You: Nah, Don't wanna make my dad suspicious.

Raph: Is he there right now?

You: Yea He will be leaving around 7:40 though. Wanna come over at 8?

Raph: Sure, Hey u left your sweatshirt, you want that back?

you: It tends 2 be cold in the sewers from time to time so i like it there.

Raph: Mk. I'll see u then '3'

you: okie My Sweet Baboo

Raph: hehe

You were studying for a test tomorrow. You studied through a full bladder, thirsty ness and hunger so u wouldnt see ur father. You heard a door close and click in the silence of the apartment. You rushed to the bathroom but all this sudden u got really horny. You didnt know why. The other night u watch anime porn to see what it was like. So u did what one of them did. You got your lube, some wooden clips and ur phone. You sat in the bath tub and closed the curtain. You figured since raph would be awhile you would entertain yourself. ;) you lube your kitty up and rubbed fast up and down, in circles. Then u decided to take one of the wooden clips and pinch it on your clit. You screamed with pleasure. You wiggled it with your fingers and pulled on it too. You then saw yellow pee projectile itself on the tiled wall of the bathtub. You moaned as ur eyes rolled to the back of your head. You then just rubbed the outside of your vagina with ur nail to tickle yourself. Knock-knock "Y/N? You in there?" 'Oh crap is it 8 already?' U asked softy. "Uh yea hang on." You has taken the clip off. Rubbed toilet paper on ur vagina to wipe away most of the lube and put ur clothes back on. You opened the door and looked for Raphael. "Raph?" You asked out loud. Your were tackled mildly with a hug from behind. You screamed like a tiny girl. "God u scared me bruh." He kissed your lips and then u melted. "Raphael." You muttered as his lips still against yours. "Yea" he answered with his hot breath against ur lips. You pulled away "I want you". He had a sexy devious smile come upon his lips. He went back to kissing you as his hand was going down ur jogging pants. He pumped his index finger in and out as the other fingers caressed your pink petals. You moaned but then he hit your sweet spot where you let go of his lips, your legs trembling and you squeezing his belt strap. He smirked given your state. Your teeth clinched and you sang moans of pleasure. He wondered how you'd act with two fingers. So he inserted another one. But when one finger would go in, the other would come out. It was a cycle. He went down to ur level with his knees on the ground and lifted your shirt up. He started kissing your collar bone then your went down to your breasts where he had started licking the nipples in circles or just randomly swaying his tongue all over them making them drip with saliva. You moaned with pleasure. Then picked you up and walked you to your room. He laid you on ur bed. Looked at you as your cheeks were rosey pink. You smiled innocently(: He started taking off your pants to see pink and white striped panties. He then took off your top and saw ur bra matched. He then unhooked the bra with ease. He took the bra and tossed it over to your rug. You closed your eyes and relaxed. You heard rustling metal and a cloth. You opened your eyes to see that you were naked and so was he. He was do beautiful as is. But he would never believe you. Then sun was shimmering on his arms and neck. He had put the head of it against your vagina and rubbed it softly. "Ooh you've been wanting this for awhile haven't you?" He teased. You nodded in shame though. He lifted you chin and kissed your soft pouty lips as he started to insert himself. You threw your head back in the middle of kissing. He thrusted softly at first. "You ok?" He asked. "Mmhmm" you answered as you were being violated by your lover. But upsettingly all you could think of when leonardo violated you. It was amazing but you love Raphael. Raphael had turned you over on your stomach on the bed as your feet were on the ground and being pounded. Your toes would leave the ground time to time. His hands were on your jiggling bottom. You were feeling odd feelings of Want for Leo. You internally sighed. You then felt Raph's dick come out of your and cum all over your old sweater. You slid off the bed and sat on the ground. "heheh you ok, sweetCheeks?" "Hm? oh yea i'm good." you answered tiresome. You got up and then had accidentally slipped, you caught onto your bed sheets. You waited for you bum to hit the ground but it didn't. You were in position where your legs were out far and couldn't possibly support you. you stared at Raphael for he was staring at you. "Y/N?! What the fuck?!" You felt like crying as your face turned red. You knew what happened. You looked up at your arm, it was like lizard skin, bigger, and claws were there instead of your manicured nails. You looked in shock. This was YOU. No one else. You let go and your arm turned back into your ordinarily arm. You slowly brought it to your chest and you started crying hysterically as you hugged your arm against your naked body. "Hey, hey." Raphael trying to help in his own way. He came up to you and hugged you as you both sitting down. he rocked you as you still cried. "How did this even happen?" Raph asked sincerely but serious at the same time. "I-I don't know. Awhile some guy called me after an incident, he said he couldn't wait to see what happens next. And idk who he was o.o." He squeezed you tighter. Raphael Kissed your head. "It will be ok. I'm here for you BabyDoll." Later that day ~.^ You and Leo along with Donnie were sitting on the couch watching Doctor Who. You were sitting in between Don and Leo. Leo nonchalantly put his arm around you after he Stretched. Trying to make it less awkward "hey leo?" "Yea" he answered rather quickly. "Ever had Mochi?" "Mm no. Why?" "OMG you should have some. My favorite flavor is GreenTea. They have several, like red bean, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and probably more." "What is it?" "Hehe sorry its an iceCream ball wrapped in Sweet RiceDough. The rice dough doesnt have a taste. Its just sweet." He nodded his head understanding. You yawned and laid your back on the couch closing your eyes relaxing. You breathed in and out and wiggled your butt on the couch to get more comfy. Leo felt calm and happy to be near you again. When Raphael passed u when u were fairly sleeping on leo's arm he stopped. Picked u up and gave leo a glare as he headed for his room he laid you down on his bed as he cuddled up next to you. His arm laid on top of your body as his legs inner twined with yours, and kissed your forehead. You both went for a 5 hour nap.


	30. Chapter 29

Hey everyone. Thank you for sticking by this story with me(: I want to thank you for all your votes, and views and comments. It makes me oober happy. You woke up next to Raphael around 9:30. You sat up and rubbed both your eyes. You then felt a warm hand rub your back as u heard an exhale. You turned your head to see Raphaels goldenLike eyes looking at you as he gave you a tired smile. But he was sexy when he did it. You leaned down and gave him a french kiss as he french kissed you back. You felt him smile as he did this. It wasnt sexy, or mysterious. It was a Happy laughable kiss. He was so happy to have you in his life. Before he met you, he was a clumsy, big oaf, with an attitude. Even Ninja's arent perfect with balance, but they try ;) As you felt this smile you asked "What." as you giggled with the continued kissing. He sat up with you on his lap and stared into your eyes as He then kissed your forehead with his thumb afterwards rubbing it and looked back at you. "I love you, Y/N. Please don't ever leave me. We have had our ups and downs but please, Please don't leave me. Your my everything." Your eyes grew big from his words and you then smiled once your face calmed back down. You pecked a kiss "I love you too, MyRaphael." He smiled and took you in for a hug. He then Surprisingly sprung you over his shoulder and walked out of the room as you laughed. He placed you down on the couch. "stay here..Stay!" He commanded like you were a dog. You whined but he insisted. Once he left for the kitchen you turned on the TV and watched SpongeBob. The theme was on at the moment ""Spongebob squarpants,,,spongeboobbbbbbbbb Sqqqauuuurreeepppaaaaannnnnttttss! HAHAHAHA!"" Without you realizing, in the other room Raphael rolling his eyes as he laughs at your choices in Television. You sink yourself in the cardboard couch that smelled of (surprisingly) fresh pizza. Made your tummy grumble. You heard a knock on the couch "knock knock, mind if I join?" Donnie asked. He wore a pair of long black sweatpants and slippers. No head gear but his glasses. "Sure(: " you smiled. He hops over the couches arch and sits down next to you with his foot on his knee and his arm laying on the couches arch. He yawned as he watched SpongeBob with you. Raph came in with some cereal, orange juice and a tiny bowl of Assorted fruits. They were obviously canned but it was sweet. You "awww" at what he did for you. He chuckled in embarrassingly as he handed it to you. You started for the Rice Crispy's OffBrand cereal. You crunched as you watched tv. Raphael asked donnie to move politely. And don did as asked. Raphael wrapped his left arm around you as he yawned. No stretching just yawning. He itched his throat and then kissed your cheek. You blushed all cute like. He chuckled noticing it. You just kept watching spongebob sing sweater weather. You felt like a school girl in pink next to your bad boy crush in a black leather jacket. Leo came in noticing Raphael's arm around you. His eyes felt like they turned red with anger as his body tensed up and his teeth clinched. ( his teeth weren't showing) Mikey came up about to greet his brother but saw how he was looking at you too. Mikey wasnt to thrilled with the idea of you, dating Raphael. He's more of a knucklehead than mikey himself. He felt this weird Missing feeling. Like he dated you before but u rejected him. Maybe thats how Leo feels. :( you got up off the couch to go to the potty. You saw Leo staring at you as you stood up. He made you feel guilty for your choice of Raphael. You just walked over to the bathroom as the two of you still have eyes locked. You were waiting for him to say something as he did the same thing. You closed the door behind you. Little did you know. Its was actually Leonardos birthday. Leo went into the dojo and kinda just sat in there. Doing nothing but ponder, wonder, twiddle, and feel pathetic. He feels like he isnt manly enough, isnt good enough and that's why you chose Raphael. He sulked in there for about 5 hours. 5 hours later. You went into the kitchen to see Mikey working on the icing on a cake. You sat down at the island. "Whatcha doin?" "Icing a cake." " you usually don't make cakes. Why'cha make one?" He looked at you with a blank expression with some confusion. "Didnt you know?" "Know what" as you took a little finger full of icing out of the jar. "Its Leonardo's birthday." You just looked at him. 0.0 you got up and left for topside. Raphael passed you asking what u were doing. " going topside" "alright just be careful." "Yes dad" you teased. He smirked as he walked into the kitchen. Once you were topside you called april asking if she knew Leonardos birthday was today. Phone rings "hey april. Did u know leos birthday was today?" "No I didn't. I completely forgot. I remember Someone telling me though. I should get him something." "Well i'm actually out right now. Wanna join me?" "Is half an hour ok? I get off work then.' "Sounds good :D "ok be right there." "kewl Beans ^.6" ..45 minutes later.. April arrives with her jacket hanging off her shoulder as she runs over to you, as you sit on the fountain's edge. you look over to your side to see April Panting with her hands on your knees bent over. "hey you ok?" She puts her index finger in the air as she catches her breath. She stands tall and says "Yea, i-i'm sorry i'm late. The trains weren't working right." "Eh its ok. Its a beautiful day." "So where did you wanna start at?" April asked. "I was thinking we could start in this plaza. They have a store of weapons here called "Chin-Chan" "Wanna check them out first?" "Sure :)" you smiled. You stood up and adjusted your skirt and you two walked over to the store. You walked in to hear a bell ring. (If this was a movie, The sun would shine through the blinds and Blind the lens for a sec as you two walk in through the glass door, April behind you as you walked in to see a glass Counter with Swords, Daggers and other stuff.) You walked around as April also did this action. You turned around to observe everything. You walked backwards and accidentally bumped your head into Wind Chime made of wood. Even the chimes were made of wood. It was a simple, pretty, Clanking sound. Like something you would hear in a Japanese home on their porch As there Bamboo Fountain was going. A regular white man came out from behind and asked what you would like or to look at. You were gonna say no until you saw something. "Do you make your own products? Like that painting over there?" "Um no But I can order you a personalized one." "how long will that take?" "About 2 weeks. Sometimes 5 days." "Oh I'm sorry but i need something for today. Its my friends birthday." "Oh I see. I'm sorry about the inconvenience." "Oh No its ok XD I just i honestly didn't realize his birthday was Today." "well If you find something Please let me no." "Will Do." you And april pretty much left after that. Later that day. You were in your room with a paint brush with black paint. You were painting 'Leonardo's Name Vertically. With a help of stencils. You drew some sticks that touched each other then made pink petals to make a Cherry Blossom tree. Then You used some Blue to draw to sticks laying against the tree as Swords.

Lovable Easygoing Original Noble Amazing Responsible Dependable Oracular You finally finished your painting for Leo's birthday. It was 6:54 pm. You were shocked with how Time flew. You cleaned everything up and washed the black paint of your hands. You walked back into your room to find your painting flown on to its front side so everything wet is touching your floor You ran over repeating "no no no no". You picked it up to see the L was smudged a bit but it made it seem more cooler. You texted Leo saying. "Hey. Can you meet me. Its an emergency." You went up to the concrete looking roof and waited. It only took him a mi ute to reach you. He looked scared. Maybe emergency wasn't a good word. Oh your so gonna hear about it now. "Hey you ok? Whats the emergency." You took out a box unwrapped but had a present in it. "Happy birthday Leo" he sighed in relief. "I thought you were hurt or something. Dont say its an emergency if its not." "Well its your birthday and its important. So i think it counts as one." He smiled and took the present. He opened it to see a scroll." "Whats this?" "something i made. I didnt find anything. Not in clothing, shoes, Japanese stores not even kitchen ware i think ud want. He smiled "thanks" and without thinking he kissed your lips. Just a peck. But it was enough to race your heart and start his adrenaline. "I am so sorry. I didnt mean to. Its just. Nothing. Im sorry" You stood there a bit speechless, You wanted to say something but you didn't know what to say. you sighed and said "Just think of it as a second Present if it makes you feel any better." He looked at you and smiled. He lifted up your scroll and saw what u made him. In his eyes, this was the best gift he's ever gotten. "Thank you Y/N. This is..Incredible. How did you do this?" "Stencils XD" he laughed and said "Thank you" again. "I love it." "I'm glad you love it." He was gonna leave but something stopped him. He didn't know what. He stood on the ledge thinking not sure what to do. "You ok?" You asked. "Yea..Hey can i come in for a bit?" "Yea sure :) " you smiled as you hopped into your room. He Squeezed himself into your window and into your room. He stood there looking at your room. He was remembering how when he came in here last time to..Do You. Made his heart ache a bit. You were just looking at him. He looked like he was about to cry. "Hey Leonardo Are you ok? You look like your about to Burst." "No I"m not ok. OK! Idk why you Chose Raphael. What does he Have that I dont have? I would do anything for you! Anything you want. I would join Shredder's Side if thats what it would take. I would Kills someone for you! I would give you so much Love and tender Care, I would Literally Do Anything for you. Please tell me. Whats wrong with me?" "Nothing is wrong with you-" "Then why arent you with me?" "...Idk..I just..Don't feel the same." "I wanted to be a man about this and wait for you but its been so long and i had you for such little time. And it kills me. I feel like every morning since you broke up with me, a part of my soul is being Eaten." He came closer as you stood up. He kept rambling on about how he loved you and wish you were with him. "I just dont understand-Why arent-why ar-" Then he was cut off by a big smooch you were giving him on his lips. His eyes were in shocked then Rolled to the back of his head. He cupped his hands to the back of your head as he intensified the kiss. Although he knew you were kissing him out of pity but he still enjoyed it. It felt like you were his. He wished this moment would never end. He was in your room,the only thing that lit your room was a few candles and a night light, with the window open bringing in Spring night air that felt like a summer night, Your hair moving around as the wind brushed it, Your hands on his arms, his hands through your hair, Kissing as Cheeks Brushed. You opened your eyes slowly to see Leo's eyes were still closed Indulging you. You closed your eyes again. He let go as he opened his icy blues. You opened your eyes as his hands were still on the back of your head. His thumb rubbed against your skull as his eyes stared into your soul. Although it felt like your eyes were staring into his, To Him. For the oddest reason you were Craving Ice Cream. "Hey This is gonna say weird after what just happened but..Do you(Leos pov. Do I what?! Do I wanna kiss again? Wanna Cuddle? wanna date? Wanna-) Want some IceCream? My dad got some awhile ago, he hasnt eaten it yet. Its Neapolitan." "Yea hehe sure." you smiled as you walked to the kitchen as he did to. You Two talked and laughed like the old days. You enjoyed your Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate iceCream as he only ate Vanilla Chocolate. You guys went back to the sewers and Enjoyed each others company on the way. Then when you two were in the Middle of getting home Mikey came up from behind you and spooked you. You ended up Screaming at the top of your lungs. The girliest Scream ever. They all laughed XD You looked behind to see Mikey "Ugh your such a man Child." "please when was Mikey even a man." Leo Commented smiling. You, Mikey, and leo continued the walk. for some reason the ground started vibrating, You looked up to the ceiling Then heard loud running towards you guys. A huge Monster came after you guys. But specifically You, Since you pissed it off last time he saw you. "Are you kidding me?!" you asked in general all annoyed. You all started running in the opposite direction. "What is that thing?" "I don't know, But i've encountered it before." "You -panting- You have?" Mikey asked. "yea " The monster caught up to you all, Leo saw that coming so he gave Mikey an order and He picked you up and grabbed onto a Pipe on the ceiling and his feet landed on other pair of pipes. He was kinda Slipping though. The Monster Mosey along looking around smelling for you. Leo's sweat was dripping on you so it kinda hid your scent of human. His Yellow eyes looked around a scanned. Mikey was hiding on the other side of the wall. He kept his breath Shallow. The Monster's tail had hit the wall letting Brick Dust hit mikey's face. He was trying to keep a sneeze in. The sneeze finally calmed down and went away. He exhaled softly then he Sneezed. Leo growled, he was so sure the monster would leave. The monster Roared which made more Brick dust fall from the ceiling and then made bricks fall. A brick hit Leo's head. "Oww god." "Are you ok?" "Yea im fine." With Leo's Weight which is about 240 lbs The ceiling caved on him and you. You were underneath of Leo stuck. You felt scared, and angry. Your skin started Itching you started to at least try to Un-Bury yourself. You stuck your hand out and started just pushing bricks and moving them. You then felt something helping you. Bricks were mostly off of you, You could finally breath you looked up to see Mikey. "Oh thank you Mikey, I was getting scared." "wow dude. Whats with you." "What? What did i do?" "Its..your skin, its like all scaly and stuff." you looked down at your hands to see you were. You legs, your arms, and you neck too. "is my face also like this?" "Yea! Its pretty AWESOME! DUDE your a mutant just like us!" You heard a groan. you turned around and helped leo. There was a huge thick piece of Concrete on top of Leo. You gasped and threw it off of him. "Leo!" You kneeled by him and held his hand. His eyes started opening to see you. HIs eyes looked confused and opened a bit more. "Y-Y/N? is that you?" You had tears starting "Yea its me." you answered unpleasantly. "What happened?" "I dont really know. But i think we should get out of here." You helped him up which was allot easier to do for some reason. You guessed cause of your weird skin thing. Then all this sudden a tail whips out and slams you against the wall. You stuck there and then pealed off like a pancake off a ceiling. You stood up Feeling fired up and angry. Your body started to grow taller and more muscular. Your pupils changed color (Not your eyeris, Your Pupil.) it changed into a Violet color. Mikey and Leo just stared at you as you changed. Your entire body changed. You stared into its eyes from afar as he huffed and puffed waiting for what you were gonna do. "Well Come on, LeatherHead. lets go.." you evilly teased. You charged as he charged towards you. you punched him in his Nose, then his Jaw from Below. You the knee-ed him in the gut, jumped over him and took his arm, swung it around his back and held him to the ground. He was Roaring with pain and anger. He Flipped himself over so you were on the ground and he was ontop. He was smothering you. Leo limply got up and yelled "Y/N!" You had a pocket knife with you so you jabbed it into his side. He ROARed and got off of you. He Stood up on his Hind legs his body to tall so he automatically crouched. He Yelled and roared at you. And what you did next was something you didn't tell your body to do; you just did it. You Legitimately Roared back. Louder than a Lion, harder than a Gorilla, and Scary as a Bear. The Crocodile just ran backwards and didn't look back. You were proud of what you did. You've never saved anyone before. You walked back over to Leo and put your hand on his head. you were about as tall as him at this point. "How are you?" "I'm better." You smiled with your pointy teeth showing; your body started shrinking back to its original size and and your teeth going back to normal. Pupils back to black but your skin is still kinda Scaly. You and Mikey helped him walk the rest of the way home. You entered the Secret home the turtles live in and sat Leonardo down on the pizza hut couch and put his feet up. Your scaly skin was fading softly away as your normal pigment of soft skin was showing through. Your eyes were a bit redden. "I'll be right back." You got up but then a hand pulled you back "Hey." "hey wats up" "Are u ok? Did you get hurt." "Eh i might have a few bruises but i think im ok. Im mostly worried about you though. Are you ok?" "Yea (his face cringes as he holds his Side ) I'm fine." You shook your head "You men. I'll be right back Would you like anything? Anything at all?" That rang in his head, he'd forgotten how he'd bugged you on How he'd do anything for you. He felt like a jerk now. He just smiled and said "no thanks(:" "alrighty, I'm gonna go snack on some Pretzels. I'll be over in the kitchen, just Holler if you need anything." "Will do(: " you sat at the counter as you saw Raphael coming out of the dojo all sweaty and stuff. "Aye babe, wats up?" He greeted. "Not much, Leo got hurt so i'm taking care of him." "what? How did he get hurt?" Could i really tell him that I saved Leo from a Croc. incident. And that I've handled myself before with the same thing? Can i tell him that I transform into a horrifying creature of power? What would that do. OH crap he's waiting, think of something. "Oh Idk." "well that took you awhile to answer XD Hey so i was thinking tonight did you wanna go out with me and the guys as we go on patrol." "Yea sure :)" "Nice." You look over at Leo, He has his hand was on his side, His eyes closed and his one leg bent up. You sighed. Raph saw your concern for him "hey (He puts his hand on your shoulder) He'll be ok. He's strong." You look at him "I hope so." You say with self doubt. You and him sat there at the island with Raphael. Mikey sat down next to you guys "Hey Y/N, That was pretty awesome! how long have you been doing that?!" Raphael looked at you. "I Um-here try these. Pretzel with melted Velveeta." "OH thats sounds amazing! gimmie." "hehe" You passed everything over to mikey and you left the table. Raphael looked at mikey stuffing his face then to you walking into his own room. He started walking after you. You Close the door as you hold your hand over your mouth and nose as tears fled down your eyes. You crawled onto the bed and hid under the covers. You started softly crying in a curled up position. Raphael opened the door and looked around to see a lump under his blanket moving and making noises. He sat on the bed and put his huge hand on your side hip. "hey whats going on?" Your breathing was studdering as he rubbed your side from your shoulder down to your knee and back up. "Whats wrong baby?" "Imf uh mohnastreh" "What?" You lifted the covers off your face and say "I'm a monster." you looked up at him with your face still on the bed and your eyes red. "Your not a monster. Why would you think that?" "Cause today I became something horrifying and i'm scared. What if I lose my Mind, lose my consciousness, who i am?" "wait what? What are you talking about." you sighed "For awhile I've been seeing my eyes randomly change or some skin changed but Today my entire body changed.. And i saved Leonardo today. And for just one moment, I lost my mind and Roared like an animal. And -starts sobbing- I'm terrified." Raphael Sighed and took you in his arms. He hugged you and petted your hair. "Its gonna be ok. Cause i'm gonna be here for you." You hugged his upper arm bicep and laid your head on it. He started holding you like a baby and kissed your forehead then your lips. His forehead touched yours "I love you Y/N" You sniffed "I love you too Raph" He layed you down in the bed, Covered you up in covers and asked "Would you like me to stay?" "*sniff* yes please." He smiled and crawled over you. He tucked himself and you in. His brought you in for a cuddle and You fell asleep as he just held you awake. To be Continued..


	31. Chapter 30

you and raphael were sitting on a roof at 9 pm kissing. His tongue would roll around on yours as his hands were on your tiny waist. Your hands were on his muscular shoulders. You felt his shoulder muscles expand as he took you in for a tight embrace. You felt trapped in huge arms but you felt absolutely safe. Nothing could take you. Nothing else could touch you. Nothing could ever make you not love raphael ever again. And i say "ever again" because you did lose your memory and forget about everyone including your lover Raphael. You wrapped your arms around Raphs neck as the wind blew your hair in every direction except in his face. You two then heard screaming in an alley. Raphael let go of you and jogged over to the edge and looked down to see a 16 year old girl held against a wall by a dagger at her neck. She was having tears fall from her eyes as he mouth gasped for air. She was sniffing as the man yelled at her to shut the fuck up and give him everything as his blade dug into her neck. She whimpered. Raphael growled at what he was seeing. You looked up at him and watched him jumped down freestyle. He stayed in the shadows as throwing stars took the mans shirt and pinned him to the brick wall. As some more pinned him at his side, other side, and his crotch; didnt stab him but close enough to scare him. The gurl picked up her school bag and ran away as she cried. You watched her run then looked down at Raph. He took the butt of his sai, threw it at the man's temple; knocked him out then one by one pick out the throwing stars from the brick wall and came back up to you. He took you bridal style and followed the gurl. She reached her home where the rich and beautiful live. Her let her hair down before she walked in the door. Her hair red hair was touching her hips. Her baby blues looked behind her and then entered her home. Raphael sat you down on one of the tall buildings and you two watched peoples lights go out and watched the sky, the darkened clouds, the satellites, and very few stars. Its not easy to see the stars all the time due to the light pollution. Car lights, building lights, lamp posts, ect. It even sometimes makes the sky where the sun would set, there would always be a ring of orange. You sat your self in the middle of Raphael's pretzel legs. He wrapped his arms around your collarbone and shoulders. He laid you against his chest as he exhaled. He closed his eyes and then opened them to see he was in your bed sleeping with you. You were on his leg hugging it as he tried to remember last night. After he saved the girl you to watched the sky and relaxed. Got a call from Leonardo. Went back to the sewers. Leonardo explained something to Raphael. Raphael started yelling. You went into the bathroom as they yelled. You didnt wanna hear all that yelling and screaming. It exhausted you. So you would usually leave and enjoy the somewhat peacefulness. Then raphael stormed out while you said goodbye to everyone. He yelled at you to hurry up and you did. And you followed after him. You two slept on your bed. And that was it. Your eyes started opening. You saw your window, then you saw what you were grabbing. Your hands were on his thigh as your legs entangled his one calf. It was like a stiff scaly-soft pillow. You looked up at him and smiled without your teeth showing. "Mornin' shrimp" he greeted. "Hehe morning boo" he looked away then back at you "im sorry for yelling at you last night." "Hey dont worry about it. Its ok." He sighed and pulled you off his leg and hugged you as he kissed the top of your head; leaned his head on yours as he sighed with his eyes closed. "I love you babygirl." "I love you to raphie" "good. So make me some pancakes" "lol wut?" "Make me some pancakes. With cocoa chips." "Whhattt. Are you for skeareal (ski-ree-all:like saying cereal:)" "yea bro" "o meh gerd" "o meh gerd!" "Like O M G" you both just started laughing. "Yea sure ill go make u some pancakes" you giggled on your way to the kitchen but then something popped in your head, "Hey boo?" "Yea?" "how come you don't have a permanent nick name for me? LIke i have for you.." "Maybe cause Y/N is just so perfect sounding." "Dont be cheesy." He chuckled at you. He pulled your hand, spun you as he stood up and he then planted a kiss on your morning-pouty lips. He brushed a piece of hair behind your ear as he smiled and let go of you. You walked into the kitchen and started up the pan with some oil. You thought to yourself how lucky you are to have a guy like Raphael. He so sweet, he is 100% man, he's always there for you and wants to be there for you. And then the thought of getting married. You thought of him wearing a tuxedo and how adorable he would be. You accidentally squealed like a little girl out loud. Raphael came in the room looking around. "Hey is everything alright?" "Yea everything's cool. Im just cooking pancakes." He relaxed his shoulders a bit and sat down at the island. You kept daydreaming as you cooked. You just smiled and cooked, cooked and smiled. He watched you carefully as was wondering what was so funny. You would giggle softly and bite your lips so Raph couldn't hear you but you were doing a horrible job. "What are you thinking about?" "Nothin'" "nothing? Sounds like somethin' " "nah dont worry about it. Im just daydreaming." "About whauuttttt?" "Dont worry about it." "Telll meeeee." He whined. You couldn't help yourself. " -giggles- i was daydreaming about you." "Me? Doing what?" "I w- no nothing lets just leave it at that." "Awe come on. Tell me!" You lol-ed "well you..were..wearing a tuxedo. Like a penguin." "Like a penguin?" " yasss. Dont judge. Besides u wanted to know" you said as you pointed your finger at him "pft your so weird." You continued cooking as you guys continued talking. You two ate Chocolate chip and BlueBerry pancakes; watching Rio 2; and then you two started for the turtles home. Raphael had his Arm around you; with your hand touching his hand hanging off your shoulder, when you guys entered the home to see Mikey chasing after donnie and Leo chasing Mikey to stop him from Hitting Donnie with his new invention. You were giggling, And leo had heard you. He was at a jogging pace as he stopped to say Hi. "hey Y/N, Your not usually down here on Tuesday's." "Yeeaa i knowz but I figured i'd stop by." You heard donnie running and screaming a bit as Mikey still chased him. Right now Donnie is protecting himself on one side of the kitchen table as Mikey was on the other, When Mikey went one way Donnie went the other, It was like trying to catch a dog. "So whats going on?" You asked. "Oh well the usual, But this time MIkey is chasing Donnie." You look back over at them "oh." You thought of something that would probably help "Hey Mikey, wanna do something with me?" His baby Blues looked over at you and lit up as he saw you, theennnn he saw raph. 'Ugh' he thought. "yea sure!" he dropped the item on the table and hopped over a couch to get to you and gave you a nice bear hug. You laughed as you lost breath from the squeezing. He let go and asked how you were as you too walked over to the couch. Raphael just started talking to Leonardo. And waayyy back in the room Donnie slowly got up from crouching and snatched his Invention and left the room to his area. "So how you been?" "I've been okie, Tired though." "No." You looked at him weird "No?" "No, i meant how you been. Last i remember you turned into a..what looked like was one of us. Are you ok?" You didn't really know how to answer that as you thought hard about this, your eyes feel warm and tight like the feeling of needing to cry; without you realizing your skin of your face and hands were changing texture and color. When you looked down and then looked at mikey you were getting scared of what was gonna happen. "Y/N..are you ok?" You looked down and then held your hands to your chest then got up running out of the turtles home passed Leo and Raphael crying. "Y/N!" Mikey cried out to you. Raph replayed what just happened, seeing your hair covering your face as he heard sorta a panting noise as it looked like he covered her breasts. He assumed mikey did something. "what did you do?!" raph demanded. "Nothing man, She just started crying and left." he grunted and left for you. He looked all around for you and saw nothing, no trace. "How can someone so small get somewhere so fast?" He asked. He just decided to come back home. He walked his way home as he saw something lean against the wall with there head in their arms. He observed the person before he realized it was you. He sighed as he walked over "Y/N.." You looked at him walking over to you then you slid into the water on the floor. "whats going on babe" You didn't really say anything but you took his hand and held it in yours. He relaxed his body and sat down with you. He picked you up and sat you down in his lap; he then wrapped his arms around you as he laid his chin on your head. "Whats wrong?" You sighed. "I feel..I feel like i'm gonna hurt someone. By accident. And i really dont want to." "How could you hurt someone, Your so weak." You looked up at him weirdly "In a good way." He continued. "I'm just becoming this thing, And i don't know what to do." You put your face in the palms of ur hands and groaned. "Listen, I don't think you could hurt someone, Your to nice, and sweet. I think you'll be fine." You just started feeling Angry, Frustrated cause In your mind, No one knows what your going through. And no one understands. Your all alone. You got up off of him and just stood there for a good 5 seconds, He was confused. "Oh crap what did i do?" He asked himself (Not outloud.) You walked away into some tunnel. he blubbered his lips and then followed you. "Y/N. What is going on? You haven't told me anything up front." He explains as he turned the corner to see you weren't anywhere. "Y/N..?" he looked around confused. "Ah Great.." he threw his hands in the air. You jumped from the ceiling in your new form; All scaly, Violet pupils and pointy teeth. he fell back into the sewer water all shocked. You stood 2 inches shorter than him. You looked down at him with the same disappointment and hurt feelings Raphael feels when people look at him for the first time. He was sitting up with his one arm supporting him as the other was on his knee; His eyes widened his mouth opened a bit; at least enough for teeth to show. You felt like you were about to cry with how he saw you. "There! You happy!" he just sat there with that expression, his mouth moved once but he didn't know what to say. You "You wanted to understand. Here you go! This is me! I'm this ugly, deformed creature that I didn't choose to be. I was human i was already something! Now i'm this! This-this thing!" You Turned around and started walking away as you long tail swayed behind you. Something grabbed your shoulder and turned you around. Raphael's eyes looked into yours, he took his finger; placed it under your chin and kissed your forehead. "I think your beautiful. No matter what you are, Y/N." You looked at him surprised. Your this horrifying, disturbing, creature of grossness. And he just called you Beautiful. You then felt your eyes tighten, and your throat being squeezed. You couldn't help but hug him. He wrapped his arms around you and embraced you. He felt you become shorter and softer; he pulled you away and looked at you. He saw your soft hair, glowing skin, and your innocent eyes. You looked up at him waiting for what he was gonna say or do. "Y/N." "yea?" "I think I know your perfect nickname." You looked at him excited and ready for it. "I'm gonna call you MonaLisa." He complimented as he put a piece of hair behind your ear. You smiled and laughed happily. "I love you raphie" "I love you too, MonaLisa" you put your arms out like a child and said "I wanna kiss." he smiled and picked you up; placed you on his shoulders. He looked up at you; you looked down at him and kissed him. He walked the rest of the way with you on his shoulders. " we should star in a spiderman movie." "hehe yea right XD" he commented. Your hands on his head, and your feet touching his abdominal area. You two arrived at the turtles home. He walked into his room with you still attached to him. He laid his back on the bed, you crawled off him. He stood up and crawled up on top of you. He started kissing you as he slid the two of you under the covers. He took your shirt off; as you slid your hand down his pants and started rubbing his tail. He intensified the kissing, and started playing with your one nipple with your bra still on; you stopped kissing him and started slipping off his black shorts that went down to his Knees as he took off his weaponry. He was about to take off his mask when you put your hands on his and said "Keep the mask on, I like it." He smiled and started kissin you again. Your wrapped your arms around his neck as he lifted you up a bit off the bed, Just enough so he could get his hands behind your back and unhook your bra and slid it off your tiny arms. He then rested you down on your back as he then pecked kissed on your chest, Right below your breasts, and pecked kisses down in a row to your underwear line. He slipped off your cut-off jeans and rubbed his hands up your hourglass waist and down to your hips where his hands stopped and he leaned in to kiss you. The kiss deepened with aroused pleasure. You put your hand on Where the human man-boob would be and just let your hand flatten out as you could somehow feel his heart beat. It made you feel alive, feel down to earth, it made you feel special to be with someone like Raphael. He then took his hand and just slid off your yellow lace panties down your legs. You bent your legs towards you so you two could still kiss as he took em' off. He then Took the tip of his penis and started inserting it. You groaned a bit as you could feel the pressure of him trying to inside. You then let out a girly yipe as he finally got in. He then started moving; pumping in and out slowly to ease any pain as he put his left hand on your neck, almost as if his hand was hugging your neck but no choking what so ever. He felt the motion of your neck muscles move as you kissed his lips. He lifted your one leg up as he pounded you. (Not with all his might though, That would just crush you.) You grabbed onto the pillow as his thick staff was in you, It was kiiinnddaa painful but released allot of pleasure. You two heard a knock on the door. "Hey raph. Its time for our nightly run bro." Mikey reminded. Raph grunted "I'll be there in a second!" "Alright but hurry cause you don't wanna get lectured from Leo like last time." Mikey left and Raphael Smirked "I guess we better hurry up."He picked you up and pressed you against the wall of his room with his hands propping up your butt. You looked up at his Green hazels as you felt him; even though your having sex with a turtle, you never felt more sure about anyone in your life. His eyes looked down at you; he looked into your (Baby blues/chocolate/hazels/green/pink jewels/silver) eyes. He stopped as his dick laid in you; his pelvis held supported you as he put his one hand on your neck, no choking. He pressed his lips against yours; he roughly kissed you over and over. He then started up again as his pelvis rocked you up and down; He stopped with a big pump. You felt him squeeze your ass cheeks in another area. He then came into a bit and then he pulled himself out and he aimed for the towel on the ground. He then picked it up and wiped himself off. Some more juices flowed out of him as he wiped his tip off. He then pulled up his pants and put his armor on as you sat on his bed and pulled up your yellow panties and put your bra on. He put on his holster's for his Sai's and then he crawled onto the bed behind you. He put his hands on your shoulders and messaged them up to your neck and down to your elbows. He then kissed your right shoulder bone. He crawled off the bed backwards and opened his door. And he turned around as he had his hand on the door knob and said "I love you, MonaLisa." You smiled with a giggle. "I love you too, Raphy." He smiled without his teeth showing and then he left. It took you 15 minutes to get dressed and then you headed to the kitchen. You were hungry so you went into the kitchen to make a triple PB&J sandwich. You got the plate out, Peanutbutter and jelly all swirled up in one jar and "Wait..Where's the bread?" "Hello Y/N." "Oh hello Mr. splinter. Do you guys have any bread?" "No i'm sorry, Surprisingly out of everything, the boys love their bread." You laughed at him XD "Hey everyone. (april looks around) Oh, are the guys not here?" "No not right now. Whatcha got there?" you asked "Oh just some groceries." 'OH my gosh you my fairy god mother, I really need some bread." "Hahaha, Hey Y/N I have two tickets to a theater performance, $130 per ticket. MY friend bailed on me so you wanna join me?" "O my god, I'd love too! Oh what should i wear?!" APril giggled and smiled at you. "Well i'll leave you girls to it." Splinter left you two girls for a couch across the room. He clicked on the TV to watch his Soaps. You thought about how Splinter never gets to do anything, ever. "Hey April, if-IF we could pull it off, Wanna take Splinter with you?" "Splinter? How would we pull that off?" "hmmmm... I got an idea. Hey Mr. Splinter! Can you come over here please?" He looked over at you and then he used his walking stick to help himself up. "Yes?" "Would you like to go on a night on the town with the one and only Hogosha, April." You spread your hands so you looked like a wheel of Fortune girl. Splinter looked at you then to April. "No." You looked shocked "Really? Are you sure?" He thought about it for a short while. He gave in, Mostly cause he thinks APril wants him to go with her. "Alright.." You squealed with joy. "I have the perfect outfit." 45 minutes later. The guys came back; Mikey immediately went up to April and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Forget superman, batman and spiderman, I'll be your man." He smiled with a wink. April rolled her eyes and took his arm off by only hold his one finger. "Your an idiot." Leo comically commented. you giggled. "Well april has a hot date tonight, and i bet non of you can guess who it is." "That nerd vern from Channel 6?" you bursted out laughing on how Raphael Phrased that. "Nope." She added. They really had to think about this. "Ok here's a hint, you actually know him." They really had to think harder. Mikey whined "IDK teellll meeeeeee." "Hahaha!" "Hello boys." "Master Splinter is your date!?" Mikey complained. "Yes." you answered happily. Mikey groaned. "What's he wearing?" "My dads old suit, a floppy hat from Y/N, and a wig." "It doesnt seem to convincing. Its missing something." Don pointed out. "Hmm..Oh i got it!" You ran into Raphael's room and then came back. "Here(: A scarf. :D" "Its perfect" April complimented. She wrapped it around his nose and neck. Now he looked like a human being..with an out of control Beard all over his face. "By everyone!" she waved as the headed out. "I hope you don't mind but I need to stop my apartment." And that was the last thing you heard before they completely left the turtles home. You sat on the couch with Raph. You waited for everyone to leave the room including Raphael; And now here's your chance. he went to the bathroom; you got up off the couch with ease and then you made a break for it. Raphael came back into the room, he looked around for you but all heard were echo's coming from the Tunnel. He sighed and followed after you. Later~ You hid along the wall of a building as you watched and waited to see April and Mr. Splinter. You didn't realize that Raph was against the wall like you. "Yo dudes what are we doing?" "BAH!" You screamed. You grabbed your heart "Raph! What are you doing here! And mikey..and don and leo." "Hey i just want these kids to go home but they dont wanna listen." Leo explained. "I'm curious!" Mikey whined-explaining. Donnie looked down from mikey and nodded in agreement. "Y/N i dont want you wandering off like that. You could get seriously hurt." You looked down and then looked back up at Raph. "I was only curious." you explained innocently. he facepalmed his forehead. You turned back around to see Mikey and Donnie were climbing up the building. Raph put you over his shoulder like Shrek did with Fiona and carried you up the brick wall. Leo sighed and then he followed after them. "This isn't a good idea." He said softly. Raph and Don were watching for them; almost like surveillance; "There they are." Donnie zoomed in on his binoculars, "Mikey come here and watch them." "why." "April is looking very attractive tonight." You walked over as mikey did the same. You only used your eyes to see April as Mikey used the binoculars. "Wow she is. I love that red dress!" you comiplimented. Mikey just laughed all weird-like. You just walked away all creeped out; you then saw Leo sitting on the edge watching everyone. You sat next to him and looked up at the stars "Its beautiful isn't it?" You were pointing it out more than asking. He looks at you "Yes.." Not talking about the stars but you. You leaned against his shoulder, you were feeling tired from hunger. You closed your eyes and relaxed while Leo Tensed up. Especially since raph is around. He moved his shoulder to open your eyes. But you thought he was just adjusting himself; like a puppy on a lap. Raph looked over and saw you two together. He growled and walked over annoyed and angry thinking leo was trying something. He picked you up and carried you under his arm like a sack of mulch. He sat you down next to him as he continued his snooping on Master Splinter. "Raphie, i'm hungry." "What; didn't Leo satisfy you?" "Wait what?" he exhaled through his nose "Nothing, we'll be home soon." Splinter looked over his shoulder "Everyone down!" Raph whisper shouted. Even leo followed Raph's order. "Is everything ok Splinter?" april asked "Yea; But i think we're being watched." She giggled as she imagined the turtles being a ninja-ee to snoop on their father. She continued the conversation before hand. Raph and the others including you slowly rose their heads over the edge. "Alright. we're good" Raph reassured. Leo rolled his eyes. You sat ur back against the ledge's wall and looked up at the sky. You closed your eyes and you indludged the Sweet Spring night air that felt like a hot summers night. Later~ You woke up like a dead mink on Raph's shoulders; against his neck. He was holding your ankles and wrists. you groaned "Well look who's up." "wh-where are we?" "almost home." "Oh, good, i'm hungry." A crooked smile rose to his face. When you got home you made your triple PB&J sandwich as Leo and Don sat down with you as they had their snacks. You thought of something funny and wanted to try it out on Leo. "Hey Leo?" "Yea?" "Do you think you could draw me like on of your french Girls, Leonardo." The others started busted out laughing. Leo smiled with his teeth, although for some reason he didn't find it to funny. You laughed harder when Donnie did his cute snort at the point where you couldn't make any more laughing noises. You were only falling onto the table with your arms wrapping your tummy. You breathed "Oh meh gerd!" Mikey finally stopped laughing as he took a bite of two day old pizza from the fridge. Your phone rang "Dracula" by Rob Zombie. "hey mumsy, wats up?" "Oh hey sweet pea, so my boss is willing to give me a raise soon, and between your fathers income, and a new one from me we could be one of the rich's in NY and I could come home sooner, but there's something i need you to do. i need you to go on a date with the bosses son. I'm sorry but i do have to go. I'll text you details later. And i hope you dont think this is like an arrange marriage. by-by sweetie." You looked down as the phone disconnected the call. "Is everything alright?" Don asked. "I'm not sure." you told him with your eyebrows scrunched together, and a neutral lip formation. (a confused look.) "What was the call about?" Leo asked. "My..mom wants me to go on a date with the boss's son. And it's not like i can tell my mom Hey mom, so guess what, I'm dating a teenage mutant ninja turtle." "That actually sounds cactchy, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, Turtles in a half shell, TURTLE POWER!" Leo slapped the back of his head "Not helping." "What do i do? Your wise." "Well i guess you could just go through with it, Its just 3 hours or so right?" "Yea i guess your right."


	32. Chapter 31

So just to please your mom you arrived at the date. You were really uncomfortable; you felt like you were cheating on Raphael. Even though he knows about and said its ok for tonight since Your mom doesn't know your dating a Teenage mutant ninja turtle. A 19 year old looking dude with brown hair, Blue eyes, and a good amount of weight on him, maybe 165 lb. He wore a brown/white/black plad shirt, jeans, and Clean white Nike sneakers pulled up in his 2015 Blue and black mustang. He stood up out of the vehicle with hipster glasses on. (Not sunglasses) He Gave the valet a $50 like it was a $1 bill. He put his hand out to greet you like a civilized human being; you took it and greeted "I'm Y/N." "I'm Jared." You stood their awkwardly, You didn't know what to do. You weren't trying to impress him but you just didn't know what to do. You looked around as you waited for something to happen when you realized on the roof from afar Raph was sitting on the ledge. "come on, i think our table it ready." "o- ok" You turned around to look at raphael before you went in but to see he was gone. You caught up to Jared and just followed like a puppy. You and him were sat down by a nice lady in black work pants and a black polo with a White apron at the waist. "Hello, can i start you off with drinks." "yea i would like a water." You ordered. "No She would like the special and i would like a beer." "I'm sorry sir, But even though your father owns this place, arent you only 20?" "Hey, Do you wanna be fired?" "-clears throat- Ok would there be anything else at the moment?" "Now thats better" he smirked. You looked at the menu and then before you could say anything, He spoke for you. "No we're good." You sighed casually and sat the menu down. The lady could tell you weren't happy. "Ok i'll be back in a bit." She smiled and left us. You arranged yourself awkwardly. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna use the bathroom." He excused himself from the table. You took your phone out to text Raphael about it so far. You started Typing "Ugh worst date ever..? ? ﾟﾘﾠ" You sent it and put your phone on the table. You just started remembering how you met the turtles. You were an intern for Channel 6 and it was around 8:30 pm. You had realized that April had forgotten her Badge she wore around her neck to check into the building. You logged into the computer at the front desk and looked up her Badge Number to find her apartment. You smiled; logged out and locked the doors since your the last one out. You walked around NY remembering certain streets to find hers, You walked 20 minutes with earbuds in until you finally found her apartment. It looked like a brick townhouse squeezed in between others homes. You walked up while looking at her badge. You knocked but no one answered. You opened her mail slot; you heard loud music playing and voices. You just left the badge on the doorknob and left. You were walking down the cement path down from her apartment to hear something loud break and a girl scream in the back of the apartment so you Ran around back to see what happened. You slowed down and hid behind the wall as you peaked over to see what was completely unreal. You saw three mutant things work on a project while the other One was helping April up. You walked over silently. Leo and Mikey were having an argument on something. Don was working on the project, it looked like a huge Rocket, A firework actually. You first response was the scream at the top of your lungs as you ran away. All the boys looked your way and started running towards you. You ran and ran until you were in the street and then they stopped running after you. You just kept running until you were in an alley. You leaned against the wall and looked down into the alley to make sure you were safe; THANK god you were. You didn't need anything else going on tonight. The next morning you woke up on the couch as a potato chip lays on your lip with the TV playing a Disney movie on Loop. You You squinted your eyes and then opened them again as you lifted your body up. You heard a 4x knock on the door. You stood up and then made your sluggish body move over to the door. You opened it to see April worried as you ate the potato chip. you rubbed your wrist on your eye as you yawned "Oh Hey Whats up?" You finished your yawn. "Well I know your not working today but I just wanted to Check in on you, You know-to make sure your ok." "Um yea i'm ok, Are you ok?" "Oh pft yea i'm good. Its just last night was kinda-" You cutt her off explaining "O geez i forgot, Man my dream last night was cray cray, it was just-I imagined there were these mutant frogs i think in your backyard. Idk it was really weird." "Oh really? Well Alright" She smiled. "Okay well i'll you tomorrow." "okay ?" You both waved as you closed the door. You sighed and went into the kitchen to get something for breakfast, Your usually not hungry early but you could make an exception. You walked into your fridge as you tried to reach for the cabinet. You whined like a baby just for the fun of it and then retried, You opened the cabinet and grabbed out a plate. You turned around to see your father walk in the door late. "Hey dad. Why ar-" "Your mom is being a prick again!" With a bang of his bedroom door he was gone. Yous sighed. You were sick of this life, you wanted it to be over. Or at least for someone to be there for you, someone who loved you. But who would love you? Your just so ordinary. You then didn't feel to hungry, so you just went for your annual bike ride around your side of town with earbuds. You then later would end up caught up with a trio of bikers. (Not motorcyclist) You came home all sweaty, took a shower and then ate a sandwich. You went into your room to rehearse for your talent show with your friends. You were a back up singer for some mean girl who's the leader of the band. You were even lucky to get in she's so mean. In her eyes, you as a chubby puppy she wanted to be the center of attention and seen as the prettiest one. So she said "you'll do." And everyone at the school knew this, She does it to everyone. Talent show was at 7:45. At this time in life you wore glasses, Now-a-days you wear contacts. You wore these old glasses from your 5th grade, your surprised they are still on you o.o You walked into your room and plopped onto your bed, closed your eyes and then opened them to see a mutant frog?! With a purple mask on. "I'm sorry" He said sympathetically. He covered your mouth with a cloth; you tried to scream and kick but you failed as blacked out. Later you woke up on a floor; all cold and swampy feeling. You opened your eyes with a light stabbing your eyes. "ow.." "Oh sorry." A gentle voice apologized. "mmm" you groaned as you sat up looking around with a piece of hair stuck to your bottom lip. You looked around without moving your head, just your eyes. You were sure you heard a voice, but you don't see anything or anyone for that matter. "Hello? is anyone here?" A blue masked turtle walks into the room and into the light. Your eyes grow wide and you screamed again "AHHH!" The girliest scream ever. Mikey covered your mouth from behind. Tears fled your eyes as you were afraid they would hurt you, or rape you if possible. You just started crying. "Listen, we aren't going to hurt you. We just wanna talk. Ok? We promise." You stopped screaming but the crying wouldn't stop. Then two more came out of the shadows. A red masked one and a purple masked one. "Oh great, a cry baby." "Raph!" The blue masked one yelled at the red masked. "What do you want." You asked. "Well you saw us the other night, and we don't want you telling anyone. Not that anyone would truly believe you but someone might and tell someone of importance and we can't have that. Do you understand?" You nodded as you sniffed. Leo nodded at the purple masked one. Donnie laid you on your back and covered a cloth on your mouth "i'm sorry about this.". You were back on your bed. You growled in annoyance, "Are they real or not?!" You screamed. You walked down to Channel 6 with jeans and a red top. You walked into the building, took the elevator and and walked into April's elevator. April was on the phone. You waited for her to finish as you sat in one of her chairs. "Okay, thanks." She hangs up. "Hey Y/N whats up. i'm surprised to see you here." "Okay i need to know, Are those creatures real? I was kidnapped by them today." "I'm sorry? what?" "I was KIDNAPPED by creatures; and i came to you cause now idk if any of this is a dream. I'm considering them to be real. So can you please just tell me?!" April got up and closed all the blinds of her glass office. She sat down in the chair next to you. "OKay, but you cannot tell anyone! Understand?" you nodded. " yes they are real, But you cannot tell no one. People would really love to get a hand on their DNA." She explained. "Thats amazing! OMG i would love to meet them! CAN I?" you were so ecstatic. "ooh, um idk. they're kinda strict. you know with meeting people. They aren't used it." "Oh ok, well whenever you get the chance i would LOVE to." "Aright ?" april smiled answering you. (NEXT SCENE) You walked into their home. "Oh MY GOD! I love this! (you gesture your hands in a circles in the air) Its just...EEE!" "I'm regretting this already." Raph told Leo. Leo rolled his eyes as he walked over to you. "I'm glad you love it." Mikey smiled while winking. "Perhaps We could see your pad- and i when i say We i mean me." You got kinda scared when he said that. "Wh-what." Raph pulled him off of you "Your scaring her, weirdo!" He stared down at you, observing you. "Hi.." you used your fingers as a way to wave instead of your whole hand. "hi.." he greeted sternly. You swallowed your spit as you looked up at him. "he's so intimidating." You thought. You turned around to look at their home, you walked around observing, fangirling over certain items. You turned around as you walked backwards and fell into a skateboard/dojo area. You put your hand up "I'm good, i'm ok!" reassuring them. "Don, did you get my text earlier today?" "No..Oh..Sorry." "No its just, I remember you saying if she remembers anything text you guys but she seems to think its all just a dream, until she was abducted XD" "yeaaa sorry about that." "No its ok, you guys are just looking out for your family." You ran over to April. "This is..JUST AMAZING. I feel like i'm in a fictional world. A comic book." "Yea its pretty great to be us." Mikey gloated. You smiled and then you met splinter. "hello, Y/N. I've heard allot about you. Welcome to our home." "Thank you, And i hope you heard allot of good." you teased. He smiled. "I'm surprised that splinter, our sensei doesnt freak you out." "Honestly after seeing you guys, nothing really surprises me XD" Present day~ You looked at your phone, "dear lord, its been half a hour." you said softly outloud. "What could he be doing?" You asked. You sighed as you sat back in your chair. 1 hour passes. you were using your straw to stir your half full glass of water as your heard the ice clink "How's everything going?" Raph texts; you type back "Suckish, he's been in the BR for an hour. And i'm just thinking about just leaving and coming down to ur guys place." "Alright, let me no." "kk." "I'm sorry ma'am but i'm going to have to ask you to leave, You've ordered nothing for an hour." You sighed. "Alright i'll just take the bill." "Ok." She left a little black book on the table, you put a $50 in it and left. "I'm leaving." you texted. "Alright, Come up the fire escape of the building." You looked at his message weird but you just followed along. You pulled down the fire escape ladder-thing and started walking. Raph was sitting on a metal box with his one foot up on it while the other dangled. He was wearing the outfit from the 2014 movie. You smiled with your without teeth showing as you walked over to him. "Soooo..how'd it gooo." he teased. "Dar har har har" He smiled at your reaction. He stood up and then bent down as he looked behind him self to look at you "Get on." He commanded. You straddled yourself on his shoulder and held onto the very top of his head. He started to free run his way home with you. "Hold on tight." You grabbed onto the rim of his shell behind you as he dropped off a building, grabbed onto the bricks; flipped himself over to the other wall and onto the cement. You felt really frazzled after that experience. "You ok?" He chuckled. "yea." you literally squeaked. he smiled with his teeth showing. He bent down and opened the man hole; pulled you off of him and dropped you carefully into the man hole and he jumped down; he took his sai and poked it through one of the small hole's in the ManHole cover and slid it. "So he really was just in the bathroom the entire time?" he asked. "Yea.. it was a really boring time ? I don't really know why my mom wanted me to go on a date anyways -.- " SORRY I GOT WRITERS BLOCK, so it ended early


	33. Chapter 32

It was around 12:50 am; you found yourself not in Raph's room but Leo's?! What.. But you didn't wake up due to something feeling off, or you felt like you were out of place, his bed was awfully comfortable but you were actually hearing crying in another room. You got up out of the green comforters and swung your legs over the edge. Wait? Is Leo even in here? you asked yourself softly. You slowly turned around to see no one but a sink hole. You got up and stiffly walked to the door and then crept to the door with Sobbing coming from the otherside. You couldn't see very well in the dark but you looked at the door to realize it was Mikey's room. You rubbed your eyes and then knocked twice. You knocked louder than you wished you did. You hear the sobbing stop and no one came to the door. U waited for 7 minutes and you were starting to wonder if someone was even crying to begin with or was it your imagination. You knocked on the door again "mikey? Are you ok?" You heard some shuffling on the other side of the door. You tried to hear what it was but it was so muffled it was hard to hear. You heard the door knob turn with clicking and then you saw mikey face. Sorta. His room was pitch black and so was the turtles whole home. "You ok?" "Yeaa" his voice sounded jittery and congested. "Do you need a buddy to hang out with you tonight?" "If you would be ok with that." "Yea :)" "*sniff* ok." You and him talked for hours; pretty much until it was 7:20 am. Around that time you two went and got something to eat from the kitchen. Leo came in and had this weird giddy smile on his face that you've only seen a few times. He stood behind you and put his hands on your shoulders then they slid down to where he was embracing you with his head laying ontop of yours. "Hey baby; whats going on." You squeaked with a whisper tone. "What." He then kissed your cheek and then went to the fridge. "Leo..are you feeling ok?" You asked. "Yea; why?" He asked concerned. "Cause you called me baby then kissed me." Leo closed the fridge and started pouring milk into a clear glass. "Yea why wouldn't I, babe." You got up out of your seat as he sat down at the table and you charged for Raph's door. You knocked over and over until Raph opened the door with sleepy eyes and he's only wearing long pajama pants. "Y/N..its too early for this." "Raphael.." He looked at you with all his focus. "Are we going out?" "No, your dating Leo. whhhyyyy?" he asked anxiously. "IS this a prank?! (You turn around to see mikey and leo at the table) DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!" you were getting angry and irritable. "Y/N, What are you talking about?" Leo asked very worried. And at the very moment you remembered What happened yesterday. ~yesterday~ Donnie had been working on this invention since..geez forever. Even the concept came to him when he was 9. He yesterday asked you to test it for him. You weren't the ginniepig cause he already tested it with a rat and a camera attached to it. He set coordinates to dimension next door to the one we are in now. "And this is safe right?" "Yes, about 67.999999." "Allrriigghhtt..Yea I don't think I'm gonna do that. Try and ask someone else." "He ran over to where he was in front of you and Begged "Please do this for me. I'll owe you anything you want, Please please pleeaassee." "Why can't you be satisfied with a rat with a cam." "Cause...I want you too." he sweetly put with his face all lit up and an adorable smile. You put your hands on your hips as you rolled your eyes and puffed. Your head faced the wall to your right and then your eyes scrolled over to him and you said "Fine..But make it quick." "Yes! Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" You exhaled air from your nose as you watched him turn on the mirror. It was literally as big as his wall. he welded them all the mirrors he could find in the sewers/dumps/Garbage. It was far from perfect but he made it work. Literally. The mirror didn't do anything once he turned it on. "Are you sure this works?" "Very.." You made that childish whine without moving your lips as you cringed. You put your hands out as you walked through. And at that EXACT time, THe other You walked through YOU and came out. (You and well..You were doing the same thing atm. So imagine your looking at this point of view as if there was a wall in between the two of YOU; kinda like an anime moment.) You had your eyes squinted until you fully walk through the mirror. you opened one eye then opened the other. "huh.." you said outloud It looks the same as the turtles home. you thought.. Donnie standing their starstruck. "Its crazy but it would makes sense my other me would send the same person over here as i did to it." he was incredibly interested. "DO you feel any tingling? any sensational feelings physically?" "..no." He tapped the eraser of his #2 pencil on his lip then left the room with his notepad.(The two of you stop synchronizing movements) "Really?! seriously?" you complained. "He leaves me here and its not even My Donnie." You stood their stirring but then you heard something smash. It made you squeak and jump out of your skin, so you decided to go an investigate; it sounded like it came from the dojo. You peaked out of Donnie's work room to see far away in the other side of the turtles home Mikey and raph were throwing objects at Leo. It seemed like one of their training sessions. The key to this kind of training is The thrower or Throw-ee's obviously throw things at the trainy and see if the can break it, cut it in half or shred it with their chosen weapon. You walked over to them to see if these turtles were the exact same as the turtles you know and love. You were waving to get their attention. "Hey Guys!" Mikey threw the three apples at Leo and of course Leo's graceful agility and Keen eyes cut the apples. He put his hand out in the air and waited "Whats he waiting for?" you thought. Then a perfectly cut apple slice fell into his palm. He walked over to you and said "Apple slice for the lady." "ooo how thoughtful." You took the apple and flirtatiously joked around with him Of course not realizing he was seriously flirting. You two did this all day; you hung out with the turtles absolutely forgetting you were in another dimension, and the other You forgot this as well. Donnie got so caught up in his work and stuff he forgot that he had done the whole portal thing. Later you ended up passing out on the couch around 11:23 pm. Leo picked you up and put you in his bed. ~present~ You awoke from your daydream of what happened yesterday by Raph poking your shoulder. You were about to walk off to Donnie's room but he could be anywhere. He just sleeps when he feels like it, not when its necessary. You turned back to raph and then asked "where's Donnie?" you asked sweetly but angry. "He should be in his room but idk." "Okay, thank you (You turned around, whiped the smile and goo goo eyes off your face and got this really mean face)...DDOOONNIEEEEE!" you stormed off over to his room "DONATELLO! GET OUT HERE NOW!" He opened his bedroom door perky with a cup of coffee. "Whats up Y/N?" "Whats up? Whats up?! I'll tell you what is up! I'm still here! I should be home! But i'm not! And if the other donnie said "It'll be quick, *scoff* I"m sure you did too! So fix it!" "Okay okay just hang on."He closed the door as You crossed your arms and waited. The air was tense after the actions you displayed. Leo came over and turned you around with the twist of your left shoulder. "What going on?" He asked seriously concerned. "Donnie did an experiment with me and Now the Other me thats supposed to be in this Dimension is in the other still since I'm obviously still here and I'm not supposed to be dating You, Leonardo." He looked shocked and kinda heartbroken. "Then who?" Raph asked. "I'm dating you." you pointed limply barely moving you arm. Raph was extremely surprised to hear that. "So your dating Raphael and not me in theee other dimension? (Leo turns his head towards mikey and raph) Im surprised Y/N Didnt mention she was doing this experiment." ~DUN DUN DUNNNNN~IN YOUR DIMENSION WITH THE OTHER YOU~ You were opening your eyes, everything was blurry and dark but you could hear someone, talking to you. "Babe.. Babe wake up." You body was now being shaken by the person. Your vision was clear and your hearing was heightened. You then realized Raphael was in bed with you; he was pretty much on top of you. Your eyes wide and scared. "hey there beautiful." He greeted. "Hey" you breathed heavy as you greeted him back. You were panicking. Badly. He put his forearm on the pillow above you and his other hand on the mattress so he was resting all his weight on his forearm. "How about we have some fun before anything else happens." When he said 'fun' his eyebrows rose with a low growl. 'Does he MEAN?!' you screamed in your thoughts. You froze in fear. Like a deer in the headlights. He started kissed your jaw then he went down to your shoulder and started kissing it; he was being kinda rough then he Bit you. "AAH" you shot up; your feet were on his pillows as you towered over him he looked up at you in shock. And you then ran out of the room. You were wearing jean caprese and a black tank top that fitted you tight. You looked around to see where you were. You then saw Leo's room and you smiled with joy. You opened the door and ran in as if an apocalypse happened. You closed the door and turned around to see Leo sleeping. His shell faced you; he has a pillow tucked between his legs and his arm was propping up his head. You smiled softly as you walked over to where he was facing you. You sat down in front of him and watched him sleep. Then in about 2 minutes later you decided to ask him if you could sleep with him. "Hey.." you whispered. He didn't budge. "Hey.." you whispered again. you waited for something...nothing.. "Hey" you used your normal voice tone. His eyes glowed of blue when they opened. You absolutely adored those blues. "Hey.. Y/N..What are you doing in here." His voice raspy. "I was just wondering if I could sleep with you. I somehow ended up in Raph's room." "Yea, (He rubbed his one eye and sat up a little.) Yea, sure." His eyes all sleepy, he looked over to his comforters and then rearranged them. You smiled, "thanks boo." He chuckled "No problem". You snuggled yourself into his sheets and blankets. You closed your eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned himself over to where his face was facing your back. (An hour later) You opened your eyes to find your sleeping position with you laying on your back and Leonardo wrapped his arms around your waist and his head was on resting on your breasts. You smiled and rubbed his head softly. He then opened his eyes, he looked around to see his room then he looked up to see your face, then realized the possibility of what He was on. He put his hand on your boob; which is the one his head is on and squished it a bit to see if it was pillow or not. His face felt like it was going to melt off it felt so hot. He got up off of you and apologized "I..am sooooo sooo sorry Y/N please I swear i wouldn't do something like that without you..you know." He gestured his hands. "Hey, hey (you crawled over to the edge of his bed and then stood on our knees so you could be closer to him) Its ok, boo. You don't need to apologize. Idk why you are in the first place." He was incredibly confused "I..wait i dont understand. Why aren't you mad." "because I love you, Leonardo." You answered. "what." he squeaked and then cleared his throat -cough- "what?" "I love you, leonardo." "You-You actually, actually love me!" He asked enthusiastically. "O my god will you just kiss me already!" You exclaimed. He walked over to you all strong and powerful like and then he picked you up so you were standing on the bed and kissed you so passionately. "Cemme 'ere." you commanded through the kiss. You walked like a crab on his bed all the way to the pillows and he crawled onto the bed as you two were still kissing through the motions. He put his hands under your back and squeezed you close and tight. You two were throwing a little bit of tongue in their. He stopped and asked "Wait what about Raphael?" "What about him, all i want is you." "Oh i'm liking this part of Y/N." He slammed his lips back into yours and things were getting pretty hot n' heavy. You were running your hands from his chest down to his pelvis. He was running his hands up your shirt to feel your soft, soft skin. He ran his hands from your back to the front where your ribs were and let his hands rest on your hips. "hey.." You intervened He stopped and listened. "Wanna have some real fun?" you asked. "Are you sure?" he asked not denying your offer. You nodded with a white pearly smile. He smiled and then went back in seductively for your lips. Your body all ready for him so your back arched and your breasts against his hard chest. He took off your shirt and then unsnapped your bra. He laid his body on top of yours as he kissed you some more then started going down your neck and then he opened his eyes to see their was a mark on you. "Y/N.." "-breathing- yea.." He got up off of you "Whats this on your shoulder." "Oh its nothing" "Is that a bite mark?" "well, yea but its nothing." "Are you sure." "Yessss I am suure." You whined back at him. "alriiighht." he mocked you. He went back to kissing you then all this sudden a door slammed open. "LEO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Roared with anger. Raph stormed over to you two. You were shocked with Raph's outburst. ~Good thing Leo still had his pants on~ Leo stood on his bed with his knees. Raph charged for Leo and slammed into him and they both smashed into the wall. with them both fighting you scrambled your shirt and bra and started getting dressed. Raph and Leo on the floor fighting/rolling around. Mikey and Don were used to it when these two would fight physically, sometimes it comes down to tranquilizing Raphael. Sometimes his anger gets to Animalistic. Don and mikey barged in and Started grabbing their brothers from each other. Mikey really trying to grab Raph off of leo "This..IS Allot harder than before!" "yea no kiddin' " Don added. Raph attacked Mikey until he finally got him off of him. Raph went all out on leo, he punched him in the face while his hand was on Leo's throat. Then out of no where Splinters tail's wraps around Raph's wrist to his hand and then then bent his wrist far to the ground so Raph's whole upper body was kneeling to Splinter. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" He demanded. "Leo knows what he did.." Raph remarked. But splinter looked over at Leo. "Leonardo.." he implied the question 'what happened.' Leo's pupils looked over at you twice and then Splinter was wondering what he was looking at. Splinter turned around to see you all dressed and sitting straight up and afraid. Splinter turned back around and said "i see.. Boys follow me." Splinter left the room and so did Leo and Raphael. They all left for Splinter's room with a heavy curtain. "so what happened?" Mikey asked. You were not gonna tell him you and leo were gonna do it "Me and leo were kinda talking and then Raph came barging in yelling saying "I'm gonna kill you" Soo yea i dont really know what happened." "Maybe he thought Leo was doing something he wasnt and Raph just assumed." "Well I mean we were..actually." Mikey and don were becoming confused. "No Judging but aren't you with Raph?" Mikey asked. "No, i'm with Leo. I still have no idea how i ended up in Raph's bed this morning." "Waaiitt. Your dating Leo? And you have no interest in Raphael?" "Yea. We've been dating for a year now dude." "O my god, Your-your not our Y/N your the other dimension's Y/N." "Oohh yea we did do that experiment thing. ok Phew that explains allot." It felt like 40 lbs was lifted off of your shoulders. "Well why are we just sitting here, lets tell them." Mikey exclaimed. You got up out of bed and ran out of the room over to the curtained area. You were about to open the curtain but Raph beat you to it. You saw him tower over you looking at you filled with disappointment. "hey i need to talk to you and leo, its really important." He scoffed and then left. "Raph its important!" He just kept walking. "I'm NOT Y/N!" He stopped and looked over at you. ""I'm not Y/N." "What are you talking about." Leo asked. "Well i am Y/N But from the dimension next door, Donnie had most to do with it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell Leo in my dimension that I was going somewhere, maybe if i did your Y/N would've told Raphael." You started to physically look like you were fading away like those few episodes from 2003 series like "Reality check" "Same as it never was" "across the universe". ~In the turtles 2nd dimension~ Donnie was tuning up the portal mirror thing. You were more than ready to come home. "Okay give it a few moments." Raphael was in the room with you scanning you with his eyes, observing you. It was uncanning how you look exactly like Their Y/N. Raph went up to Don and asked to be alone with you. Don nodded and left the room momentarily. "Y/N." Raphael walked up to you. You looked up at him listening and waiting for him and wondering what he's gonna do. "I wanna ask you of something before you go." "whats that?" "I hope i'm not out of line but.." "Buuutt" He looked down then back to you "Can i kiss you." You smiled with just your lips and no teeth. "Sure boo." He smiled embarrassed he even asked it but he was pretty excited out it. He got down on his knees and he brought you in close almost like a hug. He put his hands on your waist and then pressed his lips against yours and he slid his arms around your entire body. You were started to..I wouldn't say Fade it was like You were made of Data kinda and you were separating from this world to the next. Your voice was sounded like a vocaloid "Rapha-ea-ael." "Y/N." He had his eyes closed so he was assuming you were just saying his name until he opened his eyes. "rapha-ae-eal." "Y/N..Y/N PLease don't go. please." your eyebrows lifted and your eyes softened and you smiled crooked. You looked down at your hands and saw your body was doing something all on its on. "Ahhhhh!" you bent down on your all fours like someone who throws up as the pain increased. Imagine this part being mirrored in the other dimension with the other you on all fours in the living room not in Donnie's work room. (Both of you are doing the same actions) AHH! Your teeth Grind and pinch as your eyes squeezed tight. Then you were sucked back to your as the other you got sucked back into her own Dimension. You literally flew through the portal back to the turtles home. You hit something hard then hit the ground. You groan and look up to see Donnie's shell. He turned around "O my gosh Y/N Are you ok?" you rubbed your head and groaned "uh yea im good, -sigh-" you rub your face with both hands and groaned. "Oh god that horrible." Raphael walked into the room not realizing you were actually in there. He walked over to you and picked you up from behind and turned you around. "Y/N?" "Yea?" "Are you our Y/N." You chuckled "I hope so, otherwise (you moved your index finger so it was flickering between you and him) We are gonna have some issues." He hugged you really hard. "Raph-I need-air to live." "I'm sorry. Its just today I felt like i lived a nightmare." "Awe boo-" "Dont call me that" You gave him a slanted smile and a roll of the eyes. "Hey Leo! Y/N's back!" Donnie called out. Mikey beat him before he walked through the door. Mikey picked you up with a big tight bear hug. "Oh my gerd people-dont-want me breathing." Mikey laughed as he put you back down. Your tummy grumbles, You grasp the skin of your stomach as you shake it saying "I'm hungry." with your man voice. "come on gurly, lets get something to eat." Raph was making his way to escorting you to the kitchen but then a bright light blinded you all and you felt tingling and sharp pains in the mind. You then opened your eyes as you looked around to see a dude in front of you. You both synchronized with a "woah.." You two circled each other checking each other out. "omg (you actually said O.M.G) Your me!" "And your me!" "So like what, We're genderbended?" "Seems it." "My name is Y/N, whats yours? I'm seriously curious!" "woah thats literally the girl version of my name!" "DDDUUUDDEE!" you two synchronized. "Mines (W/e the male version of your name Ex. Female: Danielle Male: Daniel)" (I will be using #2 as his Name, but you can still use the name you chose for him) "Hey #2, Have you seen-" The turtle was cutt off by looking at you. "Dude you didn't tell me you had a sister!" "Oh my god thats mikey's genderbend!" you thought. "Your a girl!" you screamed happily. "I hope so." Then all this sudden that same Bright light came back and dropped the boys on top of you. "AH! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" Mikey's nose met the girl turtles nose. "DUDE's Look!" They all looked over to Mikey's genderbend. "CAN we ADMIRE LATER! I"M GETTING CRUSHED! "And hey look its boy Y/N." "GET OFF!" They all finally got off of you with the help of Leo lifting you up. "Woah! BRUH!" The Mikey genderbend walked up to Michelangelo. "Wow, your me with a penis. See i told the others i'm the bed looking." "Whats with all the screaming?" Donnie's genderbend came in walking in backwards balancing one of her new experiments but she has to walk backwards. She kept walking, she passed the boys and then she finally saw them so she turned around and walked backwards again. She stopped and Adjusted her round glasses as her mind was comprehending this experience; it was obvious she was about 3 inches shorter than Donatello. "Le-LEO!" She called out. "What?" A shorter and much more adorable Leo came through. "oh...HEY RAPH get in here!" "I'm BUSY!" "geez..even your girl version has a gruff voice." Mikey mention. Raph growled feeling insulted for some reason. "Come here!" leo demanded. A shorter, fairly buff girl turtle came in. "What?!" The girl Leo snapped her hand out flat gesturing the boy turtles and opened her eyes even wider as she faced Girl Raphael. Kinda like saying 'Do you Not see the What in front of us'. Raphael#2 looked close at Boy Raphael and scanned him and then she scoffed and walked over to stand by Donnie#2. everyone looked at each other. The girls had their own girly style bandanna wise. Leo#2 had bejeweled the sides of her Bandanna, which is interesting cause boy Leo has designs he painted onto his sides. She wore Black leather legwarmer kinda thing and short black shorts. She has one shiny metal kneepad while the other knee pad is pink. She wears black bandages on her fore arms and a upper arm jewlerey she made herself with thin rope and black/white beads. Donnie#2 has her bandanna with very long strands that go down to her Butt and a big knot at the back of her head, so its almost like its a ponytail. She had white chinese markings on the tails of her bandanna as well. She wore men's black cake cargo pants, solar panels on every pocket. She also had a choker necklace made of cloth and a YinYang charm glued in the middle. She had tan bandages wrapping around her forearms and also her elbows, She wore matching Purple elbow pads. She had her feet in men's size 14 men's shoes. Mikey#2 has her bandanna just like the one Mikey has but its a bit longer than his, not by much though. She also painted hawaiin flowers on the side of hers with the colors of pink/blue/green. She has knee length shorts on made of Jean and patches of other fabric. She has a 'I Heart NYC' sticker on her palstron, A black bandage on her thigh with lots of random shiny charms (assuming she found them in sewers and trash) She had a navy blue sweatshirt wrapped around her hips that dangled and short, shorts and has tan Bandages on her wrists and ankles colored in with Orange marker or paint. So they're orange bandages on her wrists and ankles. She wore a pair of mens shoes when her one toe hanging out. Raph#2 doesn't have the whole head covered like Raphael does, Her's looks likes her sisters. She has small short tail ends on her bandanna. She wears a skirt that goes down to her Calf's that has a slit on each side that goes up to her upper thigh and she has ankle jewelry on her left ankle that dangles of rope, and random charms. She had arm jewelry too, but it wasn't charms it was of Two tiny Dream Catchers dangling. She had a two sets of Choker necklaces. One was a short spiked black leather choker and the other was a string. She has black bandages on her knee's and one green elbow pad and one black elbow pad. The green one had a really bad dent in it. She had a Sash in the middle of her skirt that was an off brown from her dark brown skirt. TO BE CONTINUED! ^.~


	34. Chapter 33

The donnie's finally got the portal working again, for many reasons the portal broke for awhile there, but Donnie and Donnie fixed it. "I gotta ask, Why did August O'neil Name you after dudes when your girls?" you asked anyone. "He was a little boy, what do you expect." Mikey #2 answered. "Good point." "alright its all ready. There is a small chance that We could bump into another dimension but the odds are 49.999997. "Cya dudettes." Mikey goodbyed and went through with a canon ball. Leo walked through with Donnie following behind him. "Maybe we will meet again, but that chance is about 30 out of 100-" He was cutt off by Raph shoving his head through the portal. Raph walked through the portal holding your hand in his. And then the portal closed down as Donnie #2 pulled the leaver. The other genderebender you commented "Can you even imagine you and Me dating, Raph. Yea that'll happen." Raph #2 chuckled as she rubbed her neck with a honey glow on her cheeks as she watched You walk away. She bit her lip, "Hey Y/N?" "Yea?" "Do..You maybe wanna..*sigh* do you mind helping me clean up the dojo?" "Yea sure(: " In the dimensional travel. Everyone was traveling at the speed of light; it was black and OuterSpacy looking with all the Yellow, Orange, Pink, red, Blue Gases surrounding you all. As the others kept flying and spinning but for some reason the current took you in a different Direction and in the process of it taking you; you screamed "RAPHAEL!" He looked behind him to see you were growing farther apart. "Y/N!" The guys looked over at You flying backwards "Y/N!" Then all this sudden the boys hit face down onto the Concreted and stoned floors. Raph Groaned as he lifted himself on all fours then Looked up really fast looking for you. The others were opening there eyes, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Mikey ran to the bathroom throwing up. "Y/N!" He ran and walked into every room. Then he stopped in the middle of their home "YY/NNNN!" He screamed as he fell to his knees. He took his sai's and stabbed them into the ground. His palms wrapped around his sai's, knees on the ground as his bandanna tails fell past his face as his shoulders sunk. He wanted to Cry but nothing came out so he just stared at the ground, Breaking down on the inside. "Raphael.." Donnie sounding apologetic. Raphael's eyes scrolled up to where Donnie was and then he stood up and as his walk turned into charging towards Donnie. Donnie froze; cause if anyone would scare him, it was Raphael. Raph pinned him to the wall with one hand holding him up above himself and holding his Sai against Donnie's throat "WHERE IS SHE!" "I DON'T KNOW!" "RAPHAEL Get off of HIM!" Leo Demanded. "WHERE IS SHE!" Its like his mind wasn't comprehending that Fact that Donatello doesn't know where you are and there's so much left in OuterSpace that we haven't explored. "I DON'T KNOW Raphael! I'm Sorry!" Raphael's went from being angry and Narrow to soft and hurt. He let his brother down soft with his hand lowering donnie. He tucked his sai's back into their holders. "I'm sorry, Donnie." He apologized not looking at him. Donnie gasped for air as he said "Its ok, I get it." He was still gasping a bit. He walked off into his room and slammed the door. Mikey came back "what did i miss?" ~In Raphs room~ he leaned against his door and looked around his empty room..remembering everything you two did together. The laughs. The cries. The anger. More crying. More laughing. His eyes trailed over to his short dresser. He saw a plate of cookies with a note. He picked up the note I made these cookies for you last night but after your nightly run you fell asleep. Their double chocolate w/ white choco. chips. Ur favorite. y/n. He sat down on his bed as his one hand covered his eye and eyebrow as he reread the note. As he read he note, tear drops fell onto it. He then covered his face with the note still in his hand and cried. He finally cried as he held the note tighter. The others were ease dropping against the door to see how he was doing. ~ in the other dimension~ you were falling out of earths sky at an alarming rate. Your skin was burning and so were ur eyes. Your body jolted once it was grabbed by someone. "Hang on!" They're rough voice demanded. You looked over your shoulder to see its back was a shell. Your spirit was lifted to know it was a turtle. You two were still falling until he let the parachute open up. You two just floated in the air softly and gently as your eyes went from looking down at the ground to see a White city and many bushy tree's still standing to up at your hero. It was Raph. With a black n red motorcycle bandanna on. I guess this one doesn't like masks. He didnt even bother to look at you. You two finally reached the ground. He then dropped you, Like literally He Dropped you from under his arm to the ground. "Geez! Rough much!" "Your welcome you snot nose brat." "Hey! Thats rude!" He finally looked at you looking like he had a mouth full to say but then He immediately took off his sunglasses and his eyes began to water. He turned his whole body to just give you all his focus. "Why are you looking at me like that? Its creepy." He just couldn't say anything. "Stop it!" You demanded. "Y/n? Is. Is it really you?" "Yea why" he walked over to you towering over you. picked you up and planted a kiss on your lips. It lasted for about 5 seconds. When he let go you were stunned. "What do you think you are doing?" You asked after you slapped him. You squeezed yourself out of his arms and fell back onto the floor. "Y/n. Its me. Raphael." "I know who you are. But I've met allot of Raphael's this week." "Yes but Im your raphael." You stopped dusting yourself off and looked up at him. You saw he has aged allot. Not like one of those old saggy turtles that carry canes and have really long Necks but you could see he has definitely aged. "Raph? What happened to you. No offense but.. You look old.." He chuckled that's because i am old. Im 319 years old to be exact." "WHAT!" "Heh yea. But i see you haven't aged at all. Still young and radiant as ever." He gestured his Hand going up and down as You blushed at his words. Then you realize "then i didn't jump dimensions. I jumped Time! O my god. Oh my god. What do i do? Donnie isnt here. Wait. Is he?" he shook is head "No, The only ones left in this family is Me and Mikey." "So leo and Don..there.." He breathed out his nose "yea." You looked away feeling grief, being alone like that. "well at least you got Mikey." "Yea, he's not a goofball anymore though. He's a real hardass now." "oh..well then." "Oh damn it all to hell Y/N. You have no idea how long i've been wanted to see you. Ive missed you so damn much. There are times at night when i would trade my soul to the devil to just to feel you again. I really want you back. After that day you got pulled from us during the dimensions, Ever since then, I've been alone and I didn't want anyone else. Even after people knew about us. All the girls, No. No-one can compare to you." Your heart literally melted. "Raphael." you stepped forward towards him and put your hand on his forearm. He got chills. "I would never want to Not Move on. I feel like I held you back from loving others." "Its my choice, I Don't want to love anyone else." "It still feels like its my fault." He kneeled down and moved a piece of hair out of your face to behind your ear. "Its not ?" He smiled. "There's that genuine smile." you teased. He got up and put you on his left shoulder and started walking. "Dear lord, Have you gotten taller?" "Heh yea I'm about 7ft now. I used to be 6"6" "Where are we going?" "I'm taking you to mikey, He's learned some of Donnie's smarts over the years." "So he's the new Donnie?" "I guess you could say that." You put your folded arms on top of his head and relaxed your head dozing off. He smiled. For once again in his life, he felt a sort of peace with you near him. He never did tell you before you left him (not on purpose of course) but You make him a better man. "I love you." He told you. You smiled with only your lips with your eyes still closed "i love you too." You weren't quite asleep just yet. You weren't sure you saying that meant you were cheating on the past raphael but the past Raphael is also the one your relaxed on. Sooo i guess not? He felt like he was missing you even though your here right now. Maybe Its because Your planning on leaving him for the old him. Once he arrived in an old abandoned trailer park full of old trailers and vehicles. He walked past the cream color trailers that used to be White and the black that used the be grey. He knocked on the trailer. The door knob jiggled then fell off. "fuck.." you could hear the whisper on the other side of the door. It was deep and grim sounding. You woke up due to Raphael not walking, the motion is what made you sleepy. You lifted your head and unfolded your arms and stretched with your arms extended with a yawn. You slouched "where are we?" He didn't answered, you look around to see you were in a trailer park. It was like a horror movie. You got chills and your mind went crazy with fear. "Raphaaeell...please tell me where we arreee." Just as you finished talking a Dagger was stabbed through the door. You screamed as you leaned backwards, your arms wailing around. You were falling when arms caught you before you hit the ground. The door screeched open with an 'rrrrr'. Raphael helped you stand up and you looked over his arm to see Mikey come into the light. He was wearing an orange bandanna over his ice blue eyes, you looked down at his bicep to see blue and purple bandanna tied to him, you watched as the tails of the bandanna's dance through the silent winds. "Mikey..". His eyes widened to see you completely when Raphael stood up "Y/N..But how?" He looked up at Raphael. "I don't know honestly, but i got a good feeling its from that one day we were dimension-hopping." Raphael explained. Mikey looked at you again, he walked over to you and circled you like a vulture slowly, and steadily. You watched him with your eyes and head going where he was going. He then bent his back down to look at your face closer, his hands on his straightened knees. You after awhile you just decided to Smile. it was the only thing you could think of. He then narrowed his eyes as he chewed his minty gum. He exhaled through his nose as he stood up 'dear lord he's also grew taller, he must be 6'4' you thought. He gestured raph and you to come inside. "So what made you wanna live in a creepy trailer park?" you asked as you poked at an unstable vial of blue liquid. Mikey turned around with his eyes widened "No! Don't touch that!" But it was too late you drew your index finger back with fear and watched it roll off the counter to hit the ground. Mikey growled "Great! now look what you did!" "Hey lay off, she's just a kid!" Raphael standing up for you. "Yea So were we! but here we are! Alone! Without Splinter, And Donnie and Leonardo ARE DEAD! You Can't Expect to PROTECT Everyone!" He sat down in his wheelie stool with deteriorated fabric. He sighed and rubbed his face up and down. He then put his hands on his thighs, "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that." He apologized. You wiped your reddened eyes "Its ok" you smiled with your teeth. you looked up at Raphael then back to Mikey. "So what was the last thing you remember?" He asked. ~BACK IN TIME~ Raphael wouldn't leave his room for days at a time. its been two weeks since you've been gone. Leo was also very depressed. Not to see you everyday, or ever again. Donnie worked on theories on what could've possibly happened. And Mikey wasn't his cheerful self. He was sitting in an old lazy boy chair playing with a yo yo and drinking off brand Coca~Cola. "My sons! Time for Training." The boys stood up, not very convincing to the world that their even ninjas that beat the shredder. Splinter looked around at the uninhabited lifeless bodies he called sons. He walked up to Raphael's door and knocked on it "Raphael, its time for training." In Raphael's room, Raph was sitting against the wall on his unmade bed without his mask on reading your note you last left him. "Raphael.." he heard his father calling for him through the door all muffled. "I won't be training today, sensei." He answered back. Splinter sighed and left his son alone. He walked up to his other sons. "Raphael is very hurt, and it could be a very long time till he is his old self again, Even though he puts up an act of a fearless warrior, lets be gentle around the subject non of us wish to bring up." "Hai, sensei." Leonardo announced and bowed; as did the others. "Good." he turned around and guided the boys to their training room. Raphael hugged his knees and held your note in his hand and squeezed it with all his strength as if he was trying to break a piece of paper. He sniffed as a tear escaped his eye and drizzled down to his chin to where it hit his thigh. He cleaned his face with the inside of his wrist. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water. he opened the cabinet to see your toothbrush and your sensitive-tooth toothpaste. He let out a smile as he picked up your purple toothbrush with neon green accents. He held the tiny toothbrush with his hands. He then put the brush back and closed the mirrored cabinet. He took a good look at himself. He wondered what is truly was that made you love him. To love a hotheaded, monster. He noticed he had bags under his eyes from crying and restless sleep. He went potty then back to his hovel he called his room. He sat on his bed remembering the time he flipped out on you when you didn't remember when he sliced open the bedding and smashed the mirror that caused you an injury and he left the lair ridden with Guilt. He felt bad about how he had treated you in the past. If he could ever get you back in some possible way He would never ever mistreat you ever again. He sighed and then fell onto his bed as his head hits the pillows he rolled over and falls asleep. ~ IN THE FUTURE ~ Mikey wearing a pair of broken glasses; was looking through Donnie's old paperwork of Theories and whatnot. He found a file from 2016. "i think i found something." "What is it?" you asked curiously happy. Raphael wasn't all that thrilled but didn't say anything. "he crossed out allot, and i mean allot but the only one we already know is time travel but How do we reverse it?" "There's no theories on time?" "Well there's a few but even i'm not that smart do that all that." You looked down thinking of anything. Raphael sighed quietly and then left the trailer and went into the woods back to the city. "Where's he going?" Mikey shrugged unsure as he watched Raphael Leave. You Ran after him closing the door behind yourself. "Raphael! Wait." you ran after him. "Wait! Where are you going?" "Back home." "Home? you mean the sewers?" "Yea.." "Mind if i tag along." "not at all." You finally caught up beside him. He was his old shy self when you two first dated. He looked down at your empty hand swaying. He was debating on whether to make a move. He then went for it. He put his finger against the insides of your fingers, you down at your hand and smiled. He saw that smile and just went for it. he held your hand with his over-sized glove of a hand. "woaahh..I didn't know we had Cherry Blossom tree's in New York. Its amazing!" You looked up at it as the petals waltz on the wind and flew past you. your hair rustled through the breeze as you closed your eyes and indulged this moment. Raphael walked up to the tree knelt down in front of it. You were confused until you saw the concrete grave on the floor. "oh, raph, i'm so sorry. I-I didn't realize this was..his tree." "its ok, splinter passed two centuries ago. I'm lucky what i learned when i learned it. There's no way i could do what he had done for me and my brothers." He explained himself as his eyes still closed. (If this was a movie, the camera would've had Raph's face and body in focus then when to blurry and focused on you in the background with a sad complexion as the sun was setting.) You bent down with your feet supporting your bent legs you hugged against your chest. "you've really become a wise one haven't you." He looked over next to himself to see your your bright eyes shining at him, the sunset almost made you look younger than what you were. "How old are you at the moment." "Me? I'm 18." he smirked "you look 16 years old." you smiled and laughed "yea i get that allot." He smiled with his lips with no teeth showing. "I know i'm only an old man of the man you love but will you grant this old man a request." you were kinda scared of what he was thinking. he looked you dead in the eyes as he asked "Can i kiss you for real?" You were shocked but you guessed it was because Raph never asked, he took what he wanted. You smiled as your eyes softened, you nodded. He leaned in and you came forward a bit. His lips met yours softly. He pecked you then he went back in for a second kiss and then his raw passion came back. He put his hand behind your head as you put your hand on his shoulder. He pressed you against himself which made your breasts feel squished. He made you both fall onto the sakura covered grass as the kiss deepened. He was on all fours on-top of you, his palms down to the earth as his weight was on his knees. He pushed his lips into yours as you were strangely getting horny. He could smell your body becoming hotter and hotter. He then slowed down and left you with a peck. He then crawled backwards off of you and sat down sitting like a pretzel. You laid there then opened your eyes as sat up. You were about to ask "Is something wrong?" But he said something before you could "Alright lets uh continue on our way." You watched him walked past you, you looked over at Splinter's grave then got up and chased after him. After a mile of walking you two finally made it to the streets of NYC. Its weird Being on the streets with Raphael the Mutant turtle. Everyone greeted him and bothered him with autographs and photo's. Mostly tourists it seemed. Young girls would try and hang onto him. "really? even at his age?" you asked yourself. Raphael put you in front of him as you two kept walking until he put his hand on your shoulder. He stopped you, he opened a man hole and dropped down into it. He gestured you to come down the ladder which you did as such. once you were down you he led you down the tunnels until you hit a brick wall. You looked around but all you saw was a dead end. Raphael pushed in a brick which opened a pin pad, he entered the Date of which they were all created. The wall trembled with Dust and stones falling a bit. "When did that get installed?" "When donnie was still around, (he walked into the turtles old home) We were being Bombarded with Fans and stalkers so he created that." "Nice touch." You looked around the turtles old home as you spun you body around as you walked backwards. then sideways then forwards again. "Woah, Its really changed. For me anyways." "stay out here. I gotta go into my old room to get something." "okie.." You walked around the turtles home. It was so..new and old at the same time. Cobwebs, dust, and bugs were everywhere. Some things broke in half over time. You walked into the old dojo with Graffiti. You found an old Spray Painting you and raph did together back when he was 19. You grabbed a rag and dipped it in a bucket overflowing with water, You assumed it was catching an old leak that sprung. You rung the rag out and pressed the damp rag against the wall and rubbed back and forth, up and down. The dust cleared, You read in your head again and again "I was trying to your heart, keep it in a cardboard box, so when it gets hard, you'll never be far, And your love won't be lost, As the bridges Fall apart, I still find a way to cross". You started to sing it out loud but not too loud. Like a soft loud. "Those were only part of the song you sang together. You continued it by heart And even if you are lost among the stars, Your love won't go off For me me me me it's in this But I need need need more of this Can't turn away, feel it push me, Oooh oo uuhh oohhhh," Raphael was standing 4 feet behind you without you realizing it. "I have forgotten how beautiful you sang.." " Wah! o my god you scared me. heh." "Sorry about that. Uh here put this in your pocket and give this to Raphael when you get back." He held out a note in his hand. "I'd prefer it if he reads this to you then you reading it yourself." "Oh alrighty then." you tucked in your pocket nice and deep so it doesn't slip out. He walked into Donnie's old study to find the portal still there. He pulled off a long cloak of white fabric covering the machinary of it. "Here it is.." He gestured his hand towards is not looking at you. You walked over to it, observing it. "And it hasn't fallen apart yet?" "Only cause Donnie always fooled with it get it to perfection but that doesn't mean he knew how to get you to come back." "yea..I'm sorry about that." "Why are you apologizing?" "cause..I just am." "what ever had happened was Far from your fault." you walked up to him and hugged him. He was shocked at first but then he hugged you back with his eyes wide open, drinking in every second of you as much as he possibly can. "Raphael.." "Yea?" You looked up at him as your arms still wrapped up in him. "No matter what, no matter what, I will always love you. No matter how old or Young you will be. Your the same person I fell in love with. I would only want you to be happy. No matter what the costs are. So promise when I leave, you will at the least try to move on from me, babe. Cause by this time, I'm already dead whether I time traveled or not." His eyes reddened hearing you telling him that. He just looked at you not knowing what to say. "Promise me." "I can't promise you that.." you looked at him a bit surprised "But.." "but?" "But i will try." he kneels down to your height and hugs you. "I love you..so much. I always have, and i will forever. Even after I die. I will wait for you on the other side." You smiled as a tear escaped both of your eyes. He charged up the Machine, the mirror's got a bit of a glow to them. "Remember, this isn't goodbye, I'm gonna be with the Old you, to create memories for you to remember by time your this age." He smiled with his teeth and waved. "I love you Y/N." "I love you too Raphael." You turned around to face the mirrors, you saw your reflection then your own vision blurred your out to look over at Raphael standing behind you. You looked back at your reflection then walked through the portal. You walked through Time itself and closed your eyes. Hearing voices of Raphael this past day, and once you opened your eyes you were in Present Donnie's chambers. You walked over to the calendar. All the other days were sketched through with Permanent marker except for today. May 23rd 2016. You covered your mouth with joy and ran out of the room to also hear training. you hid yourself against the wall to just see if Raphael was even there. He wasn't. You checked the kitchen, Nope. Then you checked the living area. Nope. Your heart raced as your body drew closer to Raphael's door. You put your hand on the door to make sure it was all real. You started to cry on the inside from Joy. You knocked on the door. "GO AWAY!" you heard. So you thought you'd annoy him with knocks until he opened it. You heard a growl as he yelled Go AWAY MIKEY! You continued your knocking as you giggled. Which he didn't hear. He slammed open the door with a Jug of IceCream under his bicep and a spoon in his mouth. The carton of ice cream dropped to the ground as he took the spoon out of his mouth and put it on the dresser next to him. He walked over to you like a stunned zombie and then grabbed your shoulders hard and slammed a hug into your body as he kneeled down to you. He cried into your clothing. "I-I thought you were-go-gone for ever." you rubbed his scalp as you felt his heart ache bleed into your own. He looked up at you with his shiny wet eyes. "I love you." his quivering lips let out. "awe baby, i love you too." He grabbed onto you again. The guys came over to see how Raphael was doing but were all starstruck to see you there being grabbed onto by a big cry baby warrior. "Y/N!" THey all screamed as they all hugged your back and sides with Raph still crying on you. you were feeling claustrophobic. Leo was also crying a bit there too. You were surprised to see his eyes all reddened with tears. "We thought you were gone forever." Mikey also crying. The only one not crying was Donnie but he was extremely happy to see you again. After they all got settled with the idea of you being back home 4ever. Donnie let Raphael have the honor of beating up and destroying his Portal with a sledgehammer and also the mirrors that were welded together. After that he cracked his neck and rolled his one shoulder that wasn't holding the Sledge Hammer. "Feel better?" you asked. "Oh yeaaaa." You and Raphael left the room as the other cleaned up the mess. Raphael already did his part. "Raphael can i ask you of something." "whats that." You looked at how sexy and handsome this Raphael is. He so young and vibrant. "Well, its ok if you say No, but would you wanna start'a family together?" He was caught by surprise on what you were asking him. "You wanna start a family? with me?" "Well, i mean yea. If of course if thats what you want-" he hugged you cutting you off and whispered in your ear. "I would love that." You smiled big and asked "Do you we need to talk to Splinter about this?" he pulled away "Yea we probably should." "Probably should what?" "Sensei, may me, Y/N and you talk in private." "Of course." "alright please follow me, sensei." He opened the door to his room letting in his father and you. Splinter stood waiting as you and Raphael sat on the bed. "What is it that you wanted to discuss." "well, Me and Y/N want to start a Family and-" his cane hit the floor with an echo "No! That is final." "wait what?" Raphael asked confused, He thought he'd be happy to have grandchildren. "NO! Its far to risky, And you two being to different species, it could not work out as planned. The answer is No For many other reasons as well!" "Like what?" "Don't question me! I'm your sensei and your father, End of Discussion." Raphael stood up "but.." but Raph was hit in the head with a Cane really hard "ow!" "END OF DISCUSSION!" He turned the door knob to opened the door to see his sons to his right leaning against the wall whistling and humming as Mikey chewed on pizza. You sighed as Raph looked back down at you. "Oh right, Um someone wanted me to give this to you. He didn't want me reading it; he wanted you to read it to me." He took it from your hand and read it in his head. "Dear Raphael, A woman like Y/N is a once in a life time kind of gift, And when she is gone, you'll never get her back. I've lived 300 years without the woman i loved and I dont think you wanna go through something like that Twice in one lifetime. Never let her out of your sight for she may one day disappear, again." "Y/N, who wrote this." "You really wanna know?" "well yea thats why i'm asking." "It was you." "Me? I never wrote this." "In 300 years you will." "what are you talking about?" "D-Don't worry about it, Its..all in the future." "ugh Y/N your not making any sense." You walked out his room "your face doesn't make sense." you teased. "Y/N. Please tell me." "If i do will you stop asking me questions. Ok. No MORE questions." "Yea yea ok, tell me." You rose an eyebrow but gave in "I met the 319 year old you, i went into the future." "YOU WENT INTO THE FUTURE!" Donnie asked Estaticed. "O dur' lord." you whined. "TELL me everything." You covered your ears and you sung "LA LA LA LA I CANT HEAR YOU" AS you fast walked around the house as donnie chased you down over and over. Raph looked down at the note to see an arrow in the bottom corner. He flipped it over "p.s Watch out for Sacks, he was up to something. Keep an eye out for her. He had done something to her." He narrowed his eyes then looked up at you smiling as Donnie was trying to tickle the info out of you. He sighed and crumbled the paper in his hand. TO be continued..


	35. Chapter 34

Thank you for all your votes and Reads :D

You were down in North Carolina; your uncle and aunt wanted you to come down for a week. Today was your last day. June 9th. You were so excited to see Raphael again. Last week on june 3rd you were watching TV and switched through Channels to see on CNN the turtles were on TV, you switched to another channel to see if they were on another one, ABC, CBS News, Channel 6 NBC, Fox news. You were shocked and your mouth opened. "What the hell happened!" You yelled then you realized you yellled inside "Is something wrong?" Your aunt asked from the other room. "No, no i'm ok." You turned back towards the TV, you took a picture of them getting medals on the TV. You sent that to raphael half an hour later. Just incase that was Live and not something that happened two hours ago and their Air-ing it now. "What Happened! OMG This is ! o.o" You texted. He replied "lmao. I'll explain it to you later in life when you come back."

"nunu, tell me now."

"Later.."

"ugh Fine :P "

"Damn right."

"^.6 "

June 10th. (I made it so he doesn't explain it cause of spoiler issues XD) You were sleeping as Raphael had you sitting on his neck as your legs dangled down his chest past his collar bone and your head laying on his. You heard splashing and railways instead of your alarm clock and you felt skin instead of cotton sheets. It smelled different from your house. It stunk. Your head was looking downward as you opened your eyes to see a green bicep swing gently. Your eyes scrolled up with your head still looking downward. You lifted yourself up straight to see a tunnel up ahead. "RaphieBear?" He sighed "i wish you wouldnt call me that-.-" "but whhhyy." He just blubbered his lips at your adorable annoyance. "Raphael." He just looked up at you. "Did u kidnap me." "Pfft nnoo." He teased. "Alright hang on." He took his hand and reached behind him to pick you up by your clothing and put you against his chest as you curled up as he ran into the tunnel. It was like you were a maltese puppy in the hands a grown man. He then jumped and landed on his shell where he was sliding along the water and then ended up on a slide into the home. You laughed which made Raphael smile. As the slide ended he twirled in two circles on his shell as he was still sliding along the flat area of the slide. Your laughing that just led to a huge smile. "When did you guys install this?" you asked really happy as you got up off of him. "Donnie did most of the work but me and Leo assisted." "what about mikey?" "He's mikey, too clumsy." You giggled. Your phone was ringing Dracula from RobZombie. You slipped it out of your back pocket and looked at it. Unknown Number, was the caller. You swiped it. "Hello Y/N." You stood there scared and shocked cause you knew who it was. "I just called to inform you that your annual check up from now on is due. (Raphael put his hand on your shoulder) You should really stop by for your dose of Retro Mutagen." "No!" you yelled sternly into the phone. "Very well.." With that they hung up. "Who was that?" Raph asked. "Most likely one of sack's workers." "That bastard. I wont let no one near you." You smiled and hugged his arm like a toddler. Raphael was remembering what the note said on the back. (. p.s Watch out for Sacks, he was up to something. Keep an eye out for her. He had done something to her) ' He wasn't gonna let anyone near you. No matter what.' He was starting to feel intensity in his lower region. 'Awe fuck' he thought. "Be right back." He informed you. "Alright" he left into his room and looked at his calendar. All the turtles kept track of there mating seasons. Kinda like how girls keep track of there periods on their calendars. And he was right on schedule. He growled tore the calendar off the wall with his hands and shredded it. He then stopped to realize. Not only am I gonna wanna fuck y/n for 6 hours straight. I could physically harm her out of anger over very small things. He walked out of his room and stood next to you. Controlling his urges the best he could. He saw Mikey starting for the fridge. "Hey Mikey! Come over here." He looked over his shoulder to see raph and you. He sluggishly closed the fridge door "Alright. But im only coming over cause Y/N is here." He stated. "Whats up?" Mikey asked. "I need you to take y/n home. Or to aprils. I dont care. But she isnt allowed here." You looked up at him heartbroken. "W-what. Why?" You asked. "Just go!" He demanded. Tears were slowly dripping down your face as you headed for the exit. He grabbed onto Mikey's shell. "And if you try any funny business. Ill bite your head off." And then he let go. "Dont worry. Funny is what im good at." "MICHELANGELO!" He yelled. "Chill chill. Dont worry bro-see-fah. I'll be fine." "I'm not worried about you!" "oh my gooodddd...She will be fine! Dude dont worry." Raph's chest got bigger as his irritation level was rising and his posture got straighter with his sexuality become more of a thirst. You felt hurt, and emotionally abused by such small words. Tears fled your eyes as you bit your lip. you absolutely hated, Hated crying in front of dudes. especially mikey, he's always so happy and chipper with a sarcastic mouth. "I'm sure he didn't mean it." Mikey consoled you. You looked up at him surprised. "What?" he asked as you stared at him. "I just..Didn't think you would say anything. I kinda thought i was making things awkward with how he talked to me and i'm -your start crying- i'm just crying over here-cry-eree." he bent down and hugged you tightly. His head was on your shoulder as your body was just standing there then you decided to hug his neck as tears overflowed. You sniffed, choked up, cried, and stuttered your words as he comforted you. He then continued to walked you home. once he got you home he offered to stay and comfort you but you denied. You hugged him and then he left. You went into your bed, and hid under the covers and cried. "Did i do something?" The fact that he randomly demands me to leave and he doesn't wanna explain himself. Raphael never really explains himself but he should've that time. You overthinking and just made you feel like you gotta go tinkle. You sluggishly got out of your bed and went into the bathroom. Without you knowing, Raphael come over cause he felt bad how he ended things and wanted to apologize. He looked around for you. He went into the kitchen, living room, your bed room, your dad's, the hallway outside of your apartment. He heard a Mew mew noise. He looked down to see a cat rubbing against him. He took its body, picked it up then put it 3 feet over away from him. That's really not all that far. He then came back inside to see you were still not here. not realizing you were in the bathroom. He then tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked. Your eyes widened in fear. Are you being robbed? Are you gonna get raped? Whats happening? Is it Raph? who could it be? O god. Oh god. 0.0 you got up, lifted your pants up and of course did not flush cause that would tell someone that your in here. You saw the door handle Turn all the way, They must have used a tool in the key hole. You ran quietly behind the door and stood there against the wall as it was opening up. Raphael looked with his eyes not moving his body as his hand was on the knob and his body on a slight angle. He sighed and then closed the door. You heard footsteps walking away and then all this sudden stop. You cracked the door open to look with your one eye to see what was out there. You saw Raph sitting on the couch facing the other way towards the curved 45" TV hung on the wall. From what you could tell, his hands were on his face. They were on his face but only his fingers, they were placed on his forehead, contemplating. his eyes looking down towards the carpet. You opened the door, you felt kinda bad hiding from him. You were standing behind the couch thinking of how you were gonna show yourself to him. You coughed with your hand in a fist covering your mouth. He looked over his shoulder to see you. "Y/n." "Raph." He stood up breathing kinda heavy. "You ok?" you ask. "Yea I..I came here cause i wanted to apologize. It's just I can't be around you right now." "Why? Is mad at me?" "No, nothing like that. It's just. Its mating season for me. I guess you could say I'm going into heat." "Oh, well why didn't you tell me instead of yelling at me." "I know i'm sorry, I sorta change personality wise during this time. I'm more dangerous and wayyyy more irritable. Temper gets horrible. Its like being on a horny period for awhile. Idk how long it typically lasts. I usually can't remember anything during the time." You were feeling scared. "Ar-are you in heat now? a the moment." "yea, Don't worry i'm trying my best to keep it all inside. I'm gonna go though, i don't wanna do anything i'll regret." "okay, but before you go. Can i have a kiss?" "ehhh idk, I dont wanna start anything." "PLeeaassseeeee." "Alright." he bent down and kissed your lips. Just a peck though. "bye raphie." "By mona lisa." He goodbyed with a smile but not worh his teeth. As he left and jumped the buildings you waved slowly. You closed the window and turned around to find Leo standing behind you. "O my god leo. You scared me." You chuckled as your hand was over your heart. He walked closer. "Le-leo. What are-" he pressed you against the wall and smashed his lips with a burning passion for you. You pushed him away with all your strength so it was only slightly away. "Come on. You don't want any fun. Raph will try his best to stay away from you for awhile..( his voice got deeper with his next words) but i wont.. So lets just put out morals aside for one night and enjoy ourselves as my big cock pushes itself into your tight wet pussy." He leans again for a passionate kiss. Which he won over. He grabbed your arms and squeezed em' by your side. He put his pelvis against yours as his legs spread so when you kicked your short legs; It wouldn't do anything to him. You screamed in between kisses "Let me go." He then took black rope he had in a his pouch and took you over to the bed as you squirmed. Through out your squirming and yelling he tied your wrists and ankles to the short posts on your bed. He then ripped off your shirt with his hands. You closed your eyes hoping it will all be over soon. So you only used your skin nerves to feel what he was doing. You felt a cold sharp feeling (kunai knife) run slowly against your curved side from your hip bone up to your rib cage then the tip of the knife tickled coldly along your rib up to your bra where he moved the kunai underneath the strap where the two bra Cups connected. He tilted it up so the blade's sharpened edge penetrated the fabric. he did the same thing with your bra straps so the bra just fell off of your body like dew off a petal in the morning. He then grabbed your breasts with his big strong hands. He played with them gently then used his fingers to massage them as his palms laid on the nipples. He moved his body on top of yours to where he was sitting on you. It did feel good you had to admit. although when does a boob message Not feel good though. He then leaned down to where he is now licking your left nipple and his other hand is massaging your right Nipple. He looked up to see you biting your lip as your forehead wrinkles with pleasure. he smirked as he then gritted his teeth against your left nipple and rubbed your nipple between his thumb and index finger even harder. A squeaky moan escaped your lips. He then took his one hand and squished your two boobs together and his sloppy wet tongue rolled over your nipples and sucked hard. He took his free hand and put his index finger down your skirt, down your striped panties where he was rubbing gently against your clit then he moved down further to where his finger was on your pink petals. He was still sucking/biting/ and tongue play with your nipples smooshed together so your nipples were hugging each other. "Leo STOP..PLEASE." you begged. "I don't understand. You say No but your body says yes. for example." He shoved his finger into you. You moaned loudly "see.." He explained as his eyes scrolled you. "Leo..Please please stop." you asked at this point crying. "I don't want this." He then rubbing his member against your clit then downward to your Vagina. He laid it on your clit and used his pelvis to move it along your wetness. He then took a'hold of his cock and started pushing it in. Tears were streaming down your face. "LEONARDO STOP!" you screamed "too late." He smirked as his pelvis moved his dick in and out of you, and then he sped up. Then Mikey came in , he was apparently waiting for Leo to 'chat' with you. Then he saw what was going on, he wanted to stop it but his animal side kicked in during mating season and he wanted a shot at you too. He then took off the sweatshirt around his waist and then unzipped his jean shorts. He without you looking put a blindfold on your already closed eyes. He then got up on your chest and took your breasts, squished them along his dick. He wasn't sitting on you but his knee's were supporting himself from crushing you. "Who else is here?!" you demanded. Mikey didn't answer but he while you mouth was opened he shoved his dick in your mouth. Only half was able to get sucked down your throat. He forcing it down your throat, for some reason made you feel..sexy. is this weird? you asked yourself. The fact that two men on me that i know..And there big cocks are in me. Is it weird to like it? Or am i just a slut? The one thing i'm worried about is Raph. What would happen if he found out i was doing this. And he knew i enjoyed it.' You slipped your clammy hands through the ropes and then you felt around for something then you landed on his hips. you felt his thrusting into your mouth, your saliva dripped down out of your mouth onto your bed covers. You used your neck muscles to move your head back and forth as the dick slipped in and out. Leo trusting harder and harder "I'm cumming, Y/N." Your body moving fast and hard due to him as he finally came. his dick falling out of you as Mikey and him switched positions. He took off the mask covering your eyes so you could see now. you looked up to see Leo taking off the mask as his bright blues stared at you. Then he moved himself up so you could suck on his dick. You looked behind him to see it was mikey. You were a bit shocked. Maybe Don but mikey? Wow ok. You licked the tip of his cock and then swallowed it into your mouth. he purred with pleasure from your wet, dripping mouth. You could taste his semen. It was very sour, Like nailpolish remover mixed with Ocean saltwater. but he kept thrusting it into your mouth as you tried to get it out of your mouth. After awhile the taste went away as your tongue would wrap around his tip then swallow his dick into your throat and your tongue rotated around it. Mikey thrusting as fast and hard as possible. He then position himself to where he was holding your thighs TO his hands on the bed past your legs up near your sides and his knees were on the bed. (4 1/2 hours later) You were chafed and hurting. your stomach full of cum and so was your womb. You were extremely tired. you were passing out as the turtles still doing there thing. "mmm maybe this out'a wake her up." Mikey said evilily playful. your eyes heavy opening only a crack. Mikey unroped you and held you up in his arms so your thighs were in his hands and his index fingers opening your vagina for Leo. Leo took it happily as Mikey inserted himself into your ass. you screamed in pain "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHHH MIKEYYY AHHHHHAAHH STAAAA STOPPPPPA AAAHHH!" Raphael has been searching for his two brother for an hour. He stopped by your house to see if they were there. He opened a window, He looked around to see no one, he knocked on your door. He heard screaming coming from you. He tried to open the door but the door was locked. you looked out of the corner of your eye as the other one was squinted in pain. "Y/n! Open the door!" Raph demanded. "RAPH! Help me!" his adrenaline roared hearing you in distress as he can't get to you. So he batterRamed the door with his one shoulder two times. The third time is busted down, the door falling down in slow motion as he saw what was happening to you. "Y/n.." He stomped over in rage, No, not rage. Something worse. Something horrifying. you know how when you cry your eyes are red afterwards, Well his were Red But not cause he was gonna cry but because he was BEYOND furious. He Grabbed the two of them by there dicks and pulled them out of you and squeezed them with all his might. They both were falling to their knees with pain as tears fled there eyes. "YOU PAIN IS NOTHING COMPAIRED TO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" He punched both of them in the throat. He Lifted you up and hugged you. Your body was very limp and bruised with hand prints. You fell asleep in his hands. He growled as he saw what his OWN brothers done to you. He Packed up clothing as he had dressed you already in jeans, pink top, and red rain boots with socks; you lay on the bed passed out. He packed furiously and scared for you. He was hurt and Angry. He swung two gym bags over his shoulder and then lifted you up in his forearm as he walked out the door. He could finally walk around town without people discouraging him. They all smiled and waved. some were iffy, they would stare, or make weird looks. He just ignored them. He walked up to April's place, he walked inside her Town House apartment thing. He laid you on the couch and turned around to talk to April who was sipping cocoa. "Whats up Raphael." "I need you to take her somewhere out of the city. Do you know a place like that?" " I have my Aunt's old Farm house on the out skirts, out in the country, but I dont think I can just take off work. I can drive you there and leave you two there if needed." He thought about it fast. 'Can i stay with her? Would i act like Leo and Mikey did towards her? I don't really have a choice and I won't leave her alone' "Yea thats fine." He flatly answered. "Alright And there is an old truck still there, I dont know who good it is though. Did you wanna go now?" "If you could yes." "Sure thing." She grabbed her keys and drove You and Raph to the farmhouse. It took about 5 hours. he carried you up on to the porch. he turned around as he saw April leave with her vehicle. he sat you down by the door and used the tip of his sai as a key to open the door. He put his hand on the middle of the door; it creeked open like a horror movie 'rrrr' as he opened it to see He then twirled his sai in his hand and then put it back in his holster. He picked you up and walked through the doorway. He used his one hand to closed the door by pulling the knob towards his shell. He pulled a plastic cover off the couch and laid you on it. He walked around to make sure everything was safe on the lower level. He then walked up the other two levels (There's 3 levels to the house). He found 5 bedrooms, 4 1/2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 3 living areas, and a HUGE ass attic. He walked out of the house into the crispy summer night air and said "Looks like i'll be here for awhile." He pulled all the plastic off the items and furniture. He went out into the forest to pick some apples. he could smell them from the house's porch. ~To be continued~


	36. Chapter 35

The place your in looks like its been abandoned for a century. But its only been 50 years. Your mind conscious but your eyes closed. Your senses were aware of our surroundings. Hot and humid. Your forehead sweating, your shirt soaked from the heat. Your shoes were off, you were in shorts. Raphael must've changed you when you were asleep. You sat up then you squeaked with pain as you grabbed your groin in pain. your teeth cringed as you gasped for air. Raphael walked into the room only wearing the athletic shorts he arrived in with his holsters on his hips holding his sai's without his mask. He walked over to you to see you awake and in pain. He bent down and asked "Hey, hey whats wrong?" he asked scared. Donnie wasn't around to help him out like he usually would. "My-my vagina hurts really badly. AHH! -hiss- " He was freaking out mentally as his hands reached out to comfort you but they kinda just froze in mid air. You looked at him with your one eye squinted as your teeth showed. He lifted your upper body up and then sat on the couch as he let you down softly onto his lap. You wrapped your arms around his one thigh as a comforting pillow. He petted your hair like a little dog as you relaxed yourself. Your pelvis, your hips, your butt, your throat; your womb and your vagina all hurt at once. It was horrible. So much worse than those men that worked with your dad and raped you, Yea it wasn't all that great but this is sooo much worse. The pain was like have period cramps 4x worse with a someone taking their hand and grabbing your uterus and squeezing it with their nails digging into it with blood spilling. But that's only how you feel not what's happening. "wait right here." Raphael instructed. 'yea cause i'm going somewhere' you sassed in your thoughts. you screamed in pain which made Raphael hurry faster to the cabinets. he looked around for Aspirin, ibuprofen, anything to make the pain go away. He didn't find anything. He resorted to what his father taught him. Its an acupuncture that makes pain go away temporarily. He walked over nervous, he's never really done it before and you screaming didn't exactly help either. He bent down and looked at you. "Y/N, i'm gonna do something that will get rid of the pain temporarily but it will come back, and it will hurt at first. Are you ready?" You were scared as tears fled your reddened eyes. You nodded as you bit your lip. He took his thumb; pressed it Right above your Belly button and his index finger dug into your hip muscle and his other hand pressed on your side. You screamed harder and he could feel it from the vibration coming from your body. Behind his straight concentrated face with his eyes staring at you while his teeth were clinched behind his neutral lip formation (He's not smiling nor frowning) from your pain screaming into his ears. Your screaming lessened and lessened until you finally couldn't feel it. Your breath shaky and you then your body relaxed as your breath got smooth again as you closed your eyes. You turned your head towards raphael and smiled with your lips at him "Thanks RaphieBear." He gave a slanted smiled "No problem." He kissed you forehead and you closed your eyes again. It felt nice to be out of pain. You opened your eyes 8 Slow seconds later to see your only gyms bag by the door of the house. You sat up slowly just to be cautious of pain and examined the room. You lifted your body up off the couch and walked on the wooden floor boards as you stumbled into another room. It was the kitchen. It's got an old rustic look to it, like a place grandma would be; in the country with her old school taste and mixed berry pie's were made. You walked around the wooden Island as you saw an old Frigidaire Refrigerator. It was cream color with rust on the handle on the bottom corner. "Does this place have electricity?" you asked yourself out loud. You opened the fridge to feel it cold but the light bulb was dead. You closed it and walked over to the white screen door. You pulled the door handle door and pushed on it but it didn't open so you pushed it upwards and opened the door. You walked out onto the porch with white chipped paint everywhere and old wicker furniture including a wicker table with a glass top. A roof above your head, with a white fence along the edge of the whole porch that led to stairs with more chipped paint. You walked down them to only be blinded by the cloudless sky. The sun was a bright white. The air was more clean feeling and you could smell the pollen in the air. It was sweet. You walked around the house out of curiosity. You saw a watermill attached the house in the back, "that must be how the house is getting electricity." you thought. You kept walking but in the corner of your eye something was off. you looked around to see nothing was really standing out. You looked up to see Raphael on the roof. Just siting there. you hovered your one hand over your brows to block out the sun as the other one waved up to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" you yelled. He just shrugged. You put your hand down from waving and just stared at him. He just looked back down at you through his sunglasses. It was silent as the winds blew through. You looked back down to your eye level and walked back inside. You for hours on end you cleaned, dusted, and unwrapped the furniture. It was 8:00pm Or around that time. Raph never came back inside. You were worried "Did i do something?" you thought. You sighed and then leaned against the kitchen wall as you slid down and straightened your legs. You then thought, if this is an old house. then it probably has a door on the roof so you can repair it or something. You walked up 3 flights of stairs and found a rope dangle from the ceiling, you looked up as you pulled on it. it opened up a pair of stairs that went to the attic. You stepped on the first step of 24. It was squeaky and kinda sank as your weight relaxed on it. you hesitated at first but you really wanted to see him. Its been 12 hours since 11 am. You looked around as the sunbeams shine through the roof boards as little dust bunnies danced in the light. It was summer so around 8:00 is when the sun sets. You saw a window on the roof in the far corner. You stacked boxes on top of one another. You climbed the unstable boxes up to the window. Once you unlocked it and pushed it up as it made a release 'ssssss' sound; you popped your head up to see Raphael sitting on the very top and edge of the house. You got up on the valley of the roof. You swore not to look down as your adrenaline rushed from the fear of falling and breaking your neck. You wobbled a bit so you bent your knees so your hands grabbed a hold of the roof shingles. you breathed heavily as you looked down; which again you swore not to do. You squeaked a bit at the stupid idea you committed. Your foot rearranging itself made a shingle fall. Raph heard something fall; so he looked down to see the roof piece then turned his body a bit to see you struggling to get to him. "Y/N! What the fuck are you doing?!" between the heights and raph yelling, tears fled your eyes. "I-I've barely seen you today-so (your foot slipped a bit) AH! IWantedToSeeYouButItSeemedLikeYouDidn'tWannaComeDown!.." He stood up and walked on the ridge of the roof carefully over to you. He picked you up and you clung to his neck like a monkey. He then jumped from one part of the roof, to the porch roof and to the grass. He snapped you off of him. "What do you think you were doing?" he asked serious but sincerely. You sniffed as your eyes calmed down from the tears but still red and shiny. "I wanted to see you." you simply put. He breathed out his nose as he looked to his side. "I wish you wouldn't be so reckless sometimes." You looked down ashamed. He; still facing his side but his eyes traveled down to your sad face. He then messed up your hair with a shake of his hand and then left for the roof again. "WAIT DONT YOU WANNA HANG OUT!" He didn't answer. You plopped onto the grass then laid back onto it. You "UGH!"-ed. 'i guess its because of Mating season. This must be his way of protecting me from his own self.' you thought. You watched the the clouds roll by pretty fast. Maybe there's a storm coming. You were unbelievably bored so you got up and decided to walk through the backwoods. You turned around to see Raphael still sitting on the roof. You sighed and went on forward as your nose could smell the cooler air underneath the shade trees. The grass out here was up to your calves, which was almost up to your knees. You walked around to see Lots of apple trees and some peaches. You saw lots of bushes filled with fruit. Strawberries, Raspberries, and other assorted fruits. You would randomly just taste fruits. Not entirely smart but admit it, we would all try free fruit XD You then started gathering fruits with your shirt acting like a bowl. You then stumbled upon an old tree house in an Walnut tree with a nailed-in-ladder against the tree. You put the edge of your shirt in your mouth so the berries didn't fall out as your hands climbed up the ladder as did your feet. You reached the top of the house. Your feet were on the last Nailed-In-Ladder at the very top as you observed the inside of it. You looked around to see pictures tacked to the walls of boys, Drawn pictures, and maps. You saw old carpeting covered in small animal droppings, dirt, and old leaves. Some leaves were just crumbs on the floor, some were damp from the more dew. The roof had a hole in it so rain was able to get inside. You saw a small handmade desk with a tiny chair for a child. You were climbing inside as you put all your weight on your one foot that was still on the Last Nailed-in-ladder which made it fall, you almost fell until you randomly grabbed at the floorboards with your nails. You were slipping as you grabbed onto the ledge. You Looked down as the you watched the One piece of ladder fall into a sticker bush. You breathed heavy for about 0.5 seconds and then relaxed as you pulled yourself up in the house. You sat on the ledge looking out through the forest. It was beautiful! The red sun was setting in the back of the earth. The sun rays bled through the leaves as it made the grass Gold plated. you saw tiny white butterflies in groups glide on the breeze as you saw some yellow jacket birds, some woodpeckers and cardinals. You stood up and walked around the square tree house. by time you were gonna go back to the farmHouse it was 9:30 and you only knew this cause of your watch. You left your phone at the farmhouse. You decided since its so beautiful out and no one lives anywhere near here at all! You would take your clothes off and set them down underneath of you to protect you from the carpet that was gross. You laid there in nothing but your skin as you watch the stars appear. The sky was filled with glittering dots and a full moon. You exhaled and closed your eyes with peace and tranquility. You Fell asleep within 15 minutes. Without you knowing, raph was looking for you. He was looking for you because his animal craving for sex. He was smelling the air for you. He could smell your scent coming from the woods. He walked around smelling for you, your scent made a few Pit stops due to your Berry-loving fixation. He then stopped once he saw the tree house. He wasn't all animal at the moment. He realized he would most likely break the ladder nailed to the tree if he climbed it. So he climbed up the nearest tree and then jumped to the one over hanging the tree house. He noticed there was a hole in the ceiling of it. he looked down into it to see you were wearing nothing. your skin being bathed in the moonlight. He bit his lip as he used the branch to lower himself down into the house. You turned over onto your side as you used your shirt for a pillow. He put his hand on your shoulder. His skin tingled as he moved his hand down your arm, onto your hip. He then put his hand on your booty cheek. Your eyes shot open as you remained still. "What do i do, what do i do, what do i do?!" you screamed in your head. You bit your lip scared. He then put his thumb on your pelvis as his index finger was pushing itself into you. Once it reached all the way in you sat up and back away as your back was against the wall. You saw his finger drip from your natural lubricant. He crawled over to you as you kept moving away from him. He blocked you in so you were cornered. You right hand was on the wall as his free hand was behind you on your back as he smashed his lips into yours as his thirst for you grew. He then just slammed his dick into you with a hard thrust. You screamed in pain cause you weren't lubricated enough for this. He was forcing sex on you as he kept making big and hard thrusts. He then bit your Neck as hard as possible. You Then woke up with a scream. You breathed heavy as You looked over to your left to see Raphael sitting like a pretzel. You Screamed at the top of your lungs as you took your clothes and shoved them on your body as if was some kinda protection. He bounced a bit at your reaction towards him. "what are you doing here?" you asked sternly. "I missed you." "Is this you saying that or your mating season you saying that." he pinched his skin and then looked up at you "Me i'm pretty sure." he sassed. You just stared at him waiting for him to do something. He reached out for you but you pressed you back as far as it could against the wall as you stretched your head away from him. He felt like he was a complete monster the way you were treating him. "I'm not gonna do anything." You just stared at him wondering if he was telling the truth. "I promise Y/N." You relaxed your neck and your body. You then watched him, waiting for him to something. You crawled over to him and hugged him arm. He took you out your grasp and he had you under the arm you were hugging. He laid his head on yours as you kept a cautious eye on him and his body movements. He fell asleep against the wall as you kinda stayed awake for an extra hour. Then you fell asleep. 'its been awhile since he just wanted to sit and relax with me'. to be continued.


	37. Chapter 36

Leo's pov. I woke up feeling pretty good. Better than ever. Its been awhile since i felt this relieved. I feel like one of those Disney princesses that wake up on sunny mornings and birds that make pancakes for you and stuff. Leo's legs swung over the edge of his bed and stood up. He scratched his head as he walked towards his door. He always has his mask hanging on a hook next to his door. Its almost like a sacred spot. He never puts it anywhere else. He unhooked it and tied it behind his head as he walked out of his room. He usually has his door cracked at night. rarely you'll find it closed, and if its closed. It means he's meditating and wishes to not be disturbed. I was walking for the kitchen as I saw Splinter giving a speech kinda. I walked over and waited while listening to try and see what's going on. "Whats going on?" "Seems Raphael has gone missing." Splinter answers. "What?" (Donnie inter veins) "Yea seems like he just disappeared two nights ago." Donnie explained. "I thought he might've been jacking off in an abandon building or something" Mikey ads. "Michelangelo!" ~WACKED WITH A STICK~ "OWW..Sensei." "mikey thats gross." Donnie ads. "What like you haven't done it?" MIkey sassed. "Boys! We will wait until you all are done your Mating season to go find him. With your sex drives in overload, I can't say how well you will handle the average woman up above. Even if you have no intent, It CAN happen. Please just stay here until its over." "Hai Sensei." Myself/Donnie/and Mikey synced together. I went to the dojo to meditate. I like to do that before any stretching or practice. Leo closed the curtain to the dojo and sat on one of the carpets on the floor with 5 squares of carpet ready to be used. The flooring was naturally cement so the guys decided to make 5 squares of carpeting for cushion. Leo sat on his knees and his back straight, hands on his lap with his toes propping himself upward. He closed his jewel eyes and relaxed as he breathed in and out. (If this was a movie, flashes of Images of what he had done to you, including mikey as the camera zoomed in on him from the floor angle. Those images would flash through out his concentration as his eyes would flinch.) He then shot up realizing what he had done. Some how he had no memory of it. Perhaps it was because of his animalistic side taking over and not He Himself doing those actions. He breathed heavy with the Guilt he was feeling. He took off his mask and looked down at it in his Hand. He Threw it to the ground with anger and disbelief. He right after he threw it, He drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground. He stood there staring at his skewered mask with his chest puffing and sweat beading down him with fear of what he had done. He was the most honorable son. He was the most obedient. The most patient. The Leader. And now..Nothing more than scum on the bottom of the titanic in the ocean that devoured it. Like his soul. He took his sword out of the ground and picked up his mask. He walked out of the room with disappointment in himself. He walked into his own room and dropped his mask into the trash can. He sat on his bedside confused while contemplating.

Raphael's pov. I was sitting on the couch as you, Y/n was enjoying the outside world. I guess she really enjoys it. Especially since she's always cooped up in the sewers with me. I was knitting a sweater to calm my Cravings for sex. I was actually in a really Serene state until I saw you catch the corner of my eye. Raphael rested his hands onto his thighs. I was thinking about how I fell in love with you in the first place. It was 1 1/2 months after you got back. (pretty much flash backs around the 1st chapter). You were sitting on the couch with Raphael and Mikey. Mikey was always kinda touchy. He poke your sides, sometimes get kinda creepy with his hand on your thigh. You usually pick his hand up off of yourself and put his hand on the couch. That day you were wearing bootcutt jeans with white n' burgundy Adidas and a black polo that had a snug fit. You also had a Doctor Who BuckleDown belt on. You had your legs crossed over each other. You were laughing at something Mikey had said. Then nicki minaj came onto the television. "I don't understand why guys like her so much. Shes so screechy." "Yea but her ass is nice." Raph commented with a smile. "Her ass?" "Yea its so round and plump. Like u wanna squeeze it." Mikey chimed in. "You know we poop out of that thing right?" "Doesnt mean its not squishy." Raph continues. "Ugh thats gross." You added. "Whats gross." Leo asked. "Guys liking butts." You answered as you turned around on the couch with your arm on the back of it. "Oh" "Oh really? And what do you find attractive in men?" Raph sassed. No one's pov. You thought about it. What did you like in men? Was it the toned body? Messy hair? Big chest? Or brains? "I never really took much thought into it. I like whatever i fall for i guess." "pfft typical." You put your hands on your hips "Whats typical?" "nothin'" "no tell me." "I dont need to explain myself to you." "come on..teelll meeeee" you were complaining at this point. He laughed as he kept his mouth shut. "Ugh. Your impossible." You huffed as you stood up with your arms straightened with fists. You looked down at him then marched off the kitchen. He chuckled as he watched you walk away. "What was that about?" leo asked. Raph looked up at leo "Girls." Raph answered. He looked back over to you as you were bent over to get the milk out of the fridge. He stopped smiling as he sized up your butt with his eyes. He didn't realize how nice it was to begin with. He looked away before anyone noticed him staring. You came back over with the glass of milk in your hand as you were checking your phone for a second to see what time it was. You accidentally slipped on mikey's board he didn't put away. You screamed as your breasts hit the floor, the luckily cushioned your fall. Mikey lauged at you as leo and raph kinda just observed. You put your left hand on your head as you scratched it as you looked behind yourself. You then put your hand down on the broken glass from the milk. You hissed as you grabbed your wrist as you looked at your palm. Glass shards sparkled in the lighting "Hey Y/N. you ok?" Leo asked. You bit your lip "yea.." Raph stood up and escorted you to the bathroom. He put plopped you on the sink as he rummaged through the closet of stuff. He found a tiny grey plastic box full of First-Aid. He kneeled down in front of you as he took your hand into his. he looked really hard to find the small shards and try to pull them out with a Tweaser. He would see your hand flinch or hear a hiss from you as he pulled them out. He then took your wrist into his hand as he then put a bandage on the biggest cut. He then let you hop of the sink. "Thanks raphael." you smiled big :D "No problem." He put everything away in the closet again. he washed hands as he stopped to think. "her wrist was so tiny." he thought to himself. He then went back to washing his hands.

He then left the bathroom to see Leo's arm around you from across the room. Raph's one eye squinted a bit as they narrowed. His upper lip crunched upward a bit. He left for the dojo. He didn't wanna see that. He took his sai's off the wall and spun them in his hands; it gave the illusion of Red circles. He then jumped in the air with a high kick and had his sai's points against his foreArm as the butt of them were facing outward ready to punch someone. He punched them in the air then did an axe kick aerial and then spun his sai's around his thumbs so now the points are facing outward as he stabbed the air over and over. Then he twirled his body in a circle with a kick here and there as he then flung his one sai over to a target dummy as he was moving around. He then turned around, his legs far apart and bent with his one elbow bent back with his other arm stretched out as the butts of his sai's were facing you. You flinched staring at him as he stared at you. His heart thumped hard as his breath was exiting through his lips. You lifted your hand up as you waved softly "hey" He relaxed as he stood up. "aren't you watching TV with leo and mikey?" "well i was.. but i kinda got bored of tv. And i saw you come in here and i wanted to watch you practice." he rose a brow but he then turned around without giving an answer and continued his sparring with no one. He would glance fast now and then to see if your still there or not. You were just sitting like a pretzel on the floor as you watched him. He stopped and then looked over his shoulder to see your still there. You took your hands and only moved your fingers to make clapping sounds as your palms were stiff and still. You clapped as he then smiled without showing his teeth. He turned to face you as he walked over to you and sat next to you. He relaxed his shell against the wall as he put his hands on each of his thighs. "You were amazing. I really envy you guys sometimes. I wanna be a ninja but I'm..well i'm me XD" He chuckled. "Nah i think you'd be a fine kunoichi." "Kunoichi?" "Female ninja" "Oh. (Facepalm) I should'a known that." "Come on." "where are we going?" you asked. "Just come on." "Alrightyyy." You followed him. "Oh wait, almost forgot." he went back to wall and hung his sai's up. You looked up at the naginata hanging on the wall. "I gotta ask. For people who live in the sewers. How do you even get these weapons? Like seriously." "We..uh..Well..we stole them." "What?" "Well..There was a robbery once at the old lil' ninja Shop; which is closed down now but back then there was a robbery and once we got there to stop it. I must remind you we were like 6.-" he was cutt off. "Wait why are you guys at age of 6 trying to stop a robbery?" "We left the sewers without splinter's permission. Anyways. Once we got there, we tried to stop them but they just pushed us and punched us and screamed Monsters. And they left without their bags of stolen goods. We looked around for the owner but was no where to be seen. Cops showed up and we panicked so we grabbed the bags and left." "Sooo 6 year old you, stole this stuff." "More or less." "Wow. never thought that you peeps would've stolen dis' stuff." "Yea yea can we drop it?" "Oh i didnt mean to make it seem like i was harping on you, its just..-breaths deep- alright i'm done XD" "Come on you." he walked out as you followed and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Raphael without you realizing was staring at you, as you were talking to Mikey whom who was also at the kitchen table before you two showed up. You laughed, smiled big, and teared up a few times from the laughing. There was even a time where you were clapping like a retarded seal and nothing but air was coming out. He didn't realize until now that your wearing makeup. Lavender eye shadow and black eyeliner with Mascara. In his vision of you, its like you were in slow motion as you pulled your hair behind your ear as you closed your eyes and then opened them to look over at him as your eyes looked really sexy to him. "What is this annoying feeling for her? dammit, i like it but i dont like it. Its confusing. i wanna be near her, i wanna touch her. i wonder what she really feels like if i brushed my hand along her skin. Her hair...Its so pretty. I wannaa..touch it." Raphael was so entranced with his thoughts he had actually started touching your hair. Mikey and you were staring at him. "Bruh, what you doin?" Mikey asked. Raphs eyes opened a bit more as he finally reached reality. He looked at mikey giving him a weird look as you were gawking at him with your mouth opened. "Raph? Are you okay?" you asked concerned. "Yea..yea I'm fine." He said as he retreated his hand and cupped his glass with the hand that was on your hair. He cleared his throat as he looked away embarrassed. "Ha! Raphs blushing! I've never seen him embarressed." "SHUD AP!" "NAH BRO look at yourself." "I'm gonna punch you so hard you'll see yourself!" Raph got up as he reached for mikey. Mikey ran away afraid as he screamed. *After dinner* Leo, don, Mikey, and raph, including Splinter were at the table enjoy ice cream. They only owned two flavors. Vanilla or Mint chocolate chip. You didn't really have any. You weren't in the mood. "Oh hey wanna be the first to hear me read my lines for a commercial! I figured while i'm in the city i might as well try Life out XD" "yea sure." "kewl, cause i haven't even read them yet :D" You reached into your backpack by your feet. you cleared your throat. "Oh my god yes, i want You big cock in...me. What the frick frack is this crap! WHAT!" Splinter looked at you with a facial expression that was hard to read as the others stared at you not sure what to do. "well i think i'm done here." splinter simply puts as he walked away. Mikey busted out laughing as Leo chuckled. You dropped your forehead onto the table as you groaned. "Oh yea keep adding on to that Y/N.' Mikey adds as he keeps laughing. Donnie laughed after that comment. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad Y/N." Raph trying to help you. You rolled your head over to its side your face its On its actual side as you looked up at him from across the table. "yassss it wuuzzz." you whine as you put the paper over your face. "I wanna go die in a hole." you mumbled. "Awe come on y/n it was funny." leo helping you somehow. You sat up as you put the paper on the table. You looked at it as you realized on the other side was your commercial. somehow a porno script got on the other side. On the other side of the city. "Hey kenny, where's that porno script?" Back at the turtles home

You were being escorted home by Raphael. He was really insistent but it didn't bother you. He carried you with his one arm as his other arm would help him swing around or move something out of the way as he ran across rooftops. He reached the window to your room. He opened it for you as he waited to close it until you were inside. Once he closed it, your turned around to wave. He smiled and then jumped down to the cement, which was 6 floors down or so. He looked up to see you still watching him then turned around to go do something. He looked down to see a broken mirror in the trash area for your building. Some pieces of the mirror were gone but he could still see himself. he exhailed through his nose "She could never love me." He turned around to see a manhole and went home ~Present day on the farm~ Raph looked down at his hands to see he was still in the process of knitting. He looked back up to the window to see your hair blow through the wind as you looked over your shoulder to see him through the window. You waved with a big smile. And then formed a heart with your hands. He smiled and waved. You could tell he chuckled due to his shoulders moving up and down.

Leo's pov.

I've made myself stay in the hashi for over 16 hours so far. This pain ISNT ENOUGH. I need more pain! "Woah dude. Whats with the dark red mask?" "Its symbolizes Shame, michelangelo." Leo answered. "Haven't heard you use my full name. You only use it when your really upset or mad. Did raph do something?" mikey using his baby voice "No." "Did you do something?" Leo's eyes looked over at Mikey at gave him a death stare. "GO!" "alright, alright, I just came in for my board." Leo went back to punishing himself. "NOT ENOUGH!" he yelled. MIkey flinched and then just left his board ran out of the room. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Mikey asked outloud to himself. Donnie came in 15 minutes later after hearing about whats going on with Leo. Donnie knocked on the wood of a stool in the room. "What." Leo sternly asked. "Hey there buddy..How ya doin." Donnie using a voice as if Leo is a mental patient. "Go away." Donnie nods as he looks at leo "Or" Donnie adds as a he puts his two fingers together and points them at leo. "Or, we could talk." "I don't want to talk Don." "Sure you do." "No, I don't." Leo loosing his temper. "Alright, well then don't talk. just listen." Leo looks at him with his Cold blue eyes. "I don't know whats happened in your own personal life. But I don't think getting mad at your family is the way to do it. And i don't think punishing yourself is the answer either. Perhaps if you face your problem at the core. Then perhaps then you'll be free. And we are all here for." Don turns around to walk away. he stopped at the door way and looked over his shoulder and his brother "Your not alone." Don leaves as Leo Contemplates. To be continued


	38. Chapter 37

Its been three weeks on the farm and your at your breaking point of dying soon. Raphael would get touchy with you. And more; Nicer? idk. He would just randomly give you hugs from behind. Get really kissy. wanting to hold your hand more and more. Sometimes his hand would hurt yours a bit cause he would try to show how much he loves you with Hard holding hands or sometimes Hard hugs would leave bruises on your side. Nothing serious though. Its nice for like a week without electronics but Three weeks? No computer. No cell phone. No TV. Our human generation was so used to it, as were you. You walked up to Raph who was sitting on the couch writting something. "Raphael, can we go home soon?" "As soon as my mating season is over." You wined like a child as you stomped your two feet in a row as your arms were straight with annoyance. "What will it take for it to be over?" You asked. He looked up at you from his writing and rose a brow. He put his pad and pencil down and put his arm on the couch as he patted the seat next to him. 'o dur lord' you thought 'where is this gonna go.' You without hesitation sat next to him. He took his right arm and wrapped you under it as you sat between his legs. You leaned your head on him as you exhaled through your nose. you closed your eyes and felt really relaxed. Its been awhile since you felt just relaxed with him because of all his hornyness. "Y/N." "yea?" you waited for an answer. It was like 6 long seconds then you decided to turn around to face him. He pressed his lips against yours as he caught you by surprise. 'he tricked me. he's such a butt' you giggled in your head. you went with it. 'perhaps he just gets more emotional or he just acts it thinking he can get what he want?' He put his hands under you shirt to where he was holding your tiny waist in his grasp. 'this is ok. he's not doing anything sexual. its alright.' he then went from holding you in his hand to a hug as his kiss got a bit rougher and you at the point where you thought he was gonna bite your lip or something. Like the painful bite not the playful bite. He then pushed you against himself. Your breasts squished against his chest as he unbuckles your bra in the back. His grip was to strong for you to even budge. 'oh my gosh he planned this o.o' He fairly gently played with your breasts as he pushed your body back onto the couch. Your back sinks against soft couch as he hunches a bit to still kiss you and play with your body in his hands. You were tense yet enjoying his dominate behavior. It was really sexy. You put your hands on his shoulders as he stopped crushing you a bit knowing your now enjoying yourself. He took his hands off your body and ripped your shirt off wanting to see your body for himself. He just hovering above you looking at your naked top half. All for him. Made him smile. You blushed "wut." you asked. "Your all mine, and that pleases me." He answered with his deep voice. You blushed a bit more. He laughed "What?" Your so red babe" " shut up." you softly say as you looked away. "I like it." You looked back up to him "Its cute." he continues. He slowly went back down to kiss your pouty lips. His lips sunk into yours as he put his one hand on the couches arch and the other on the couch pillow. You were barricaded in by big strong arms that you knew would protect you. Forever. You felt so in love at the moment. You put your arms around his neck as he then put his hand down your underwear. (Your wearing a skirt) You moaned through the shared kiss as you twitched a bit. You pulled away as you clinched your teeth from the explainable feeling from him playing you. Its ticklish/good/weird/great. Your one eye squinted as you bit your lip. He smiled with his eyes narrowed a bit. he was really enjoying your reactions towards his fingering. He then leaned down and started by licking the tip of your nipple softly then he started making circles around your nipple as saliva drizzled down your breast. You grabbed the pillow behind you with both hands as you were also pushing on it from the excitement being created in your body. Your pussy was becoming hot and wet. He then went to the next nipple as he sucked on it like a baby would. It felt so good. So damn good. You couldn't thanresist him at this point. "Raph *breath* please just stick it in." His eyes rolled up from your breast and up to your face as he was still sucking. He left the nipple with one last lick before he left it alone. he took his two fingers out of you and then he stood up as he pulled off his pants. You watched as you saw the rest of his plastron (Front shell part). You could see the beginning of his thigh, along with his thigh muscles they were moving and bulging a bit as he got his pants off. You stared at your muscular boyfriend in the fairly darkened room. His plastron ended like a man's speedo. It made you giggle a bit. "what?" he asked. "Oh no nothing, Dont worry about it." He gave you a look as his one eye rose a brow and the other a bit lazy. "what." you asked "tell me." you hid your face with the pillow. He walked over as he crawled over on top of you. He pulled the pillow off of you. "what" He asked as he stared at you. You looked away as you answered "the end of your shell in the front looked like a speedo is all." He gave you a crooked smile with his teeth showing a tiny bit as he let out a chuckle. "And i bet you liked it." He teased "..shut up." you softly answered as you looked away. He smiled as he pressed his lips against yours as his knees rearranged to sit next to each of your ribs. You reached down as you started stroking his tail softly. He must've really liked it because his kisses were getting rougher. It was like he was trying to swallow you XD You opened your eyes to look down to see his cock was full grown and throbbing. He backed up his body so he could stick his fat dick in your tight wet walls. He slid off your skirt and looked at your pantys. "your soaking wet." You didn't really say anything. He slipped the pink panties off of you and opened your legs. He took his entire tongue and licked from your pussy to your clit. He just started repeating his tongue action. He was Licking up and only up. He then stuck his whole tongue inside of you. You moaned. He took his tongue out then jabbed it back inside. He sued it to rolled around all up inside your insides. He used his tongue to go up and down on your clit. Such a ticklish pleasure. He back away as He rubbed his tip against your pink petals softly as he then pushed inward. You moaned as he was still entering you. He could feel your insides engulf him tighter and tighter the further he got in. He purred a bit as he was finally inside you. He leaned down to kiss you as he was also thrusting softy. His mouth went from your lips and trailed from your chin, to your right jaw to your neck down to your collarbone down to your breast to where he was back to sucking your nipple again as his hand was entertaining the other one. You looked down past his chest; you could see his hips thrusting roughly as your body synchronized with his motions as your back slid up and down on the couch. He grabbed your hips in his hands as he was now going allot rougher and faster. His grip got hard as he got faster. 'He's cumming, I can feel it.' He then came inside of you "Raph! NO Your not supposed to come inside!" "Come on. Its like splinter said, we're to different species, it might not even happen." 'whats with him?!' you screamed in your head. "I wanna stop." you told him. He picked you up as he laid himself on his back as your back was on his front shell, He stuck his dick back inside of you. 'oh crap, this can't be happening again.' His hands on your breasts as they bounced with every thrust. You didn't have a clue why, but you didn't mind the idea of having endless Love with him. And even if he did cum inside again, you wanted a baby anyways right? And you were denying the fact that you loved this sex. It felt good. Amazing in fact! He rolled his shell off of the couch and you to the floor to where you were doggy style. You ass in the air, breasts squished to the floorboards. His hips squishing against your gelatinous ass. It would ripple after every pounding. He lifted your shoulders up from the ground and grabbed onto each breast with his hands and pulled them in different directions and then squished them together. He squeezed them in his clutches as you moaned and squeaked a bit. Your tongue hanging out as he was becoming more rapid and you were getting more slippery. Your warm liquids were drizzling down your thighs. "Please go harder." you pleaded. "what ever you say." He went even harder and faster to where your stomach was moving, your breasts swinging in his grasp. You felt so intoxicated. Your body felt limp and drunk. You could hear your own liquids being splashed out of you from Raphael's dick. He turned you over and continued to ram you. You looked up at him with his Labored breath as his face was looking downward but his eyes closed. He then opened them to see he was being stared at by you. He moved his upper body to you; he kissed you lips once then he went back in again for more. He then came again as he stopped. He took his dick out as he then layed on side next to you. He took his arm to scooch you closer to him. He fell asleep in the next 15 minutes as you just layed there for a bit enjoying this moment. 'why didn't he keep going like mikey and leo did? is it because he usually has sex unlike the brothers?" You hugged his arm tighter as you closed your eyes.

Leo's pov. "They went where?" Leo asked "Yea they went to my grandparents old farm house." April answered as she drank snapple "where is it?" "I'll have to drive you, its tricky to get there." "Its dangerous for Y/N to be alone with Raphael at the time." "Why?" "Mating season. We just got done ours but..Raphs doesnt end till this week." "Why didn't you look for him sooner?" "Girls aren't safe when we are in heat, sooo yea." "oh. We should leave now." leo nodded in agreement. "Come on guys." Don and mikey got off the couch in April's apartment. "How longs the drive." "its about 1 1/2." "AWE come on, why can't any of our rides ever be 15 minutes loonnnggg." Mikey whined.

your pov. (45 minutes into the 1 1/2 hour ride) I woke up on the floorboards naked covered in goosebumps. I went to the bathroom to go tinkle and to take a shower. The bathTub was wall to wall long and against the Back wall. So it was a rectangular tub with a window on the wall it was against. The entire Bathroom was tiled. You started the water and waited for the hot water. You put your fingers under the shower head to feel its temp. it was really hot so you added cold water. You sat on the tubs edge waiting. You rechecked the water. It was a bit to hot but you jumped on in as you twisted the Cold knob a bit more. You sat down in the tub as you enduldged the water dripping onto your face. You laid down into the tub as you let the water drip onto your porcelain body. You breathed in, then breathed out. You laid there for about 6 minutes until you stood up to shampoo and condition. After your shower (1 hour and 15 minutes in the 1 1/2 ride) you put on a sun dress and walked outside to sit behind the apple tree in front of the house. You took a towel for you to sit on. You walked down the wooden steps, onto the stepping stones and off the pathway of stepping stones over to the grass and flung out your towel into the air and let it breezily come down to meet the ground. You sat on it and leaned your back against the tree with an exhale. You closed your eyes then opened them to see the Blue sky and some white clouds roll by you. ' its so beautiful out.' you thought. You brought your one knee to your chest as you kept the other one straight. You thought you heard something for a second but your ignored it. You closed your eyes. "HEY!" You jumped to see on your side is mikey. "Are you ok?" Leo asked as he was on your other side. You looked at both of them back and forth then you SCREAMED as you ran into the house. Leo caught you as he put his hand over your mouth. You were frightened. You still weren't over what he had done to you. Leo was saying "shh shhh." But you kept trying to scream. Then you used all your strength to use hands to get him off of you. You then used your feet to Spring off of his body. You fell to the ground, you scrambled up and ran to the door. You ran inside to wake Raphael up. "RAPHAEL!" you screamed.

No ones pov. He sprang up. "what what." He asked as he rubbed his eye. "Leo is here. Along with mikey." "What! Is anyone else here." "Idk." Raph put his shorts on and opened the door to the outside to see Leo about to knock on the door. Raph's face got really mean and angry. His teeth showing, his eyes narrowed and squinted and his biceps were bulging ready to punch him. Raph punched Leo right in the face. Leo stumbled backwards as Raph charged right for him. He rammed right into his brother with his Shoulder which caused both of them to fly into the air and smack into the grass. Raph punching his brother as Leo tries to struggle from Raph's grip but raph's grip was nothing but pure resentment, storming Anger which he made in Fierce Punches. Leo finally caught one of his punches with his hand and used his other hand for Punching Raphael in the jaw. Raph roared with anticipation to make his next attack on his brother. Pushed on his brothers shoulders and Leo pushed on Raph's shoulder making them roll around on the ground. Leo then squeezed his foot between himself and Raph. He kicked raph off of himself. Y/N watched as she saw Raph fly up into the air almost slow motion like and fall to the ground. You covered your mouth with your hands. Raph propped himself up and went back for Leo with his Sai's. Leo drew his swords. "You Bastard. Knowing what you did to Y/N and yet you still protect yourself!" "SHUT UP! That wasn't me!" "Damn well was." Leonardo protected himself from Raphael's blow. Their weapons made a clank sound that echoed through the fields and bounce off the house. "WHY are you even HERE!" Raph demanded. "I was worried for her." "WHY! I'm here!" "EXACTLY! That's why i came!" Leo said as the two brothers weapons were forced together as they circled each other. "Oh ho-ho-ho your SO gonna get it.." Raph told him. "I didn't come here to fight!" "OH your getting one! Cause i'm not letting anything slip past me, especially for what you've done, you mother fucker!" Leo's eyes narrowed as he was preparing in his mind what his next move would be and trying to anticipate His brothers move as well. Raph took his sai's out of Leo's swords grasp as he swung the butt of his sai to hit his brothers neck. Blah blah blah a fight happened and both the brothers got no where but bloody and bruised. Raph's One arm was slashed onto many times and Leo's skin was pierced a few times. Leo got raph's jaw with his sword. Don and mikey along with april just stood on the side lines watching not saying anything. You after awhile just went inside. You hated seeing Raph fighting with his brothers. Even if they did defile you, seeing fights, they just didn't settle right with you. After you looked out the window to see if was over. you didn't hear any clanking so you went outside to see the brothers. Standing hunched over breathing heavy "this *breath* isn't over." Raph protested. Leo just breathed heavy without saying anything. You walked down the steps over to Raphael. You looked up at Raph then looked at Leo. Leo was surprised you even looked at him. You put your hand on Raph's hurt arm. "babe.." you said as you looked at his arm. "pfft its just a scratch." "why don't you come on inside." You walked him inside as you waved to everyone else to come on in too. April was the last to enter the house. Raph sat on the couch as Leo sat next to him. You were wrapping Raph's arm up gauze. Raph's glare stuck to Leo's face as his eyes narrowed. Leo's face was just resting. no expression. Leo looked the other way as he looked around the living room. "nice place April." Don complimented. "Thanks, yea my grandparents built this in 1924." "Woah really? Looks awesome for something still standing." you added. She smiled as she sat on the ledge of an old lazy boy chair Mikey was sitting in. Leo glanced over at you then looked up at Raph who was still glaring a him hard core. His face screamed I'm gonna kill you. "There you go." You smiled as you put a pin in his One big bandage that covered his upper arm down to his upper Fore-Arm. He lifted it up to look at fully. "Thanks babe." He smiled. "H-hey Y/N." you looked over at Leo. "Can I have those Bandages?" he asked sincerely. "Hey everyone i'll go make us some Cocoa. They're should still be some here." April told everyone. "Heck yea!" mikey rushed to the kitchen. "Uh mikey the kitchen is this way." Mikey walked out of the wrong room back into the living as he pointed to the ceiling. "TO THE KITCHEN!" He yelled. You giggled at mikey as donnie and april left for the kitchen. "Did you want some cocoa y/n?" Raph asked "Nah i'm ok." "really? Your saying no to hot chocolate?" "Yea." "alright. well i'm gonna go get some. I'll be right back." He turned around to face his brother and point his finger at him "And Don't DO Anything.." he sternly commanded. Raph walked into the kitchen. You sat next to Leo and took his arm into your small hands and started wrapping it. He was surprised you even sat next to him. He sat their quietly. You looked down at his arm concentrating. You then felt something wet his your hand and then your index finger. You looked up to see Leo biting his lip as he was crying as he watching you wrap his arm. "Leo? are you ok?" "Stop being so nice! I don't deserve it! I dont *cries* I dont fucking deserve it!" He cried as his other free hand covered his eyes. You sat there not sure what to do. You've never seen, well never seen a regular man cry let alone a turtle warrior. "I don't deserve it. (you watched him talk as his lip quivers and his blues Bluer than freakin' ever.) I forced myself onto you, as did mikey. For hours. And your so nice to me! Why?" you sighed. "I..I don't know." "You dont know?" "Idk maybe its because I actually know you and you wouldn't do something like that on purpose. I guess..thats my thinking. Idk" You went back to wrapping his arm. He sat there continuing to cry still. "I gotta tell you, Raphael is very lucky to have someone like you." you smiled. Without either of you knowing, Raph was in the doorway with his cocoa. He heard the whole thing. he walked over to you two. Leo's melted eyes looked up at Raphael. Raphael sat on the floor and gave Leo his cocoa. "here.." Raph handing it to him. Leo surprised again but took it. He rested his arm on the couch with the cocoa. "Y/N, I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you any harm. Ever. That was never even the last thing i wanted to do to you. I'm really sorry." "I know you are." you smiled without your teeth showing. Donnie came in "So i figured since it's gonna storm tonight, We'll spend the night here. Then tomorrow before the next storm hits we'll leave early." "Alright." you agreed. "cool" Raphael added. Leo nodded as he sniffed and finally stopped crying. He drank his cocoa as you finished up wrapping him up. You also did his thigh. He spent the night on the couch as Mikey fell asleep on floor. April got her old room, You and raph shared a second bedroom. Donnie and Mikey shared the 3rd bedroom. You got up in the middle of the night to get some water from the kitchen. You woke up with a soar throat. You first went potty then to the kitchen. You were wearing a pair of short, shorts and a tank top with booties on your feet. You tripped over Leo's katana sheaths on the floor. He sprung up with his one eye opened and the other closed. He looked over as his other eyes opened. You were getting up onto your feet as Leo spotted you. "y/n, what are you doing down here." he asked with his voice all cracked sounding. "sorry, i'm just getting something to drink." you whispered. You went into the kitchen turned the light on and opened the fridge for a bottle of cold water. You sat at the table as Leo entered the room. He sat down at the table with you. He rubbed his eyes. "You feeling alright. Sounded like quite a fight earlier." "Oh yea that, yea i'm okay." You drank from your water bottle. he watched your throat drink the water as your throat moved in motions. All he could see was a flash back of when Mikey violated your mouth with his dick. He blinked twice and then the image was gone. 'Its like i'm living a nightmare I can't escape' he thought to himself as he rubbed his head. "Its kinda weird not seeing you with your mask on." "heh really?" "Yea, your eyes almost seem more bluer." A crooked smile rose to his face. "How do you guys usually deal with..uh mating season." "oh um we usually just train allot harder and do things we Know will keep us occupied." "Yea lucky for a human its always mating season. Periods every month! woot woot" He laughed "Yea that must suck." You laughed "Yea it does." You two talked till 6 am. You didn't realize that until you saw the sun peek through the sunblinds. "oh my god we've been up all night! Dude! no wonder i'm hungry XD" On the road trip: "Why are they so tired?" "Idk, i know she wasn't up all night." raph answered. "Oh and how do you know that." Mikey sassed raph smacked the back mikey's head. April driving, Don next to her. Raph mikey in the back seat of the Garbage truck Don Jacked up. You and Leo on the green fuzzy carpet sleeping. To be continued...


	39. Chapter 38

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Enjoy my ninjas!

You woke up as the ride to NYC was ending. Your eyes opened as your hand felt a fuzzy carpet. You looked over at your left to see Leo sleeping as his shell was facing you. You sat up rubbing you temples. Your brain ached as it felt like it was being squished with someone's hands. Your hands covered your eyes as your nails dug into your skin, your teeth cringed. Raph looked over his shoulder to see you awake. "mornin' sleepy head." he greeted. Mikey looked over at you, "hey gurl!" mikey also greeted. You looked at him as your eyes a bright violet and reddened pupils. Your fangs grew like a demons and your shoulder spotted with scales. Their eyes widened. You growled as you looked around at your surroundings. You stood up crouched over a bit as you punched the truck's wall. You were trying to escape from this confined space. Donnie looked over their shoulders. "Raph! Your girlfriend is destroying my TRUCK!" Leo sat up seeing what the commotion was. April looked through the mirror then looked behind her not believing what she was looking at. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened. "APRIL!" Donnie screamed as he took a'hold of the wheel as she almost crashed into a telephone pole. She screamed causing mikey to scream cause she burned his eardrums. All the screaming bothered Your reptilian self so when you turned around you saw Leo staring at you. You ROARed in his face like a Lion and then climbed over the seat, your hands on Raphs shoulders and your feet on the seat's backing. You slipped passed Donnie and jumped through the door window that was rolled down. You swung on the lamp post like a gymnast, and then flew into the air as you crushed a cars roof with your strength as your body was in the position of a frog. Raphael breathing heavy "see..told u she'd make a great ninja." People were screaming and running as a car had crashed near you. You couldn't handle this screaming much longer. You Roared again as you jumped off the car and onto the brick building behind you with a back flip and used your extended nails to grab a'hold of each brick and spring yourself up more and more. The guys and April got out of the truck as they watch you climb up the apartment building. Raph ran after you as he climbed the building with his fingers. He wasn't going as fast as you were but he was doing a pretty decent speed. Leo and the others followed suit as they climbed. "April! Get in the truck we may need your help!" Donnie called out. She nodded and opened the door, fastened herself in and started the ignition. You made it to the top of the building as Raphael was closing in on you. You turned around and ran across to the other rooftop. You stepped on the ledge and jumped across the gap between the buildings as your legs extended into a full split. Your body rolled onto the rooftop as you stood yourself up nice and proud as you watch the guys catch up to you. Your eyes narrowed as you rose your upper lip to show a fang overlapping your bottom lip. You look to a good look around. Your vision skimmed the area and your eyes zoomed in to the beach far over. You were almost grabbed by Raphael but your dodge him; almost slow motion like. You ran over to your left towards the beach. "shit.." raph mumbled. He ran after you as did the others. "Where is she going?" Mikey yelled. "So far, seems like the beach." Donnie answered. "Whats at the beach?" Leo asked. "i dont really know. The most reptiles that evolved to the sea-water were crocodiles, sea turtles, snakes, and iguana. She's non of those. As far as i know anyways." Donnie explained. Raph thought of any reasons you would have. You arrived at the fence of the Beach before reaching where the people lounged and the oceans crashing waves in the salty air that felt like soda bubbles hitting your face. Your hair band that was keeping your hair into a ponytail got somehow caught on a tree branch you didn't see. You clawed at it and then when you saw Raph 10 feet away from you Running at max speed you turned around and tried running. You were caught in place for 5 long seconds then your hair tie broke in half releasing you hair. You ran and ran as you were then grabbed by Raphael on the arm. You kneed him in the face as you then escaped his grasp. He rubbed his cheek as he was kinda enjoying your feisty-ness with a smile. "Alright!" He said with a joy as he ran after you. You Looked over your shoulder to see him running at you with a smile. You then saw in the corner of your eye a volleyball about to hit your face but your claws caught it and popped it as you threw it to the ground. "Hey mommy look. Its the turtle men!" a little boy called out. The brunette pulled down her White rimmed sun glasses down to the ridge of her nose as she stared at them. April pulled up with the garbage truck on the sand before she got near the fence. You saw a cliff. It was the same cliff you went to on Raph and you'z first date. You climbed it without hesitation as did Leo and Raphael. Mikey and Donnie stayed below just in case. April ran over. "what's she doing?" April asked. "I have no idea." Donnie answered. "Well thats unsettling." Mikey giving his opinion. (Short hair- Your hair rustled through the winds. Long hair- Your hair glided along the winds over to your right.) You were almost to the top where the grassy patches live. you looked down to see them by your ankles. You jumped up 5 feet and then grabbed the ledge. You stood up as you watched them. You walked to the very edge of the cliff. You stood on the pointed, narrow end. Kinda like a really really freakin' high up diving board that doesn't bounce, and is really narrow. You were looking out to the Ocean as you were thinking. well more like your reptilian You was thinking not necessarily the Real you. "Y/N" You snapped your head shoulder looking at the boys. You didn't answer. "Come back..away from the edge." "No!" you told them with your voice more deeper. Raph was walking over to you as you took one inch back. "Y/N..Come on, lets get you back home." "Y/N. This isn't funny, Come here." Leo Commanded. You turned around as you walked the rest of the way. "Leonardo.." -silence- "I'm not one of your brothers." You let gravity take your body towards the sparkling waters. "Y/N!" They both screamed. Raph jumped off the cliff after you. Don and mikey got up from the sitting on the sand and stood up surprised by their brothers calling you. "Over there!" Mikey pointed out to your falling body. Your fear of heights kicked in as the real you came back. You screamed as you realized what was happening. You were squirming. "RAPHAEL!" You screamed. "HANG ON!" He called for you. He stretching his arms out as far as possible to try and grab you. You fell into the water as he was second. You were at the rocky, rough waters. You swam up to the top as harsh waves hit your face one after another. You gasped for air as you were dragged down by the current. Raph popped out of the water as he gasp. he looked around with his eyes widened; exactly like when he was about to jump out of the plane in the new movie. That look. He dove down looking around. It was hard with all the dirt and bubbles swirling away. He broke through the ocean to the surface to get more air. He dove back down as he swam down more to get a clearer view. He was panicking cause you were no where to be seen. He swam around that area for hours. The others were helping him but they stopped by time it was 5:50. Raph didn't though. He's been swimming from around 11:20am-5:50pm. He wasn't gonna stop either. Around 11:20 when their was no more sunlight to help him see the ocean underneath he stopped. He crawled onto the sand as he saw his brothers sharing a fire. April left awhile ago. There was nothing she could do at this point. Raph sat on the wet sand that kept getting splashed onto. He sat like a pretzel with his sai's stabbed into the sand beside him. He watched the white moon shine along the Blackened ocean. "where are you." He asked outloud but not yelling though. He sat there for another 4 hours. He fell asleep for only 2 hours as he woke up and waited for the sun to come up. it was 5:45 am. The sun was peaking with a red burst. He then saw you walk out of the ocean. Like a for real Ariel moment. But no sparkly dress. You were in your Lizard form with your tail swinging and everything. Raph stood up slowly. he stood their as he waited for you to do something. You collapsed onto the tiny ocean waves. The waves people horse back ride on, or just walk on. Your natural skin color showed through as your scales went away along with your fangs and claws. "Y/N" he cried as He ran over to you and plopped onto his knees. he held your limp body in his arms. "Y/N.." He turned you over to see you have a bruise on your left shoulder. He picked you up from the wet sand that also covered your body. Your jeans no exactly ripped but they were ruined at this point. Your white tank top, not white anymore. And your Osiris Sneakers need a real good drying. He walked passed Donnie and Mikey as they were still sleeping. Leo was on the other side sound asleep on the cool sand. He laid a towel down on the back seat so sand doesn't get everywhere then he put you on the whole backseat and covered you in a blanket. Your hair fell to the side as he rearranged it to be out of your face. He sat in the driver's seat and watched you sleep as his shell was against the driver's door as his arm was on the wheel and the other arm on the seat's arch. He was really scared he had lost you again. Your so tiny compared to him. And not only that your beautiful too and if a man got a hold of you he probably wouldn't let you go. Ever. Raphael sometimes feels like a father, always trying to protect you from harm. But he doesn't seem to be all that good at it like he wishes. 'I'm gonna try harder.' he thought to himself. ~*Later at the Turtles Home*~ You two were in Donnie's area as Donnie examined your arm. He took the magnified glass away from your arm. "well i don't know how, but it looks like a Shot." he explained as he moved your arm in his hand. "And you don't remember anything." "No. I kinda blacked out back when i was in the garbage truck with you guys." "Well, i'll let you go. I'm gonna research on this a bit. But you probably just got hit with a rock or an urchin." "alright." you smiled and left with Raph by your side. No one was really around except for the turtle who's mind was focusing on what had happened to you. Raph wasn't sure where Leo and Mikey were but he picked you up Bridal style by surprise. You giggled at his actions before he had planted a kiss you your forehead then your lips. He carried you into his room. He kicked the door closed and placed you on the bed. He started by making out with your sweet cherry Chapped lips with his hands on the bed above your head and your hands were on his waist. He lifted your back up and dragged your body more up onto the bed as his crawled on to the bed with you. He relaxed his fore arms above you as he continued kissing your lips as you were kissing his. He was using his knees to keep himself propped up. "I love you Y/N." he told truthfully as he was still kissing you. You smiled big as you were still kissing him "I love you too, Raphie." He smiled too as he continued. He put his one hand on your face and cupped your jaw. Your eyes closed as you were highly enjoying this. He opened his eyes for a split second to see you then he closed em' again. (DUN DUN DUN! Underwater!) (just pretend this part is a movie kinda XD) The camera zooms in to the deep Ocean part of the Beach to see a facility Run by Sacks. He's relocated since the 2014 incident. He was writing something at his desk as a man came in with a White hazmat suit on. "Sir *darth vader breath* I've come to inform you that your recent test Subject; Project Hatchling AKA Y/N is in progress and got the second dose of Retro Mutagen *Darth Vader Breath*." "Excellent. So we can continue our little experiment." Eric Sacks very pleased. "you may go now." he excused with a flick of his hand. With that command the man left to leave sacks alone to do his work. 'And the DNA from Y/N and raphael's off spring I can..No i will drink it's Half human half turtle Essence to live longer and complete my goal. I will do what the Shredder failed to do..I will run New York City with an Iron Fist.' Repeating his plan in his head.


	40. Chapter 39

(Just so we are clear this is like a days in the future) A Secretary whispered "they're ready" in the man's ear whom was in a black suit. He clapped his hands as he said "Bring in the monster" Raphael walked in from around the corner of the room filled with Gadgets and such. "Woah oh oh Amazing!" Raph gave the man a look. "Nice! Come here big fella.." "Who you callin' fella?" "And it can TALK!" then he looked behind himself and he sighed. "Y/N please come here." Raph called you. "No!" "Yes!" "no!" "YES!" Raph came back around the corner and picked you up and brought you to the 6'1 man. The man looked at you with confusion. "Who's this?" "She's (Raph quoted with his fingers) The monster. you speak of." "nooo (The man sounding like a sarcastic 'No' but it wasn't)." "Raph i'm scared." "Oh you don't need to be scared. We won't hurt you." "Its not you i'm afraid of." The man looked up at Raphael. "Is it him?" "No.." "then what are you scared of then." he asked as he bent down to your level. you looked away as you grabbed your arm and then you look at him straight in the eyes with your eyes sparkling from the LED lights on the ceiling. you looked down at your hand remembering what you've done. The flashback of a person you slashed open in public in front of everyone. Although you were in your mutant form so no one really knew who you were. Your eyes watered as tears fell. "Raphael i wanna go home. I Don't wanna be here." you looked up at him pleading. "Y/N..You know you can't do that." "You just don't want me to." "Its not safe." "You mean I'm not safe." He looked away as he exhaled through his nose. "So whats your story." he asked Raphael. Raph rose a brow as the man. "we are here for her, Not me." "Are you human too and just in your mutant form?" "No." "OH So your a mutant 24/7." "Just shut up and help her please." the man moved up his nose with his index finger. "alright come with me.." He extended his arm with his hand flat. You two entered an interrogation room. Raphael watched from the mirror window. He put a tablet on the metal table as he was sitting in his chair and pressed the touch screen to start recording. "So how are you?" "I feel alright i guess." "you guess? Are you assuming your alright. Or are you actually angry or sad." You looked over to the mirror knowing Raph was watching you, you could feel his eyes watching you. "are you a therapist?" "Sort of. I majored in it. But no i'm not." "What are you." "I'm with the CIA. I help those who pay me but your friend seems to have the Key to the city sooo (He quoted with his fingers) ""I guess"" you could say its free." (yea yea yea i know that it most likely wouldn't work that dat) you looked at him, noticing little things on him. The mole on his forehead, The hanky in his front pocket, his extra long hair out of the mustache he'd grown. Your eyes flashed a purple in them. He noticed this. "What are you feeling at this very moment." "nothing really." "You sure?" "yea why?" "nothing, i just don't think anything is wrong with you." He said casually trying to trigger your emotions to see how you react. "excuse me?" "Oh i just don't think there's anything here. I think your just..metal." "You think i'm mental?!" "Yes and i want to know why you murdered this little girl.." He showed you a picture of a little girl in her Hello kitty pajamas smiling with her eyes closed and wearing twin braids. "I didn't murder her.." "tell me.. What was it like. To have you hands covered in human." "I did not murder her.." "What was it that drove you to feel the need to kill." your voice grew out of impatience with this man. "I did not murder her." "Yeaaa ( he put his hands together on the table as he leaned in) I don't believe you." You slammed your hands with your fangs grown out again and your eyes neon purple "I DID NOT MURDER HER!" He crossed his legs with a tilt of his head as he put his hands together. "So when did all this start?" You looked at him surprised. He's so Cool and collected. Not afraid of you. You sat down with your claws retracting and your teeth shrinking. It took your eyes a bit to come back to their Hue. You breathed heavily through your mouth and exhaled through your nose as your chest relaxed. It started when I was coming back from the old farm house with Raphael and (you were gonna say the others but you didn't know if that information was necessary) and stuff. And I just blacked out. My friend Donnie thinks its a With Drawl from the retro Mutagen that was injected into me." "retro mutegan?" "Yea..it turns people into their ancestral DNA." "And what is yours." you looked at Raph through the mirror then back at him "I don't know." He was looking at you waiting for something else. But to you it felt like his eyes were looking through your clothes. It was creepy. "Did..I really kill that little girl?" you sulked with your eyes pleading a no to come from his lips. "No, i just needed to trigger your nerves." Your eyes narrowed a bit but relaxed 1 second later. "So tell me what your last fews days have been like?" "well..(~~FlashBack~~) You were walking around NYC up top with April and Casey. April & Casey were an unofficial Thing. You saw a man come out of an Apple store with a bag and a gun. You were scared as you stood in fear and tugged on April's jacket. "April.." you pointed as you couldn't speak. Casey looked over to where you were pointing at it. "Finally! Some action.." Casey walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder three times. "excuse me sir, but i don't think those belong to you." "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the robber yelled at casey as he threw a punch at Casey. Casey dodged it and punched the man in the diaphragm. the man dropped the bag and crunched his body to the pavement. Casey picked up the bag and bowed to the public that was adoring him with claps. you looked up at April who had a glow in her eyes and a big smile. you nudged her arm with your elbow. She giggled as she blushed knowing what you were implying. You smiled as you watched Casey give the cute blond who worked at the Apple Store the bag of goodies. With that we were off to our daily life. You saw an elderly woman being picked on by younger and bigger men. You wanted to continue walking and ignore it but you just couldn't. "HEY!" you yelled down the alley. The one man who had the lady's collar in his hand looked at you then smirked "Leave her alone!" "Well looky what we got here, a little street mouse."Your gonna regret interrupting us. especially your sweet tight ass." You gulped softly as your teeth cringed. you looked behind yourself hoping casey and april were still here but they weren't. April was to caught up in casey to realize were gone. And well Casey, he's kinda self involved XD You looked back at the two men. "Cemme 'ere sweet thing." one called. "We won't hurt you..much." Once one of them grabbed your arm you yourself blacked out as your reptilian form took over. Your fangs grew as your short nails became daggers and your skin changed color along with your pupils turned red like lasers and your eyeris bold purple. Your tail grew out and busted through the jean fabric of your shorts. You looked at the man with your mouth opened and drooling. "AWE HELL NAH! I aint dealing with this shit again, turtles all over again." "I'm out!" the man told the other as they ran away. You smiled as you crouched down to the floor ready to run after them. You sprinted off as a piece of rubble left from underneath your left shoe. You watched them climb and collapse on the other side of the Iron Wire fence. they looked behind them to see you Charging at them from the other side. You legit crawled up the fence and down the other side like a gecko as you crawled on the floor and then stood up. you watched them stutterly get up from the ground they fell onto as they tripped and ran away into the streets. You followed them into the roads and jumped over cars as they would run into the cars. You then jumped 5 feet in front of them which made cars stop and two crash. you stopped them as your body was in the shape of a panther about to pounce at their pray. Your eyes narrow, your teeth dripping drool as you slowly walked up to them on all fours. Your cornered them as you stood up on your heign legs as your face was closing in on the biggest one watching him sweat like a river. You looked up to the roofs feeling eyes on you as you saw someone bigger than you watching you. You ignored them and picked up the man by his throat with your mouth opening and licking your teeth. You were taller than the man; so he was definitely off the ground. The turtle parkoured off the building and down to where you were. He ran over to you and jumped over the cars to get to you. "How did you know where to find me, Raph." "April called me. She said you were missing. So i came looking for you." You looked at him in the corner of your eye. "Well i'm fine. so you can go." "Y/N..Put him down.." You just held the man by his neck "Yes..*choking* put the man down." The Man himself said. "You don't have a say." You said as you tightened your grip. "Hey did wrong, He must pay. With his life.." You smiled as you brought the man closer and licked the sweat off his cheek with your extended tongue. "Y/N..Listen to me-" "I'm done listening." you told him as you snapped your neck over to where Raph was. You then turned your neck back over to the one man you held and bite into his neck as you felt his blood trickle down your throat and off your chin. You then bit his head off as his head was still in your mouth. you dropped his body and then spit his head off into a different direction. "Y/N!" Raphael Screamed at you. You looked over at him with your eye reddened and your lips quivering. "Raphael...(you look down at your hands and then took your clean finger and wiped it across your lips to see Blood) What have I done.." Your appearance as fading away as your were becoming human. raph panicked and picked you up as he ran and ran away from the crowd you were surrounded by. He dropped your body softly onto the alley pavement. You rocked your body to try and comfort yourself. "I didn't do that, i didn't do that, I didn't do that, I didn't do that." you rocked yourself into a repetitive trance of words. You then cried and sobbed. "Ra-aph what have i be-become. I'm a Monster!" You screamed as loud as you could. "I'm done with life, It sucks. Nothing goes your way, no matter how hard you try. You fail once your think you learn but you don't. Cause you keep making those mistakes." Raphael kneeled down as he took you into his arms. He was kinda hesitant though from seeing you tear off a mans head. You looked up at him with your face splattered with Blood and flesh. "NO! Don't even.." you told him as you stood up and walked down the alley. He stood up and watched you walk away. You turned the corner as you looked down the alley to see him gone. You walked down the street with your hands covering your mouth and cheeks. "hey sweet thing, why don't you come on over." "Bend over." another man said cat calling you. you took your hands off your face and showed him your bloodied face and stared at the man. "dah fuck!" one commented. "youz ugly!" You without knowing raph was following you on the rooftops. You fast walked around people on the sidewalk to get to your dad's apartment. You walked passed the front door guard who was playing on his phone. While the other was texting. You walked past the front desk and went up the stairs. everyone usually takes the elevator. its best if no one saw you like this. You unlocked the door to your dad's apartment to see your mom and dad talking on the couch. You panicked. You ran into the bathroom before your mom could say anything. You put your hair up in a messy bun (If you have man short hair you just put a hair band on to keep the hair out of your face) and shot your face with the water coming out of the detachable shower head. You then dried your face off with towel and walked out of the bathroom. Your mom walked over to you and gave you a big loving hug. "Hey mom :D" you smiled big "Oh baby i've missed you. (She pulls away keeping her hands on your shoulders) How are you?" "I'm alright." you lied. She looked at your face as you could tell because of her pupils moving around scanning your face. "Whats on your face." He licked her thumb and rubbed your chin. She put her thumb in her mouth. "Blood.." she turned around to look at your dad. "What have you been doing! Are you even paying attention to her!" 'pfft no..' you thought. "She's coming with me." She put her hand on your shoulder as she was the same height as you were. "what.." you asking for clarification. "Your living with me now. My work is farther than NYC so you'll be living in Romania, Transylvania with me for awhile. At least until we reach Transylvania, Biertan." You stood their staring at her. 'What about raphael. What about the others. MY life here. Its changed and i love it' you thought as your heart broke. "I don't wanna go." you told her. "Oh your going! Your not staying here." She said sternly. "My life has changed in a good way since i've been here. I'm not leaving. And i have a boyfriend for about a year now." "I'm your mother. No boy is gonna keep you here." Tears were building up "YOUR BOTH HORRIBLE!" you yelled as you used the window to climb out of the house. You ran up to the roof as you used your tiny weak human strength to jump to the next building and the one after that and hid behind a shed on the roof. You leaned against it as you heard your mom cry for you "Y/N! Y/N M/N L/N! COME HERE!" you felt the need to go back but your body said no. You just sat their breathing and listening. You then turned your head to your right to see Leo sit next to you. "Oh hey Leo." you hugged him as you felt like you were leaving NYC now and you'd never see him again. H-hey y/n, you alright." You squeezed him before you let go. you sighed "no..no not really. My mom wanted me to go to Romania with her." "Isn't that in Europe?" "-exhale- yea." "You won't see us anymore though." he pointed out. "Yea i know..Especially Raphael. I dont wanna go." "did you tell her." "That i'm dating a mutant turtle or not wanting to leave." you jokingly serious. "heh i meant the not leaving." Yea i did, she didn't take it well. I swear when it comes to parents, they think they're doing whats best but they just don't understand cause they aren't you." "Yea i understand, But its only cause they love you." You let your head fall against the wooden wall behind you. Raphael arrived as he took the long way for exercise. He saw Leo's foot and sword hang out the side of the shed. Raphael jumped the small gaped buildings to see you on the other side of where leo was. "Y/N.." he simply put. "Oh hey babe. Listen i'm sorry for running off. I was just-" "its really ok, dont sweat it." He stopped you with his words and the gesture of his hand. you smiled without your teeth showing. Leo looked at you and then raphael then you. "So what are you going to do." "I wanna move in with you guys and not tell my parents. Not like my dad's gonna care. But i'm so not moving to Romania with my mom." "Wait what?" Raphael asked. You sighed "My mom wants me to move to Romania and i just can't. I have you guys, and you Raphael as my boyfriend. I have a life here. And i also have a problem that needs to be fixed. This mutation thing is getting out of control." "I got an idea." Leo suggested. You and Raph looked at him interested. *~Present day~* "Thats it." you told the Man in black with your hands on the table. "I see.. Well wait here. I'll be back." *45 minutes later* The man walked by the mirror window to see Raph was in the chair you were sitting and you were on the metal table talking to him. He walked in through the door, walked through, closed it. He walked over to where raph was and sat a contract down. "So this specifies that everything. The side effects. This contract is a voluntary arrangement between two or more parties that is enforceable at law as a binding legal agreement. I'm making an offer to fix your involuntary actions and mutation as you will let me keep the mutagen in return since your not paying me." "And you will get rid of this mutant side of me." "Absolutely." You picked up the pen and just touched the paper "you promise." U asked as you looked up at him. "I promise." He put his hand on his jacket pocket. You looked at him waiting for something. U werent sure what then ur eyes looked down at the paper and signed it with sharp black ink. He took the paper and escorted you out into the hall and into next room. Everything was so grey and shiney. Chrome was also everywhere too. Black thin carpeting everywhere. You could hear the mans shoes click through the carpeting it was so thin. You were gettin kinda sick thinking about whats gonna happen. Alright just take a seat on the table and the doctor will be in. "Doctor..?" "Scientist doctor. He's also a surgeon." You were scared of whats gonna happen. You sat on the table swinging your feet. Raph stood next to you as his hand was resting on the table which made his bicep looked bigger. A lady came in; in a white lab coat. She was an Asian with short hair length that only stopped at the middle of her throat. Her face flawless and her eyes fairly big. Not american big though. Pouty lips covered in gloss. "Hello I'm dr. Higerashi (hig-ur-ah-sh-ee) and ill be doing some procedures." "I will be under, right?" "Absolutely. We're not monsters. (You smiled) I'll make sure you get two doses of anesthesia. You wont feel a thing. (She puts a clip board on the metal desk) please lie down." You closed your eyes and thats all you remembered. To be continued.


	41. Chapter 40

Your mind becoming conscious as you were hearing voices. Your eyes opening up with a blurry film over them. Then you could see Raphael's jaw as he was watching and listening to the Dr.'s talk. You had a major migraine as your tried to lift your neck but you laid back down. Raph look down at you. "How you feeling." He asked. You groaned "I'm..really hungry." He chuckled. You woke up with a white quilt like material covering your naked body. you tried rearranging yourself but your body on its own plopped back down to the table. "Raph..I think they broke me." A slanted smile rose to his face. "Miss L/n, how are you feeling." "I feel really tired and hungry." "Expected. Now do you feel any pains." she asked as she hugged her clip board to her chest. you moved a bit as you finally sat up and then tried to twist to your left then your right. "Not yet." "Alight." "Most of the surgery was on your blood and we did replace all your kidney's with new healthy ones. We also at a certain point in time took almost all your blood out of your body and replaced that with the help of the donations from two months ago. Don't worry, Theirs no Aids, no mysterious diseases. So don't fret about that. You will need about a month and half of rest. No running. No exercising. No nothing." "What if you didn't get rid of all of the mutation and it comes back while I'm recovering." "It wont. But if it does Call me imiediately." She instructed as she gave you her card. "I wouldnt suggest staying here the night. I think you should go home. Ill get you a wheelchair." "How will i stay in hiding with you guys away from my mom if im in a wheelchair?" You asked raphael. He shrugged "maybe its time to meet the parents." "You wanna meet my parents? What are you insaine." "Ill find a way for them to not know im a turtle." "How?" "I got it. Dont worry." 'Oh dear whats he thinking.' You worried. *~*next scene*~* you were being pushed in a wheelchair by casey. "Thanks for doing this casey." "Yeaa no problem. Besides. It'll be nice to have a pretend girlfriend again." He teased. You smiled but that smile faded as soon you came up to your building. You exhaled. "Here we go.." You prepared yourself. You two went up the cement pavements "wweee.." Casey trying to make it fun with his fake girly voice. You giggled as you were pushed through the doors and up through the Elevator. You arrived at you dad's apartment. "Alright..Lets get this over with." You knocked on the door. Your mom was the one to answer it. When she looked at you She looked like her head was about to come off. "Y/N! What happened!" " I had surgery. And i can't move for 1 1/2 months." "Oh My god! Baby! (She touched your jaw gently) -she groaned- now you can't come with me and I have to go back to work tomorrow at latest." She stopped touching your jaw and looked up. Her eyes glowed a bit when she saw Casey. "and who's this?" she asked. "This..This is my boyfriend." "Oh he's good lookin'. Why don't you comes on in and just sit down with her a the couch. "Thank you, Mrs. L/N." Casey thanked "Oh please just call me, Jane." "Alright..(he leaned over a bit towards her) jane..;)" he winked. "Oh he's such a charmer." you rolled your eyes and you looked over at the window to see Raphael watching you guys. Your eyes widened. You got out your phone.

What are you doing - you texted

Keeping an eye on Casey to how it goes (¬_¬) - He texted back

ugh ಠ╭╮ಠ - you texted

whats with the face? - him

you were about to text him back but your mom interrupted you. "Y/N.." "yea mom?" "again, whats your boyfriends name." 'oh crap, do i say Raphael or Casey?' "Y/N?" Casey stood in for you "Names Casey." he held his hand out. "Very nice to meet you." Blah blah blah lots of stuff happened. "Alright well i gotta go. I'll see you later, love bug." Casey good byed. "Alright see you later...Love bug." He smiled as he stared at you. "I love youuu.." (• ε •) You looked at your mom and then back at him "I love you too." -.- He then leaned in and kisses your lips as you looked away and then it ended. He got up and walked out the doorway. "He seems nice." your mom acting as if he's god. You looked over your shoulder to see Raphael gone. 'crap..' is all you thought. Later you called Casey.

Him: Whats up, babycakes.

you: Shaddup.

He giggled. You: You know what I've been dealing with for the rest of the night?

him: mm dreamingly doodling Mrs. Casey Jones in a note book.

You rolled your eyes

You: Listening to my mom going on and on about what a wonderful guy you are.

Him: you gotta admit i am delightful.

you: ugh. . why are you making this so difficult?!

Him: its not difficult for me. I'm having fun! you could hear him laughing

you: Casey...

him: what do you want me to do? You started this. Do you want me to go to over there and tell your mom we're arent dating and your dating a Ninja turtle who i might add, is a mutant. Can't say that'll go well for her grandchildren.

You: No!

him: well what do you want

you: idk

him: Don't you think that something you should've figured out before you called me.

you: ...Maybe

Him: Aright well i loveee yooouuu

you: shut up..

Hang up

\- Next morning. Your mom goes out to check the mail box your dad Never checks to see a pile and a half of stuff. She turned around to see Casey kissing April. She ran upstairs to tell you. "Y/N! I saw your boyfriend kissing another girl. ON the lips!" º _ º 'o shit..now what' you thought. Casey came in "Hey everyone!" "Don't hey us! I just saw you kiss another girl!" "dear lord, mom. Might as well be me wh dont you." You commented. "I should say..That was my sister." "Oh..Oh casey, i'm sorry. I just dont want anyone hurting my baby girl." "Its ok, jane. I understand."

About 3 days later after your mom left. Its a Saturday morning. Raphael helped you move into the turtles home. Your laying in his bed on your laptop watching YouTube Vines and Facebook time to time. Casey came in to see you along with april. "Hey love bug. How you feeling." you rolled your eyes. "you do realize we arent dating." "not according to your mom." ಠ_ಥ - your face "hey april (:" you greeted "Hey y/n. how are you. You must be exhausted. "oh i am. can't wait for my sherbet." she giggled "We just came by to see how you are. We're on our way to our first date." "OH where you going?" "We are going to the most expensive place there is..wait for it!...We're going toooo...McDonalds!" you laughed "well have fun with that. I wish we could double but given my state (Not to mention Raph's)" "well i'll you later, dollface." "WE'RE NOT DATING!" you yelled to casey whom already left the room. Raph walked in and sat next to you. "How you feeling." "I'm alright. I feel lightheaded and bit head-achy too but i'm alright." He smiled with his lips closed and then leaned in to kiss you on the forehead. "where's my sherbet." you whined like a child. "Its coming. we ran out so i told april to get a pint while she was out." "meh.." "Well meh to you too, butthead." "Beavis.." you commented back. He laughed and patted your hand before he left. Once he left, you felt lonely. You felt like you were the only one in the turtles home and no one else was here. You then heard a knock on the door. you looked up to see leonardo. "Leo-Chan! Come on in!" you greeted happily. he smiled with a small chuckle. "How you feeling." He asked as he sat pretzel style on the floor. "I'm alright. I'm a bit snackish for something crunchy but i'm awesome. My back is really sore though." "I can imagine." "Aren't you usually training at this time." "Yea but i decided to skip today's." "whhaaaa.." "hehehe yeaaa I figured i'd stay and chill with you for awhile." "Dawe your so sweet." you sounded like you were talking to a chihuahua. He laughed as he leaned against the wall. "So what are you gonna be doing while being cooped up in hither." "Um just watch YouTubes videos, Maybe do some crappy pictures on Paint, I don't know. Random stuff." "Mind if I join you on the bed and watch videos with you." Nah bruh come on up and join the party." you did some tiny dance moves with your hands. He crawled onto raph's bed and scooted closer to you with his hands helping him. He watched YouTube videos with you for like 4 hours. Raph would poke his head in once in a while to make sure Leo wasn't doing anything. Leo had his legs crossed as his back was against pillows. To be continued My ninjas


	42. Chapter 41

"Alright ready?" "not really." you answered. "Come on, it can't be that bad.." "I'm nervous.. I haven't done this in awhile." "Raphael.." "yea?" "Can't I just be home schooled by Donnie.." He laughed "I don't think Donnie wants to particularly do that." "Awe come on. sure he does." "Alright lets go." Raphael was pushing your wheelchair out into the public from an alley. You tried not to look at anyone. People stare at people in wheelchairs let alone someone in a wheelchair being pushed by a Ninja turtle; out in the day time. You looked up at him then looked at the people stopping in their tracks just to look at Raphael. "People are staring..." "I know." "Do you wanna turn back." "No.." When he actually really wanted to. He didn't like all the attention. "Mommy look look look! Its a big turtle!" A boy yelled. "yes hunny but don't stare. its rude." "yes mummy." she told him as she scooted him along their way. You kinda sunk in your seat. Raph saw you sink in your chair and wondered 'I wonder if she's embarrassed to be seen with me. -.- ' Raph continue to walk you down the street and more blocks over to your school. You called your In school best friend, Angelina. "Hey! Whats up, Y/N. its been forever! omg i have so much to tell you." "wanna talk it out over lunch?" "Sure; whats up." "I need you to meet me outside of school. I kinda had surgery." "oh my god are you ok, boo?" "Yea i'm ok its just, i can't really move all that much for a month and a half." "ewwe. Alright. Yea i'll you outside." "Alright, love you boo!" "love you too, Y/N" You texted something extra after the conversation. You didn't wanna hurt Raph's feelings.

You: Hey and my boyfriend is coming along, and you have to promise something.

her: OH you gotz a boy!? ◉_◉

you: yea ~(˘▾˘~)

her: OMG I can't wait! ಥ_ಥ

you: lol but you gotta promise me something

her: okie

you: Promise!

her: OKIE (• ε •)

you: You HAVE to promise not to freak out. ok?

Her: ... ಠ~ಠ

you: just promise that ok

her: allriigghhtt _

You arrived outside of school and everyone was staring. EVERYONE! the jocks. The 'plastics'. The nerds. The geeks. The hipsters. The anime club. The everything! All eyes were peeling at your skin. You weren't all the well known nor the most rejected. You were in between. Your friend came out of the doors from the school with your crew of friends behind her. "Hey Y/N!" She waved as she smiled with her freckles and her chestnut hair blowing in the wind. Then when she got closer her eyes for some reason didn't see Raphael before but her eyes skimmed over to him and then she stopped and jumped back a bit; even though she was only half way over to you. She then walked over to you as the rest of the gang stayed behind. "he-hey Y/N..How you dooiinn.." she greeted as she mostly stared at Raphael. "I'm alright, back hurts though." ... "Angelina?" "YES?" "you ok?" "Yea i just..woah..this is your boyfriend?!" "well..yea." "Wow! Your one of those turtle men that saved New York. Wow." She held her hand out "Its an Honor!" Raph was tooken with her choice of actions. She's the only one so far to take it so well. He shook her hand "And to you too." She screeched a bit. "Hey everyone!" she turned around "Y/N My best friend is dating a Turtle MAN!" Chatter really started picking up after your best friend announced such news. "Angelinaaaaa was that seriously really necessary." "OF course! Your so lucky to date one of the only superior species." "O dur lord.." you commented. The first bell rang.. Brringgg Brinnnnggg. "Time to get to class Y/N.." "Alright. Raphael will you be pushing me through all of school or will you be going home." "I'm actually going home. I got training to catch up on since I've been gone for a whole month on the farm." "Alright, bye love." he pecked the top of your scalp and left. He jumped up on the first building he saw and then parkoured the rest of the way. "Wow what a guy.." She commented. "Really bro?" "come on lets get to class." She pushed you up the ramps as you were being stared down by the people surrounding you. You felt like a gazelle surrounded by Hyena's. "What you starin' at?!" Krissy stepped in. You saw her Afro bounce as she stepped in. They just stared not saying anything. "Are you alright?" Kelsey asked. "I heard you had surgery." "Oh yea i'm alright, XD its just sore. really sore." "Was that one of those turtle men?" Charisma asked. "heh Yea, Although i refer to them as the Ninjas turtles." "They're ninjas!" Junabelle added. "Oh yea! They're really good at what they do." "And whats that?" Angelina asked. "Beating people up, Thats what ninjas do." "SO do they just beat people up. Or do they beat certain people up. Or bad guys..or what." "Yea pretty much any one that does any horrible wrong. I mean they took out the shredder if that tells you anything." "Oh yea i heard about that.. They must be real bad asses." Krissy says. "Oh yeaaa." "So have you and you boyfriend..Gotten physicalll." emphasis on the "L". "I don't think thats something that needs to be discussed." "something that doesn't NEED To be discussed? wow sounds like someone gets some.." Kelsey added. "No NO its not like that.." you fussed "Dont be shy, sex is like an american tradition now. everyone does it XD" Charisma chimed in. "speaking of which i got a new boyfriend last week. He's sooo-ho-ho geeewwdd." "your such a whore, Charisma." Krissy sassed. "like a gurl do." she said with a snap of her fingers and her head bobbing side to side. "please don't do that." Kelsey pleaded. "Sooo..." "so what?" you asked. "So how big?" "Big what?" "His dick guurrl." krissy added. "Oh umm..I don't think.." "Come on! tell us something." Charisma whined. you sighed. "its big.." "but how big?" Junabelle asked. "you girls have internet. You look it up." "fine! i Will." June looked up on her phone Turtle penis. "OH SHIT!" "what? what?" Charisma asked. "Look!" You felt your face blush as Angelina pushed you through the halls. "Over there, thats my locker." you pointed out. Angelina pushed you over to your locker, you unlocked it and put your books in it. "You really take this in?" Charisma asked. "plleeaaase stop." you begged. "Gurl, idk how you do life." krissy added. During all school you were stared at as the girl who had a turtle for a boyfriend. You would get fawned over by some people. Like how Angelina reacted to your boyfriend. Later after school people gathered around you to hear your stories with what its like to live with them and your adventures and what adventures that were told by the turtles. They all so focused on you and had dreamy faces. More guys came over as some, Some girls came over. "And right before I fell he caught me and the whole Building Exploded! -you made a Boosh sound with your mouth-" "woah.." people synced as you heard some say "amazing.." You then heard a whistle. Your smiling face looked up to see Raphael. He ran across the building's rooftop and then hit the concrete with a crouch. He stood up and walked over to you. "Time to go babe." You heard girls sigh a bit. 'i guess they're not used to real men.' you joked with yourself. "k-k."

6 weeks later and your able to walk again. woot!

Raphael taking you to school was now a normal thing and his daily exercise since he parkours on the roof's with you attached to him. You would Sit on his shoulders and held onto his neck and head. He climbed down the building next to the school and dropped you off in front of the school. You kissed him on the lips on your tip toes and he left. "HEY your wheelchair is gone!" Charisma pointed out. "yea, the doctor said its ok for me to actually walk now." "Yas! now for a sleepover." Krissy cheered "Aren't sleepovers over Rated."Charisma questioned "NuNu!" Kelsey added. "Sleep Overs are awesome! And there's pizza! or Chinese whatever you choose." "A sleep over with girls would be refreshing. Haven't been around just girls in forever." you agreed "YASSS! We should do it tonight since its a Friday night." "And my mom doesn't really care much of what i do." Krissy said. "I think I can make it. My parents are usually pretty cool with what i do." "My dad says As long as i don't get caught doing something wrong, I'm ok." you giggled at Kelsey's last remark.

You: Hey i'll be at My friend's tonight for a sleepover. I'll see you tomorrow.(ᵔᴥᵔ)

Raphael: Alright, be careful

You: pfft when am i not(~˘▾˘)~

Raphael: ب_ب

You: LOL XD

Sleepover:

"Oh my god, Did you see Jessica's Breast implants." Krissy asked. "Yea who didn't! They're like in your face whenever you see her." you commented "Sometimes i wish my daddy was rich so i can get a giraffe." you laughed at Angelina "What are you gonna do with a giraffe?" "Duh ride it XD" you cracked up laughing "OMG XD" "What? Its not like you wouldn't get one." "If i was gonna get an exoctic animal, it would be a fennec fox." "really mine would be a penguin." you heard from a dude from behind you. you looked over your shoulder "Mikey?! What are you doing here?" "I wanted to join you." "Oh my gosh.." Krissy squealed. "Hey toots." He winked with his hand in the shape of a gun and a click of his tongue. "Mikey what are you doing here." "Whaaaatt. I wanted to see the pretty ladies have pillow fights in frilly underwear. And play sexy Truth or dare." "O dur' lord." you face palmed yourself. "mikey please go. I'm around boys all the time." "would it help if i talked like this." Mikey squeaked his voice to sound like a girl. "Oh my god; Becky! Look at her butt." He mocked the song (I like big butts and i cannot lie) as he flung his hand around like a girl. Everyone busted out laughing. "If you keep up the humor You can stay." Kelsey said. So the rest of the night your friends had a real ab workout thanks to Mikey's jokes. You laughed so hard. XD

The next morning you walked into the alley next to the building you spent the night in and dropped yourself into the man hole. You walked a few blocks and finally made it to the 'lair'. You walked in greeting everyone with hugs. Then you hear a soda can move. You looked over your shoulder to see nothing but you were curious if your friends followed you. You then see behind a HUGE pipe your friends crouching. "What are you doing here?" you crossed your arms. "Awe come on." your friends stood up "we just wanted to meet them And with how you acted with Mikey visiting you; you didn't seem like you let us meet them." Kelsey answered. "I thought you went up topside for training." Leo crossed his arms. "What? Can you blame me. I thought her friends would be hot like her. ( he turned his head) and i was right." he waved "Hey chica." Your friends giggled as your arms still crossed and rolled your eyes. "Fine.. This is Leo, THis is donnie, This is Raphael and thats mikey. Now go." "awwe why you such a sour-pussy." "its sour puss." "No your a sour pussy." Your eyes narrowed at them. " I don't think splinter will like this." you turned your head over to Leo. "You are right on that. you girls should go." "well this was quite the adventure wasn't it." Krissy sarcastically unhappy. "I'm sorry." Leo apologized. you sighed "come on girls. Let me take you top side." "come on Y/n, can't we please please please stayyyy. its just sooo cool here. I mean look at this skateboard. Its got an engine." You looked over at leo "Can they stay?" "I really don't think Sensei would appreciate it." You looked to your friends puppy faces. "I'm sorry, really. I do want you to stay. But Leo said no." "Leo your no fun." Mikey whined. Leo moved his pupils over to Mikey as his body was completely still. Then his eyes trailed over to you. You walked your friends up topside. And when you came back down it was 12:30 pm. You relaxed on the couch as you leaned your head back. Your phone started vibrating in your pocket before you heard it sing. You saw 'angelina' calling you. "sup." you say as you relaxed your head back on the couch. "AYE!" your friend screamed from behind the couch. "dah hell.. HOW did you get back down here." She covered her forehead and chin in hair to make a mask "I'm a ninja." She said with a Japanese accent. "You have to go. If Leo see's you here. I'll never hear the end of it." "Mikey!" She hugged him as he was passing by. He screamed like a little girl. "what are you doing here boi. Leo won't like this." "Hey has anyone seen my Microfiber cloth. its not in my cleaning kit. I need it for my katana." Mikey hid Angelina behind him. "Um i think it's in the dojo last i saw." Mikey told him. Leo left for the dojo. "you gotta go, boo. He's gonna be back." "but miiikkkeeeyyy, i wanna stay you and play with you." "I know you dont know how long i've wanted a girl to say that to me, but you do have to go." "psst He's coming back." you whispered. She hid back behind the couched. Leo looked up from polishing his sword to see you and Mikey fake laughing. "Oh hey Leo. Come here and join us." "Uh sure." He sheathed his sword and placed it on the wooden stool and sat next to you. You turned the TV on. "Hey sexy.." Angelina whispered on Leo's left side. Which is where you sitting at. He thought you said something to him. "Y/N.." "yea?" you looked at him. "did you just say Hey Sexy?" you then saw Angelina peeked over the couch and move her fingers in a row As a way of waving. "yes i did." he looked to his right then he looked back at you. "why.." "Cause i can..duhXD" you teased. He smiled. Mikey and Leo were talking as Angelina whispered. "I want you to rip my shirt off." leo's heart raced and sweat was dripping from him. "Leo are you ok? you look sick." you comforting him. "I uh yea, i think i am." He went back to talking to Mikey about something, something to do with Raph; idk. then Angelina said "come on baby -moans- i want you." "OKAY whats going on!" Leo freaked out as he stands up. You stared at him as did mikey. "whats wrong Leo?" "What game are you playing?" "wut.. o.o" "Don't play dumb." "Umm...what if i am dumb? Does that alter the situation?" "Y/N!" "ok ok sorry" "Look, your-this isn't-" "Angelina! Get up!" You hollered. Leo looked at Angelina. "What is she doing here!" "First of all, SHe was the one whispering to you, dumb ass. Secondly She followed me..Again." She put her hand out "Angelina's the name, faking moaning is the game." You smiled as you covered your mouth waiting for Leo to go Ballistic. He looked at her with his bright blues and then took her hand "Leonardo." "last name?" you asked. "Don't got one. We're a One name family." "still think that's pretty stupid." 'i forgot about that, what will be my last name if i marry Raphael. Y/N Turtle? Y/N ninja? now its bothering me.' you thought. You didn't realize but you were the only one in the room as the others left to take Angelina topside.

Later:

Leo's night

He sits down on his bed and slipped off his cargo shorts to see a letter fall out. More of a sticky note actually. He opened the crinkled up paper. 'call me ***-***-**** 3 , Angelina - numbers

He looked over to his right and was kinda weirded out that girl gave him his number. He put the note on his cork board and then went slumpily went to his curled up against his body pillow and dozed off.


	43. Chapter 42

sacks underwater facility

Sacks was sitting in his office chair with his hands relaxed and folded on his desk with two men; like a meeting. "Alright well since things aren't going according to plan; especially with her surgery. we'll inject Raphael with a serum. He's to strong to just do it up front so; One of you will have to hunt him down and (Sack's held a tranquilizer looking device; but it wasn't tranquilizer..it was dangling from his finger.) And shoot him with this." Sacks laid down the gun down. One of the men's shoes made a leathery squish sound as he leaned forward to get the gun from Sack's. "what in it?" "A concoction I made..Think of it as RedLine on steroids. Its not so much energy but a high amount of Testosterone." Sacks looked at the men as he leaned back into his cushy chair and crossed his legs and lit a cigarette. He puffs it and then exhaled smoke out of his nose like dragon. "I need that baby. So..can i count on you?" "If you got the money." "money is the least of my worries." "Well since you seem so confident; our boss wants a lot for borrowing his men." "Well you can tell your boss. That if his boys screws up; he doesn't get money." He explained as his index finger and his thumb rubbed together making the symbol for money. The two men looked at each other then left with the serum.

Down by the dock's there's an old abandoned building. The only people that go down there are fishermen. The two men walked into the building as the door squeaked. The whole place had broke glass everywhere on the outside but in the inside; it was like a Pimps house. Velvet-like carpeting; cheetah fabric chairs around glass topped; metal tables and paintings hanging. "Boss; he wants us to do the job first; then get paid. Your decision?" The huge buff man; must've been 6 foot 5 inches tall; in a white tank top; in black slacks turned around in his office chair and put his elbows on the table and his fingers entangling into a Holding hand position as he rearranged one of his gold rings. He had a low blond braid that went down to his waist and a tattoo that covered his entire left arm and crossed over to his other shoulder to where you can see a dragon's face. And not a cartoonist one, a highly detailed one. "How much was he willing to pay" his voice deep and thick with a rasp in it. "Money is the last thing on his mind." "Tell him your hired" he shooed them away as he picked up his cell phone and called sacks. "Eric Sacks." eric greeted himself. "My boys are hired by you.." "thats great news, thank you for calling me; Hun." "No Problem. And don't forget the money." Hun reminded Sacks. "Don't worry..I got it."

"Alright there he is.." One of the men said as they were both hiding behind the water tower on a building; 2 buildings away from Raphael's parkouring. The man slowly pulled the trigger as he was aligning up Raph with the blue lazer. He then pulled it as you heard a small Goosh! They saw Raphael trip and fall off the building. They high five "Yea man!" They dropped down to a fire escape next to them and walked back to the docks.

Raphael felt a slight tingle in the back of his throat. It was also kinda tight feeling too; after dropping you off from school. He was doing parkour when his vision was becoming blurry and his mind was becoming weak. His legs Gave out on him as He tripped on a building and fell Between the skinny alleys with a dead end no one uses. About 6 hours later he woke up. He rubbed his head and had this really tense irritability and really wanted to scream at someone. Or punch something. He walked home trudging the sewers muck. Raphael roared and punched the sewer curved wall and you could see cement dust fall from the ceiling. Raphael saw you home already. "Hey where were you babe? I waited forever for u." "Sorry i dont really know what happened and im just feeling kinda..tense." "I know how to get rid of that." You said with a wink. You pulled on Raph's wrist as you walked him to the bedroom. Raphael had pulled out his dick as you were laying on the covers flawlessly naked. 'God. I cant believe i get to fuck this beautiful woman all the time. I'm surprised she's even able to stand me.' Raph thought as his tip was entering your body. You moaned. trying to keep it to a minimum. "You know; no one is around. Leo took the others for their evening exercises and splinter we. For his late walk in the sewer. Lets make it rougher than usual." "You sure?" "Oh yea." His cock was being enveloped by your wet, drooling walls. You moaned louder as his dick was all the way in and throbbing inside of you. Not moving. He then slowly started out by taking it out halfway and slipping it back into your pussy. He then felt your kitty become slippery which led him to believe its alright to go rougher. He started using his thigh muscles to pierce you with his meat stick. He immediately started going fast. So fast your voice box was juggling inside so with every thrust you squeaked a noise. "Come on baby. Let it all out." He then bit you where your neck and shoulder meet after those words. You screamed in pain. "AAHH! RAPH." "I could feel your pussy grabbing my dick so tightly." He purred in pleasure. He grabbed your hips in his testosterone filled hands as he was pressing you down into the bed as he was ramming your insides. You felt like crying; it was to much pressure. "R-raph. Its-its to much..P-please slow down." "I'm almost done." he grunted harshly. Almost like he was yelling at you. You turned your head to your left; grabbed onto the sheets as your teeth clinched and a tear fell from your eye..'its hurt...its hurts. It feels like the day i gave my virginity away all over again.. please..just end raph.' you pleaded in your head. He then stopped with one last thrust as his whole dick was in you. You screamed in pain as tears fled your eyes. He thrusted one more time before he pulled it out. And cum had hit your face and stomach. you looked down to see your breasts covered in it too. Raph said no one was here so you took your clothes and ran into the bathroom and took a shower.

You were laying in Raphael's bed as he was napping on your breasts as your right hand was laying on his mask covered head. You were wearing short pajama shorts and a bra. He rearranged himself a bit as he slid his head over to the middle of your bra where your breasts were kinda engulfing his face. You mentally laughed as your teeth showed brightly. You closed your eyes and relaxed your head against the wall with an exhale of your nose. You just felt so relaxed and at peace. Just once..nothing crazy is happening. No adventure. No school. No friends that stalk you. No nothing. And the nothingness felt amazing. You slowly opened your eyes to see the ceiling then you looked over to your left to see his dresser. He hasn't cleaned up the plate from the cookies you made him from awhile ago. 'when did I make those?' you asked yourself. 'ooh thats right, The day before Donnie used me as a guinea pig and you went to the opposite Dimension.' you rolled your eyes as you remembered all the craziness. And not lying, you swore at that moment You re-felt the feeling of Future Raphael's lips on yours for the last time. Your skin got goose bumps thinking about it. And out of no where your thoughts traveled down memory lane back when you were dating Leonardo. You even caught yourself smiling about it.

Back in march; when Crispy mornings were a thing. And people were still hooked on Pumpkin Lattes. You spent the night in Leo's bed all cuddled up in his blankets as you were being held in Leo's arms as he was still sleeping as you were having a radio station jammed in your head. Your brain for some reason couldn't help but play songs over and over in your head. It was so quiet though. So peaceful. Leo's room had this certain Vibe that just..idk it was; the best way to describe it is the feeling would be refreshing like a stream in the morning giving off sprays of droplets. a minty smell you get on Christmas, or a gong being lightly banged to give a nice humming tune to the monetary . Your cellphone rang on the table side as your peaceful bubble was shattered. you could see on the contact photo. It was someone you did not want to see. You picked it up just in case it was an emergency. Leo's blues were opening up as you answered "Sup." "Y/N, I'm coming down for a few days. I wanted to know if I could stay with you and Dad." A face of horror and insanity rose to your face; you looked down at the awakened leo then looked at the wall "NO!-uh no how about you just stay in hotel for a bit. I'm sure mom won't mind paying for your bill." "Alright..i guess. I'm in New York city right now in front of your building. What number are you." "i'm not home at the moment." "What do you mean, its 6 am." "I'm just not home." "Alright, I'll just wait outside." "o-ok." "Bye sissy." was the last words you heard before you heard the beeps you would normally hear after someone hangs up. "who was that?" Leo asked as his throat was raspy from the night's sleep. You folded your lips into your mouth before you answered him. You looked away and then answered "Its my sister." "Oh i didn't know you had a sister." "Yea i don't like her." "Oh" you stood up out of the bed "Why does she have to come and ruin my life all over again!UGH!" you said as you punched into his bed from above and broke it with one punch (not cause your strong) as Leo was still on the bed. You backed away afraid he was gonna yell at you and were honestly waiting for him to Yell at you. waiting for something harsh. All he did was get up from his bed; walked around his Now broken bed and stood in front of you. You looked down ashamed. He didn't say anything. He didn't touch you. You looked up at him as his eyes were soft and sweet. You were surprised. He hugged your tiny body in his strong biceps and hands. "It'll be ok. I promise." You felt so loved and supported. He then took you away from the hug and held your shoulders in his hands and bent down a bit as his face was to yours. "Now..what is it that she's done to make your life horrible." you bit your lip. He sat on his broken bed on a slant and gestured you to come and sit on his lap. You move a piece of hair out of your face and behind your ear and sat on his one thigh. "She brings out this side of me and she makes my life crazy." "Siblings do that..They drive you crazy" You smiled at him "I couldn't imagined growing up with three brothers XD" he laughed "Yea it was pretty hectic." "Anyways, I try to avoid her but she's like a boomerang. You hope when you throw her and she'll never come back but she can always find you. no matter where you are. Poof she's back." "then, Why did you answer the phone." "I figured she would've gotten herself into trouble again." "again?" "yes again." You leaned your head on his shoulder annoyed as you sighed. "I remember this one time though. It was-awhile ago. I can't remember how long ago though." "thats fine. thats ok. What happened?" "Well i remember me and my sister we were talking about something before we crossed the road. Someone was watching us. And she ran out into the middle of traffic. and i think we were Right outside of some city. I chased after her and she was hit by a car and so was I." "Oh my god." "(you nodded as you swallowed some spit) and I remember someone trying to help me. someone in a neon vest and then there was some other woman there too. And i kinda blacked out for a moment there and my consciousness came back to see myself in a body arrest. And i'm afraid to tell you anything else." "Hey-hey its ok, i'm here for you. Come on..tell me babygirl." you sighed "No i really don't want to "alright, thats ok" "Idk, i can't remember all that well." Silent tension stood in the air "What happened to your sister." "She was in the hospital. but i swear, my mind goes out of Commission when she's around me." you told him with your eyes feeling hot and blurry. He hugged you in his arms and his head rested on top of yours. "She's expecting me to see her soon." "Why?" "She's waiting for me outside my apartment building." "come on..i'll take you." "No." "No?" "No.." you stood by your words. He flipped you over onto your back on the bed. "No one says No to me." "Someone's cocky" He smiled as he kissed your forehead. "come on.." "NNUUUUUU i dont wannaaa." you whined like a child. He lifted you over his shoulder and carried you out of his room as you squirmed. "Come on! Why must you be so fracking strong?" "Hey mikey.." Leo casually hello-ed too as he walked on by. "Actually..(Leo stopped and turned around) why don't you come with us." "whhyyy?" Mikey asked concerned. "Just come on." Leo still carrying you on his shoulder as you were laying there Fiona style Like from Shrek as Leo passed Raph who was benching 400 lb's on each end. He grabbed a banana and then left the lair with Mikey. Raph saw you; he just chose to ignore you.

~Time skip!~

You walked up to your apartment to see your sister sitting on a glossed concrete bench beside your building. You breathed in then out. "wah wait! oh-oh-oh no way bro" Mikey emphasis on the chuckling from the oh-oh-oh through his binoculars. "What? What?" "She's got a twin! Dude! (mikey lifted his head away from the Binoculars.) Your dating a twin..awe man thats hot!" "what?" He took the binoculars from mikey's hands as the strap was still around his throat. "Du-de. i need to brea- -gasp-." Mikey talking like a dying patient. "L-Leo." "hmm? (he looked over to Mikey) Oh! Sorry." He unwrapped the fabric necklace attached to the binoculars that was strangling Mikey. Mikey fell over to the ground gasping for air. It was more funny than sad XD Leo laughing "You ok?" Mikey nodding as he was getting up "yea i'm alright." He squeaked. "its like looking at a mirror..Its kinda creepy." Leo stated.

Down with you and your sister

"Alright how much do you need?" you asked. "Need? No sissy-" "Don't call me sissy" "Alright, YYYY/NNN. ( She says as she slumps over for being over-dramatic deepening her voice) I just wanted to visit you." she said giving puppy eyes like an anime character. "Alright..well i guess come on up stairs." you offered unenthusiastic like. You walked in passing the 'guards' I guess you could say. You unlocked the door to your dad's apartment and put the key back into your short's pocket. "alright well we're here. Now go." "Don't be so cold Y/N. At least offer a drink girl." You looked to the ceiling and looked back down to her as your hands were on your hips. "Do you want a drink." "No thanks :)" You looked to your left as you swooshed a piece of gum against the roof of your mouth. "Y/N.." You looked at her with your head slanted. "I actually came here to apologize." Your eyes showing more interest in what she has to say as you straightened your head. "I've been thinking about it and I've noticed that I tend to get Carried away sometimes. And I'm sorry that I've gotten the two of us in jail numerous times...I'm sorry." You relaxed and became less tense. You smiled without your teeth showing.

Later on Raph came into your room while your sister was on your bed braiding her hair. "Y/N. I need to tell you something.. I can't stand seeing you and Leonardo together. I love you more! I had you first, you should be with me! Not Splinter Jr.. Please ( he came closer to your sister) Please be with me.." you sister screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAHH! AHAHAHHHHAHAHAH~!" He backed up from you. "Why are you screaming?!" he yelled as his hands were covering his ears. You ran into your room from the bathroom. "WHATS HAPPENING!" you yelled. Then you saw Raph covering his ears as your sister was squishing the blankets under her feet as she was against the far wall on your bed. You ran over to your sister trying to calm her down. "Hey-hey.." She wasnt looking at you so you yelled "HEY!" very harshly. She looked at you then Raph, She stopped screaming. He relaxed as he cracked his neck. "Sissy, this raphael. He's a friend." you said petting his shoulder. She was speechless as you could tell from her mouth being open. "You have a twin sister?!" Raph shocked. "Well, yea. We had issues before but we worked em' out." "Sooo..(He points at her weakly) this isnt you..This is your sister." "yep." 'i just told her sister that i loved her. ugh..why does this kinda thing always happen to me.' Raph thought annoyed." leo poked his head upside down to see through the window. He saw raphael met the twin already. Then mikey did the same as Leo "Sup Booiiii." Mikey greeted. "AHHAHH! There's more!" you chuckled "yea there's more." "how many?" "Just 4" "i only see 3." "Donnie isn't here." you answered. "Hey Boo." you greeted Leonardo. Leo curled-jumped down as he landed on the fire escape and walked into your room as he put his arm around you and kissed your temple. "Hey babe." Leo looked at raphael "What are you doing here?" Leo asked . "What are you doing here?" Raphael asked back. "I told Y/N i'd watch over her as she met with her Sister." Raph really didn't know what to say..He came here to tell you he loved you. (just like every drama XD) And he told his feelins to the wrong girl. "Just..dropping by." he made up. "This..(Leo looks at her as do you) this is your boyfriend?!" She freaked out. "Well yea." "You said big and muscluar..Not what i had in mind...AT ALL!"

Photo below is what she imagined Leo before she actually saw Him..

Not allot of hair..tall..muscular..usually topless (brian patrick wade)

She crawled off the bed as he looked at Leo, glanced over at Raphael then looked back at Leo

She crawled off the bed as he looked at Leo, glanced over at Raphael then looked back at Leo. She walked up to him. She knocked on his chest with her knuckles. "wow bro.." she commented. He smiled entertained by her. "may i?" She asked pointing at his muscles. "Um yea sure." He allowed. She wrapped both her hands around different parts of his bicep. "Oh my god...This is so cool!" Mikey moved up close to her "I got muscles too!" She went over and felt his. "This is awesome! Turtle men..never would've imagined that." Raph rolled his eyes. "better believe it ShweetHart." Mikey using his 1900's gangster accent. She laughed soo hard.

She hung out with you most of those days and some with the turtles. She left on Thursday.

Present day

You felt Raphael wake up from him moving off of your body. He rolled off of you and went back to sleep. You got a shirt on and left the room. You were itching your head as you walked over to the kitchen area. You saw Leo and Donnie as Mikey was playing on an old Nintendo. "hey :D" you smiled big. "Hey :)" Leo greeted you. "Hey Y/N, how are you." donnie asked. "I'm alright i'm hungee doh bro." he smiled big hearing you talk like that. "I think we got left over pizza in the fridge." Mikey told you as he was in the zone. You opened the metallic door and grabbed two slices of regular cheese. You bit into the both of them Stacked up. "mikey much.." leo commented. You squinted your eyes at him. He smiled and then relaxed his elbow on the table while drinking off brand sprite. "Whatcha plans for today." "Honestly..idk..hey wanna hang out today. I heard they just installed a new Rita's (Rita's Italian ice) near here. Wanna get some." "Sure." Then his eyes widened for one second and relaxed as he said "Oh.." his tongue stuck out a bit as he reached into his pocket. "Is this yours?" He pulled out a necklace with a small silver mermaid dangling. "No thats actually my sisters." you gently took it out of his hand " i can't believe she wore this." "why what is it?" Mikey asked. "Its my sister's necklace. Last time she was here. I gave this to her when we were 8. I thought she would've gotten rid of it by now." you chuckled thinking about it. "When we were 8 we went to our grandparents Beach house and i found this using a metal detector. I ran straight to her and it ended up being hers." Leo just couldn't help but stare at you talk about your sister. You looked so beautiful. "y/n.." He accidentally said aloud. you looked at him "hmm? OH right. lets go :D" you told him. Mikey stood up to get something to drink from the fridge. 'thank god.' he thought. He stood up off the stool and followed you to the door to the sewers and when you left for the tunnels leo was almost there then he heard a PSstt. He looked over at mikey who's arms were locked by his sides while in fists in the air while his pelvis was thrusting into the air making it look like he was humping the air. Donnie joined in and instead of doing what Mikey was doing, he just did the surfer symbol while he was smiling and his tongue sticking out of his mouth past his lips. Leo rolled his eyes and left. Right then and there, Raph left his room and walked to the couch area. "Where's Y/N, he asked nonchalantly." "Oh her and leo left.. Yea he said something about Banging her." Mikey answered. Donnie laughed. "Nah they just went for a walk." Donnie making up for Mikey's answer. raph looked over the doorway and then looked at the remote debating on following you

To be continued.


	44. Chapter 43

Just in case it wasn't known to your knowledge.

'Love.' - Single quote Which are these ' ' are a thought

"Love" - Inverted Commas are these " " which means talking

You were walking through the sewers with Leonardo. You and him were going to get some Rita's from the new stand near their home up above. 'Idk why but since I was remembering that memory of me and leo..I feel all tingly inside. Like theirs butterflies in my lungs. Is it wrong to feel this way about someone else while your in love and in relations with another? I feel guilty. But I mean, even though i'm head over heals for Raphael. I just..there's a part of me that still Loves Leonardo. I'm staying with Raphael. but its just..confusing i guess-" you thoughts were cut off by leonardo's words. "You ok y/n?" "Oh yea i'm fine, just thinnkiinn'." you sung. He smiled "Thinking about what?" "Oh just life. Is all." 'Love life..' you corrected yourself. 'I feel kinda weird sometimes. Not like a feel funny, More like I'm completely different from other people. I mean Girls are always talking about how they love boys like Zac efron or Justin Beiber. And i'm dating a Mutant turtle that knows ninjitsue and lifts weights for fun. I kinda feel like a racist talking about this; i'm not sure why. I just...Ugh why am I even explaining this to myself. I'm me. I know myself -.-' "y/n.." "Yea?" you answered sweetly. "you look..mad. Are you sure your alright." You smiled at him "Its all good in the hood." "if your sure." "I am." You looked up at him as you smiled big. "Sooo..How you been." you asked trying to start conversation. "eh i've been alright. Not to much has happened lately. Nothing so far has matched how you traveled through time." You laughed as you looked down as you put a piece of hair behind your ear. You then looked straight ahead as you found a ladder. "Hey can we use this ladder." "yea sure; but how about I go first. Manhole's can be tricky sometimes." "k-k" you waited as he climbed up the ladder and removed the manhole so that way it was accessible for you. He looked around in the alley to see where he was. He was in central NYC (in an alley) in the big Apple. You were crawling out of the manhole as your palms were on the warm pavement helping yourself up out of the hole. You plopped your butt on the ground as you swung your legs out of it as your sneakers bottoms met the blackened ground. You; still sitting on the ground move your legs into a Pretzel style while hunching your back over to your front as you scratched the manhole across the pavement to get it back over the hole. Once it fell into place you stood up and walked over to Leo who was staring at the people with his hand on the wall. He was watching the people cross streets, driving cars, Handing out flyers, selling Hot Dogs, stands for tourists with I heart NYC shirts, hats, key chains etc. "you ok yourself?" you asked him. "I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore. I know they've seen me on television but that doesn't mean that they're not gonna scream and run away. Maybe i should just go home." he said as he then looked at you with those last words. "awe come on Leo. Raph walks me to school all the time. It'll be fun :D" you smiled. "He walks you to school?" "well yea." Leo looked away from you "he just doesnt listen does he." he mumbled. "whatcha say?" you asked. "Oh nothing um. Do you really wanna walk around and be seen with me." "Yea boi." leo sighed with his eyes closed then opened them again as his eyes shined jewel blues. "Aright." you walked out of the alleyway into the crowd of people standing in the middle of it all. "Come on, Leo!" you shouted through the hustling and bustling. "Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo!" you chanted like a cheerleader. He chuckled and then presented himself to the entire world. People stared as they stopped to look at him. He felt like a freak at a circus being judged. He looked to the sky then to the ground avoiding eye contact with people. Then a little boy came up to him about 5 years old. He tugged on Leo's shorts. Leo looked at the boy without a smile. "Mr...Can I have your AuwtoGrwaph pwlease." He smiled as he bent down to be at eye level with the little Swedish looking boy with eyes as bright as Leo's. Leo took the paper gently from the boy and signed with his Rugrats Pen. Leo signed his whole name. I mean only the word Leonardo XD. Then a little girl came up not saying anything with a pencil and paper; such a shy little thing. She held out her paper and pencil to him as she looked down. He chuckled which made her blush. he signed her paper with joy. Then a man with fairly long dirty blondish hair came up with his surf board "hey turtle bude, mind signin' my wave crusher." Leo smiled "Sure" That was the first time anyone really ever heard him talk (Besides you). He signed the board with a squeaky sounding Perm. Marker. "Hey whats your name?" Some blond girl with big looking boobs asked and short shorts and a green tank top. "Leonardo." Her friends followed behind her as well. "Can i feel you muscle Leonardo?" "Um sure i guess." She squished it with her manicured nails. "That's so Ratchet.." 'Does this girl even know what Ratchet means?' you asked yourself. These girls were honestly all over him. Touching his shell to see what it feels like. Touching his muscles. Put their hands against his cause well duh..he has 3 fingers XD It was pissing you off. You felt your face become red with anger. You stormed off. Leo saw you walk away from the crowd. "wait..Y/N! WAIT!" He yelled as you got further and further. He then resorted to moving people out of the way; but not meanly at all. He then jogged over to you. "Y/N..Whats wrong? Why did you leave and why didn't you answer me?" You sighed as you looked away. You were feeling pressured cause you weren't sure what that mood swing was about. You felt your eyes become hot and misty. 'damnit.' you thought "I hate being a girl" you said as you wiped your eye with your inner wrist. "Hey-hey (He stopped in front of you. You looked away from him)" He bent down to your eye level. "Why are you crying?" "i'm not...Its allergies." "Then why won't you look at me." You looked at him with your hand on your hip. "See..Just allergies." you said with a sniff. "I need to use the bathroom you" said as you entered the McDonald's next to you. You shoved the door open as you ran into the nearest stall. You put your hands over your face as you sat on the toilet with your pants still on. You rubbed your face and sat back against the backing of the Toilet. You weren't crying but you were feeling this intense emotional feeling. Its not a new feeling but it was always hard to explain it. Even to yourself. You then unlocked the stall and looked at yourself in the mirror. You fixed your hair a bit with just a dab of water and then left the restrooms to see Leo swarmed by People. Once again. And a Latino with Big brown eyes and glossy hair along with shimmering lips was really touchy with him. Your blood was boiling again. Your one eye was squinting as the other; not so much. "Leo, lets go." you pretty much commanded as you left the place. He squeezed himself out of the crowd of people as he finally made it to the door. He had some followers that followed him out the door and into the crowd of people walking on the sidewalk. He walked beside you as you two were on your way to Rita's. "Ya alright their girly?" he asked. "Yea i'm better now" "What happened earlier." "I'm not that sure. Maybe its just my period coming." He nodded understanding. You two finally made it to Rita's. A working Rita's employee's girl's back was facing you two. "Hello and (She starts to turn around) what can i-i-i- get for you..two." She was shocked to see Leonardo. "I'll have a vanilla Ice Custard" you ordered. "I think i'll havvvvee..A mango Italian ice." Leonardo ordered. "How big do you want your custard." "regular is fine." "And for you..sir" "I'll have a regular too." "okie dokie." You looked over your shoulder to see people staring as they walked on by. Lots of people were taking pictures too. A photographer showed up taking pictures. As You and Leo got your desserts you asked Leo for a bite of his. You never had mango before. He said "Alright, as long as i get a bite of yours." You two spoon fed each other One spoonful of each flavor. And at the moment when you were both biting each other's spoons A flash went off; one brighter than the average Cell phone camera.

About 30 minutes Later, you two were sitting on the edge of a building enjoying the sky, the city, and just everything. You were still eating your custard as he leaned backwards on his hands; like a lounging position. He then laid down on his shell and looked up at the sky. You looked behind you cause you heard a clack against rooftop. Which was Leo's shell. He put his arm behind his head in a relaxed position. You saw the muscles ripped all along his side also under his armpit and above. With the sun setting there was allot of definition being shown. You laid on your back next to him as you were still looking at him then your eyes moved to the sky. The sky was like a cotton candy wonderland iced in Gold. You could see a crescent moon high up in the sky while the sun was starting to hide itself behind buildings low to the ground. You smiled without your teeth showing as you felt content. Then you heard scratching of pavement. You looked beside you to see Leo's shell was being dragged by Raph's hand whom was walking away from you. Leo sighed and then flipped himself up and out of Raph's grasp and his body went over Raphael's head. "Raphael, what do you think your doing?" Leonardo demanded an answer. "Don't demand anything from me as if I'm your Splinter. I should be asking what your doing with my woman!" "You Don't own her Raphael." "You don't know what I own or don't own!" "SO you admit that you think you own her?!" "I didn't that say that. Stop throwing shit in my mouth and thinking i said them." "Raphael..Its not a big deal." you said trying to comfort him. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" He spat at you. You jolted back as if his voice physically pushed you backwards. Leo saw you jump and it made his blood boil that His so called brother would yell at you like that. "Don't yell at her! She didn't do a damn thing wrong!" Leo standing up for you as he pointed at Raphael. " . TO DO!" He said as he Shoved Leo. Leo pushed back with all his might. Which made Raphael fall over. Raph rolled to his one side and stood up. "Oh you gonna regret that big brother." Leo cracked his neck ready for anything. "no need to crack your neck; cause i'm gonna break it for you!" Raph charged at his brother with his shoulder. He Knocked Leo off the building. Leo falling backwards; he twisted himself in the air so he lands on his feet and hands like a frog. Leo stands up like a proud warrior and looks up at the annoyed Raphael. Raph jumps down as he parkours off one building to the one beside it then hits the ground with a punch and his feet flat on the ground. Leo jumps up on the fire escape above him and swings his feet in the air so they hit Raph in the face. Raph stumbles back as Leo swings himself up to the roofs of the city. He's one ledge away from you as he puts his hand out for you. "Come with me." he offered. You looked at him; then to his brother down below. 'Should i stay so i don't make Raphael mad at me and what if his attitude doesn't go away. Maybe i'll give him the evening to cool down.' you thought that was the wise decision. You looked up at Leo still leaning over with his hand waiting for you. You took his hand as he helped you jump across to the building where he was standing. Raphael had a confusing Scowl look on his face as he watched you take Leo's side instead of his. Raphael's anger grew and grew more with each second. Raphael jumped up on the Fire escape and up to the roofs. He fast walked after you; which was only 8 feet away. Right before Leo could do anything Raphael grabbed your arm and yanked you towards him. He put his hands on your shoulders as he looks dead into your eyes. His thumbs stabbing into your front shoulder part near where it meets your boob. "Why did you choose Leo over me!" he demanded. "You were-I was-" "ANSWER ME!" Raph yelled right in your face. "LET HER GO!" Leo wrapped his arm around his neck as his other hand was pulling on his arm. Leo pulled Raphael off of you as you fell backwards. you sat on your knees as you rubbed your shoulder with your thumb gently then did the same thing on the other shoulder. Your throat was tightening up and your stomach got butterflies and not the good kind. Like the kind that make you feel sick and you gotta throw up. You spit up a little in your mouth then you leaned over the edge to throw up. Luckily no one was down there. Raphael took his kunai from his pocket and stabbed it into Leo's Fore-arm. Leonardo Screamed and hissed as he back off of Raph. Raph came over to you with his eyes narrowed and firmed staring at you as he then picked you up harshly and pointed the kunai against your throat "your coming with me" He instructed you. Tears fled your eyes "Who are you?" you whispered. Those words rang through his mind. "who are you? Who are you? who are you?" Then right then and there Leo kicked him off the ledge which made his kunai miss and go through your upper arm. You screamed at a really high pitch rate as you cried. Raph fell into a dumpster as the lid fell over his body. Leo looked at your arm softly with his hand. You hissed as tears fled your eyes. "Wait here, i'll get Donnie to come." He instructed. You nodded your head as you waited on the floor of the roof with your back against the ledge watching the blood trickle down your arm to your hand. You looked away up to the sky watching it turn into a dark blue velvet with some redened orange on the crease of the city. 'i wanna go home to the sewers and just be watching my shows while eating Sherbert with my turtle buds. Not here, on a building bleeding like one of Naturo's episodes. God i'm so hungry.' "Alight he's on his way with mikey as well." you nodded biting your lip. He sat next to you and put his arm on the ledge behind you. "Even though you stabbed, are you ok?" he asked concerned. You shook your head as your eyes were glossed over in warm water. "No leo i'm not. I don't even know Who Raph is anymore. I'm scared. I just wanna go home." you cried. He put his hand that was on the ledge around your waist and kissed your temple. He then leaned his head on yours.

To be continued..


	45. Chapter 44

You and Raph were sitting on the couch watching TV with his arm around your waist. You leaned your head on his shoulder but your hair caught uncomfortably so you lifted your head up to pull all your hair to your side but when you looked over to your right to see his shoulder; you wondered how he even got his tattoo. "Hey babe?" "Whats up." "Whats your tattoo mean?" "Oh its ikido..It means Anger; and (his eyes became more narrow but in a sexy way) aroused" "oh..How did you get your tattoo?" He lifted his upper arm to look down at it. "Oh well Mikey actually did mine. We kinda did each other's" "Oh can I have one?" "You want one?" "Yea." "really?" "Yea..why?" "Idk, you just don't seem like someone who'd want one." "whyz that?" "well you haven't gotten a tattoo yet and you never really talk about it." "Well now i am and I want one." "Alrighttt..well what do you want?" "imma think about it." you answered him with a childish tone. He chuckled "'aight' " "I do know i want in Japanese. Cause i mean, come on. Japanese is awesome looking!" He smiled at your words. "Anata no totemo kawaī anata ga jinsei" "Wow bro. What did you say and when did you learn japanese?!" "when you grow up without Television; you learn stuff. Also; i said Your so cute when you do life" "Daww your so sweet." You sat there with him for about 30 minutes until he got up to make cereal for himself. Then your head lifted up and your eyes widened with a big ass smile on your face. You ran after him and grabbed onto his arm "I know what i want, i know what i want." He lifted his arm up along with you off the ground. "I know what i want." you said softly with an adorable look on your face. He smiled "And whats that?" "I want you (Poke his nose) to put in Japanese "I'm in love with you" in a ring around my upper arm. He grabbed your waist in his one hand and put you down. "Alright, we'll do that in an hour." "YASSS!" You sang dancing around the house super happy "We could in daylight, go undercover and wait out the sun. We'll hide in plain sight. The streets are empty thats where we run.. We are a different kind. we can do anything. we could be herrrooss meeee and yoouuuu..Oohhhh..we could be herroooss..we could beee All we lookin' for love in the little life, in the little life. We could be herroosssss..." Mikey joined in the one person dancing party. You laughed as you still sung. Donnie put on instrumental music from his work station as he continued to work and listen to you. "Anybodys got the power.. they dont see it cause they dont understand, You and me got the world in our hand..we are different kind we can do anything." You and mikey: We could be heeroooossss me and youuuu. We could be heerroosss..ooohhhhh." (We could be heroes by alesso) You and mikey danced together literally maybe an hour before Raph pulled you; ligit pulled you away from Mikey. Mikey followed you behind Raph and sang as you were also still singing with your feet being dragged on the ground and then you changed the song to uptown funk. "uptown Funk you up, Uptown funk you up." Mikey chanted. "I'm about to Funk you up." Raph told Mikey. Mikey skipped his way up to raph and up in front where he was walking backwards while partially dancing. "UPTOWN FUNK YOU UP!" Mikey chanted louder. Raph growled at Mikey with his eyes narrowing. "awe come raph, you know i'm only foolin' around." Raph looked behind himself to see your still dragging your feet lazily as he's pulling you by your shirt. He then picked you up under your shoulders and outward like your a smelly baby. He then plopped you in a wooden stool. He leaned over to the couch and grabbed a green soft pillow. "Here you go." He handed you. He sat down beside you on a shorter stool so he'd be a bit lower compared to u. "Whats the pillow for?" You asked as he was scooting closer to your arm. Your hand was right on his inner thigh. "You might want something to squeeze." He tapped his hands on his thighs as he looked around and then pulled out a wooden drawer of ink and a needle. You were instantly regretting this but you didnt wanna look like a baby. And if you know yourself you'll go back n' forth with the idea every week. So might as well get it over with. Right before he put the need to your skin you could feel the vibration. "Im scared.." He looked up at you. He smiled big "don't worry..its gonna be alright hun." You exhaled waiting for it. Once it touched your skin. It wasn't so bad. You didn't understand why people were complaining.-then once Raph put more pressure on it to penetrate your skin you felt all the pain. You sunk your teeth into your bottom lip and then closed your eyes. You just were gonna be a big girl and wait the pain out. Raph didn't take the time to see your face cause he was trying his best to make it straight and even. It was allot more slower than you thought this process would've been. "Hey Y/N..Are you ok?" Donnie asked. You nodded with a smile as your eyes teared up. "you look like your 'bout to explode." "Nope.." you squeaked softly "OWWW!" you whined as Raphael stopped for a second. "you alright?" He asked. You relaxed with a slouch then straightened back up. "Yea i'm alright. Just continue.." "you sure." "yea; just go on ahead." "If you say so."

2 hours later after the tattoo, and after Dinner.

Your poking at your reddened skin and the tattoo. You were at the Right end of the couch with your tattooed arm laying on the Couches cushioned arm. You were sitting next to Donnie, Leo sat next to Donnie. Mikey was leaning against the couch as he sat on the floor. Raph was in an old Lazy Boy chair as he drank Orange soda rocking slowly as he watched TV with the guys. Mikey stood up to get more popcorn and two more soda's. "You should really cool it with the soda's mikey; they're really not all that healthy for you." Leo worried for his brother. "Don't stress. I'm M.C Mikey. Nothing can get through me." "Yea and some day nothing will be able to." Donnie wavering in. Mikey stuck his tongue out at the two brothers and left. You followed mikey to the kitchen you were a bit peckish yourself. You reached for the cabinets on your tip toes as you then grabbed a bag of chips. Mikey was taking glances of you without you noticing. 'She's so pretty. Raph's so lucky. I wonder if he even knows how lucky he is.' Today you were wearing lavender eye-shadow with a Black eyeliner flick and pencil eyeliner under your eyes with chap stick. (And if you don't have bangs, you shaped your eyebrows very sharp-like) You plopped yourself on the counter as he was microwaving Popcorn. You looking down into the bag of chips and at the corner of your eyes you would see Mikey keep looking at you. You thought this very odd. "Hey mikey.." He tensed up from you saying his name. "Whats up?" "Is something wrong?" "why would something be wrong?" "Just asking..You know life isn't kind." 'Yea it isn't; I wish i could hold you.' he thought. He shook his eyes with his bottom lip puckering outward then his lips relaxed. Raph walked over to you and messed up your hair with a soft noogie. "Whats up butt" He asked. you squinted your eyes at him "Don't call me that." "Why not, butt." "cause your the butt." you said with a mouth-full of chips. He took a chip out of the bag you were holding with one hand while your legs were swinging in the air. The rest of the night you pretty much just chilled with everyone. A very normal night. To be continued

Leonardo: The calmest ones have the most nightmares

Raphael: The most insecure seem to be the most toughest

Michelangelo: The saddest people seem to be the happiest

Donatello: The smartest people never win the heart


	46. Chapter 45

"So who you taking to the dance?" Angelina asked over the phone as you were laying on your stomach wearing shorts and a bra with knee high socks. Raph was about to open the door but stopped when he heard your voice talking. "I wanna take raph but im either afraid of people crowding him with attention or people wont treat him like a human being. Idk..sometimes i kinda wish he was. I just..idk." Raph looked away as he let go of the doorknob and left. "What about that smart dude in your group of friends. Don wasn't it? Ask him for help. He's probably got an invention right?" Angelina asked. 'Yea he does 0.0 i completely forgot about that date donnie took me on even if it was a dare' u thought. "Sooo i didnt tell u this earlier in life, but i slipped my phone number into leo's pocket and he hasnt called me." "You whatXD" you laughed at her. "whaaaaatttt He's kinda cute." You shook your head "Your weird." "But you love me so its ok." She sassed as you laughed at her. "So what? your gonna ask Leo to the dance now?" "Thats not a bad idea." "It actually might be a bad idea." "Why?" "Cause Leo..He's fun and all..but he's not one to really wanna do a party scene. If anyone its Mikey who loves that." She groaned on the other side of the line as you rose a brow. "Why don't you ask that guy who's obsessed with you..What was his name?" "who? you mean Sam?" "Yea! him ask him" "um how about no, he's creepy. And he's got that mole on his forehead that just stares into your soul." "I mean, angelina, you have so many admirers just pick one." "But..-she sighs- idk i'll try i guess.." she answered enthusiastically.

Raph's pov.

I walked into the dojo feeling so much hit me at once; Confused, Frustrated, rejected and hurt. I picked the heaviest weight i own. Raph had gotten that from a dumpster behind the NYC local gym. 'All those times she told me she loved me for me..were those lies? Am I a temporary boyfriend.. I mean..If there was no baby. Would she leave me if she had the chance. What does it matter. People; including Y/N are just gonna see me as i am. Humans are all the same. i'm nothing but a-a' his thoughts turned into harsh words "Monster." He threw the weight into the wall. As mikey stopped doing push ups to look above himself; he saw Raph's weight stuck into the wall. Pieces of wall fell as dust fell out from the hole in the wall that was just created. Raph went to his punching bag and punched it as if it had guts that could be spilled. He then stabbed it with his sai and punched the wall behind him as he turned around as leaned his back against the wall & slid down. He brought his knee's to his chest and crossed his arms on top of his knees and rested his head on the wall behind him. He exhaled annoyed. Mikey walked over to Raph and stopped about 3 feet away. "hey raph. You doin' alright?" Raph looked at his brother as he then rubbed his head with an ex-hail from the nose "No.." "well if you want to you can talk about it." "There's nothing to talk about." raph got up and left the room with that. He was headed towards the exit of his own home.

No one's pov..

You walked out of Raph's room from talking to your friend Angelina. you saw Raph leaving; your eyes focusing all attention to him. You reached your hand out to touch him "hey whatcha doin?" he stopped as he turned to look at you with a cold glare. You pulled back you hand as you saw his reaction towards you. His upper lip crunched up with his eyes starring you down made you feel like your heart was gonna explode."R-raph. Whats wrong?" "I don't know. How about you tell me." He made it sound like a question with also the idea of Hinting you on in what he's thinking. Your eyes looked to your side then you looked up at him "No not really. Why?" "Oh so you forgot already?" "forgot what?" Raph shook his head while putting his hands on his hips. "Raph what?" you asked annoyed while worried at the same time. "Why don't you just go back to talking with your friend." He shoo-ed you away. "how did you kn-" then your eyes widened 'He must've heard that thing i said about him' He walked away from you. You ran after him "Raph! Wait!" You touched his arm as your hands grasped around him like a slot and didn't let go. He shook you off with only two shakes of his arm and you fell to the ground. Without you realizing Leo and Don watched the whole thing from the island. You picked up your body and ran back after him. "Raph, please wait." You walked beside him as you pleaded him to stop. "What!" He spat with his eyes widened and his teeth showing as his body was turned to you. You body jolted from the vibration of his voice. "What is it that you possible want from me?!". You breathed out "raphael I love you so freaking much. I honestly do and i didnt mean what I said. I promise you." you finished as you waited for him to react. A different kind of rage filled his body. One he couldn't control. His body acted out for him; his brain was almost out of commission. The concotion sacks made was working once again. You watched as He took his hand and rose it to your face. Your body twirled around to face the wall and fell to the ground from the pressure. You slowly put your hand on the burn mark Raphael had made; it felt like a fresh sunburn. You clinched your teeth as your hand backed away from your cheek. You stood up and looked over your shoulder to see raphael was gone. You sighed shakily as you kept the tears hidden behind your eyes. Your (baby blues turned so clear, your golden-greens turned into a pure grass green, your chocolates turned into more of a really dark chocolate. Your rose colored eyeris turned into a crimson flame.) you were only 19 feet from the turtles home and you knew the dudes were there so you kept your emotions inside.

Inside the turtles actual home

Leo was on the right side of the door frame as Donnie was to the left and Mikey was on top of the rounded frame structure that was about 20ft. tall. You hummed a song to make this moment better for yourself. Kinda sounded creepy to someone else's ear as it echoed through the sewer tunnel. Leo, and Don left their Ease dropping; and sat on the couch in the other room. Your feet finally stopped splashing through the tunnel as you reached the brick-worked flooring of their home. You walked by Leo who had an acoustic guitar in his hands. You stopped in your footsteps as you looked over at him and as your head pondered then you asked "Can i borrow that?" He looked at you then his guitar; He lifted it with one hand up to yours. "yea sure." You smiled big as your upper lip quivered but the quiver wasn't noticeable. But to you; it felt like it might've been. Kinda like how you put your hand to your face to feel this huge pimple and you go to your mirror to realize you can't even see it but your hand can still feel it. Something like that. You walked into a different part of the house where no one really goes at this time of day. You sat along the wall and strum all the strings to start off with. Then you put your index finger on one of the strings at the top of the guitar as you began to actually play. If you know yourself, Music usually makes things better and seem calmer. Whenever your parents would fight for hours you would put head phones on and ignore them as you played Avril Lavigne or something. "Youuu and iiii walking slowly..Hand in hand footprints in the sand..watch the wind as it plays, throwing shadows across your face. The skkkyyyy are so blue! your eyes so green, the air glittering, so sudden so swift, love came to us like a gift. I lived here you lived far away..a sad sorta smile you took my hand you said while we're apart i hope you understand; you'll be holding me and i'll be holding yoouuu.. when your far away; through time and space i'll love you forever." You continue to sing two more versus as your anxiety level lowered with deep breathes.(You don't have an anxiety problem..but if you do irl..i'm sorry) You leaned your head against the wall as you relaxed and decided to pay a visit to Angelina. She said she wasn't doing anything.

fast forward to Angelina's

You walked in her front door to see her parents pent house. "geez! Upgrade much?" You asked. "heh yea..My dad got a huge raise so i guess we're kinda rich now." "Lucckkyy" She plopped down in her water filled bean bag chair. "So whatcha wanna do? Oh did you ask raph to the dance yet?" You looked down to your right and looked back at her "It didn't go so well..I wanted to. But he over heard me saying how..i wish he was.. kinda human." "Oh..thats not good." "I do love him just as he is. He just doesnt believe me." "Ok at first I thought you messed up your makeup or something; then i thought it was lightening and now its really there. (She stands up from her chair and looked at your face) what happened to your face gurl?" "I fell." you lied "fell? on what? a three pronged rock? Gurl thats horrible looking." "well gee thanks." "come on..i know just what to do." SHe grabbed your hand as you two ran out the door. "Where are we going? and why are we using stairs instead of an elevator?" "Its a surprise plus; we're gonna need the exercise to look perfect for our men for the dance." "really? exercise? thats not necessary." "everything is necessary." you rolled your eyes at her as she was still holding your wrist in her grasp. You two stopped at a famous dept. store. "Bloomingdales? really? you couldn't pick something cheaper. I cant afford this." "Its on me. Promise." You bit your lip as you looked up at the big sign above you in a crowd of people. You then saw Raph looking down at you. He didn't really do anything; kinda just crouched down like frog staring at you. He moved his toothpick to the side of his mouth with his tongue and lifted his sunglasses to look at you. You looked away and walked into the building. He put his shades back down as he watched you walk out of his sight. He hoped onto the building that you went into. This particular Bloomingdale's had a glass dome in the center of the white flat roof. He put his hands against he glass as he saw you walk in. You certainly didn't look like a regular customer with your cut-off jeans and for your top; it had a black flowy bottom with a pink and red floral bra. A white flowy see through Shaw-over lay thingy that went to your thighs with fringes. You lifted your retro silver sunglasses with Orange n' blue Lenses onto your head. You looked around to see that crappy run way stuff Designers try to pull as 'good looking'. "No offense but these clothes aren't that great looking." you commented. "Just give it a chance." "I feel like money made you loose your taste in clothing." you teased. She blew a raspberry without looking at you. You glanced at clothing you passed as you followed Angie through out the store. You really didn't like this store. At all. "Angie, i really really don't like this store can we-" "Alright alright just hang on." She interrupted you. "Just wait here." she pointed at the spot you were standing in. She walked away towards the cashier lady. You guessed she had a question. You looked behind yourself to see a mirror; you re-checked your outfit and face. You then looked up in the mirror to see Raph looking down into the store. your eyes widened as You looked over your shoulder to see Raph wasn't there; your head flashed back to look at the mirror to see Raph's reflection wasn't there. "alright lets go." Angie directing you. "Alright." you smiled as you looked back up to the glass dome. 'still not there..' To be continued...


	47. Chapter 46

Angelina dragged you all over NYC. Well not literally but that's what it felt like. You were feeling really picky. You didn't like any of the dresses you've seen so far and you think the main cause is; is because of Raph. He's never risen a hand at you ever. And you just feel like shit right now. You kept a happy face up for your friend though. "Alright -angelina sighs- what about this dress? Its red. I know you like red. come on." "eehhh but its soo..poofy." 'Ugh! Its too poofy, To shiny, its so gaudy, its to this its to that. Y/N.. seriously whats wrong. Your never this picky." You looked at the dress then you said "You know what its fine; lets get that one. i changed my mind." When you reached for the hanger out of her hand she jerked it away from your reach. "Y/n..tell me." "well i prefer not to talk about it." "y/n you always tell me everything. Why can't you tell me this?" "..." She waited for you to answer her. She wasn't be condescending, mean, or outrageous. She was genuinely concerned for you. "raph did something didn't he?" You looked up at her. "I knew it." You opened your mouth to say something but you didn't know what. "I- how-" you stuttered. "Well i've never seen a three pronged rock ever. And your acting exactly like when your dad first hit you, plus Raph's been following us all day. Its kinda creepy; its like your dating a stalker." You smiled at her. "Seems money also made you more mature." "you saying i wasn't mature before?" You laughed at her as you shook your head "Noo-ho-ho you were not." "well geez." You smiled as you looked around the store. "So did you want this dress or no?" "I dunno..Seems too..small." You picked at it again. "alright alright lets just go somewhere i guess." you and her left the store as Raph followed you guys once again. You were getting kinda irritated with him following you everywhere. You took your slick phone out of your shorts back pocket and went through your contacts for Raphael. You touched your screen to 'call' him. You stopped as you gently put your hand on Angelina's shoulder to signal her to stop walking. The phone was ringing. Your heart beat deepened with each ring. The ringing stopped so you looked up to the roof top to see Raphael sitting on the ledge with his hand against his face. You assumed that must've been his phone. It was silent and very awkward. "Raph?"... "Y/n." he answered back after another 5 loonnggg seconds of silence you asked "Why are you following me?" "..." "Raph?" "What happened earlier, that wasn't me. I'm not sure what happened to me. But i was afraid you would leave me; soo.." He didn't finish his sentence. "so you followed me to make sure I would'n't." "..yea" "You know i love you right?" You could hear his breath through the phone exhale. "I still don't know how you put up with me. I'm such an asshole sometimes." "Yea you can be. But those asshole moments don't make you who you are. I know the real you. The one No one else knows about." He was silent; you guessed he didn't know what to say. "Raph?" "yea" "I love you so very much. And i promise you; I don't want you to change. for anyone." He jumped down onto a fire escape; which was only halfway down to the ground. He grabbed onto the iron bar railing and swung himself up into the air while it other hand was preoccupied with holding phone to his face. He let go; as his feet touched the ground it sounded like a boom. You smiled as you saw him walk towards you from the alley. He walked out into the crowd of people as they avoided him and other people made a big circle around you and your lover Raphael. You could hear their words, their murmurs, and phones recording as well as taking pictures. He stood towering over you With his phone still to his face he said "I love you too, mona lisa." He then took his phone away from his face and clicked the *end call*. You smiled big as you saw your man in public saying that in front of everyone. His eyes only focused on you; no one else. He put his hands on your face and kissed your soft lips. He let go "I'm sorry y/n, i would never ever try to hurt you on purpose. That really wasn't me. I was horrified when i saw what i did to you. Your important to me." You reached up on your tippy toes of your Addidas and kissed his chin. That's as far as you could reach XD "Raphael. would you do me the honor of going to the dance with me." you asked formally. "hmm idk..your kinda short." he teased. "Come on, help me pick out a dress." As you two walked down the street and people staring at Raph; Raphael picked you up by your hips and placed you on his neck. You laughed from his fingers touching certain nerves to make you laugh. You hugged his head as he walked behind Angelina holding your legs in his grasp. You kissed the top of his head then laid your right cheek ontop of his head. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the ride. "Alright, one of the few places we have left to look at." you looked up at the sign "Forever 21." She continued talking. "ooooo" you ooed at the stores polished windows; big lit-up sign and the outfits picked out professionally on each of the pail manikin. Your eyes liked this store very much. You patted raph's head over and over "lets go lets go." He put his one hand on both of your hands that were tapping his head. "Please stop." You wrapped your arms around his neck gently and put your chin on his head. You two along with Angelina walked into the store filled with girly clothes and a few men's. You leaned your head down a bit to talk to Raphael. "I wanna get down." He picked you up off his shoulders/neck and placed you on the ground. You walked over to the circular dress rack and browsed the merchandise. You then saw this beautiful dress O.O

"Oh my god Raph! Look at this!" You held it up to yourself as the hanger hook hung over your shoulder and you used your fingers to pull it around your waist to show how well it would fit

"Oh my god Raph! Look at this!" You held it up to yourself as the hanger hook hung over your shoulder and you used your fingers to pull it around your waist to show how well it would fit. "I have to try this on." You looked around as you saw an employee. You tapped on the man's shoulder "excuse me but i was wondering if i could have a dressing room." The blonde haired man looked over his shoulder then turned his body to face you. "well well, Y/n..been awhile hasn't it." your eyes widened and your heart sped for 5 seconds then relaxed. "Jake.." you simply said. "Have you come back to take my offer to be my girlfriend again." Raph's ears heard that so he stood up from his chair behind a column and walked over to where you were. He had to make it clear to jake that you were his woman. "Is there a problem babe?" raphael asked as he stood behind you. Jake's eyes looked from Raph's calfs, to his muscular biceps and to his face. Raph's eye brows rose through his mask as turned his head just a little.

"No, no problems here

"No, no problems here." Jake answered. "uh you wanted a room right?" "yes." you answered with a closed lip smile :) As Jake walked you to the dressing rooms he asked "How long you two been dating?" "So far, its been a year and 5 months." "Soo he was the one that answered the phone when i tried to call you?" "probably." "well here you go. and here's your number." "mk thank you." You closed the door as Raph was leaning against a cubed column 4 ft wide each way. raph watched jake walk past himself without moving his head. Only his eyes followed him as he then stopped in his steps beside raphael. "your lucky, I had her once. I'm sure you knew that already. But she's really something special. whatever you do. Don't loose her." Raph rose a brow "Why are you telling me this? I figured you'd try and get her back again." He chuckled at His own self pathetically "no my time with her is over. I'll never get her back. But you have her; literally. Don't loose her like i did." Jake left with that. Raph was about to say something but he heard the door click open to see you in that dress with bare-feet. You looked stunning, and adorable at the same time. "woah.." is all he said. You blushed with a giggle. "So..what do you think." you walked out more towards him as you stopped on the carpeting and twirled slowly in it. "You look..perfect." He stood up from his leaning position and kissed your fore head. "I love you y/n." "dawe i love you too." "You really are beautiful though." "stawp it. Your sweetness is gonna give me a cavity." He smiled as he let back away and let you back into the dressing room. He watched the floor opening to see the dress drop to your feet, and you picking it up; then putting your shorts on. And then your shoes. You walked out of the dressing room with the dress on the hanger. Then it was an hour of finding the 'perfect shoes' as you put it. Then it was paying for everything. Angelina just bought a necklace she found with an A on a gold plated circle. So simple yet pretty enough to wear.

To be continued..


	48. Chapter 47

Angelina decided to just go with friends. Including you and raphael. Kelsey curled her onyx locks as she wore a sexy red dress that stopped right above her knee. It hugged her waist and butt. Charisma wore a Barbie pink slim n' flowy dress make of silk that was V-cut and stopped St her knees. Junabelle wore a sky blue dress with a soft seethrough overlay of sparkles. Krissy wore a soft-golden colored two piece with white glitter on the skirt and gold and white beadwork on the top. She straightened her hair so it wasn't in an afro. And Angelina wore a tan colored dress with a same tan coloring lace outlined in gold and a peach colored silk belt already sewn on with a jewel flower. And you wore your dress with your hair (curled with a braid of your hair going across your head like s headband. Or your hair is completely straightened with a glossy sheen.) your shoes were like a modern Cinderella. Clear; all around clear plastic that wraps around your feet and a heal that 6 inches high with the obvious grip on the bottom of the shoes but instead of black their white. You applied your makeup for the last finishing touches. Purple in the crease and lavender eyeshadow with a black liquid eyeliner flick and chapstick. Raph doesn't like the feel of glossy stickiness. Ikr. Imagine how u feel after love making XD your friends all ready and walking down the cement stairs from angelinas place glistening with beauty. you were the last to walk as you dropped your phone. you picked it up stood up and closed the wooden door behind you as you looked down to see the time. It was 8:24 pm. You looked up to see Raph holding his hands together like a gentleman in front of a white n silver limo. You covered your mouth with both hands as your phone was still in your hand. "Oh my god." you could tell u were smiling underneath your hands. You were laughing a little from joy. Raphael was wearing a pair of black slacks and shined up shoes along with a white blouse with long sleeves that tucked into his pants and a black bow tie under the collar of the white shirt. His shirt did not go over his shell. You weren't sure how he did it but u didnt question. You walked down so amazed and happy with your hands letting go of your face. "Raphael. You look-" "nah ah don't say a word. I feel weird wearing this monkey suit " you laughed at him. He opened the door "meh lady" he used hid British accent. "You are just on a role tonight." he maneuvered himself into the limo with the rest of your friends. You couldn't help but stare at raph. He looked so handsome, like a pirate XD. He rolled his eyes " please stop." "but u look so handsome in your monkey suit.""this is gonna be a long night." "awe come on i'm only teasing." he put his shades down from his mask over his eyes and leaned his head back as he stretched his arms out over the limos curved couched. You shook your head as you rolled your eyes towards your friends. Krissy giggled. "I must admit your boyfriend can be quite charming when he tries." Angelina added. "Meh." raph answered. The girls smiled at his response. The limo stopped slowly at the curb. Raph looked over his shoulder through the window to see your school. He lowered his glasses down to his nose. He watched as girls wore sparkly dresses and high heels with powdered faces as the men wore the classic black suit with shined up shoes and slicked back hair. He groaned internally. 'I wish i wasn't doing this..I don't belong here.' he thought. "Raph are you ok?" He looked to you "Yea i'm fine" He smiled(: He fixed his glasses to where they were upon his head. He let your friends along with you go first. Once you were out you extended your hand for him to take as he exited himself from the limo. But he squeezed himself out of the limo Then he took your hand. He towered Over everyone. The tallest boy there was 6'4 and he was a football player. Raph was 6'7. He felt disoriented. You could feel his hand sweating in yours. "Raph..you sure your ok?" "Its just different is all." "I promise it'll be ok." You assured him. He looked down from you to the crowd of people whispering and walking by you and him staring at him. You looked up at raph then you pulled on his hand to walk with you to the doors. You took your first step onto the school grounds in your clear platforms. He walked by your side as you two held hands. You friends followed you guys into the school. You were 5th in line to get inside the dance. "I'm so excited you agreed to do this." you smiled big :D :D He :)smiled as a snort ( not the sound of a snort) of air exhaled from his nose; Like a laugh from a nose. He put his hand on your back "Anything for you babe." "aweee." you hugged his rib cage with your tiny arms. He rubbed your back in return; he couldn't exactly hug you with people cutting through the line to get by and people behind him; his shell is too big for that. "What do you usually do at dances?" "Well dance for one um you can eat food or just talk to friends while loud music blares or be the creeper in the corner starring at girls XD you'll find those weirdos" He smiled in amusement. "I think i'm good." You smiled with your teeth glowing :D "Next." Is all you heard from one of the teachers. You knocked on his bicep like door "its our turn." You pulled out your School ID for the lybarian checking to make sure kids actually go to this school and no one is over age. You gave the 28 year old blonde your ID as she fixed her black glasses. She wore red lip stick like TaylorSwift and her eyes were so green. So bright. She looked at raph "I think you ok." She accepted Raphael then a man butted in "Um no it isn't." It was your math teacher. You looked at him in confusion but kept your mouth silent. "First of all he's in violation of one of the rules for the dress-code tonight. He doesn't have a jacket on. Second, he's never went to an official school for an education." "So he can't go to a dance cause he's not educated to your standard and a jacket?" the red lipped lybrarian asked. The man looked at her then answered "yea!" "Its fine.." Raphael said. "Raph?" you asked questioning his answer. He pulled you aside from the line and kneeled down to your height, "Its alright, You go and hang out with your friends. And if a guy asks you to dance, Go ahead." He kissed your forehead and then turned around to leave the school. He squeezed between people to get out through the doors. He walked out into the wide empty sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He kicked a rock as he pulled out a toothpick from his pocket and placed it in his teeth. He moved it with his tongue to the corner of his mouth as his back teeth chewed on it. He bent his knees with his hands on them and sat down on a bench. He exhaled and leaned his head back. You walked out of the building looking for Raphael. You past the last brick-made column as you saw Raphael with his legs spread and his arms extended across the benches backing. You walked over to him as the street lights beamed through your shoes creating the look of water. You know that look when its night time and the pool lights are on and a reflection is created all around the room. That watery reflection. That's what your shoes made. Your arms by your side as you walked over towards him. Your (short hairs rustling in the air/ long hair dancing in the harsh wind.) You sat down next to him silently. "How come your not inside?" "I wanted to go to the dance with you; not my friends." you simply told him. He took his arms off the bench's arch and put his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. You waited for him to say something. Your pupils looked down at his shoes then back at his face; you rearranged yourself "If you want to; we can go home. its just a dance." Although thats not exactly how you felt but you were more focused on how He was feeling not yourself. He looked at you "You sure? You seemed like you really wanted to do this." You nodded it being ok. He took his phone out and put on some music. (whatever you like the most) But just cause i can i'm gonna say He put on "Amaranthine by Amaranthe" (Below it the song again sorry it such a big picture)

He put the phone in his back pocket as he stood up and put his hand out "may i have this dance?" He asked. You smiled really big :D "absolutely" he walked backwards as you walked forwards towards him. You two stopped as he twirled you in a circle and he moved around your body. He the stopped behind you with both his hands around your waist as you stopped and moved your hips a bit. He then lifted you up into the air as he moved himself and placed you down in front of himself. He moved your left leg slowly and sexily up his and it hung on his thigh as he held it there and he let your upper body fall down in his hand supporting you while he moved the both of you in a 180 degree angle. He lifted your upper body back up. You ran your hands down the side of his body as he did the same; he then took your hand and flung you out into the world and then he twirled you back into his body. (i'm just gonna say you two dance for like an hour) as you two ended your dance with your faces meeting and about to lean in for a kiss when an "awww" is all you two heard. You two stopped you saw your friends looking at you and rahael. "Good job Angelina, now we'll never see em' kiss. Its like telling someone the person was dead the entire time in a movie you've never seen." kelsey explained. You cleared your throat "Uh what are you guys doing here?" "Well it didn't feel the same without you there so we were gonna go and get you to come shopping with us and get a bite to eat but..yooou twoo seem fairly busy." You smiled as raph itched his neck and looked away. "yo guys are adorable. its like beauty and the beast reenactment" Krissy explained. "It would be if y/n picked a yellow dress." "I like her dress, reminds me of Aurora from SLeeping beauty." "You do realize i'm not from Disney right?" you asked your argumentative friends. They stopped bickering and started listening to you. "Anyways we should probably get back home." you told them. "Awe alright.." Charisma all upset along with Angelina. "Hey babe if you want to you can go hang with them, I'm not gonna stop ya." "Are you sure?" "Pfft yea i'll be fine. Go have fun, You didn't get to go to an actual dance tonight anyway so go have fun." You smiled(: You leaned up and kissed his cheek and said "I love you" He smiled " I love you too shortstack." He then walked into the alley next to the school and did his own thing. You turned around "I feel kinda bad about just bailing on him like that." "He's a big guy, he'll be ok." "I guess." "Come oonnnnn i want some Auntie Ann's preztels REALLY badly." Krissy complained. "ggeezz that time of the month already Kriss?" Junabelle asked. "So where we going." "Where ever the night takes us." You and your friends just wondered aimlessly around NYC. Surprising enough you guys were robbed, mugged, or worse. It was a pretty magical night for yourself. But you did feel bad about raph so you stopped by a Candy Store and got him a pack of Twizzlers and M&M's. TO be continued..

So just to exercise my brain i'm gonna write a short story thats from the future in this story, alright here we go. And this little short doesnt mean its gonna be apart of the baby thats in her. So It could be on chapter 150 May not even be apart of this story just wanted to try something. Alrighty..

You and raph came back home to the turtles home after a long day out; outside. He was trying to put down the 1 year old whom was being carried in his arms onto the couch but it would whine everytime you tried to put it down. Then raph gave up and just let him go and he fell onto the couch. "raph." You said "What..she/he was being annoying!" You looked down at the child "wow still sleeping." "Hey guys! Glad to see your back(you and raph were gesturing and making "Shhh" noises towards leo) Sensei wanted to see you raph." The child woke up from its nap with a crying scream. "Now look what you've done." raph blamed leo. "Sorry we'll be right with you" You assured leo. You picked them up and sat them up against the backing of the couch. "hey.." "what?" you asked "Hey dat mirror no working." he/she said as it rocked back n' forth at leo. "oh no thats not a mirror thats leo." leo didn't have his mask on atm. It reached its hands out "Daddy.." You laughed "I'm sorry he's still learning what certain words mean. (you look at the child) SO now you going to sleep now." "Story." "Wha-" "Story." "You want a story?" "story." "We haven't got time for a story." "story." "No no we haven't got time" "no i WANT A Story!" You backed off " ok ok, Leo i'm sorry. You promise after the story you go to sleep straight away?" He nodded with a hmp. You put a nook in his mouth "alright raph your turn." Raph sat down exhaling on the other side of the child's side. he was on the left and you were on the right. "this is the story of little red riding hood." he spit the nook out "red ridding hood?" Raph stuck the nook back in "yeaa sshh...She was walking through the woods on her way to grannys when all this sudden jumped a big bad wolf-" The child shaked as it spit the nook out "WOLF!?" "Yes! A nasty one with-" "NO DonT LIKE it!" "Yea but its part of the sto-" "DONT LIKE IT!" "Oh but it has to be-" " DONT LIKE IT!" raph rolled his eyes "OK" "Change it!" "alright. ok i'll change it, what do you want me to change it to." "duck." Raph put his hand on his hip as he looked away. "The thing is with the story is it won't work with the story if its a duck.' "I WANT A DUCK!" "ok, ok, it wasn't a big bad wolf, it was a big bad..um .duck." "big..bad..duck." "yea." "no..fluffy yellow duck." "Little red riding hood was really frightened.." "Why?" Raph licked his lips as he looked away.."Because she wouldn't be a frightened of a fluffy yellow duck would she?" "No.." "Hence you did it again and my story doesn't work, you keep doing this to my stories." "doin what?" "You keep making put ducks in them! "Duck!" The stories don't work when they ducks in them." "Duck!" "What about yesterday when you changed it to Goldy locks and the three fluffy ducks." "duck!" "Snow white and the 7 ducks." "DUCK!" "Alright i'm done. Y/N you take care of this." Raph stood up and followed leo to sensei's private room.

later raph came back in and saw you sitting next to the baby watching Spongebob as it was sleeping. "What did you do? I can never make em' sleep." You shrugged "Just gave him milk." "geez."


	49. Chapter 48

You woke up in Raph's room alone with the blanket pushed to the other side of the bed. You assumed you did that. You rolled out of bed and stood up yawning. You walked into the bathroom closing the door behind you. Did your business and then washed your hands and face. You rubbed your face dry. As the towel lowered past your eyes you saw your belly twice its size. Your eyes boldged out of head "o-oh my god!" you yelled. You heard a knock on the door "you alright in there?" donnie asked. "Yea yea i'm alright." "You sure? I could come in and help?" "NO..No its alright." "Alriigghhhtt well just text me if you need help." "ok thank you Donnie-boo." you thanked. You were just so shocked on whats happened to you. You expected to look like this in 2 months not a week and a half. You texted Raphael "Come into the bathroom please." About 2 minutes later you heard a knock on the door "Y/N, you alright?" Raphael asked. "Come on in." you told him. He opened the door to see your back facing him as you looked at yourself in the mirror. He closed the door behind him. "Whats goin' on." You turned around to face him with your hands on the belly you've gained. He walked over to you as his held his hands out in the air ready to touched your belly "Oh my wow.." he rubbed your belly softly as he knelt down. "I'm gonna be a real father." He looked up at you really happy. "not to ruin the mood for you but we need to tell the others. I think its important before this belly gets any bigger." He stood up "Yea i guess we should. I'm honestly worried how Sensei will react. He wasn't thrilled at all with the idea to begin with." "Well i mean this baby we wanted it but at the same time..it was an accident." He nodded Once in agreement. "When should we tell them?" you asked. He looked to the corner of the room then at your belly. "How about right now" You got really nervous due to what everyone will think. And the fact that Leo is head over heals in love with you, and how Mr. splinter will act. Will Splinter be kind in front of everyone when you tell them your bearing raph's child and then behind everyone's back he'll treat you like a sinner. Will he say I'm not allowed in their home anymore. Splinter was very clear on what he told raph and me. The left side of your head was starting to get a headache as the flesh of your thumb rubbed against your longest finger nail. "I'm scared." you confessed with your eyes locked on his. He opened his arms up for you to come into. You walked into his embrace; you laid your head on his shoulder muscle. He hugged your fragile body in his grasp. "It'll be alright." he assure you. You closed your eyes believing every word he said as you indulged his warmth. "I love you" "I love you too" "Wait right here." he told you as he loosened his grip on you and stood up. He left the room as You kneeled down and waited for him to return. he came back like 6 seconds later with a grey sweater you left here awhile ago. He held it out for you to take; your hand felt the cotton-polyester fabric as you took it and slipped it over your head. Your arms snug into the sleeves as (you scratched your head/As you pulled your hair out of the collar of the sweater and rearranged it.) He helped you up and you two walked out of the room. No one was around to suspect anything. You sat on the couch as Raph gathered everyone around the living area. Leo was the first to arrive "Whats going on?" He asked worried. "Oh i'd just rather tell you when everyone is here." you explained. He sat next to you as you scooted over to give him room. "Hey gurl whats shakin'. raph bugged me to come over here. He even threatened to pull out the cord on my game" Mikey explained. "Hey, whats going on? is everything ok?" Donnie asked as he sat on the carpeted area. Raphael was explaining something to Splinter as he and him walked towards the area. Your heart pounded. Raph rubbed his hands together as he sat down on the other side of you. "Alright well um..(raph stood back up as did you.)" You put your hand on his " we have something important to tell you all." "Oh god your moving out. I knew this would happen; it was only a matter of time." Mikey hysterically assumed as he looked like he was about to cry or something. "no no mikey thats not it at all." you told him "No we're pregnant." Raph told everyone as he put his arm on his shoulder. "Raphael! I Told you NO; You Disobeyed me!" "Father It W-" "SILENCE!" Splinter left with that and everything else was awkward after that "How are they both pregnant?" Mikey asked Donnie without looking at him. Donnie looked down at the floor and closed his eyes as he put two of his fingers on his forehead "Mikey.." He said in disappointment. You felt like you had to throw up. Not because of the baby though. You felt caged in, a disappointment. Splinter was like a father to you as well; and even though he blames raph you felt mostly responsible.

Later on.

You were in Donnies lab getting a sonogram. He poured warm lubricant onto your belly and moved the object that was used to find babies was being circled around on your belly. "Hey donnie-boo. How do u think this baby is gonna be born." "like any other baby." "no I mean. Well I don't exactly know what species of turtle you are but will it come out as an egg? Or not with an egg.." "since you've notified the whole family about the baby I've been thinking about that toooo-oh oh look there's a hand." You looked at the screen beside your head. "Its so tiny." You awed. "why did Is this process going so fast though. Its only been a week and a half and i look 2 months prego." Donnie swirls a small DNA test from you in a test tube as he stares at it vigorously "Well you and raph are two different species. (He looks at you with his entire head) and its seems only logical that this process would be faster. Turtle pregnancies are about 42-75 days. Thats it." Donnie puts the tube in a tray with the other empty tubes. 'And there's also the chance of it not surviving because of the naturally Human-mutated DNA and the turtle DNA. This doesn't bold well...' Donnie thought. Your exhale of breath broke him from his train of thought. "well how about we clean you up." he offered. "alright." This moment went on for awhile. After that you went on with your daily Life of having Raph for a boyfriend, baking stuff, and playing video games. By this time its 10 pm as you walked into Raph's room. You were about to lay down with him as you saw the ring he made for you on his trip. You never wore it cause your always afraid of loosing it. It was sitting on a Nike shoe box on his dresser. The craftsmanship he put it into it was astounding. You walked over to it accidentally awakening Raphael whom pretended to stay asleep. His one eye opened up as You picked it up; you stared at it before you placed it on your ring finger. You took it off and put it back. Raph closed his eye and relaxed. You took one last look at it before you went to bed. You opened up the covers and laid down as you brought the blankets to your chest. You turned to your side and fell asleep.

Dream~~

You woke up around 10:20 am. You got up out of bed feeling really amazing and full of energy. You had your flat tummy back too. you walked up to the bedroom door and before you could open it; it opened itself up. You walked out cautiously to see everything's normal. You exhaled relieved then you saw Leo come up to you. "Hey Leo :D" you smiled "Hey babe how are you?" "babe?" you asked softly then you saw raph come up towards you. "Hey babe. How are you?" "I'm fine..i think." You asked yourself looking at the both of them . Then your eyes traveled to their weapons, Leo had twin Sai's as Raph had twin katanas. "Why do you guys have each others weapons?" "These are our weapons..Are you feeling alright?" Raphael reached out for you but then Leo smacked his hand "What are you doing?! She's my girl!" "NO she's mine!" "What do you know about having someone!" "Uhhh she had my baby!" Raph spat. "No She had My Baby!" the world around you was spinning and becoming slurred. Then you saw Two toddler turtles coming towards you. One in a blue shirt with a diaper on and on in a red shirt with a diaper on. They put their hands up for you to take. You couldn't resist. You went down for them and picked up the red one. he pulled out his nook and said "make me food woman!" It sounded exactly like raphael. Your dropped it from fear. it landed on its Diaper; The blue one took his nook out "Now look what you did." It said towards the red shirt one gesturing towards you. You backed away in fear. "Hey Y/N, i need you to wash my clothes." Leo told you "I need you two polish my weapons." Raph instructed you. "I need you two sew my mask" Leo told you "I need-" word became to slur as you then time traveled to the future where they were still 20 and you were becoming 68 years old. Your grey hair overcame your youthful hair color, wrinkles sagging and your fingers becoming more bonier as your shoulders were too. The turtles were drinking soda while watching TV and treating you like a stay at home mother. "Hey babe, get me the remote from the table." "Can i get a shoulder message?" "hey yea do me next." "STOPPPPPPP!" you yelled.

End of dream~~

you woke up eyes shock opened as you screamed "STOP!" Raph shot up "What what what" you breathed heavily as you bent your knee up to you and put your hand on your forehead as your pupils looked frazzled. you swallowed spit as you said "Sorry..Just a bad dream." Raph plopped back down into the covers and exhaled. "you alright though?" "Yea-yea" You layed back down on your side with your back facing him. You exhaled and closed your eyes. To be continued...


	50. Chapter 49

It's 50 days later and your water broke as you were being rushed to the hospital. Without you knowing as you were in the ambulance that was going straight down the street; the turtles garbage truck turned a sharp turn to end up right behind the ambulance. "Ahhhahhh!" you screamed. "its gonna be ok ma'am. Just breath." An ebony female assured you. You weren't sure what her position was but she was the only one talking to you and you just wanted someone to be there by your side at the moment. You clinched the side of the metal bed and threw your head back into the cheaply made pillow as your eyes squinted hard. Your breath hissing through your teeth. "AHHAHAHH!" The ambulance stopped as you were rushed into the ER for immediate attention. "Its ok, breath, breath, breath." You did as such. The turtles truck busted at a Screeching halt and they all raced inside. Everyone stared at them and raph got even more attention as he marched up to the front desk. "I need to see Y/N L/N." "She hasn't had her baby yet. Your going to have to wait." "But i have to get inside." "no offense but i can tell your not family either." "but.." Leo pulled on his arm; not harsh though for him to come and sit. "come on raph." They boys sat in the waiting room avoiding most eye contact. "How do they know someones here if they just got here?" mikey asked. "what do you mean?" donnie asked. "Well y/n was rushed in by an ambulance, how did she sign in?" "Well they do it with connected technology. The computers are linked to the Ipads." Mikey nodded understanding. He looked over at his elder brother Raph. Raph's leg was tapping up and down at a fast pace as his hands were intertwined with each other in front of his face with his boy hunched over. Mikey wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he even should.

45 minutes later..You could tell raph's patience was out. He put his hands on his thighs as he said "Alright, i'm-" a nurses cough stopped his words. His eyes focused on the man. "Your allowed to enter the room now." Raph stood up as did the others. The male nurse was intimated at first but then did his job and showed them the room.

? Well i just heard the news today, seems my life. Is gonna change. I close my eyes, begin to pray. Then tears of joy, stream down my face. With arms wide open. ?

Raph was the first to enter.

? under the sunlight...welcome to this placceee...i'll show you everything..with arms wide open. ?

You sat there pale and tired holding your new baby. Raph knelt down next to you "hey." he said softly. "Hey" you answered weakly.

?with arms wide open?

"How are you?" "alive." He smiled "can i see it?" you held out the baby for him to take.

? guitar solo ?

You handed him the baby. He stood up from his knees and was holding it.

? well i don't know if i'm ready, to be the man..i have to be. I take a breath, I take her by my side, As we stand in awe as we created life. ?

"Its a baby girl." the male nurse informed him. He looked back down at the baby girl with a smile on his face and shook his head "a baby..girl. Wow." He chuckled as he looked at his brothers "this is actually happening. I'm a father." Mikey walked over and looked at the baby. "awe its kinda cute. I kinda expected something..different." raph smiled at Mikey. "Did you- did you just see him smile at me. wow you must really be happy." Leo and don walked over and looked at the girl. "Mind if i hold her." Don asked. "yea sure." Raph okayed. He walked away; like 5 inches away. "So I have a few questions for you to answer on this piece of paper if you could." the man asked you. you nodded as you took the clipboard from him. Raph read the things that were on it from afar. Without anyone looking Donnie took a syringe hiding under his bandaged up wrist and took some blood. The baby started crying so donnie had to hurry. "whats goin on?" raph asked. Donnie turned around with the baby crying "its probably the chilly air. its so used to be inside something." the nurse informed. "That's exactly it. Listen to him, he smart." Donnie said as he tapped his temple. Raph gave a weird look towards Don as he said "ookaaayy." raph took the baby back and slowly moved his body side to side slowly. Then you heard screaming flood the halls outside the closed door. Then it went silent. Leo and Mikey walked in front of the bed while their hands were on their weapons. Raph held the baby still going to protect it the best he can from anything. Then the screaming stopped. It was silent. A foot busted down the door. A big man stepped forth with a purple dragon tattoo going from his one arm to the other shoulder with long blond hair. "I'm going to have to take that baby from you now, sir." He explained as he put a machine gun against his chest and shoulder. "I don't think so." Leo told the man. "Oh well you see, I Know i'm gonna be taking that baby." "Why do you want it?" "Don't you know that bad men don't explain their plans before they execute them. I mean its like you've never been through this before." Hun said as he wailed around his gun with his gestures. "who is this?" Mikey asked. "Name's Hun." "Like attila the Hun?" Don asked. "No not like Attila the Hun." Hun answered with his face making fun of Donnie with his tongue hanging out. "This is taking to long." He shot his gun over and over as rounds shot out of the side like a river. Smoke filled the air as something swift took the baby from Raph's arms. Raph being used to the smokey air because of ninja practice he spotted the person. It was a black girl with bleach blond hair in a bob-cutt hairstyle. He ran after her as he ran quite quickly. He then threw a throwing star at her calf. She fell as the baby flew into the air. Raph jumped up and curled the baby up with his body to protect it from the hard white polished floors. As he was standing up something was injected into his neck. Raph looked behind him to see what hit him then he pulled out the small silver/clear dart and his vision was becoming blurry. A man came up to him and took the baby. Raph could make out the man's face though. "s-sacks." his words slurred like a drunk. He collapsed and fell over. "good work gentlemen." ' Although i'm insulted that Hun betrayed me. Trying to take this baby from me.' he thought. You ran down the hall limply after the men that had already left. You stopped at the front door "NOOOOO!" you sobbed at the front door as you hugged the glass door. Donnie running down the hall past the dead people. Leo and mikey following behind. Leo ran to Raph's aid. "RAPH!" He kneeled down and moved him. "raph?" "He must've been hit with a tranquilizer. Lets take him home." Leo picked him up and walked out to the Truck. You laid on the fuzzy carpeting as did Raphael. 'This reminds me of the day i went crazy and ran to the beach' you remembered. 'but now instead of loosing my mind, i lost my baby..again.' (you know cause the first one died.) Leo drove as Donnie tested the blood from the vial in the truck. It was a silent and tense. "Oh." donnie said "What something wrong donnie?" Leo asked looking into the driver's mirror. "No, no nothing wrong back here." he chuckled that ended with a ehhhh. He looked at the DNA anaylitics. 'This can't be right. The baby's DNA consists of Y/N and leo's. not raphs. So this is Leo's baby? But how? I remember back at the barn Leo was upset about something. I wonder..Did Leo's mating season get ahold of him? This isn't good for Raph or Y/N.' He thought. Donnie looked down at you passed out on the carpet. He didn't know whether to tell you or not.. To be continued...


	51. Chapter 50

That last chapter was just for fun, LOTS OF PEOPLE on my Wattpad. No one liked it. SO i'm changing it :) ty for ur understanding.


	52. Chapter 51

Donnie re-did the DNA test on the baby. He originally took the blood to see if their were any diseases or any mutations deeper than the skin's appearance. If anything it wasn't for his own personal gain. He was doing it cause he as worried. He then asked Raphael and Leonardo at Seperate times to come into his lab to get blood tests, He just made up some excuse that sounded reasonable. He then realize it wasn't Leo's baby. It was Raphael's baby. But Leo and Raphael were actually real blood brothers unlike Himself (Don) and Mikey who werent. Thats where the confusion started making sense. He was picking up on Leo's DNA before he even got to Raph's DNA. He relaxed in his chair and felt 500 lbs of weight lift off his chest.

Down at the docks~~

"Whats the next plan boss." "We try and steal the baby from Sacks. Same plan just..differently."

TO be continued.. Comment below :D


	53. Chapter 52

Now don't get mad at me, but i just had to get this Leo baby thing off my head, I can't write knowing its potential so i'm gonna write this One chapter on it then its Raph's baby from there on. Okie? I'm posting it online because i love hearing what you people have to say

He looks at her

And see's everything He's ever wanted

He looks at himself

And see's nothing she deserves

(If only he knew the things she could see)

Hun was sipping cooled whiskey with ice in a short n wide square glass sitting in a louie 16th sofa that was drenched in red velvet and as a fire crackled 15 feet away from him in front of a albino bengal tiger rug and his feet propped up on a glass table. He licked his lips as he took the glass away from his mouth and exhaled out of his nose. "Sir, we-" the man stopped talking as huns Left hand lifted up from the couches arm and his hand becoming flat. It was his way of silencing people. "Come closer." He commanded as the sofa backing was facing the young man. The man walked forward and stood in view of Hun. "Sir we did not capture the baby but i-" he lifted his hand once again. "So you came here to (flings his hand in a circle) to just tell me that you don't have the baby. What good is that to me? Hm?" "I-i'm sorry sir." "If you really were you wouln't be here now would you." And with that the young man left feeling his throat tight and ashamed. As hun took another sip of whiskey as you could heard a door close.

~At the turtles home~

You were eating breakfast with everyone else. It was quiet. Very quiet. All you heard were the munches, and sounds of mouths moving. You sat in between Mikey and donnie as Leo and Raph sat next to each other. Donnie was thinking if only Raphael knew, how would this breakfast morning go? Pretty sure Raph wouldn't be able to stand to be near Leo at all. For the rest of his life. Donnie was acting pretty normal but he had this vibe. And you could feel it; especially since he's right next to you. You looked up at Don only with your eyes as you put a spoonful of Cheerios in your mouth and as you chewed you looked at Raph. He looked agitated. Leo looked pretty normal. Calmly sitting there eating his stack of pancakes drowned in blueberry syrup. Mikey was eating Trix cereal as Don ate Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Raph was eating Pancakes with the regular sweet, thick syrup. You finished your bowl of Cereal with drinking the milk from the bowl caveman style. You stood up as the chair behind you made a err sound and you squeezed yourself out of the area. You walked over to the sink and washed your bowl and spoon. You placed them in the drying rack. You walked over to the living area and clicked on the TV as you sat down. You sat down and sighed as your back leaned against the couches backing and sunk in. Your eyes lazy as it looked like you had a resting Bitch face. You sat there for about 4 minutes until you turned the TV off and walked towards the exit. You looked over at Raphael as he watched you like a hawk; you looked away and walked through the sewers and tried to find the nearest exit up to the surface. As soon as you touched the Ladder "what do you think your doing?" you look on your shoulder to see Raph's hand then you looked up to him without moving your body. "I'm going to find our baby." "No your not." "Why not?!" "Cause i'm going to." You were expecting him to say "Cause we need a plan" or "We should wait" but he didn't so your next words were at a halt. "you are?" "Yea why did you think I wanted to wait around?" "honestly i wasn't to sure what you were thinking." "I want you to go back home and relax." "No i want to come along." "I prohibit you to come along." Your eyes narrowed as your tone rose. You prohibit me to come along?" "Yes." Raphael didn't raise his voice but he was very stern and clear what he wanted. "Why? I can help?" "How?! How can you help? ( your heart broke a little hearing him say that) You just gave birth! And your bleeding!" "I'm what?" you look down at your legs. He knelt down on his one knee and put both his hands on both shoulders "Look y/n, I care and love you. Thats why you need to stay down here. I need to know you won't be hurt. I mean (he chuckled a bit with the next sentence.) Look at yourself. *He pulled out his sai for you too look at* your exhausted." you took his sai and looked at yourself as your face was on each separated blade-prong thing. Your face was still pail as your eyes were heavy. You leaned against the wall on your side as you looked at him "I'm ugly." you complained. He laughed "Your not ugly, you just need to get some rest." "Besides. I cant loose you. We already lost our girl." You looked down as you felt like u needed to cry but held it in. He gave you his puppy eyes "Please..Go home babe?" "Awe nawh nawh-neh neh no don't-dont give me the eyes." He fluttered his eyes at you as you then sighed. "Fiiiinneee. I'll go home. But please..find our baby girl." He kissed your forehead. "I won't come back until I do." He then climbed the ladder and watched him close the manhole cover as the the only light helping you see was the sunrays squeezing through the cracks and the holes in the manhole cover. You exhailed as you headed back to the lair. Donnie had really put thought into the idea of telling you about the baby situation. And if you were to be told That its not raphs its Leo's. What would come of it. Would you fall for leo after awhile because leo might end up helping you more than raph because Its HIS baby. And would Donnie have to be harassed everday by raph cause it. Raph would probably say something like "if you didn't say anything we would have been better off." Donnie isn't one to ruin relations. He's happy for you and him..but he's so conflicted. "Hey donnie" you came in greeting him with a Fake smile :D "Y/n.." He licked his lips as his hands were on his hips "Is something wrong?" you asked tilting your head a bit as your one eyebrow crunched over your eye. "Yes..Its leos." you looked at him then your eyes flicked over to leo sitting on the couch in the other room then back at him. "Whats leos?" "The baby. Its leo's.." He exhailed nervously with goosebumps on his arms and legs. "I'm sorry..what?" "The baby, i ran some tests to find out its..Leo's." "And how did you run the tests to begin with?" "I uh..well i um.." "You what Donnie." you asked coldly with a stern tone that was deeper than your actually voice. "I..(Itches the back of his neck as he looks away) I drew blood." Your eyes widened as you flung your hands out "YOU WHAT!?" "It-it was only for percussion s." You walked up to him as he kept backing up away from you. "you know your probably mostly angry only because you gave birth-and-and-and your hormones are off. So uh don't do anything you'll regret later." Your eyes narrowing as your lip snarled and your hands becoming fists as your posture became straighter. "Or-or its because your actually angry..." He stated. "I AM ANGRY!" He jumped back from the boom of your voice. "DONNIE! What were you thinking!" "I was thinking i could see if it had any diseases of any malfuctions. THe human species is already mutated on its own and with Raph's mutatgenic properties i figured i would try and make sure everything is alright." "Malufuction? What? now my Baby is a MACHINE TO YOU! And its not your PLACE to make sure everything is all right." "Whats going on?" Leo asked concerned. "This Crack Head thinks my baby is also yours.." You said as your arm pointed at Don then went Limp by your side as your eyes looked up at Leo. Leo looked horrified but that wasn't how he felt. He was feeling a mixture of Happiness, shock and hope. "Donnie is this true?" Donnie looked at you then to Leo as he rearranged his glasses as they made a Sheen of polish whisked across the glass . "Yes, its true." "So..I'm a father? So wait..If I'm the father then..(He looks down at you) Raphael isn't." You looked away from Leo as you looked at the exit one room away from Leo's standing point. "Does Raphael even know?" He asked you and don. You wiped your nose "I just found out just now myself." "No he doesn't." You three were silent as you felt tired, alone in life, and confusingly angry. "y/n." You looked up at Leo as he was beginning to speak once again. "can i speak with you in private." you nodded as you two walked away and left the whole house so that way even Donnie's camera's can't capture your conversation. You two ended up at the same place where you and him watched the whales months ago but when Raph saw you and him together he tried to beat leo up. You sat down as he did. "Sooo..I'm a father." He repeated his words as he rubbed his thighs 2x. You breathed in the sweetened salty air and exhailed it back out "yep." "listen.." He rearranged his leg to where it was bending on a slant ontop of the tunnel's interior and his other leg still hanging off the edge of the Huge brick tunnel. You looked at his glowing eyes that mimicked the oceans current. "I. want. to be there for you and this baby. And i get that if you only want Raphael to have full custody; i guess thats the word. Then thats fine. But i'm also here. And..idk. I'm kinda excited that its mine. I never thought i'd ever have a baby." You didn't smile but your weren't frowning. Your face resting there as you listened to him explain himself. You didn't have the need to yell at him like you did with Donnie. Its not like Leo pulled a Needle on your child. You leaned your body against the curved Tunnel and looked out to the ocean as the breeze messed with your hair. You exhaled from your nose as you answered "i don't know." you then turned your head towards him as your body still leaned against the curved wall. "Its just..Its so much all at once. i just don't know." "its ok, I can wait for ever as long as it takes." You gave a small smile as a thank you for understanding. "Should we tell raph." you asked softly as you were looking down at the ocean's rocks being smashed in with waves. "We have too, its only right." You felt ashamed to even ask such a thing. Of course he deserves to know. He's almost like your husband...' Speaking of which, Since you kinda had a baby together, Doesn't that lead to marriage sooner than later. right?' you asked yourself. "you ok?" He asked. You looked at him with your (auburn eyes, Lush green eyes, jewels) as your head followed suit. "no not really. I would usually hide how I feel like with a "Yea i'm fine" or "pfft yea." But i just.." Your eyes becoming reddened with the pressure of the world on your shoulders "I just can't hide this." you say as you sniffed and gestured your hands up and down. Leo scooted closer to you as he put his arms out for you to take. He embraced your sides as you leaned your head onto his palstron. 'Please come back soon, raphael.' you pleaded in your head.

~Raphael's pov~

As i stood on the cold rooftop, i could feel the humidity and warmth of the earth. I was sure where to start looking to be honest. Sack's had moved himself to a disclosed area. And there was only one person I could think of that would know where he would be. But I also don't know where He is either. Raph looked to the sky to see the sky blackened by the city lights, for the stars couldn't show themselves. He exhaled as he then heard a bang of a truck that kinda made him jump a bit. He walked over to the ledge to see a white Freight Liner truck. He knelt closer to ground, thinking it would help him see better. He saw the same girl who ran away with his baby to begin with As a flash back covered his Vision, ~~ you could see the smokey filled room as Raph's grip loosened on the baby and he saw a figure take his baby away from him. He then chased after the figure which turned out to be a girl with ebony skin and Bleach blond bob cut hair.~~ He narrowed his eyes just thinking about it. He then saw a man with blue dyed hair in a braid that went down to his thighs. The blue haired man turned around as he made sure no one was around, and that moment gave raph the reason to believe he works with the so called Purple Dragons. He honestly hadn't encountered many Dragon's before. Mostly just drunks trying to rape women, idiots trying to make a living stealing from people and banks, ect. He saw he had a tear drop tattoo under his eye as he had a dragon's head on the neck of the man. Raphaels eyes traveled down the mans arm to see the dragon's body slithered around his entire arm and hand. He saw them enter the front of the truck as he heard doors slam shut, the truck started up with a roar then they headed off. Raph jumped down to the cement ground literally right behind a couple that was walking, somehow he didn't see them sooner. He had unintentionally frightened them and made them run over to the other side of the sidewalk. "Sorry 'bout that." He apologized; he looked at the man whom was wearing a bow tie and said "Bow ties are cool." The girl laughed at raph's comment. Right before he started running after the truck he saluted them as he ran backwards then he turned around running after the truck at full force. He avoided the cars with hurdles, jumps and just random avoidance. He then finally got ahold of one of the bars on the back of the truck. Kinda like how garbage men grab onto a pole on the truck; its one of those. He carefully looked over the edge of the truck to almost get his face taken off by another truck speeding by. He grabbed his chest as he then looked back over the edge slowly to see in the mirror was the blue hair man, The blonde was driving the truck. The man's eyes saw raph but then looked ahead into the traffic, his eyes shot back into the mirror to see there was no one. He kept looking into the mirror to make sure no one was there. He relaxed as he took a cigarette from his jacket pocket full of em' and lit it. Raph could already smell the smoked up embers from all the way in the back. He Climb to the top of the truck. He slowly got down as his left knee was bent up and his right knee was actually kneeling on the trucks white top. His hands on the trucks roof keeping a good grip with only the skin of his fingers. He Ducked his head under the bridge as he was keeping note of where they were going. The people went onto route 63. "The docks?" Raphael asked himself outloud. After the long swirly road; a garage door opened. The truck drove slowly into the Wide n' tall room. Raphael saw cardboard boxes stacked literally everywhere. Raphael jumped off onto a metal staircase. He quietly ran up them without anyone noticing. He then ended up in a Motel-like Hallway. He saw only one door that looked cleaner and more newer compared to the old ones. He Jiggled it to feel it was locked. He took out his sai and fooled with it unlit you heard a Click sound. He turned the door with his sai still in the door. He pulled the weapon out of the keyhole and walked in with the smell of cigarettes and cologne impale his lungs. Raphael gagged as He closed the door behind him quietly and locked it. He walked into a room filled with Luxury. Maroon carpeting, louie 16th sofa, Long black drapes, a fireplace, and a dark n' polished engraved desk spotless with a file in front of the leather swivel chair. He moved the chair to see what was in the file. He opened it with only one finger and didn't see anything. He only saw shipping costs and stuff, nothing related to what he was looking for. He bent down and opened the bottom drawer. He saw file after file lined up neatly. He didn't see the file at all but he also didn't know what he was looking for though. He stood up and moved the chair more over to the get to the other Bottom drawer. He opened to only make his eyes travel under his desk to see a wooden button. He clicked it to see a hidden drawer open with a click, sounded allot like the sound you make with your tongue against your cheek. He pulled out slowly a bit more but before his eyes could see what was in it he heard the door unlock and open. Hun walked in looking at his phone then he looked up to see no one in his room. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his chair, his blue eyes looked up from his phone and saw his hidden drawer was opened. He rose a brow as he pushed it back in. He unbuttoned his white collar shirt and threw it on the back of his chair. Raphael looked through the curtains to see Hun's back only. He had a 6 pack with shoulders as straight as picture frame. He stretched his arms behind his head and pushed his chest forward. He relaxed with a crack of his neck and cracked his neck the other way. He plopped himself into his sofa and rested his arms onto the arch of the couch. He called someone on his phone. Raphael tried to listen in on the conversation. "Don't worry, i've got it covered, They don't know anything." 'They must be talking about y/n and me.' Raphael assumed. "Alright bye." He hung up; "Why don't you come on out now. you've been hiding for awhile now." Hun greeted the hidden Raphael. Raphael let go of the walls edge and let his feet touch the ground. He walked out from the curtains and showed Hun himself. "I was wondering when you'd figure out someone was here." Hun smirked as he had a chuckle in his throat. "So what can I do for you." Hun asked. "How do you even know i'm here for business?" Raphael asked cynically. Hun got up and walked to his tiny fridge with a clear front. "No one comes to me and doesn't do business." He pulled out a glass "I'm just a humble business man" he opened the Clear door and pulled out a bottle of Wine. "How rude of me, Want a drink?" "I'm not here to lollygag." "oooo someones on edge, I think your gonna need one." "I saw you working with Sack's in the hospital." "pfft we weren't working together." "But i saw.." "What you saw was me not working with But against sacks. I don't care for that old man." "Well can you help me find him?" hun poured a bitter sweetness into his wine glass as he answered raphael "Oh i know exactly where he lives." "Where is he?" raphael asked a little to excited. Hun sat down on the ledge of his desk "Don't you know the rules of the world, Information always comes at a price." "..." Raphael knew he didn't have any money, He lives in the sewers for crying out loud. He doesn't have anything of value. Hun sipped his wine as he waited for raphael to do something or say something. "How much?" Raphael asked in a low tone. Hun smiled smally. "10k." "I live in the sewers." Raph reminded the man. "Then find the money somewhere." Raph exhailed annoyed. "There is also something else i would like to have." "Whats that." "I'll give you this information, all the plans formatting his hide out. All i want in return is your second born." "Your crazy, i'm out of here." Raphael slapped the air towards Hun as he walked away towards the door his hand on the knob. Raphael holding it in his hand as he heard hun start a new sentence, "Alright, but you'll never figure out where Sacks is hiding without me." Raph snarled his lips as he squeezed the knob. 'All i have to do is make sure I don't get y/n pregnant ever again and Even if she does, she can always get an abortion.' Raphael's eyes traveled all the way to the sides of his eyes. He let go of the knob as you could see his hand crushed it as if it were dough. He exhaled as he turned around. He stood there for 2 long seconds then walked over to the man that was only and inch shorter than him. Hun still sitting on the corner of his desk; he rose a brow "So we got a deal?" Raphael was really regretting this but he needed to find his baby girl. Hun put out his hand for him to take. Raphael looked at his hand then up at his eyes then to his drink and back to his hand. Raphael bent his elbow and slowly reached for his hand, I guess he was waiting for something or someone to stop him. Raphael took his hand in agreement. "My friend, you just made a deal with the devil himself." Hun told him. Raph looked annoyed but he was feeling Tense, Confused, and regret. He put his drink down behind himself and grabbed his shirt. He buttoned himself up and grabbed a black jacket. He took his keys and gestured Raphael to follow him. 'what have i done..' raphael asked himself as he closed the door behind him.

Raphael and hun walked out to Huns Rolls Royce. Raphael stopped as he pulled out his phone. "Ill just be one second." Hun huffed as he stood holding his door open. Raphael dialed your phone number.

No ones pov.

Your phone rang as you laid on raphs bed contemplating life. You sat yourself up as you swiped the screen. You put him on speaker "Hey raph did u find her?" "Um no not yet. I just called to say *raphael exhailed* i love you." "Awe i love u too. But u never call to say just that. Is something wrong?" "No i just wanted you to know ." Raphael told you as he put his hand in his pocket of his black cargo shorts as his shoulder rose up all tense-like. "I love you too." "Well i gotta go. Ill ttyl." "..k" with that the conversation ended. You plopped down making the bed squeak a bit.

Raphs pov.

I turned my phone off with just a click of a button and turned my body towards Hun. "ready?" He asked Cynically. Raph's face was a blank slate. he couldn't be read as easily as Hun's annoy. "yea.." Is all raph said.

no ones pov.

You sat up with rolling yourself off the bed. You landed your feet onto the ground as (a piece of hair connected with your eyelash due to the sudden burst of movement. as you blinked you saw it; you moved it off the lash with only your fingernail / You scratched your head). You opened the door from raph's room to see Leo standing in front of the doorway.

Leo's pov. 5 minutes ago

I was drinking Chai tea just thinking as well as Overwhelmed to learn I was a father to a baby girl. I'm not sure how I feel about this. 'I just..I always would day dream me having a child with y/n. Just for fun of course. And I just to see how it turned out. Not how i expected it to go along in life. I'm such a fucking screw up. I somehow, just, when I reconnected with y/n. I've done nothing to help but screw things up and Its becoming unbearable. What If i were to do something i regret. I don't think i can stay here when Raphael returns. It would be to..wrong. I just can't stand knowing thats my child and he wouldn't stand me being around; and i'm sure all he would see in the child is Me.' Leo took his hand off his mug of tea and grabbed his head with his two hands as his elbows laid on the table. He rubbed his head on the sides with each hand and then he rubbed his face up and down. He stood up leaving his tea behind to knock on your door. With each step his heart raced faster. He Finally arrived at Raphael's door. He paused. He didn't know why. His palms sweated with anxiousness and fear of you. 'I love you' was all he thought of saying. But he wouldn't say them. He forbid himself. He ruined your life enough as it is.

No one's pov.

"Oh..Hey Leo, whats up?" you asked curiously worried. 'oh great, is he gonna confess his feelings again?' you asked yourself unhappily. "Hey, y/n. I just..I wanted to tell you that If and When you decide to tell Raphael its My child and not his. which i don't want to imagine how thats gonna go. I would like to be able to leave for a while..A long while. I don't think Raphael would be able to stand being around me. Especially knowing that everytime he will see that little girl, He'll only see me." You heart kinda broke cause even though you and him have been through allot, You still love him..you weren't sure if it was brotherly love or perhaps more. But You had to make it seem like you accepted his decision and plus, you didn't want him to think you guys had a chance. You were almost what seemed Basically married to rapahel. at least it felt like it. "Oh yea thats alri- yea thats fine." You stuttered. "You ok?" He asked tilting his head while his one eyebrow rose due to his eyes getting a bit bigger. "Yea i just..Got a call from Raph." "Is he alright?" "Yea, He just (clears throat) called to tell me he loves me. And i mean, it was sweet; he never calls me to just say that. So I'm just a bit worried. I'm sure he's alright though." "Yea i'm sure." Leo agreed with you. Awkward silence for one Lonnnggg second and then he said "well i'mma just go now." he said with his thumb pointing backwards. "okay." you answered quickly and walked to the bathroom.

Raphael was sitting in passenger of his black Matte rolls royce with shiney black rims on the wheels. It was quiet between the two men. All you heard were the smooth purrs of the car with its turns and straight motions. It was a bit to smooth for Raph's taste. Started to make him car sick in his lungs first before it hit his stomach. Hun saw in the corner of his eye raph grab onto the handle of the car door slowly. Hun smirked as he purposely went faster to torture Raphael. Hun could see Raph rearranged his hand down lower. Hun slowed down as his car's front reached only the sands of the beach. "What are we doing here?" Raph asked confused. "You wanted to know where Sack's was, right?" "yea." Hun put the car in park with a turn of a button and took out his ignition key. "Well here we are." Hun opened his door which unlocked the rest of the car. Raphael opened up his door side as he crawled out hunching himself over. He stood up as he closed the door with just Enough force, not rough at all. Raphael looked behind himself then looked to the ocean. "I don't understand." raphael asked as he looked over at Hun. Hun gestured only his one index finger for Raph to follow him. "I asked an old friend to help us out. Sack's knows i betrayed him so that won't help me get in." "so? this 'person' is going to." "precisely." "What if he doesn't." "Oh he will." ...Raphael wasn't feeling to sure about this. Raphael straightened himself out as he cracked his neck. hun opened his phone to call the man, The phone rang as you could hear from within Hun's phone. A different phone rang from behind a rock. A man in a flattened Non creased black suit with a black collar shirt and black silk tie showed himself from behind a tall rock as he held out his phone in his hand. "long time no see, hun." His voice sounded like the average man. Nothing special, although Raph expected more of a deeper voice. "bishop, see your doing well." "I am thank you for noticing. I See you brought another one of your- (his eyes traveled over to Raphael to see he wasn't human but it didn't shake him. he's dealt with worse and seen worse. he looked back at Hun)..friends." Raphael didn't feel right but he needed his baby girl back. Even though he barely knew her. He loved her. Bishop adjusted his Slim rectangular-rich looking glasses as he looked back at Raphael. He then looked over at the cliff they were all standing beside and walked over to it with his hands in his pant-pockets. He then pushed in a certain rock that opened up a Glass Like hand scanner that glowed of an LED BLue light. He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and held up to the scanner without touching the Scanner itself. A hologram type of technology scanned his hand 1/2 an inch away from the scanner itself. The scanner Glowed Green. The scanner was being covered back over with its Rock Disguise as A door was opening upward with an electrical screech. Sand followed up with it as some of the sand fell back to the ground like a fountain. Straight Blue LED's followed along the walls to guide you. Bishop walked forward to guide Raphael and Hun. Raphael walked in the middle in between Hun and Bishop. He felt this weird Vibe from Bishop. And not the good kind. Raphael had already gotten the idea he's commuting with Bad guys but he didn't know any good guys. Other than casey and April. Raphael and the others walked down a flight of stairs until The three of them stopped at a steel door at the end of the rocky cavern. Raphael waiting for Bishop to do something. bishop put in the code in the touch-panel. A double beeping sound came from the panel as it blinked Black twice. Then the steel door opened as you could see a clear tunnel with steel flooring with water reflecting everywhere. Reflecting onto the walls, and floors and even Reflections OF the reflecting water. You could see all kinds of fishes through the tunnel.

You could hear the heels of Huns shined shoes as you could hear the rubber of Bishops

You could hear the heels of Huns shined shoes as you could hear the rubber of Bishops. After 5 minutes of walking they ended up in a room of with 5 different doors. The room was in an octagon shape so each door was on each wall. Raphael looked around at each wooden door in the black painted room. Carpeted in grey. "Number 03 is our door." Bishop told them. Bishop knocked on the door with his knuckles. Eric opened the door dressed in a casual white collared shirt (not polo) and a pair of black slacks and shined shoes. "Well I see I can't trust you anymore, bishop." "I'm not about trust. I'm a business man. Just like yourself, so don't categorize me." Sacks looked a bishop fairly annoyed as he rearranged his shoulders with a roll and then looked over at Hun. "Hun..See your here." "Yea, I can also see you." hun sassed. Sacks rolled his eyes. "See we are here for someone else, not us." "And who's that if i may ask." Raphael got up from his leaning position on the wall next to the doorway and walked over next to hun. "Oh i see. What can i do you for raphael?" Raph raised a fist "You know exactly what i'm here for. My baby!" "Oh well I thought you knew?" " ?" Raphael asked sternly and slowly. "Oh well this is awkward. Its not your baby." "Yes it is!" "Well seems like there's been some 'dishonor' (he quoted in the air) in the family." Sacks put his hands together in front of him like a gentlemen waiting patiently for a woman. "What are you talking about." He pushed Bishop and hun out of the way. "Well it seems from the DNA tests that have been prosegured on the baby that it is (Ex-hails through nose) in fact Leonardo's and not yours." Raphael's heart stopped for a beat as his hands clinched as did his teeth behind his closed lips. His eyes closed as he turned around and walked away. "You don't want your baby?" Hun asked. Raphael turned towards him and yelled "ITS NOT MINE!" He turned back around and kept walking. 'If Raphael doesn't get his baby like in the deal; then I wont get mine..' Hun rethought to himself. "Screw this.." Hun said as he ran to the left of himself down the hall. Bishop and Sacks stood there watching him then sack's realized Hun was heading for the the facility. "Hun NO!" Eric ran after him. Raphael looked over his shoulder as he watched Eric run after Hun. Raph didn't care much for the baby now knowing it was leo's but..He couldn't just let it get in the hands of Hun or anyone. Who knows what'll happen to it. Raph cracked his neck as he looked up to the ceiling then he rolled his back over his shoulder annoyed and growled "Awe come on!" Raph annoyed with his good natured self as he then ran after the men. Bishop looked at his watch as he then walked in the other direction "Time for coffee."

Hun running as his long blonde lock of hair in a braid flowed behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see eric running after him. Then he felt the ground shake as he then saw raphael running after Hun. his blues widened as he clinched his teeth. He turned around and tried to make his legs go faster. Raphael within 15 seconds caught up to Hun as he ran beside him. "Where you going turtle? You don't know this place like i do." "Yea? Maybe i'll just follow you." "Just like you follow Leonard around?" Raphaels eyes narrowed as he then body slammed Hun into the wall. "The deals off!" Raph told him as he rolled his shoulder and kept running. Raphael saw a clear window from one wall to the other with people who looked like doctors and nurses working on the baby. He stopped as he was trying to see what they were doing. As he saw them put oxygen tubes on the poor thing. He saw a door and opened it as he was then grabbed on the neck by Sacks. Sacks squeezing Raphael's neck to hard Raphael dropping to the floor with only his knees and forearms supporting him. "sir..The baby isn't gonna make it." a female nurse told Sacks. "Thats fine *grunt* Just drain its blood." Raphael then grabbed sacks by the back and flipped him over into the wall. Eric sack's knocked out cold. Raphael stood up as he gasped for breath. He rubbed his neck as he walked over to the child. "Please sir, don't get close." Raphael looked at the nurse with a cold glare which made her back off. Raphael went up to the baby and looked at it. He didn't bother to see the Leo in it cause all he saw..was you. He smiled small as he took his finger and rubbed it softly. He then realized..He needed to take it home. He will raise it as his own. Whether it was Leo's or not. He took off the oxygen mask and then ran out the door with it. Hun then arrived at the doorway of where the baby should be but wasn't. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Raphael was at the very end of the hallway. "RAPHAEL!" was screamed down the hall and echoed. The baby cried from the rustling and movement, not to mention all the noises and yelling. Raphael saw a grate that goes down further into the Ocean. He then saw a fish bowl. He poured the fish and water into the ocean water and put the the Bowl over the babies head. Took his mask off and surrounded the bottom openings to keep any water from getting in. Raphael jumped down and swam from there.

You were sitting on the couch reading a book trying to keep your mind off of what's gonna happen when Raphael returns. It was really stressful. You felt suffocated by life. 'Is this karma? Did i really do something so horrible that i need to have my boyfriend's brother's baby?! like seriously. I just want a normal life with Raphael. His kid. i'll be his wife. Like whats a girl gotta do to put a ring on it.' you thought to yourself. You then saw Leonardo walk into the room 'oh great.' you thought. You just ignored him for now, you didn't really feel like talking to anyone. He looked at you as he turned the TV on and then he just sat there watching TV as you read your book. The TV was too distracting so you got up and walked into the dojo with a pillow. You sat on the pillow reading. Then you heard a hard SMACK. You jumped as you looked up to see Don and mikey sparring. "uughhh.." you said aloud. "I Told you! Smacking isn't a defensive move mikey!" Don repeating himself once again. "Well idk seem do to pretty good for me." Don put his two fingers on his nose ridge under his glasses and he closed his eyes in disappointment "..mikey.." "yeeaasssss?" "Okay now hold you Bo staff as such and-Oh hey y/n didn't see you there. wanna join us?" "After having a baby, no thanks." You answered coldly. "o-oh alright." "Whats wrong girly?" Mikey asked "Nothing is wrong." you got up and walked out. Mikey and don lowered their Bo staff's looking at you leaving the room and then looked at each other. You then saw Raphael enter the Turtles Home soaking wet with his mask in a fish bowl in his one hand and baby in another. You put your book down on the counter and fast walked over to him "Oh my god, raphael. What happened?" He leaned down as kissed your lips. "Lots of stuff but lets not talk about that." "ok, Just let me have the little thingy." you said chuckling. He bent down and put her in your arms. "Ohhh She's so cute." Raph looked over to see Leonardo. He came over from the couch as he click off the TV. He stood behind y/n looking at the baby. "can i hold her." Leo asked. "Yea sure." You let Leonardo take her from your arms. He put her in the air to look at her better. You stood very close to leonardo as he then put her back lower to his chest. He Kneeled down so you could touch and see the baby. "She's beautiful isn't she?" you asked him. Leo looked up at y/n "absolutely." It was the perfect moment for a kiss and then Raphael realized something. "You knew..." is all he said. The two of them looked at raphael. "knew what?" You asked "You knew that, She's leo's." "Well yea-but i only found out today." raphael crossed his arms. "You didn't bother to call or text me that?" "Well i thought it'd be better if I were to tell you in person." "And how did you figure this out?" "From donnie." "and how did he figure that out." Donnie walked into the room as you answered "Blood." "Donnie!" Raphael yelling for him. Donnie looked up from his phone to see Leo, Raph and you all in the same place. Donnie turned around to walk away. "DONNIE!" Raph bellowed. "errrrrr..." donnie's glasses a bit lower on the ridge of his nose, his mouth opened with teeth clinched. He turned around adjusting his glasses. "Yeeessss." "What does y/n mean by 'blood'." "Well..I took some blood from the baby." he answered nervously but didn't show it. Raphael not really sure what to say next looked to his left as he put his hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry raph i'll-" "Leo before you EVEN, EVEN say anything. I wanna tell you something." Leo looked up at raphael as he stood up slowly. "Even though I hate you sometimes, and you can be annoying. Allot." "Thanks?" "When i saw that baby I saw more of y/n than you..And i was afraid i would hate the baby cause i thought i would ONLY see you. But when i just saw y/n face. I knew I had to take care of it. So I will be raising it as my own." Leo smiled(: as he looked down at the little girl. "Are you still gonna go?" you asked. Leo looked down at your eyes and then back at the little girl. "No..I don't think i will." "You were gonna leave?" "well..yeah." Leo handed the baby to y/n. Raph came over and gave leo a noogie "knuckle head." "Guys..the baby isn't breathing.." "what?" they both synced asking the same question. "She's not breathing." Donnie came over "May i take her?" He asked. You nodded "Yes, take care of her." He nodded as he fast walked to his area and took some blood out again. he tested it quickly "come on, come on, come on." he repeated. Then he realized she needed oxygen. He then hooked up his oxygen tank to a mask and put it on the baby. He put his finger on the inside of her wrist. he waited for 3 minutes. "She's got a pulse." You all relaxed. "I need to tell you all something though." Donnie sat down in his chair slowly. "She's isn't going to live for much longer. There's too much mutation going through her and the body doesn't know which one to grab onto. This isn't like having a black and white making a mixed child. this is completely different. You two are completely different races. And its chemically unbalanced." Raphael looked down as did Leo to see what y/n was going to do. her eyes watered up, reddened. She mumbled "i can't believe this is happening again." She left the room. Leo exhaled from his mouth as Raph chased after her. Leo looked out the room's wall to see Raphael holding y/n in his arms as she sobbed.

Leo's pov.

'there was nothing i could do for her. For, I'm not hers.'

The end (For this chapter, and this chapter won't continue on.)


	54. Chapter 53

Hun was sipping cooled whiskey with ice in a short n wide square glass sitting in a louie 16th sofa that was drenched in red velvet and as a fire crackled 15 feet away from him in front of a albino bengal tiger rug and his feet propped up on a glass table. He licked his lips as he took the glass away from his mouth and exhaled out of his nose. "Sir, we-" the man stopped talking as huns Left hand lifted up from the couches arm and his hand becoming flat. It was his way of silencing people. "Come closer." He commanded as the sofa backing was facing the young man. The man walked forward and stood in view of Hun. "Sir we did not capture the baby but i-" he lifted his hand once again. "So you came here to (flings his hand in a circle) to just tell me that you don't have the baby. What good is that to me? Hm?" "I-i'm sorry sir." "If you really were you wouln't be here now would you." And with that the young man left feeling his throat tight and ashamed. As hun took another sip of whiskey as you could heard a door close.

~At the turtles home~

You were eating breakfast with everyone else. It was quiet. Very quiet. All you heard were the munches, and sounds of mouths moving. You sat in between Mikey and donnie as Leo and Raph sat next to each other. You looked up at Don only with your eyes as you put a spoonful of Cheerios in your mouth and as you chewed you looked at Raph. He looked agitated. Leo looked pretty normal. Calmly sitting there eating his stack of pancakes drowned in blueberry syrup. Mikey was eating Trix cereal as Don ate Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Raph was eating Pancakes with the regular sweet, thick syrup. You finished your bowl of Cereal with drinking the milk from the bowl caveman style. You stood up as the chair behind you made a err sound and you squeezed yourself out of the area. You walked over to the sink and washed your bowl and spoon. You placed them in the drying rack. You walked over to the living area and clicked on the TV as you sat down. You sat down and sighed as your back leaned against the couches backing and sunk in. Your eyes lazy as it looked like you had a resting Bitch face. You sat there for about 4 minutes until you turned the TV off and walked towards the exit. You looked over at Raphael as he watched you like a hawk; you looked away and walked through the sewers and tried to find the nearest exit up to the surface. As soon as you touched the Ladder "what do you think your doing?" you look on your shoulder to see Raph's hand then you looked up to him without moving your body. "I'm going to find our baby." "No your not." "Why not?!" "Cause i'm going to." You were expecting him to say "Cause we need a plan" or "We should wait" but he didn't so your next words were at a halt. "you are?" "Yea why did you think I wanted to wait around?" "honestly i wasn't to sure what you were thinking." "I want you to go back home and relax." "No i want to come along." "I prohibit you to come along." Your eyes narrowed as your tone rose. You prohibit me to come along?" "Yes." Raphael didn't raise his voice but he was very stern and clear what he wanted. "Why? I can help?" "How?! How can you help? ( your heart broke a little hearing him say that) You just gave birth! And your bleeding!" "I'm what?" you look down at your legs. He knelt down on his one knee and put both his hands on both shoulders "Look y/n, I care and love you. Thats why you need to stay down here. I need to know you won't be hurt. I mean (he chuckled a bit with the next sentence.) Look at yourself. *He pulled out his sai for you too look at* your exhausted." you took his sai and looked at yourself as your face was on each separated blade-prong thing. Your face was still pail as your eyes were heavy. You leaned against the wall on your side as you looked at him "I'm ugly." you complained. He laughed "Your not ugly, you just need to get some rest." "Besides. I cant loose you. We already lost our girl." You looked down as you felt like u needed to cry but held it in. He gave you his puppy eyes "Please..Go home babe?" "Awe nawh nawh-neh neh no don't-dont give me the eyes." He fluttered his eyes at you as you then sighed. "Fiiiinneee. I'll go home. But please..find our baby girl." He kissed your forehead. "I won't come back until I do." He then climbed the ladder and watched him close the manhole cover as the the only light helping you see was the sunrays squeezing through the cracks and the holes in the manhole cover. You exhailed as you headed back to the lair.

~Raphael's pov~

As i stood on the cold rooftop, i could feel the humidity and warmth of the earth. I was sure where to start looking to be honest. Sack's had moved himself to a disclosed area. And there was only one person I could think of that would know where he would be. But I also don't know where He is either. Raph looked to the sky to see the sky blackened by the city lights, for the stars couldn't show themselves. He exhaled as he then heard a bang of a truck that kinda made him jump a bit. He walked over to the ledge to see a white Freight Liner truck. He knelt closer to ground, thinking it would help him see better. He saw the same girl who ran away with his baby to begin with As a flash back covered his Vision, ~~ you could see the smokey filled room as Raph's grip loosened on the baby and he saw a figure take his baby away from him. He then chased after the figure which turned out to be a girl with ebony skin and Bleach blond bob cut hair.~~ He narrowed his eyes just thinking about it. He then saw a man with blue dyed hair in a braid that went down to his thighs. The blue haired man turned around as he made sure no one was around, and that moment gave raph the reason to believe he works with the so called Purple Dragons. He honestly hadn't encountered many Dragon's before. Mostly just drunks trying to rape women, idiots trying to make a living stealing from people and banks, ect. He saw he had a tear drop tattoo under his eye as he had a dragon's head on the neck of the man. Raphaels eyes traveled down the mans arm to see the dragon's body slithered around his entire arm and hand. He saw them enter the front of the truck as he heard doors slam shut, the truck started up with a roar then they headed off. Raph jumped down to the cement ground literally right behind a couple that was walking, somehow he didn't see them sooner. He had unintentionally frightened them and made them run over to the other side of the sidewalk. "Sorry 'bout that." He apologized; he looked at the man whom was wearing a bow tie and said "Bow ties are cool." The girl laughed at raph's comment. Right before he started running after the truck he saluted them as he ran backwards then he turned around running after the truck at full force. He avoided the cars with hurdles, jumps and just random avoidance. He then finally got ahold of one of the bars on the back of the truck. Kinda like how garbage men grab onto a pole on the truck; its one of those. He carefully looked over the edge of the truck to almost get his face taken off by another truck speeding by. He grabbed his chest as he then looked back over the edge slowly to see in the mirror was the blue hair man, The blonde was driving the truck. The man's eyes saw raph but then looked ahead into the traffic, his eyes shot back into the mirror to see there was no one. He kept looking into the mirror to make sure no one was there. He relaxed as he took a cigarette from his jacket pocket full of em' and lit it. Raph could already smell the smoked up embers from all the way in the back. He Climb to the top of the truck. He slowly got down as his left knee was bent up and his right knee was actually kneeling on the trucks white top. His hands on the trucks roof keeping a good grip with only the skin of his fingers. He Ducked his head under the bridge as he was keeping note of where they were going. The people went onto route 63. "The docks?" Raphael asked himself outloud. After the long swirly road; a garage door opened. The truck drove slowly into the Wide n' tall room. Raphael saw cardboard boxes stacked literally everywhere. Raphael jumped off onto a metal staircase. He quietly ran up them without anyone noticing. He then ended up in a Motel-like Hallway. He saw only one door that looked cleaner and more newer compared to the old ones. He Jiggled it to feel it was locked. He took out his sai and fooled with it unlit you heard a Click sound. He turned the door with his sai still in the door. He pulled the weapon out of the keyhole and walked in with the smell of cigarettes and cologne impale his lungs. Raphael gagged as He closed the door behind him quietly and locked it. He walked into a room filled with Luxury. Maroon carpeting, louie 16th sofa, Long black drapes, a fireplace, and a dark n' polished engraved desk spotless with a file in front of the leather swivel chair. He moved the chair to see what was in the file. He opened it with only one finger and didn't see anything. He only saw shipping costs and stuff, nothing related to what he was looking for. He bent down and opened the bottom drawer. He saw file after file lined up neatly. He didn't see the file at all but he also didn't know what he was looking for though. He stood up and moved the chair more over to the get to the other Bottom drawer. He opened to only make his eyes travel under his desk to see a wooden button. He clicked it to see a hidden drawer open with a click, sounded allot like the sound you make with your tongue against your cheek. He pulled out slowly a bit more but before his eyes could see what was in it he heard the door unlock and open. Hun walked in looking at his phone then he looked up to see no one in his room. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his chair, his blue eyes looked up from his phone and saw his hidden drawer was opened. He rose a brow as he pushed it back in. He unbuttoned his white collar shirt and threw it on the back of his chair. Raphael looked through the curtains to see Hun's back only. He had a 6 pack with shoulders as straight as picture frame. He stretched his arms behind his head and pushed his chest forward. He relaxed with a crack of his neck and cracked his neck the other way. He plopped himself into his sofa and rested his arms onto the arch of the couch. He called someone on his phone. Raphael tried to listen in on the conversation. "Don't worry, i've got it covered, They don't know anything." 'They must be talking about y/n and me.' Raphael assumed. "Alright bye." He hung up; "Why don't you come on out now. you've been hiding for awhile now." Hun greeted the hidden Raphael. Raphael let go of the walls edge and let his feet touch the ground. He walked out from the curtains and showed Hun himself. "I was wondering when you'd figure out someone was here." Hun smirked as he had a chuckle in his throat. "So what can I do for you." Hun asked. "How do you even know i'm here for business?" Raphael asked cynically. Hun got up and walked to his tiny fridge with a clear front. "No one comes to me and doesn't do business." He pulled out a glass "I'm just a humble business man" he opened the Clear door and pulled out a bottle of Wine. "How rude of me, Want a drink?" "I'm not here to lollygag." "oooo someones on edge, I think your gonna need one." "I saw you working with Sack's in the hospital." "pfft we weren't working together." "But i saw.." "What you saw was me not working with But against sacks. I don't care for that old man." "Well can you help me find him?" hun poured a bitter sweetness into his wine glass as he answered raphael "Oh i know exactly where he lives." "Where is he?" raphael asked a little to excited. Hun sat down on the ledge of his desk "Don't you know the rules of the world, Information always comes at a price." "..." Raphael knew he didn't have any money, He lives in the sewers for crying out loud. He doesn't have anything of value. Hun sipped his wine as he waited for raphael to do something or say something. "How much?" Raphael asked in a low tone. Hun smiled smally. "10k." "I live in the sewers." Raph reminded the man. "Then find the money somewhere." Raph exhailed annoyed. "There is also something else i would like to have." "Whats that." "I'll give you this information, all the plans formatting his hide out. All i want in return is your second born." "Your crazy, i'm out of here." Raphael slapped the air towards Hun as he walked away towards the door his hand on the knob. Raphael holding it in his hand as he heard hun start a new sentence, "Alright, but you'll never figure out where Sacks is hiding without me." Raph snarled his lips as he squeezed the knob. 'All i have to do is make sure I don't get y/n pregnant ever again and Even if she does, she can always get an abortion.' Raphael's eyes traveled all the way to the sides of his eyes. He let go of the knob as you could see his hand crushed it as if it were dough. He exhaled as he turned around. He stood there for 2 long seconds then walked over to the man that was only and inch shorter than him. Hun still sitting on the corner of his desk; he rose a brow "So we got a deal?" Raphael was really regretting this but he needed to find his baby girl. Hun put out his hand for him to take. Raphael looked at his hand then up at his eyes then to his drink and back to his hand. Raphael bent his elbow and slowly reached for his hand, I guess he was waiting for something or someone to stop him. Raphael took his hand in agreement. "My friend, you just made a deal with the devil himself." Hun told him. Raph looked annoyed but he was feeling Tense, Confused, and regret. He put his drink down behind himself and grabbed his shirt. He buttoned himself up and grabbed a black jacket. He took his keys and gestured Raphael to follow him. 'what have i done..' raphael asked himself as he closed the door behind him.

Raphael and hun walked out to Huns Rolls Royce. Raphael stopped as he pulled out his phone. "Ill just be one second." Hun huffed as he stood holding his door open. Raphael dialed your phone number.

No ones pov.

Your phone rang as you laid on raphs bed contemplating life. You sat yourself up as you swiped the screen. You put him on speaker "Hey raph did u find her?" "Um no not yet. I just called to say *raphael exhailed* i love you." "Awe i love u too. But u never call to say just that. Is something wrong?" "No i just wanted you to know ." Raphael told you as he put his hand in his pocket of his black cargo shorts as his shoulder rose up all tense-like. "I love you too." "Well i gotta go. Ill ttyl." "..k" with that the conversation ended. You plopped down making the bed squeak a bit.

Raphs pov.

I turned my phone off with just a click of a button and turned my body towards Hun. "ready?" He asked Cynically. Raph's face was a blank slate. he couldn't be read as easily as Hun's annoy. "yea.." Is all raph said.

no ones pov.

You sat up with rolling yourself off the bed. You landed your feet onto the ground as (a piece of hair connected with your eyelash due to the sudden burst of movement. as you blinked you saw it; you moved it off the lash with only your fingernail / You scratched your head). You opened the door from raph's room to see Leo standing in front of the doorway.

Raphael was sitting in passenger of his black Matte rolls royce with shiney black rims on the wheels. It was quiet between the two men. All you heard were the smooth purrs of the car with its turns and straight motions. It was a bit to smooth for Raph's taste. Started to make him car sick in his lungs first before it hit his stomach. Hun saw in the corner of his eye raph grab onto the handle of the car door slowly. Hun smirked as he purposely went faster to torture Raphael. Hun could see Raph rearranged his hand down lower. Hun slowed down as his car's front reached only the sands of the beach. "What are we doing here?" Raph asked confused. "You wanted to know where Sack's was, right?" "yea." Hun put the car in park with a turn of a button and took out his ignition key. "Well here we are." Hun opened his door which unlocked the rest of the car. Raphael opened up his door side as he crawled out hunching himself over. He stood up as he closed the door with just Enough force, not rough at all. Raphael looked behind himself then looked to the ocean. "I don't understand." raphael asked as he looked over at Hun. Hun gestured only his one index finger for Raph to follow him. "I asked an old friend to help us out. Sack's knows i betrayed him so that won't help me get in." "so? this 'person' is going to." "precisely." "What if he doesn't." "Oh he will." ...Raphael wasn't feeling to sure about this. Raphael straightened himself out as he cracked his neck. hun opened his phone to call the man, The phone rang as you could hear from within Hun's phone. A different phone rang from behind a rock. A man in a flattened Non creased black suit with a black collar shirt and black silk tie showed himself from behind a tall rock as he held out his phone in his hand. "long time no see, hun." His voice sounded like the average man. Nothing special, although Raph expected more of a deeper voice. "bishop, see your doing well." "I am thank you for noticing. I See you brought another one of your- (his eyes traveled over to Raphael to see he wasn't human but it didn't shake him. he's dealt with worse and seen worse. he looked back at Hun)..friends." Raphael didn't feel right but he needed his baby girl back. Even though he barely knew her. He loved her. Bishop adjusted his Slim rectangular-rich looking glasses as he looked back at Raphael. He then looked over at the cliff they were all standing beside and walked over to it with his hands in his pant-pockets. He then pushed in a certain rock that opened up a Glass Like hand scanner that glowed of an LED BLue light. He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and held up to the scanner without touching the Scanner itself. A hologram type of technology scanned his hand 1/2 an inch away from the scanner itself. The scanner Glowed Green. The scanner was being covered back over with its Rock Disguise as A door was opening upward with an electrical screech. Sand followed up with it as some of the sand fell back to the ground like a fountain. Straight Blue LED's followed along the walls to guide you. Bishop walked forward to guide Raphael and Hun. Raphael walked in the middle in between Hun and Bishop. He felt this weird Vibe from Bishop. And not the good kind. Raphael had already gotten the idea he's commuting with Bad guys but he didn't know any good guys. Other than casey and April. Raphael and the others walked down a flight of stairs until The three of them stopped at a steel door at the end of the rocky cavern. Raphael waiting for Bishop to do something. bishop put in the code in the touch-panel. A double beeping sound came from the panel as it blinked Black twice. Then the steel door opened as you could see a clear tunnel with steel flooring with water reflecting everywhere. Reflecting onto the walls, and floors and even Reflections OF the reflecting water. You could see all kinds of fishes through the tunnel.

You could hear the heels of Huns shined shoes as you could hear the rubber of Bishops. After 5 minutes of walking they ended up in a room of with 5 different doors. The room was in an octagon shape so each door was on each wall. Raphael looked around at each wooden door in the black painted room. Carpeted in grey. "Number 03 is our door." Bishop told them. Bishop knocked on the door with his knuckles. Eric opened the door dressed in a casual white collared shirt (not polo) and a pair of black slacks and shined shoes. "Well I see I can't trust you anymore, bishop." "I'm not about trust. I'm a business man. Just like yourself, so don't categorize me." Sacks looked a bishop fairly annoyed as he rearranged his shoulders with a roll and then looked over at Hun. "Hun..See your here." "Yea, I can also see you." hun sassed. Sacks rolled his eyes. "See we are here for someone else, not us." "And who's that if i may ask." Raphael got up from his leaning position on the wall next to the doorway and walked over next to hun. "Oh i see. What can i do you for raphael?" Raph raised a fist "You know exactly what i'm here for. My baby!" He pushed Bishop and hun out of the way. "Yeah i don't think so. you see; I mutated y/n o begin with so that way she could carry your baby. Although it seems that wasn't going to work since she was De-Mutated so I had some work done to You. And now that i have what i want. Your not getting it back." Raphael's heart stopped for a beat as his hands clinched as did his teeth behind his closed lips. "Screw this.." Hun said as he ran to the left of himself down the hall. Bishop and Sacks stood there watching him then sack's realized Hun was heading for the the facility. "Hun NO!" Eric ran after him. Bishop looked at his watch as he then walked in the other direction "Time for coffee."

Hun running as his long blonde lock of hair in a braid flowed behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see eric running after him. Then he felt the ground shake as he then saw raphael running after Hun. his blues widened as he clinched his teeth. He turned around and tried to make his legs go faster. Raphael within 15 seconds caught up to Hun as he ran beside him. "Where you going turtle? You don't know this place like i do." "Yea? Maybe i'll just follow you." "Just like you follow Leonardo around?" Raphaels eyes narrowed as he then body slammed Hun into the wall. "The deals off!" Raph told him as he rolled his shoulder and kept running. Raphael saw a clear window from one wall to the other with people who looked like doctors and nurses working on the baby. He stopped as he was trying to see what they were doing. As he saw them put oxygen tubes on the poor thing. He saw a door and opened it as he was then grabbed on the neck by Sacks. Sacks squeezing Raphael's neck to hard Raphael dropping to the floor with only his knees and forearms supporting him. "sir..The baby isn't gonna make it." a female nurse told Sacks. "Thats fine *grunt* Just drain its blood." Raphael then grabbed sacks by the back and flipped him over into the wall. Eric sack's knocked out cold. Raphael stood up as he gasped for breath. He rubbed his neck as he walked over to the child. "Please sir, don't get close." Raphael looked at the nurse with a cold glare which made her back off. Raphael went up to the baby and looked at it. He looked at the baby as he rubbed his thumb against it's chin and all he saw..was you. He smiled small as his finger rubbed her softly. He took off the oxygen mask and then ran out the door with it. Hun then arrived at the doorway of where the baby should be but wasn't. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Raphael was at the very end of the hallway. "RAPHAEL!" was screamed down the hall and echoed. The baby cried from the rustling and movement, not to mention all the noises and yelling. Raphael saw a grate that goes down further into the Ocean. He then saw a fish bowl. He poured the fish and water into the ocean water and put the the Bowl over the babies head. Took his mask off and surrounded the bottom openings to keep any water from getting in. Raphael jumped down and swam from there.

You were walking down the streets at dark in NYC. Cars headlights beaming past you, bright lights at every corner. Pizza shops every 3 blocks. You heard struggling in an alley. You stopped in your maroon Adidas and a jean dress. You saw Angelina being violently mugged. You could see her mouth being covered by the man's hand. She bit it as he then kicked her to the side of the building physically. "Hey! STOP THAT!" you yelled as Anger boiled in your veins. She looked over to you as you marched over to the man. The man star struck to see a random woman trying to help another. he chuckled psychotically as he was digging through Angelina's shimmering white purse BackPack. He pulled out her phone, dropped it, Pulled out her extra bra, dropped it. Pulled out her wallet and dug through it. "HEY I SAID STOP IT!" You then ran over to the man with your own Purse Backpack-thing and smacked his face with it. He dropped Her purse to the ground. He growled as he pulled out a gun. He hit the side of your body with the Butt of his gun. You hunched over as you felt your eyes warming up. You've always wanted to do what Raphael does. Help people. Well here was your chance to prove yourself. He turned around to face your friend with his gun. You shook off the pain and then jumped onto his back with a push of your body. he squirmed and hit your body against the brick wall. You nudged off his back but you didn't let go. You rearranged yourself to where your legs were wrapped against his body and your forearm against his neck pulling on his circulation. He grabbed your arm with both his hands trying to pull your off. He Then was loosing breath fast so he pulled out his gun and tried aiming for your Leg but your rearranged yourself onto him with a jump of your body which made his aim miss your leg. his arm had jolted upward to Hit your friends body. You heard a scream of pain. Your head shot up looking at your friend with fear of what You imagined happen. Your mouth open as your friend clinched her clothing against her chest in her one hand as your grip loosened. The man shoved you against the wall; you fell off of the man. You rubbed your head as you looked up at the man. You saw him run away but you chased after him. You couldn't catch up so you grabbed something that would make him stop. His gun. You almost got it but it slipped away; Then you finally got a grip on it. You yanked it out of his hand and pointed it at him. "STOP!" Tears fled your eyes as you stared at the man who stopped but didn't bother to look at you. He just stared out into the intersection near him from the alley way. "DONT MOVE!" you demanded as he did as you said. You felt like a cop to be honest. "KNEEL DOWN!" He moved his one leg down into a kneeling position and his other was moving into the same position until he Quickly..Very quickly Grabbed an extra gun from the inside of his Leather jacket and shot your thigh and upper arm. He shot at you like 6 times but only 2 bullets penetrated your body. You screamed in pain as you threw the gun at the mans head. Which to your surprise actually DID hit his head. Considering you have horrible Coordination. He picked up the gun you hit his head with off the Concrete and ran away in his Nikes. You cried as you grabbed your thigh. You got up limply and fell back down to the ground. You got back up without grabbing any part of your wounded body and walked over to your friend slowly. You saw her body collapsed against the wall in a sitting position. She must've sat herself against the wall before..You cried and howled with pain as your friend died in front of you. She was your best friend. Best of bests. You felt a surging pain through your arm and thigh. You were annoyed with the pain because this pain wasn't enough. It didn't satisfy you. If you were gonna feel pain..You wanted to feel the real thing physically. Something that matched your internal pain. You gritted your teeth as you saw blood trickle down your arm and hand into a puddle on the ground. You stood up called an ambulance. "Alright ma'am just calm down. Where are you?" "49th street's alley way." "Alright I need you to stay there, alright?...Ma'am?...are you there." You just hung up and walked away. Down through the crowd of people staring at you. Giving you worried looks. Scared looks. Disgusted looks. You walked down into a Tunnel outside the Main part of the city where Truck drivers with loads of stuff usually go. 3 Three trucks passed by. You sighed as you walked down into a fairly secluded opening to the sewers tunneling. You walked through the sloshing, Sludge, and water. You felt your body become light, as you were getting a headache. You walked further until 8 minutes later you were at the turtles home. Mikey greeted you from afar not able to see the blood. "HEY GURL! Whats the haps!" He asked friendly. His friendliness was annoying you atm. You didn't make any facial expression nor answered him. His smile went away as you turned your zombie-like body towards Donnie's lab. You walked over to his lab with your one arm completely limp. "you ok?" he asked as he rushed over to you. "I'm fine.." you answered stonely. Mikey relaxed more into the couch as he watched you. You walked into Donnie's lab. "Donnie." you calmy said aloud. He turned around as his lips were drinking soda from a straw in a can. He put it down as he stared at you "Oh my god, what happened to you!" he yelled "shshhh! I don't want raphael to know." "oh sorry; but what happened." He knelt down in front of you as he Very gently touched your thigh. you hissed as you were still grasping your upper arm. "What hit you. Then he looked with his scanner from a'top his head he had pulled down to his eye level. "waiittt..." he got a pair of medical tweasers and pulled out slowly and non painfully a Bullet. "you were shot?" he asked as he looked at the bullet then up to you. You sighed "yes." "Y/N. this isn't something you should keep from raphael." "I'm keeping it from him for a reason. I don't want him to know anything, Not yet." "Well I'd tell him soon." You looked away as you licked your lips. He moved your hand and then removed the other bullet. you hissed "sorry about that" donnie apologized. He wrapped you up in gauze. You then walked into Raphael's room and grabbed a polo and jeans for yourself. you looked into the mirror smiling "there you can't even notice." you walked out of his room and towards the living room filled with turtles. You saw Raphael holding a baby. Your baby. "Raphael.." you said softly. you fast walked up to Raphael and put your hand on his upper arm letting him know you were near him. He looked at you with a smile. "your back.." you sounded surprised. "Yea I just got back 3 minutes ago." "Oh my goshhhhh she's so cute." Mikey awed and gushing over the tiny thing. You smiled as you took the baby from raphael. You rocked your body side to side softly relaxing the baby. You looked up at raphael. "now that she's safe. What should we name her?" "i dunno." raph answered as he put his hands on your hips as he stood behind you... To be continued


	55. Chapter 54

You and Raph were sitting on the couch. You holding your baby in you arms like a cradle and Raph had his hand on your forearm. Mikey without you and raph looking took a picture of You two with the baby. A Big white flash filled the area. Raph's head looked up at mikey. "I couldn't help it. you two are so cute together. Its like a real life Beauty and the beast." "Can you not. You might wake up the baby." Raphael asked nicely. You were surprised. Usually he has an attitude towards Mikey. You mentally smiled. Raphael Takes morning shifts while You take night shifts. He needs to go fight crime and shit. So he cant do that while he's babysitting. He yawned as he laid back and relaxed. "Alright guys lets go." Leo commanded as he walked by the couch area where you were sitting. Raph rolled up off the couch. He kissed your forehead and he then followed behind Don after Leo. After they left you were sitting up and getting Your chest carrier in order. You strapped it onto the front of your chest and carefully put your baby in it, you had the face of the baby facing your breasts. You placed a little pink Beanie on its head so no one could see the babes Discolored Greenish skin. "y/n..Where are you going." You turned around to see where the voice came from. You see splinter walking over to you. YOu didn't want to lie to him. He was Raphael's father. Your childs Grandfather. And in a way, He was like your father. "I..I hurt someone. Earlier. And i just wanna make sure there okay." you told him ashamed. He pulled out a tea bag. "Here, give them this." You take it from him "Whats this?" "A special herb. It'll help." You looked down at the tea bag in your fingers then up to the innocent-eyed rat. :) "Thank you, Mr. Splinter." "Please, lets not be formal anymore. Call me, splinter." you smiled :D You walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you..for everything." He closed his eyes and hugged you back. He looked at the baby as he let go of you. "Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked curious. "Yea but we haven't named her yet. I know most people think of baby names before hand but it such a decision." you complained a little. "It'll come to you." You smiled :) at him sincerely as you then turned around and left the turtles home.

Up on the roofs!~~

Raphael and his brothers just got done taking care of a small purple dragons issue. They sat down on the edge of a building. Don was looking through his binoculars. Leo always thought he was looking for crimes. But secretly he was being a Peeping tom. He was looking at woman undress through there windows. most windows were covered with curtains, so he would just watch the Black figures undress. (ikr...) "Hey I wanna see.." Mikey said making Grabbing motions with his hands. Donnie rolled his eyes as he looked down and gave the binoculars. "Mikey readjusting them. "Hey Leo..remember that Twin sister." "Y/n's twin?" "yea?" "Did she have a baby too?" "I wouldn't no. why?" "cause if its not her twin then y/n is sneaking out past bed time." "what.." Raph asked confused. "Yea she's right there." he pointed out as he was still looking through the binoculars. "lemme see." He gave the binoculars to Raph as he looked up at him. Raph squated and looked down through the Binoculars to see you. "Whats she doin' out here." He asked softly. He then shoved the binoculars at mikey and Jumped down to the building beside him. He then Jumped onto a telephone pole with the sole of his foot supporting himself as he then jumped onto a Semi-trailer and then onto the building across the street. his brothers watched him sneak over to the other side of the street where the hospital was. The baby started crying. You walked over to the front of the building against the brick. "Oh no no its ok baebee. shhh." you said sofly and sweetly. You rubbed the pink beanie Raph knitted on her head. Raph's eyes watched you vigorously. "what is she doin." He asked softly. you walked into the hospital building. "hello i'm here to see Angelina Preia." The woman looked through the computer "Alright here's a guest Pass and she's on floor 3 room 405." "thank you." you took the pass from her and walked to the elevator. Raphael put hand claws on his hands. He jumped from the short building he was on onto the tall hospital building. He slid down the building as Streaks of Sparks spurred off the metal against building. He watched you click on elevator button. You waited as he watched. Then you walked into the elevator pushing the third button. He saw the light above you light up Yellow on the Third floor light. He climbed up to the third floor window, waiting. Then you arrived on the third floor as the elevator doors opened with a ding. He looked slightly over the edge of the window. Then he followed you through each window. And some things..he wish he hadn't seen. He then saw you with Angelina in the bed. The baby was sleeping so you unhooked her from yourself and placed her on the bed Next to Angelina. He saw you crying. he felt bad for spying on you now. It was all just because you wanted to see your friend. But what was she doing in the hospital? You wiped away your tears as you kneeled down and took your friend's hand. "I'm so sorry.." you sobbed as you put your head on the bed balling your eyes out. Thank god their was door on this room. Your friend not moving, breathing was shallow. Then you grabbed your shoulder as the crying was irritating your wound. You slowly got up trying to not Agitated the thigh wound. You then hissed as you showed your teeth. You picked up your baby girl and kissed your comatose friend on the forehead. "I love you, angelina.. Please be better..quickly." your breathing was shaky. raphael climbed down the build and leaned against the building. Leonardo from across the street knew something was bothering him. He parcored across the street as did the brothers. People started surrounding them as they were walking towards their brother. They were surprised, and a bit frightened. Then they saw you about to walk out the doors so they used they're legs the best they could to jump over the small crowd and climbed up the building. Raphael did the same.

moments later~~

what happened? up there? leonardo asked. Raphael breathed out his nose "I'm not sure. Looked like angelina was hurt. Donnie looked away then back at raphael. "And i think y/n may be hiding something from me." "What how could you tell?" Mikey asked surprised. "She grabbed her shoulder in what looked like pain. I think we should go home.." raphael told his brothers. "Alright..Lets uh go home everyone." Leonardo Okay-ed.

You arrived home to see the turtles were home yet. you were relieved. "how was the hospital?" splinter asked. "it was..alright." your eyes were becoming warm and your face was hot. You felt like crying again. "excuse me.." you smiled the best you could as he nodded. You left for raphael's room. you opened the door to only hear the boys just come home, so you closed the door behind yourself hoping no one noticed. You unhook the baby from yourself and place her sleeping body down into the crib Donnie had made and Mikey decorated. you plopped yourself onto the bed to only forget your shoulder was injured. You yiped in pain as you rolled over to the side of your body that was hurt as your hand grabbed your shoulder. You rolled yourself up and walked over to raphael's mirror. You took off your polo and unwrapped your bandage. You were disgusted and grossed out by the new blood coming out of the old wound. Raphael opened the door as he looked down at the ground then up at you as he held a new package of binkie's that almost fell out of his hand to see the sight of you hurt like this. "oh. my..what happened to you?! Who did this! I'm gonna fucking kill them!" he said as he marched over to you. You looked down as you were on your side, neck turns towards him, your eyes looked down. You turned your body around to face yourself in the mirror. You could see him stand behind you in the mirror. he gently turned you around as his finger was placed under your chin. He looked at you sad but something fierce was in his eyes. "babe..why didn't you tell me." you walked over to the bed and sat on it as the bandages were still sticking your body but your wound was showing scarlet and damaged skin. He sat on the bed next to you as he put his hand on the side of your head, brought close to him and kissed your temple. He let go of you softly and put his hand in yours. "You can tell me anything." You sighed at his words. "I..I wanted to be like you." you gestured limply. He was surprised by your words. "what.." "I wanted to be like you for a moment. But when i saw it was my friend in danger and not some stranger. It wasn't me wanting to be you anymore. I wanted to protect my friend. My sister almost. And This side of my came out. I just jumped on the man's back and tried to strangle him. But when he was loosing oxygen, his aim wasn't to-to good-and-and" you sobbed as you told this story "Its because of me, She's in the hospital. Because she's in a coma. Its all my fault. And i got this rage..*sobs* th-that took over my body. And i ran after him to told get shot. Twice.." "where else were you hit at hon?" You stood up as you took your pants off to reveal your bandaged wound. He looked at you then your wounds. "I really wish you would've told me sooner." he explained. "i'm sorry. I just..with my having the baby, baby being taken away then me getting shot. I just wanted One thing to not be dramatic..Seems like our lives are just one big story huh?" you asked him as you wiped your eyes. he got up and kneeled down to re-bandage you up. "I love you raphael.." you told him as he was concentrating on wrapping you up. He looked up at you and smiled sweetly :) " I love you too.." you stood up as you put your pants back on. "Did we figure out a name for her yet?" "well I was thinking, Rosemary." "we could nickname her rose." "or rosie." you two smiled as you looked over at your little girl sleeping.

To be continued..


	56. Chapter 55

You woke up from a 2 hour sleep. Your baby kept you up most of the night. You rolled over onto the floor, kneeled yourself up to look through the Crib bars to see your little girl. She looked like she doubled in size to be honest. You stood up and looked at her from all different angles of the crib. "huh.." You figured you were just too tired to tell the difference. You just shrugged it off and left the room to find no one awake yet. And even though you had such little sleep you were very awake. You walked into the kitchen really hardcore craving something sweet. You picked up a slice of pie just sitting there. you honestly didn't think before you took it. You walked up to Raphael whom was sitting on the couch watching a show with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He bent down to kiss him; he could see your shadow on his stomach so he bent his head back for you to kiss his lips. He licked his lips as he tasted Chocolate "where did you get that pie?" he asked you. you put a spoonful of chocolate Creme pie in your mouth as you closed your eyes and shrugged at him. "hey! who took my Slice of pie!" shouted through the lair. Your eyes shot open. "you know how Donnie gets over his pies." Raph told you. "yea.." you spoke with pie and a spoon still in your mouth. You walked away then came back to raph. he was back to watching tv. "please dont tell donnie i have his pie." "Sure thing." "thanks babe." you walked away in the other room then bumped into Leo. Donnie was walking passed Raphael "y/n has your pie." He told don as he broke a pretzel with his teeth. "Y/N!" Donnie yelled for you. You turned your head from Leo "uh oh.." "Did you take donnie's pie?" Leo teased asking. "Yea but i didn't know it was his." You complained. "Well here he comes now, and not to happy." You ran to the back of the house. "Y/N!" he hollered as he fast walked after you. You backed up against the wall then you saw in the corner of your eyes a staircase. "stairs?" Donnie entered the room to find you no where. "y/n?" "you'll never find me." your voice echoed through the room. Then he saw stairs "oh no.. Y/n!" he ran up the stairs. He saw you sitting standing right next to a concrete wall with lots of cracks in it. "y/n..Get away from there..This area is forbidden." "Why? Its so nice." you said as you put a spoonful of pie in your mouth as you leaned against the concrete wall. The wall made a weird sound of crackles and dust. Raphael walked over to Leo. "Have you seen y/n?" "I did but I'm not sure where she went." he answered as he polished his swords. He heard you screaming. Leo and raph shot their heads up, raph looked to the back of the house to see a figure falling from what seemed the Ceiling. "Y/NN!" he yelled as he ran over to your falling body. He grabbed your with his hands before you reached the ground. "What are you doing!" he yelled at you concerned. "I-I just went up those stairs." "stairs?" He looked over and all around. Then you pointed out to your right. "Oh yea those stairs.. (he looked at you) yea don't go up those. There off limits." "other than me just falling; why?" "Its dangerous. And we're too heavy for being up there." "oh.." He put you down. "Just please don't do that again." "I promise."

Later~~

You walked up the stairs once again and made sure not to touch any walls. You saw 3 more rooms up here without doors; just arches into the rooms. "woah.." you walked steadily into the first room. It was empty, had nothing in it. No lightening, no furniture. Just a cold dark room. you walked out of that one and walked over to the arch of the next one to see the same thing. Then to the next one to see the same thing again. You then felt the floor shake a little. It seemed really unstable once again. "Y/n" raphael said you name very angry with you. You turned around to see the turtle trying to come over to you carefully. but each step he took he made the platform want to collapse. "What are you doing up here! I told you not to come up here!" "no you told me not to do that again. I made sure not to touch any walls." "COME HERE!" he demanded harshly. You looked down then to your side. You weren't moving. "Y/N!" "whhaatttt.." you asked complaining as you slouched over. "COME HERE y/n!" your legs started shaking, and not from your body doing that. They were being moved by the floors. You looked down then back up at Raphael. you then started to walk forwards extremely cautious. Then your next forward step with your left foot; Your foot fell into the floors; not through it, But into it. "AHHA!" you screamed in pain as it was crushing your foot and ankle. "y/n! stay..right..there." He instructed you as he gestured his hands forwards slowly. He then looked down at his belt and unhooked his Sai. He twirled it upwards in his one hand and then was getting ready to lightly throw it to you. "Catch." he then threw it as your hands were in the air ready. YOu missed it. Your coordination. Never was great. He rolled his eyes "Ok this time make sure you get it." you nodded as the pain from the floors eating at your ankle was getting worse. Your teeth clinched as you were ready. He took out his other sai and slid it across the broken floor. You grasped it tightly and then lifted it up. "now what?" you yelled as the crumbling and moving of the floors were louder than your voice. "Now use the Tip of the sai to try and move the flooring off your foot. "What if i break it?" "You won't." you looked down at the floors and then stabbed the sai in the ground and then used all your might as you bended the Sai on its side as the floors were barely budging. You then used it in the opposite direction bending it as the one rock budged off your foot; you saw the rocks were collapsing in on you so you quickly pulled out your foot and cracked your foot in a circular motion. You then cautiously fast walked over to raphael but then you went back to get his other sai. "Leave it." he told you. You stopped and went back over to raphael. he lifted you up and ran down the stairs. The floors above stopped crumbling. He sighed in relief "what were you doing back up there? you could've killed yourself." "I just wanted to see what was up there. I remember something was up there. And I just wanted to see what it was." "Well now you have and You aren't allowed back up there." He walked away leaving you with that "you know it wasn't me who caused the caving in.." you mumbled. He turned half his body around. "What was that?" "Nothing..." "no you said something. what did you say." "no.." "yes." "it wasn't me who caused the caving in.." you looked to your left then to Raphael. he walked up to you "I see. (He bends down with his hands on his knees) Well next time your up there, I won't save your ass." he stood up and walked away. You felt your heart being squeezed. "FINE!" you yelled as you walked into his room; as he went into the kitchen area. Raphael mumbling to himself as he grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the island as he was still mumbling as he took off the bottle cap and drank his water vigorously. Leo was across the table watching Raphael. "whatcchaha doooo." Leo asked annoying Raphael. "Nothing, Y/N is just being a pain in the ass." 'Or maybe your in one of your moods.' Leo thought. Leo saw you leaving their home dressed in Denim Jeans and a black polo. The one you've been wearing to cover up your wound. "Where'r you going y/n?" Leo asked. Raph turned his head and body towards you as his arm was leaning against the table. "Yea where you goin?" Raph asked on purpose to annoy you. "places." you said not stopping as you were on your way. "ooohhhh someoooonneesss innnn ttrrrrouuubbllee." Leo totured raphael. Raphael stood up as he glared at Leo and left the area for his own room. he slammed the door shut forgetting the baby was there. He woke up the baby as it started crying. "uugghhh..." he walked over to the baby and lifted it up out of the crib and held it over his shoulder. "shhh shhh" he tried to calm her down. Then he found a nookie and stuck it in her mouth. She stopped crying as she was now breathing heavy to calm herself down. He breathed out to calm himself down as well. he then sat down on his bed bouncing the little girl on his lap. She was smiling and making bubbles with her tongue.

Two hours later~~

You walked into raphael's room to see Raphael sleeping on is side Diagonally. You smiled as you saw the baby sleeping in her own space on the bed as she was sucking her thumb. You smiled as you closed the door quietly. Raphael wasn't wearing his mask at the moment so you could see his one eyebrow twitched. You took off your shoes and climbed softly into the bed and laid your head against raphael's chest as your butt was against his upper pelvis area. He opened his one eye to see you cuddling up against him. He Put his arm around you and gently squeezed you against himself. "Love you, y/n.." you heard gruffly but softly. you smiled big as you said "I love you too" He kissed the top of your head and then relaxed his head back down. "I'm sorry about earlier." you apologized. "Me too." "Are you still mad?" He opened his one eye down at you as you looked up at him. He closed it and rearranged his head "maybe." he teased. you smiled as you lightly tapped his jaw as a sort of a Fake slap. He smiled and held you tighter in his grasp. You closed your eyes and took a nap together until of course the baby cried. You woke up and leaned forward up off the bed as raphael did the same. You picked up the baby off the bed. "here let me, Its my turn anyways." raphael offered. you smiled and place the baby in his hands. You sat back down and plopped onto the bed to only let your hand touch something cold and wet. Your lip curled as you lifted yourself up to see your hand covered in something brown. Your mouth opened as you looked down to see the bed was smeared in poo. "ew ew ew ew ewewwwww grroossssss.." you stood up and took the blanket and folded it. Placed it in a garbage bag. You went into the bathroom and washed your hands. You walked up to raphael "Hey i'm go to the laundry mat." "why?" "theres poop all over your blanket, So i'mma go wash it." "ewwwww..alright then." "I'll be back." you lifted the bag over your shoulder and left the home for the city.

Later~~

"honey i'm hooommee." you hollared. He felt a hand on your shoulder as he rubbed down to your elbow. You looked over to your right to see Raphael. "hey ^^' you smiled. he kissed your lips "hey. How'd it go." "well to be honest your blanket kinda fell apart in the wash. I even left the place before anyone noticed the wash was nothing but fluff XD so i went to a convient store and bought you this." "You bought me a new blanket?" He took it from your hands that were advertising the blanket zipped up in a clear bag. "How much did you pay?" "eh $40 but i figured it was high time you got a new blanket anyways. (you looked over your shoulder) And THATS WHEN I BOUGHT ALL THE TURTLES THEIR OWN BLANKET!" raphael giggled as he unzipped it to feel the fabric. "wow really?" Mikey asked as he stood in front of you. "Sure did! I'm being kinda corny about this but i made them Color coordinated. Sooo This is yours." you handed him the orange blanket with brown side. "DUDE! THANKS!" he took it super happy. You smiled. "And for you Leo-nerd-o I got you a Blue blanket." "heh thanks! The blanket had a Green Side as well as a blue side. "And for my boi Donnie, A Deep purple. And it has a black side too." you explained. "woah, thanks! Wow, I'm gonna go put it on my bed now." you smiled and laughed as you felt REALLY happy. It was like Christmas. "wheres splinter?" he's in his study. you walked over to it "but i wouldn't go in." "I'm sure i'll be ok." you walked over to it and knocked. no one answered so you opened it "hello?" You looked around then saw in the center of the room a rat balancing his head on a stick upside down. He was wearing no robe with a pair of tight black pants and bandages wrapping around his belly. almost like a belt for his pants. "Um I just wanted to give you something. I'll just leave it here." "Please stay." you heard. you looked up to the rat with his eyes closed. He then opened them slowly. You saw his black eyes stare at was kinda creepy. He Then leaned to his side as he then caught himself on the floor and his tail grabbed his stick. His hand reached behind him and grabbed his stick with his hand. "What do you have there." You lifted the clear back from behind yourself "I got you this.." It was a queen sized bedding set. maroon with gold n' black accents. he gently took it from you. "That is very kind of you." he nodded his head in pleasure. you smiled "I'm just gonna go, I'm sure you have much meditation ahead." you told him. A mousey smile rose to his lips as his beard rose a bit. he excused you. You entered the room of the turtles standing around talking.

To be continued..


	57. Chapter 56

You were walking into Raphael's room. "roosiieee..I got something for you." you sang as you looked over to the crib to see she was gone. You put the bottle down then you walked out of the room "raphael?" you yelled out. "Yea?" you heard from across the home "Do you have Rosemary?" "no! why?" "o crap.." you said in a normal tone. "why?" you heard again. Then You saw raphael walking over to you. You were walking back into Raphael's room. You walked over to the crib and looked under it. You stood up "I can't seem to find her, OH maybe one your brothers just wanted to hold her." raphael walked out of the room over to his brother Don at the couch. "hey don do you have rose?" "Rose?" "Rosemary." "Oh no, i don't why. Did you lose her?" "sorta.." he left Donnie over to Mikey in the kitchen. "hey do you have Rosemary?" Raphael asked mikey. "Sorry dude. wait..Did you LOSE HER!" he overreacted. "ok then.." raph walked away and saw Leo in the training hall. "Hey Leo, do you have rosie?" "yea i think she was with Splinter." He answered as he landed from a swirled flip in the air. "o good, thank you leo." "no problem." He then saw Splinter helping the baby walk. Then you came over to see Splinter hunched over waking like a penguin. You were confused but once you saw your child, it made more sense. "Hey y/n, does Rose seem..i dunno..bigger?" "Yeah i've noticed that too." "Is that normal for humans?" raphael asked. "I'mmmmm..not sure." "Hey look at that! Only 3 weeks old and walking around already. Progress of a new generation!" Donnie cheered. You smiled as Raph was unamused. "Aawaawwee look at it. She's so cute!" Mikey gushing once again. Leo came over to see what the commotion was. Then he looked over your shoulder. "wow..that was fast." "I know right! i'm so proud of her." "Is that normal?" leo asked. "i don't think so." "Perhaps the mutagen in her blood is reacting like a Growth serum. Instead of creating growth in a mutated turtle; its similar but different. The cells are reproducing at an alarming rate in the human-turtle mix. I'm not sure how this will mentally affect her." "..wat." Mikey asked.

another 3 weeks later~

You were already past potty training her let alone changing diapers. She was as tall as a 10 year old.

15 weeks later~~

She was full grown with a full mental capability. 5'8. Her human-like back is covered in shell. And the backing of the shell went from her back downward to her waist and downward more to her hips. Raphael tonight was taking his 4 month old girl whom looks like a 18 year old and the mentality of a 4 year old. Imagine her Naive-ity. "okay what you want to do is use your body weight to lift yourself (lifts his hands up) to Lift yourself up over the edge by using your (moves his heels) heels off the ledge; like so." he jumped from one building to another. then he came back. "Now you try." "Raphael..I don't know about this. It doesn't seem safe." You informed him as you were sitting on a pile of tires ontop of the building. "Oh come on mom, don't be a poo brain." "poo brain?" you rose a brow amused. "It'll be ok, I'm a Mast'a ninja. Hoo ya! (karate chop)." "yea ok.." "oh my..you doubt me." "No i don't doubt you..I just..Don't believe in you." "well damn.." "Hon! language." "YEA! LANGUAGE DAD!" He rolled his eyes "alright come on, pipsqueak." He jumped over to the other building as he was waiting for his little girl to come over to him. She jumped over to him as her hands were caught in his. "That was fun! LETS DO IT AGAIN!" He laughed "See she even liked it." raph bragged to you from the other building with his hands on his hips. "I'm still not comfortable with our 4 month old girl just jumping off buildings to another." "Yea well most little girls are still the size of babies." You crossed your arms at his answer. "Awe dont get mad. Look she's fine." He showed you with lifted her in his hands up to her Like the monkey in The lion king did Simba. "Can we go home hun?" you asked "What, but mom!" "Yea your mom is right, even though your a big girl. Its past your bed time." She stomped her foot and crossed her arms as she looked away over to the city across the bay. "Hey Don't get an attitude!" "And what If i do!" "Then your gonna get the bad spoon." "NO!" "yea!" She went silent after raph's 'yea!'. He picked you and Rosie up off the roof and jumped down onto the ground below in an alley. He gently put you two on your feet and then opened the manhole. He let you two jump in first then he walked down the ladder as he was sliding the manhole above him until it popped into place. he climbed down the ladder and walked back home with the two of you. He walked into the home with Rosie in his arms sleeping as you were walking along side him. He put rose down in his bed while you were in the kitchen talking with Donnie. You yawned as your eyes grew heavy. "tired?" "Yea." "yea i don't know if i could imagine raising a baby as tall as yourself that can already talk. "Its tiresome." Raphael came over as he put his hands on your shoulders. "Hey." you looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed your lips. raphael walked over to the fridge to get something to eat as Donnie was just grabbing his water bottle off the table and left the area. You sat down while rubbing your head "You 'aight?" raphael asked. "Yea just..stressed." You put your head down on your arms. He walked over to you opening a can of soda "Its ok. We'll raise her just like any other baby." you rose your head out of your arms "But she's not.." Rosemary woke up due to Raphael touching her 8 minutes ago. She wondered out of the room wearing an over sized TeeShirt and a pair of your old shorts. She was coming over to you and dad but she heard you talking so she stopped and hid herself from your view behind the couch and was gonna surprise you with a BOO. "Raphael..She's not normal. She's different. And i'm not sure if its a good or bad different." Rose's smile went to a neutral facial expression. "She's a hybrid of Two species. I can't say how well life is going to treat her. Let alone the rest of the world." She went from hiding to standing up and walking out of the home. She then saw one of her dad's weapons on the wall of the entrance/Exit. She took on and hooked it onto her Short's belt hoops. She then left the lair.

You sighed as you got up from eating ramen with rapheal to check on Rosie. You slid off the stool as it spinned a bit after your leave. You opened the door with a small push of the door and click of the doorknob. You looked in to see an opened blanket off the bed and a pillow on a slant. you walked into the room looking under the bed, under the blankets, then walked out searching around the area. Like the bathroom. You walked up to raphael. "She's gone!" "wait what?" "She's gone. I don't know where though." Raphael thought about it. "Yea i don't really know either. Do you think she went to Aprils?" "not to be rude but she's not smart enough to figure out where April's is." "true, ok um..."

meawhile~~

Rosemary was climbing a fire escape from the alley she came out of the Manhole. wind blew up her bra-less shirt. She pulled herself up onto the roof. Then she walked over to the other edge of the building as her hair short hair blew sideways then to the back. Her barefeet jumped from the building she was on; onto the next. (almost in slow motion) her knees bent; she straightened herself to feel proud of herself, then she ran and jumped onto the next building. She mixed it up by jumping over obstacles as she ran. She ended up where she was before with you and Raphael. A flyer flew over her head, her arm reached up and grabbed the flying paper.

Raphael was searching the sewers and you were searching the Home as best as you could. You then heard creaking from the big circular door in the turtles home. She walked over to see raphael. "DID you find her?!" you asked panicking. "no.." You Ughed as you walked over the kitchen area. "hey dont get mad at me!" "I'm not-" you and raphael were having an argument as he followed you.

Rosemary saw the door to the home already opened. she saw you and raphael fighting as she walked to the bathroom. She looked at her human face with her father's jawline to see her scaley skin. Her eyes green hazel; her lips pouty like yours. She lifted her 4 fingered hand up to her face to see the different between the flawless blue eyed model on the flyer. Her 5 fingered hand gently touching her Contoured face and a blond lock wrapped around her one finger. rosemary put the picture down and entangled her one finger with her Brown hair as she posed like the model. Her jaw tilted upwards. You marched to the bathroom annoyed with raphael. But when she saw you doing someting. "HEY! Where have you been! We've been worried sick!" Then rose untangled her hair and stiffened. You eyed the picture in her lowered hand. "whatcha got there." Raphael walked up behind you over hearing. "whats goin- ROSE! Where have you been!" She started crying. "I-i'm sorry." You walked up to your tall daughter and hugged her and then lifted her wrist up gently to take the paper from her hand. It was of a beautiful woman. "Why do you have this?" "who is that?" rose asked. "Im not sure. Just a model. Why?" She looked down at the flyer than back at you "Is that..Normal." "well no not really. She's photoshopped." "phhotoochoped?" "no photoshopped. Its ok, u don't have to worry about that." "But she looks like you." You down at the flyer than back at your daughter. "I really don't though hun." "You got fingers like her. Skin like her. eyes like her. nose like her." You felt like choking up realizing whats happening. "I wanna be like her." she told you. "ooh baby no. no no no, your beautiful just as you are." "but..I'm not normal. You don't want me." "what? Of course we do, we love you." raphael bent down beside you as he was near Rose. "But i heard you and mom.." "Oh..Honey.." "We were just talking about how we're worried about you." Raphael explained. "Why?" "well. you see some people become scared because they just don't understand something. And we were just worried someone might frighten You by how they act. Thats all." You explained. rose walked over to you and Raphael. "I love you mom and dad." you, rose and raphael hugged each other. "And we love you." raphael told rosie. You could feel her crying in your grasp. "come on babydoll. lets get some dessert in the sour stomach." Raphael told Rose. She smiled with her grown up teeth showing and her reddened eyes. "I want ice cream." she told them. "alright, come on." Raphael stood up and took Rose's hand in his as they walked to the kitchen as did you.

At huns~~

Hun smashed his table against the wall. "seriously! WHAT THE HELL, you FUCKTARD!" Hun yelled at a 17 year old boy in his office. "not my fault." the boy casually answered. "GET OUT!" The boy put his hands in his black shorts and left. "whatever." He walked around NYC with ease as he had huge headphones on his head. He then walked down an alley to see purple dragons. "Well looky what we got here." a dragon commented. "Sup aiden." DUDE! I told you not to call me that. My name is Blue Thunder!" the boy laughed at him. "whats up Shelly," "Oh revenge i see." "heh you know it." they did their handshake and then Shelly was on his way. "Hey SHELDON!" "SHADDUP!" Sheldon walked away and then he looked up to see breasts climbing up a fire escape. he was rather enjoy the view. then he saw a weird thing on the girl's back. He watched as he made it to the roof. he just shurgged it off and continued on his way. his phone rang. He looked down at it to see it was his dad. "yea.." "Get back here." "why?" "Sheldon! Get here now." "whatever you say Atila." "FUCK YOU!" "no thanks." with that Sheldon hung up the phone with a touch of his thumb on the screen and placed it in his back pocket and put his headphones back on. He sighed "what a drag.."

To be continued..


	58. Chapter 57

"Okay now the furthest i'm gonna let you go is 5 buildings away. alright?" Leo told Rosie. She nodded as she understood. She jumped over too the next building then to the next. She saw someone on the next building. It was a Blond girl with pail skin writing in something. She walked up to her slowly looking for any kind of danger. She was about 8 feet away. "Hai!" Rosie greeting happily. The girl jumped as she heard a random happy voice from behind herself. She looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. IT was dark and the only thing illuminating the place was a street light. What the girl saw wasn't exactly Rose but a monster. Allot of shadows covered Rose's face to make it scarier. And as Rose lifted her hand up to wave, all the girl saw was Claws on a four fingered freak. The girl screamed as she ran away down the fire escape. Rose jumped back out of the girls reaction. Rosie was extremely confused. She didn't wanna be around someone that would scream for no reason so she left the area back to the turtles talking. "Hey uncle leo. ^^" she greeted. "What was that scream?" he asked concerned. "I'm not sure." "Did you witness it?" Don asked. "wit-ness?" "See..Did you see it." "yes" "..." Don was silent "Did you cause it?" "Leo asked. she shrugged. Leo looked to his side as he licked his lips "Alright, come on lets get you home." "Kay kay ( kk )." She jumped roofs with them as they left the area. "IT WAS UP HERE! IT was terrifiying! Like it wanted to eat my soul!" Sheldon was being pulled by his step sister's hand. They stood on the roof only feeling the warm air hit their faces. It was actually really refreshing. "There's nothing here." "No but there was!" The little 13 year old complained. "Ariel, nothings up here. Drop it." "NO! I KNEW WHAT I SAW!" "you KNOW what you saw." "can you not correct me right now." he sighed "alright, where did you see this scary monster." He waved his hands around unenthusiastically. she walked over to the wooden barrel of where she was sitting. "Over here, It randomly said Hi really happily. Then It tried to touch me!" "Maybe we got a new druggie in the building is all. Come on, mom wants you to empty the dishwasher anyways." the little girl watches Sheldon walk onto the fire escape as she then turned her head towards the barrel.

You were standing next to your friend in her coma as the window was open blowing fresh dewy filled night air. You breathed out your nose as you put the 30th rose in the bookay thats been created over a time laps. You sat down in the chair next to her as you put your hand on the chair's arm. you looked at your friend breathing through a breathing face mask. You could see small fog across her nostril area. You sat there for 45 minutes before you left. You then left as you were the last person to leave the facility other than the man at the front desk. You looked around you outside as you put your hands on your upper arms. No one was really around. which didn't ease you. most violent attacks happen when no one is around. You stepped lightly as you watched every alley you pasted. Then in the middle of the street you walked over to the man hole. It was heavy and hard to move as you were panicking feeling eyes watching you. Then you tried hurrying the process but it slipped out of your sweaty hands and slammed on them. You screeched as you then a burst of energy went through your body as you became angry and frustrated. You lifted it and then slid it. You walked down the ladder then took your one hand and put your fingers through the holes and slid it above your head.

You walked into the turtles home and saw Raphael doing push ups as Rose was on his back sitting like a teenage girl reading magazine on her bed But without the magazines. You smiled and sat like a pretzel 3 feet in front of raph. he looked up to see you as he had a toothpick in his mouth. "hey" a crooked rose to his face. "hey" as a cooled smile rose to yours. Leo was looking at You & raphael. His heart still broken yearning for you from afar. he looked down at his cereal as his thoughts went into DayDreaming.

You walked into the room as Leo was sitting at the island eating cereal. you walked up to him kissing his cheek "aye" he greeted as his one eye was closed and the other opened as a crooked smile rose to his face. "hey whatcha doin." "eating some skeereal (cereal)." "Ahh i seee that.." you looked down at his bowl. "How about we leave that bowl anddd go do something more funn.." your words caught his attention. He turned around and put his elbows on the island. "oh and whats that?" You climbed up on his knee then spread your pelvis to where you were on both of his thighs. you put your lips against his feeling himself lean forward a bit to kiss you. You put your hands on his shoulders as they rubbed down to his biceps then up to his shoulders. Then He picked you up with one arm and the other swept everything off the island. Breaking the bowl of cereal. He placed you on the table. he ripped open your shirt as your hands were on his Chest.

Donnie and mikey were looking from different directions but they just looked at Leo stare out into space. "He's been like that for 45 minutes.." donnie told mikey quietly. "its getting creepy, He's been doing this for weeks now. Do you think something's wrong." Mikey looked at his older brother. Donnie shrugged as then licked a poptart before biting into it.

"hey donnie!" you waved over to him. He waved back with a goofy smile. You smiled do his smile. leo got up from his stool to realize he'd been starring again. He blames it on Guilt. He walked into his room, closing the door behind himself. He pulled out a book slid between the wall and the backing of his bed. he clicked a pen with his thumb as he wrote at a desk in his room. (yes he has a desk.)

Journal entry,

hey, Its me again. I've been dealing with some heavy stuff. my shoulders are killing me. Wonder if stress in the mind creates strains in the body.. I dunno. well awhile ago. I did call up Angelina. And one thing led to another. and yea...And i feel bad cause even though i'm not dating y/n; i feel like i cheated on her. I mean. wow. angelina was amazing. but I still love y/n the most. I've been calling angelina every week but nothing has come back from her. Wonder if she's okay. :( But me and Angelina have agreed to benefits with friends..kinda deal. I'll write later..

Leo closed his book and layed his head on his desk as he exhailed...

To be continued...


	59. Chapter 58

Don't forget

'i love you' ' ' is a thought

" I love you" is saying " "

:::::A week before Angelina's Coma and shooting::::

Leo's date yesterday with Angelina went pretty good. She made him dinner as her parents were there to supervise. ended it with a family movie.

Sunday ~ 9:30

Leo knocked on Angelina's apartment with his knuckle. She answered the door as her hair was down. "hey :D" she smiled "aye mind if i come in?" "Nah sure come on in." she gestured as she moved out his way of walking. he walked in as he looked to her with his blues and then looked over to the kitchen where her parents where yesterday. 'where your parents?" "Oh there out tonight." he nodded as he understood. She closed the door. he turned around to see y/n like RIGHT behind him. He looked back behind himself to see her. he backed up off her as he then looked over and saw the mocha couch he had seen yesterday. He went ahead and sat in it. "what bring you here?" she asks sweetly. "oh just thought i'd stopped by-" She sits really close to him. "a-and I just enjoyed my time with you. Thought i'd just say Hi and see if you want to hang out again." She just looked at him. "something wrong?" he asked. "No, no its just.." he looked at her to continue. "your eyes. They're so beautiful." He smiled then he remembered you saying that; his smile faded away quickly. "You know, raphael. He's alright i guess. he's kinda brute-ish. I can't understand why she chose him over you." she commented her opnion. he looked at her from the ground. "you know about us?" "yea..y/n told me." "ah..i see." "Oh was that something i shouldn't know?" she asked instantly regretting. " nah your ok. Its just.. I can't either." She exhaled through her nose as he looked down. "what about you?" She looked at him "you know, do you have any one you like?" He leaned forward and put her lips on his. His eyes widened and then he put his hands on her shoulders. The kissing continued. He closed his eyes as he then felt her push him into the couch backing slowly as she then climbed up on his lap with each knee of hers on the outsides of his thighs. Her legs open above his closed legs. he put his hands on her thighs, with a fairly tight grip. She put her left hand on his right, and her right on his left bicep. She opened her eyes for a split second to see what his face looked like. She put her hands on each side of jaw. he moved his hands up to her butt as he gripped them tight at first then he relaxed his hands feeling the softness and squishiness. he rubbed his hands on the skirts outside as then slipped his hands underneath it to feel her underwear. Her ass was actually allot different compared to yours. I guess he assumed all girls had the same one. He never put much thought into it. He then rubbed his one thumb along her clit area outside of her undies. She squeaked for like half a second as she bent of hips to her right a bit then went back to the center. She then lowered herself to sit on him. His hand lowering with her as the back of his hand was on the couch and his thumb on her. His Other hand was still on her ass. Squeezing it time to time. He then picked her up by her butt, her knees locking onto his sides as they were still kissing. He remembered her showing her room yesterday so he unclicked the door and walked in sorta fast as she was still attached to him. He put her on her back as she let go of him. As he was about to unzip himself she had beaten him to it. She was unzipping his black pants slowly and then unbuttoned them. He slipped them off to only show a pair of black boxers. He then crawled up onto the bed on top of her using his hands and knees to support himself as he hovered above her as he kissed her collarbone then he went up to her lips and kissed her as she softly rubbed her hands from his arms up to his shoulders.

'My problem began a little less than a year ago.'

Angelina's pov..

After going coming from my parents to my friends house. She wanted to give me a make over. I was dressed in a flowey red skirt with a cream colored shirt with lace up to my neck. She thought I dressed to much like a boy. Even though my hair was longer than any other girl in NYC.

At a 7-11 When i was around my 3 best guy friends. "so cute!" ""just like a girl!" "Awesome!" "isn't it nice? Though virgins like you guys couldn't get something like this as long as you lived." I teased. They're faces all upset and looking like they couldn't hold themselves down. "please!" As one with glasses held my wrist with both his hands as i was pointing at him "stop embaressing yourselves. What do you want me to do about it?" "tell me what you like. or hold my hand!" "Or date me!" "Or kiss me!" the others chimed in. I rolled my eyes "Do what you want." Not realizing i was getting myself in a huge load of crap. One grabbed my boob "eh. not so rough." i stuttered as i held my one eye shut. As another put his hand on my crotch and dug his finger along my clit and vagina opening. "woah! Real female panties" "Stop IT!" A red blush covered my face as his finger was being covered in my own juices. 'I can't stand anymore' I fell to the ground in this weird feeling. i've never felt this..feeling before. My overies were on fire. A loud moan escaped my mouth as my tongue hung out. I then covered my mouth with both my hands 'did i just make that?' As my so called friend digged his index finger into my vagina. "Angelina. You sure are pretty." my body quivered as I held my mouth shut. My green eyes widened as they were all smiling at my reactions. Then i pushed against the wall by the other. The dude took his finger out of me. "Show us your pussy!" he pleaded. he put his hand on my underwear soaked in my own filthiness. "Your pussy, wet and dripping from my fingers, It's fucking hot!" "really? l-let me touch it too." The other one bent down and took his turn. My eye widened wider and the grip on my mouth got tighter and my face was beat red in the dark area. "woah, her pussy is really wet!" He shoved his fingers into my area as i was biting onto my index finger from behind the hand hiding my mouth. "I only ask because its you, Angelina." he unzipped his pants "Could you um perform a blow job on me." "Put your dick away!" I let go of my mouth. "you fucker!" i yelled. "Please Angelina?" "Just a once in a lifetime is enough. I want my dick sucked." It was getting hard to resist as my pussy was numbing with Warm pleasures i've never felt before. My eyes relaxed a bit as the one dude was going in and out with his fingers. My tongue reached out 'my friend is hard because of me..' 'whats wrong with me? I dont like these guys.' "deeper." Then 'its sorta salty..' As i was getting close to his core, He said "i'm c-cumming.." He then pumped himself into my mouth. I drooled it out of my mouth off my tongue as it poured into a puddle in my hand. 'Whoever thinks semen tastes good, there fucking liars.' i thought. I leaned back against the wall panting as it was falling out of mouth. "if you do that anymore, you'll be caught." i looked over to see a man with a tattoo covering his arm. my hands sticky as i felt ashamed. He walked over and punched the men surrounding me. He then picked me up; he let me gather myself together as he waited. His eyes are so beautiful. So blue. his hair, so blond. he was so big. So muscular. I felt like then and there i fell in love. Either that or i feel extremely relieved i was saved.

Car doors close

Engine turned on

Car floors as a screech from the Car as it fled the area with Angelina in it.

I looked at the man as he was focused on the road.

He arrived at a building by the docks. "what are we doing here?" she asked. The mans blue illuminated from the Dock's lights looked at her. his eyes were enough to silence her. She melted. He got out and opened her door. She got up out of the side and walked into the building with him. She looked around the room she was led to. It was a room draped in Maroon, a fire place and more. She walked around as the man followed behind. "whats your name, i didn't catch it." "hun." "Angelina." you sighed "well, maybe i took that joke a bit to far." you joked. "seriously, those guys are such losers. even though i look like a girl, thats just to much." She explained as her index and thumb to show how small they were to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him. he pushed her into closet shutters. She put her hands on his forearms. "what are you trying to do? LET GO!" 'He's strong..' she thought as she looked up at him terrified. 'I'm scared.. men sure are scary.' "stop it hun!" He let go of you for you to only fall to the floor. your legs opened. 'i've lost the abiliity to stand..' "your panties, they're soaked through." he pointed out. he crouched down "Thats just because i was just fingered." He pulled the panties to their side hidden under her skirt. "wait..No" "NO! Don't touch directly!" he put his thumb at one end of her vagina as his index was along her clit. her arms back and moaning. drool fled her tongue. "you slut, you want this don't you?" he unzipped his pants to show a cock flop out. 'huns cock..its huge.' He scooted closer and rub it along her pink petals. "theres a dick on my pussy, and i'm going to lose my virginity." her body trembled as he was rubbing it, then he inserted the head. His cock busted through. She leaned her head back without blinking. Eyes wide as ever. 'it hurts' The cock rested for awhile then he moved his hips. 'it hurts but it feels good.' 'my virginity feels good.' he really picked up the pace fast. "no so sudden." she told him. her back against the closet shutters panting, He pulled up her shirt to see her breasts. They giggled and bounced off each other. 'i think this might be nice.' Her hands on hun's jaw. She lifted her head up and rolled her tongue around his. 'what? its feeling even better? cause i'm kissing?' 'my pussy, and my uterus..every part of my womanly body is thrilled.' "this feels great" you told him. 'oh shit. this feels to good.' As herr legs were wrapped around his waist he let you down onto your back on the floor. his hands were wrapping themselves around her neck. As her pelvis up in the air being pounded and rammed by him "hun..stop i cant-" "shut up you fucking pig." her tongue hanging out trying to get air as he was holding onto her neck. "i can't breath! Dont be so rough." "you and your slutty pussy..Are you really ok with this? weren't you looking forward to it?" "You ass! Of course i wasn't looking forward to it. why would be treated so roughly feel so good?" "Its still moving." "yes, keep moving." her hands fell to her sides as he got faster 'Im cumming..impossible, how could i during this kind of pain.' "Shit! Your filthy pig. i'll come in your filthy pussy." "oh yes! come inside!" "im cumming."

leonardo was having sex with angelina. his cock was in her, moving her body with every thrust.

I was a sex slave for the purple dragons for months...But i loved it. I was a sex addict. Even after school with boys i would have fun with them in bathrooms, rooftops, you name it. I couldn't get enough of their hot cum, hard cocks. My pussy feeling amazing. That ebony chick with blond hair. I actually became somewhat friends with her. she was their sex slave too though.I guess thats the only thing we had in common. When i was on train rides to the purple dragons, Perverts that would touch girls, Knew who i was. And i knew how to turn me on. And i liked it..

I was always with guys when i had spare time. Angelina's behind a velvet curtain in train with four teenage boys. Sucking one's cock as it then exploded in her face. one fucking her from behind. A new cock inserted itself into her. On the grass behind the tenis court: She was on her back with her Gym skirt on as a boy was fucking her, leaning his hands on her opened knees. The other boy was face fucking her. In the gym's closet: She was bent over sucking a dick as one left her pussy full of cum. Cum splurged everywhere. Those guys were weird, and things were getting weirder and freaky. It was difficult going along with them..but..Now i'm addicted to sex.

Leonardo was fucking angelina on her side with her leg on his shoulder as he breasts bounced.

Purple dragons fucked her in her ass and pussy at once with a big smile on her face as cum dripped from her lip to a cock near her. her boobs bounced in circles.

Angelina was laying next to the passed out Leonardo. 'And now that i'm no longer with the dragons. I will be Leonardo's whore.' She turned over and looked away from his sleeping body. He cracked his eye opened to see her facing the other direction. he took his arm and pulled her close, against his naked body. He smiled as he kissed her cheek. She looked down away from him. This feeling of guilt filled her body and squeezed her heart.

To be continued..


	60. Chapter 59

It was night time in NY. nights were now becoming cooler. Tomorrow was the first of sept. Rosemary snuck out again. Wearing a loose white shirt hanging off her shoulder, not by choice. A pair of her moms shorts. She kept comparing herself to the same blue eyes blond model on the Flyer from a few days ago. She was sitting on a ledge, she laid back onto the flat roofed building. Then she heard a dude scream. She snapped up to look around then she crawled over to her right to the alley way. She looked down as gravity pulled her boobs straight down. her child like curiosity made her eyes seem big and innocent. She watched what was going on. A man was being pushed into other guys whom were taking turns punching his face. She covered her eyes then saw a brick next to her. She picked it up with her baby skinned, and dainty hand and threw it at one of the guys to miss him. It hit the brick building next to him. It caused the man to throw one last punch without looking at Sheldon. He was looking up at the ledge where rosemary Was to see no one. He then looked at his men. "come on (he looks back up the building) lets go." he gestured as he left Sheldon holding himself up with one arm onto the Garbage can with a blood lip and nose. As the big men left, Sheldon stood up slowly wiping his face with the back of his fist. Rosemary looked over the edge again to see him still there but the men left. She leaned more over the edge to get a more closer look at him. He stood up as he wobbled a bit. He then Kicked the trashed can over angry as he then screamed. she tilted her head confused. She quietly and swiftly walked down the fire escape to see the boy up close. He Leaned against the wall opposite of the fire escape. He let his head fall against the bricks. She then squatted down on the third floor Fire escape; put her hand on the bar above her head and looked down at him with her green Hazels. Her long eyelashes blinked at him as she was wondering what happened back there. He Looked from the ground up to the building in front of him to see a woman in an over sized shirt looking at him Like one of those blue people in Avatar. "hello?" he asked as he then started to stand up. She was leaning to her side more than she was before as she was going to run up the fire escape. "wait no." She looked at him with her hair flowing behind. Her hair was already down to her hips. "who are you?" he asked. She stood up as her over sized shirt hung off her shoulder. She then walked down the stairs. He saw her more clearer to see a Latina girl turned with tanned skin and long brown hair into a green skinned woman. He then started to walk backwards as she then reached the floor. Her hair was messy enough to look boho. (boho is a style) Her hair flowed where ever the wind took it. her shirt covered her thighs as she came closer. She walked even closer to see for the first time a real human being other than her mother. She reached out slowly with her dainty hand. He jerked his shoulder back from her touch. She moved back one step. "Did I hurt you?" she asked worried. he looked at her from a different perspective after she asked that question. "No.." She reached back out to touch him. He let her touch him on his shoulder. Then she saw Blood on his face. She took out a napkin from her pocket. She wiped his nose and his lip. He looked down at her hand then up at her face with his brown eyes. "why are you doing this?" he asked. "My mommy does this when i'm hurt."

Sacks estate~~~

Sack's shined shoes clicked against the thin carpet through the hall. He pulled out a key card and slid it along a door lock. It glowed green and made a beep. He pulled down the doorknob and allowed his body to walk through the doorway. The room was light up as soon as he walked in. A sensor sensed his body presence. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked up to a Container holding a lizard woman with her legs folded up against her chest. She wore a black mask over her mouth and nose for air. "soon...You will be complete. And i will get what i want. This city. And then. The country." A woman in a white lab coat with a small waist line with nerdy glasses came up to him. "Sir..She will be complete within hours. Seems her progress has increased by 110%." he turned around casually towards the Indian (not native american, Indian woman) . "perfect." He looked back at the lizard woman breathing bubbles into the gelled containment from the mask. The mask had a tube coming from the center of it to THROUGH the other side of the thick glass to a Air tank.

Casey came out the jewelry store with a little bag. Raphael was in the alley next to it hiding in the dark sunset. "here you go.." Raphael took the bag "how come you didn't get the ring yourself?" Raph scoffed "I dont need the press coming after me asking who this lucky lady is." Raphael explained as he was pulling out the small navy blue velvet box with a silver Engraving of David's Jewelers on it. He opened the box to peek at it then closed it. he smiled "Its exactly the one i wanted. Thanks man." Raphael lightly elbowed casey. "Aye, no problem. Its not everyday you propose. Raphael smiled as he looked down at the box and put it away in his shorts.

Sheldon brought Rosie to his mom's place. She wasn't around but his sister was. "ok, now you have to be careful. I don't want my sister to know-" "know what?" his lil' sis asked. "Oh Sh- HEY! ARIEL!" "AYE! WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" she asked as she mocked him. He couldn't think past her. His sister was really sneaky. Either way she'll find out about Rose. "Ok (He hunches down to her) You cant tell anyone..anyone. Understand. not even mom. Not dad. No one. Okay?" She nodded excited as she understood. he sighed "okay. Rosemary, you can come out." Rose came out off the fire escape to see the same girl from before. "AHHAAH!" she screamed. "AAHHAAAAHH!" Rose screamed as she hid behind sheldon. He ran over to his sister as Rose stood there holding her hands up to her chest. He covered her mouth his his hand. "Shhhhhh..Don't tell anyone. Okay?" She looked at him as she relaxed her shoulders than looked to rose. Sheldon slowly removed his hand. She walked over to rosie and touched her skin. "wow.." "heh i know right?" "HAH! I WAS RIGHT. I TOLD YOU. i told you so!" "yea yea whatever." "I remember you." Rose spoke. The girl looked up at the girl who looked 19 but was only a few months old. She smiled at rose. "I remember you too."

Sorry for it being short..

to be continued..


	61. Chapter 60

Sacks estate~~

He gestured the man behind the counter to empty the containment. the man nodded and flicked open a touch sensitive hologram with just a flick of his finger. He typed in words up in the air on the hologram; like a keyboard then he touched a button. The containment was emptying with a Drainage sound echoing through the huge cylinder. He watched as the girls legs went from being held to her chest to naturally flowing with the gel leaving the area. Her legs went from her chest; to floating in front of her; to her bum on the floor and her feet against the glass and her tail suctioned to the glass on the other side. Her eyes slowly cracked opened as her incredibly long eyelashes moved like fans. her eyelashes were like half an inch in length. The average human has 3/4 cm or 13 mm in length. Her eyes were bigger than a humans of course with beautiful Red Erises and purple pupils. She was a reptilian replica of your old form. (Sacks got your DNA blah blah blah) He then Injected a serum into her temple By her forehead. (The serum is half of your memories) She rubbed the side of her head as she then was getting a headache. "Now you know the plan." She looked at him in confusion then a memory of him telling Her what he wants. "And wear this." He put a watch on her wrist. She turned her wrist over to see a button. "Use this to disguise yourself as the present y/n." "understood."..

Rose has been sneaking out to see her new friends Ariel and Sheldon. She snuck up onto their rooftop as she didn't realize her dad (Raphael) was following her from afar. Sheldon told Ariel to go get something from downstairs in the apartment 0.5 seconds ago. Rosie arrived as she brought some of Your famous homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Hey I brought some of my mommy's cookies." "wow dude thanks :D -bits into chewy cookie- you know -chews- its kinda weird how you say mommy like your a 3 year old or something" he laughs. She laughed along not understanding much of what he meant. he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "listen. rosemary. (raphs eyes pop up from the fire escape to see his darling daughter with a boy) There's something i need to tell you." "mokay (okay)" as she chews into a cookie. "I. I'm- my dad. He's kinda a crime lord. But I hope that doesn't change how you see me?" "Of course not." she said cherryfully with a chocolate smile. He relaxed "good, good. I wanted to also ask you if maybe..I mean i like you. And i was wondering if you wanted to be more than friends." She chews into a cookie as she looks into his eyes with her height evening out to his. "I like you too." "really?" "yea your an awesome friend. But now we're BEST FRIENDS!" "oh~~ T . T " "What do you think your doin, boy?" He heard a serious gruff man's voice from behind himself. He looked over his shoulder to see a plated chest then up to the mans face to see Raphael. "N-nothing." he stuttered as he backed away farther than where rose was standing. "You better stay away from her, ya here!" He insisted as he pointed his finger at the boy's face. "but dad!" rose called. "DAD?!" sheldon screeched. "Listen sweetie, You don't know how boys are." he explained. Rose looked at sheldon "daddy. This is sheldon. SHeldon, Daddy" She gestured to each of them as she introduced them. sheldon put his hand out trying to be brave. Raphael stood at 6'7 compared to the 5"11 boy. Raph starred down sheldon as he rearranged his toothpick. He took his toothpick out and bent down face to face with him. "Its not a pleasure to meet you." raph stated as he flicked his toothpick somewhere else on the roof as stood up looking into the boy's soul. 'Don't feint. Don't feint.' the boy repeated in his head. "I don't want you around my daughter anymore." Sheldon was very intimidated by raphael and was frozen in place but he couldn't just go along with this. He really like rose. He even had to courage to try and ask her out. And now her dad doesn't want her seeing him anymore. He wasn't sure how to take that. He just stood silent. Not saying no and not saying yes either. Raph turned around as he put his hand on his daughters shoulder pushing her slightly making her body wall with him. He picked her up in his arms: plopped her over his shoulder and then jumped off the building onto the next. She waved goodbye as did he.

The lizard woman roamed through the sewers as she then found the turtles home. She peeked through the door to see no one. She slipped her long leg in and then the other one. Her tail wiggled a little as she then hear someones chains.

Mikey walked by as he drank soda with his feet dragging sleepily. He walked over to his room and closed the door. The lizard woman popped her eyes up from behind the stacks of round weights she hid behind. She then saw y/n hugging leonardo and walked away. 'That must be raphael.' She thought as her eyes opened just a tad bigger as she stood up in her Human Form of YOU. She walked over to Leo as his back was facing her. She tapped on his shoulder. He turned around as he was putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth from a HaagenDaz IceCream pint. He turned his body back towards the door You just left through and back at the lizard woman. "y/n..I thought you just" he pointed the spoon at the door then looked down thinking. "never mind. Whats up?" "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. alone. just the two of us." "I guess so. what did you have in mind." "how about a walk?" she offered. "sure." He put his empty ice cream pint down and the spoon inside of it and walked out into the sewers with you. (but not you, the lizard woman.)

You (the real you) walked back into the room Leo was last in as you walked through the doorway putting a piece of hair behind your ear as you were looking down at the ground "Hey leo-(you look up) i was-wondering..." 'huh where'd he go?' raphael enters the home with Rosie walking behind him sulking with her hand on her arm. "y/n?" he called out. You looked at him from the couch "yea?" He walked over to you as you stand up and he didn't look too happy either.. you stand up "you ok?" "no..no not really. I just found our daughter whose been 'sneaking' out to see a boy." "a boy?!" "yea a boy and he was telling her how he felt about her. and he doesn't even know her!" raphael explained angrily. rose narrowed her eyes and stomped out of the room with her boho hair bouncing. she slammed her dad's door to his room as you could hear the door locking. raph put his thumb and index finger on his closed eyes as he rubbed them in circles. He sighed as he sat down on the couch and rubbed his face. you looked at him then walked over to raph's room. you knocked on the door "hun? you ok?" "NO!" "whats wrong?" "DAD DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THAT SHELLY DOES UNDERSTAND ME!" You leaned against the door with your back and slid down to your butt and put your knees to your chest.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl and boy. The girl was so beautiful and the boy, was a beast. And of course they had nothing in common. But yet, he fell hard. He fell so hard he'd do anything for her. And she didn't even realize it. After awhile, they hung out more and more and she understood him. He wasn't like the others. She understood him and he understood her. And no one else knew why they were so compatible. They questioned and they judged. (raph sits down next to you against the wall as he takes your hand as you looked into his eyes) But they didn't care. Cause they knew everything about each other. And they fell in love." Rose unlocked the door; you stood up in the floor combat boots. you saw your daughter peek out. "what does that mean?" "Its means." you pushed the door opened and took your hands in your daughters. "If this boy is someone you do want to hang out with. And he understands you. You can hang out with him, But only in the confinements of our home." You looked at raphael then back at your little girl. "really?!" "yea really." "OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU MOMMY!" she hugs you so tightly your back cracks. Then she hugged raphael. He smiled and then watched her run off somewhere else. " y/nn...Hooneyyy.. are you sure this is a good idea." "pfft of course. She's to young to fall for boys. She'll be ok. But im gonna have a talk with that boy." you explained. "Oh you can count me in, i gotta bone to pick." raph said as he crossed his arms and looked at his girl play with her monster high dolls on the island counter. "i wonder if he even knows that she's not 17 and only not even 2 years of age." you started to worry about that and looked over at rosie kissing Deuce and Cleo DeNile together. You made an "eerrrrr.." sound as you bit you lip. "Hey by the way look pretty tonight." he kisses your forehead and leaves. "I got Mikey watching rosie tonight." "o ok." you smiled and watched him walk away..'wonder what he wants.'

to be continued..


	62. Chapter 61

As the lizard woman Still disguised as you walked through the sewers with Leo he stopped for a moment to fix his shoe. There was something in it, like a rock or something. She put her hand on his shoulder; he looked up from the shoe being handled in his hand with his bare foot hanging out he looked at her. Her lips touched his; kissing him by surprise. A neuro toxin was released from her lips into his mouth. His pupils dilated smaller as his hands grew sweaty. As he put his shoe back on he then looked back at her with this feeling. It was a growing, intense feeling. A longing feeling. *Neuro toxins work different for everyone, can even change personality but this time, He was re-falling in love with "you"** He walked up to her, pushing her against the wall as his lips harshly smashed in hers. His longing was becoming dangerous and very very wanty. He put his hands on each of her upper arms. He squeezed them not to hard though. His animalistic side was showing as he felt the need to mate with 'you'. She slipped off the Illusion but also Physical panties on her from under her grey skirt and flopped out his dick from his zipper. he shoved it in her without any other thoughts. He started to feel aggressive and agitated. He picked her up by her waist and started slamming her body onto his as he could feel her juices flow. (seriously idk how lizards work; anyways) He looked down at her breasts bouncing as he then put her back on the sewer cement by a flowing river of trash. he ripped off her shirt and bra as he then bent down to suck harshly and violently on her nipples. He was growing more impatient as his thrusts grew harder and harder. He then started bitting them as his blue eyes traveled up to her neck. He put his hand on the back of her neck tightly like he wanted to choke her then Bit her. She screamed as it echoed down through the tunnel. He licked his lips as he then licked her jaw up to her lips and started kissing her again. As this woman was being penetrated by leo's over sized dick she moaned and made girly schreaks of pain and pleasure as for someone that was created by the genes of an already living embodiment, she at this very moment was losing her virginity to him. As this was her job to be impregnated by Raphael the strongest, the more soldier like, the one with most testosterone, She was mating with the wrong brother and doesn't even know it as she assumed this was Raphael; for she has never seen anyone show compassion or love; she though the hug you gave leo was enough for her hypotheses.

You were in april's apartment. You softly applied a pearl blue eyeshadow on the outer corner of your eyes that had a bit of a glimmer in it. You then applied black mascara and cherry chap stick. You put on a red dress with tan-like lace.

You slipped on a pair of velvet red flats with a sweet velvet bow on the top of the shoes

You slipped on a pair of velvet red flats with a sweet velvet bow on the top of the shoes. You put your hair in (curls that gave your body volume as you brushed them, You straighten your naturally curly hair, You put a red headband in your pixie cut hair, Or you just french braided your hair). The last touch was two spritz of 'coconut coloda' from Bath and Body works. You smiled to only realize, you forgot the brush you teeth. You walked into april's apartment and took out your carry along toothbrush, used some of her Cinnamon Crest toothpast and brushed away. Once you swished water in your mouth, you spat it out into the sink. You texted raph as you went tinkle before you left aprils.

you: where did you wanna meet?

him: Meet me over at the beach where our first date took place

you: oka ^.^

him: I love you Mona lisa

you: aww i love you too Raphie bear

Once you arrived at the beach where the last bit of sun left a gold paint splatter in the sky; you paid the Cab driver $80 and he drove off. you looked at the sky with his golden brassiness. You basked in its beauty. you then felt hands on both your shoulders. You looked down at your right shoulder then turned around to see him. Raphael. "You look beautiful y/n." "daww stap it youu.." you did the Meme thing. He smiled as then put his thumb under your chin and kissed your cherry n' cinnamon flavored lips. He licked his lips as he lifted his head back up. "tastes good" "heh i guess so if you like toothpaste XD" He smiled as he then picked you up bridal style off the warm sands. Sand flew up in the air from your feet being swept up by you loving boyfriend. You put your head on his chest as your arm was softly around his neck. He sat you down on a blanket. A legit blanket. He placed you down on it as he then sat down next to you. You could see stars were already forming in the sun and moonlit sky. It was like the sun was kissing the moon goodbye as stars were taking its place. Like a fantasy painting. He looked at you starring off at the ocean as he took the velvet box out of his pocket and looked at the ring as he cracked it open with his finger. "hey raph." he quickly put it away in his black shorts pocket, as he looked at you. "hey y/n." you laughed "have you ever made anything creative before? Like a painting or a drawing?" "yea i've drawn, cant say i'm too good though." "I haven't seen any drawings you've ever drawn." "heh well..I uh um i kinda drew you..when you weren't looking before we were dating. I know i know its creepy." he made his voice sound more stupider as he got to the I know i know its creepy. "oh my god..you did?" you asked flattered. "ayyee dont you get all mushy on me. There's plenty of time for that later." he told you. you smiled really wide as you then leaned over and kissed him. As you and him ate foods he brought along. a question popped in your mind. "hey i was wondering, what is it- i mean i'm not complaining this is very nice and all but what made you wanna go on a date?" "Um well..you see i've been wanting to ask you this for awhile. Longer than when i actually got it. (you rose a brow but quickly relaxed it) but I-" as he reached for his pocket his phone was ringing. "uughhh..." he swiped his phone to answer it. "sup leooo." Raph got up from the blanket and walked away. "Hey listen theres something wrong going on and i need your help." "Leo listen i'm having a moment; this isnt a good time." "but raph i-" he was cut off by raph. "Leo not now, i'll be home within a few hours. Your just going to have to wait." he touched the screen of his phone to hang up and turned around. He smiled without his teeth showing as he walked back over to you; as you were sitting like a mermaid kinda position. He then sat down with his one leg on the ground as his other knee was bent up with his arm relaxing on it and his left arm was supporting his weight. "You were saying?" you asked trying to continue the conversation. "yea (He rearranged himself into Pretzel sitting position) I wanted to ask you something." "okie." he was starting to get nervous. as he reached for his pocket his phone only rang again. "ugh the fuck." he ignore the call as he sighed. "this is't going as planned and im sorry y/n." you put your hand on his shoulder as the cold waves softly crashed into the sand 6 feet away from the both of you under the darkened sky filled with stars and a bright moon. "hey its alright. just continue."

at the turtles home~~

Mikey was eating cereal with Rosie. Then she asked him a question that made him speechless. "Where do babies come from?" He choked on his cereal as he pounded his chest with a fist. "uncle mikey?" "sorry -cough- i just -cough cough-" Leo stomped into the room with a scowl look on his face. "whats wrong Leo?" Rosie asked. he looked at her with an angry look "Everything is wrong! I don't understand why I can't be happy for once in my life! Its always getting ruined! And because of you, I'll never have a chance with y/n!" he screamed at her as his eyes were getting a bit red. He then left the area as he slammed the fridge door with all his might making the door fall off letting all the cold air out. She started stuttering, then tearing up, then crying and sobbing. Mikey got up as he finally stopped coughing. He hugged her as she stood up with him as her shoulders moved up and down, her heart racing, her eyes soaked in salty water. He petted her hair as she hugged his neck. He in a way felt like a father. It was a nice change. He at the moment as he was hugging Rosemary, he really wanted someone in his life to love him for who he was. That was a mission all on its own. He breathed out as he hugged the crying girl. He then got all protective of Rose. He picked her up and placed her on the new cushioned couch they just found at the dump. Practically new accept a few old spots. It was a dark brown with two cup holders. He wrapped her up in a soft old Bambii blanket. he then petted her head as he then left for Leo's room. Donnie walked into the kitchen to see the door off the hinges. "aw not again. RAPH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON OBJECTS!" "RAPH DIDN'T DO THAT!" mikey yelled. Don turned back around to look at the stainless steal door on the floor. "then..who did?" he asked himself. Mikey pounded on leo's door with a fist. Leo opened the door "what." "Don't you what me! You made rosemary cry. SHe didn't do anything wrong! All she was doing was eat cereal and breathing! YOU APOLOGIZE!" mikey was taking over Leo's place of being the mature one as Leo was acting like Raphael.

At the beach~~

As raphael had lit a fire pit in front of you two with a pack of matches he had in his pocket. "okay y/n. I love you so very much. And i don't wanna wait any longer." "okay.." you answered concerned. He pulled out a box from his pocket as he then opened it in front of you as he stood taking your hand as he helped you up. Then he kneeled down in front of you "y/n, you've made a man out of me i didn't think was possible. And i wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked you as his eyes were glowing with anxiousness. You put your hands over your mouth "oh my..god.." he looked at you with all his concentration waiting for an answer. "Yes! of course! Oh my gersh!" he took your hand and slipped the ring on your finger.

He stood up and you immediately hugged him making his body go back one foot

He stood up and you immediately hugged him making his body go back one foot. "Ooh i'm so happy raphael." you could hear a smirk, "not as happy as i'm going to make you tonight." he said he kissed your lips. you smiled with a laugh. "i love you boo." "well i love you too boobie lady." you busted out laughing "really? was that really necessary?" "Yes..yes it was." you smiled as you leaned in to kiss him again.

at the turtles home~~

He entered through the turtles manhole door thing as he swung it open. Then as you were dangling your legs down he picked up by your waist then twisted you up into his arms so he was carrying you bridal style. He started kissing your neck then at your jaw. You giggled as he continued kissing you. Then the ruckus you two heard continued in the home. Leo was yelling at Mikey to not tell him what to do as Donnie was using power tools to fix the fridge as Rose was crying. "rose." you said as raph put you down. you ran over to her in your red bowed velvet flats. She saw you as she got up with the blanket and ran over to you crying. "whats wrong baby?" you asked as you held your daughter in your arms. "U-uncle leo Y-yelled-d at meeee and I don-don't know whyyyyy." she sobbed. Raphael walked up to this older brother "what happened!" "Oh look raph's here to make it all better. arne't cha' " Leo acting sarcastically. "what the hell is your problem! I come home to find my daughter crying because of you! Explain!" Raph gesturing his hands all over the place as his temper grew with his brother. "I needed your help! Where were you!" leo yelled back. "I was proposing to my girlfriend! Whats it to you!" Raph asked. leo's heart skipped a beat as his face and temper relaxed. "what..." "yea! so you wanna explain why it is that my daughter is crying!?" he put his hand on his head as he the rubbed it "i'm..sorry. i'm not sure what came over me. I-I don't know." Leo walked passed raph and over to you and Rose. "Rose." you stopped hugging her letting leo get a chance of apologizing. "Rosie (he bent down) i am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I feel horrible about how i treated you. you don't deserve that." She cried at his apology as she then hugged him. "its okay leo." she smiled with tears as she didn't smile and hugged her. the lizard woman was up above them sitting on a beam as her tail waved side to side. Her eyes narrowed as she failed her mission. For the red masked one was raphael not the blue masked one. she growled in her throat worried how sack's was gonna take this. Cause she already knew she was pregnant.

she watched as Raphael took rosie and y/n into his room for the night. 'Looks like no sex tonight.' raph pouted in his head. Raph exhaled as he opened his door.

to be continued..


	63. Chapter 62

Sacks slapped her across the face as she failed. "I need raphaels! not leonardo. YOU FAILURE! LEAVE. AND DON"T COME BACK!" She rubbed her face as she got up off the floor. She took a small gun she sneaked under her shirt into her bra before she left his facility.

She hid her tail in a pant leg of pair of jeans as the mornings were much colder now'a days in September. It didn't get warm until maybe 11 am. She wore a fur line hoodie she found on a clothes line as she didn't have any shoes on. She hid her face with her hair and hoodie. She watched as people passed by her on their phones or taking business calls. She accidentally bumped into a girl wearing a yellow news jackets. "Oh sorry." the brunette apologized. the lizard woman didn't say anything as she continued on her way. April saw the person had a tail hanging out of the end of their pants. "no..way.." April dialed donnie's number. Donnie was asleep in his bed with his face in his pillow as his arms were hanging off his twin bed. He snored loudly as he then was interrupted with his ring tone "white & nerdy" by weird Al. He yawned in his pillow as his hand randomly felt around for his glasses. He then put them on his face as he flipped himself over on his back. "whats up april" he yawned. "I think i found another mutant." "what. where?" "i'm followed them at the moment." "ok don't make yourself to obvious." "i'll try not to." "What do they look like?" "i'm not sure. I only saw the end of a tail from a bootcutt pant leg but-o dear. I lost em." "what?" "i lost them. I don't know where it went." when only up above April was the lizard woman hanging upside down like spiderman underneath a Fire escape. She was watching april, wondering why she followed her. She just climbed up the fire escape like a gecko and hopped on the rooftop. She ran rooftops trying to leave the city. Somewhere else. Like New jersey or something. She didn't wanna tell the father of her baby what happened actually. Actually Leonardo has no memory of such acts. He just got a really bad temperament afterwards. She left the city like she wanted. And doesn't plan on coming back. She lived her days over in an abandoned Graveyard filled with vines and a gazebo.

Leo was visiting Angelina after hours in the hospital. He came through the window. He's been standing there for about 45 minutes just looking at her. He knelt down and looked at her fingers that had pulse readers on them then up at the Heart Rate screen. He sighed as he put his hands together and leaned forward. "Sensei says that even those who are unconscious can hear us. So I want to say that. I miss you. And not because what we did over and over..and over. But because i actually liked hanging out with you. (he put his hand ontop of her cold one) please come back to us angelina. I want us to be together. For real." Angelina didn't move. her hand still. her breath was still leave heat marks on her breathing mask that would almost instantly disappear. He let go of her hand and then left. (if this was a movie, the camera was move away from the window leo left out of and over to angelina. Up close on her face as she softly and breathly said "leo..." as he body was still completely still)

Rosie was coloring with colored pencils in her book as she waited for her dad to bring down Sheldon into their home. raphael opened the door to their home to 'welcome' shelly into their home. Rose saw sheldon for the first time in 2 weeks. She smiled as she ran over to hug sheldon. He was pushed to the floor as she hugged him. Raph glared as him as her legs were spread apart ontop of him hugging him tightly. Raph sneared at him showing his teeth. "uh heh heh uh rose can i get up." "yea sure ^^" she smiled. Raph grabbed Shelly by the collar of his shirt, "Listen, rosie isn't 17 like you think. She's only not even a year old." "what.." he looked at him then to rosie whom was waiting for him at the counter as she colored. "you can either leave now and not have to deal with a Real life child or you can stay and be my babysitter." He said as he pointed his finger at him. He looked at rose whom was coloring in her book and remembered how happy she was to see him every time they hung out. And he knows how to deal with childern. He delt with his lil' sister for years. And theres more to come. he touched raph's hand and lowered it "I'm gonna stay" he firmly said. He walked over to Rosie as raph let go of him. You walked up to the glaring raphael. "something wrong?" "yea. I don't like him." "why not?" "i don't know. Soommetthingg about him isn't right." "maybe he just looks familiar." "maybe.." You walked over to the couch and sat in it as you watched rose and Shelly interact with each other. You heard the TV turn on; you turned your head to see Raphael sitting down next to you. You scooted over to where Raph was; he automatically lifted his arm up and put it around you as you laid your head on his chest with your hand on his chest as well. you looked at your ring sparkling in the light coming from the lamp next to the couch you were on. It made a prism like effect onto raph's palstron. you smiled slightly as you were being drawn into another world with the rainbowic lights beaming out of it. You closed your eyes as you were falling asleep in raph's arm. Then Donnie comes in asking for some assistance on some stupid project of his. You got up from the couch as did raph. You and him followed donnie into his lab. He strapped helmets to the both of your heads with wires coming out of them. "Donnie, This isn't like viewing another parallel universe is it?" "no i promise its not." "then what are we doing?" raph asked. "just trust me." donnie said sure of himself but the two of you..weren't. "okay here we go." you held onto raph's hand quickly as he pushed his red button that was in his hand that was portable pretty much anywhere. Your eyes still closed as you let go of raph's hand. You felt the same. you opened your eyes. "Donnie i don't see a difference." your voice lower than usual "really? Look at yourself." you looked in a mirror next to you as your eyes widened to see you were in raphael's body. You screamed like a little girl as you saw you were in a dude's body. (seriously imagine Raphael screaming like a little girl, oh meh gerd!) Raphael looked down to see he was shorter and allot (whiter, darker) and smoother. He looked down to see two lumps on his chest. Boobs. He laughed weirdly as he played with them. "hey look don, i've got titties." "raph you leave those alone!" "why? they're mine now, So i can do whatever i want." "Raph!" you marched over in Raphael's body with your eyes all narrowed. Raphael in your body was actually intimated by himself given how short and weak he is. "stop it." you sternly told him. "fine.." he looked away all annoyed. You walked out of the room wanting to see how everyone's gonna act when they find out your not raphael XD you walked out all macho like bouncing yourself up and down with your shoulders moving more side to side. "dah fuck y/n." Raph complained behind you all short and small. "what i'm walking like you." "I dun' walk like that bitch!" raph yelled annoyed. "well how do you walk?" "normal!" you looked up to the sky then said "no. (you look at raph) i like it." you continued your weird walk. Raph growled as he clinched his girly fists. "fine!" he yelled. you looked behind yourself to see yourself walking with your butt swaying side to side as your hand was on your hip and your other hand was all girly and flat like a princess as you walked with your eyes closed. "I Don't walk like that!" you complained. "then how do you walk." Raphael mocked with a dumb blond attitude with your girly voice. You growled at him as you got more annoyed. "Your so annoying!" you yelled. "And your such a baby!" Raph yelled back. "I can't believe this! you know what. Maybe its good that we're in each other's body so now i know what your really like!" you yelled at him as you stomped away. Rosie walked up to raphael (Who again is in your body) "mommy, why are you and daddy fighting?" she asked concerned and scared. Raph sighed. "cause mom was being a doofus. I'll be back." he patted her shoulder and then left. He didn't see you in his room. he looked all around until he found you in his dojo area punching a bag of sand. He heard you grunt as you punched over and over. Then you stopped and then sat down. You put your hands over your face; you weren't cry or anything. Just frustrated. Raph walked over to you as you finally stopped and relaxed for a moment. "hey." you heard from behind. You looked over your green muscled shoulder to see yourself. "heh, you know its weird to see myself talking to myself." He smiled. "Listen i'm sorry. i didn't mean to upset you." you sighed "no, no i know you didn't mean to. I guess..i just need to control my temper a bit more. I never really used to have one." "heh, thats weird seeing myself say that." raph pointed out. You stood up and hugged Raphael. "I love you raphie." you told him. "i love you too mona lisa." "the hell is going on?" Mikey asked. "oh uh me and raph traded bodies. So its kinda weird but fun." you explained. "OH CAN I BE NEXT! i wanna trade myself for april's bad bod' " "ew gross." you told him. "Oh come on, she's hot. you gotta admit." "She's pretty but i don't think hot." "come on raph help me out." mikey pleaded. Raphael (again still in your body) grabbed a toothpick from his black shorts that You (you as in you being raphael's body)were wearing, and put it in his mouth. "I'm staying out of this." he walked off as his hands were behind his head. "prick.." mikey said. "ask donnie, not me." you told him. "Donnie!" he ran off over to him in his lab.

Leo was in the kitchen opening the fridge. Raphael wanted to try something out just for the fun of it. "hey leo bear." Raph greeted. he chuckled "aye y/n, sup." "not much. I just; before I marry Raph, i wanted to tell you." raph fluttered your mascaraed eyelashes "I think about you allot. even when i'm sleeping. And sometimes (raph runs his hand along the counter as he sits down on the stool) even when me and raphael are doing it." Leo didn't move his head as he looked at you YOU and only moved his pupils to look at the other side of the room then back at raph. "what.." "yea and (he leaned over onto the island squishing your boobs to look bigger and prominent) I think that.. ( he circles your manicured index finger) maybe we could (looks at leo seductively with your eyes and mouth) build a fort. What'd you say big guy." he really pouted his lips when he said big guy. you walked into the room and saw Leo looking at raph in your body weirdly as raph was pretty much hanging off the island counter. you walked over narrowing your eyes. Leo looked up at raph "i swear i didn't do anything." you walked over to leo as you stood taller than him then bonked Raph in the head with your fist. "Idiot!" Leo was very confused. "OW WHAT!" Raph rubbed his head as (golden, chocolate, black, red) strands flew from his finger tips. "whats goinng onnn?" "me and raph traded places (you bent down to raph) and he thinks its funny!" you added with a sarcastic attitude. "oh thank god, that makes more sense." leo told you in relief. "Gotta say, its fun being up this high. After awhile of looking UP at you guys all the time does make your neck hurt." you replied. "and i get to be taller than you. BIG brother." you teased as you touched his head. "hardy har har." leo fake laughed. "alright you two, come on. Lets get you back to your normal bodz." "but i was having fun." you whined. "come on, babe. lets go." raph escorted you to don's lab and you two were switched back. 2 hours later Raph took sheldon home after you fed everyone a burger dinner.

As mikey and leo watched Rose, you and raph finally got to be alone.

Raph in his normal, turtle, muscular form took your small, fragile form in his arms as he was kissing your lips in his bed. You naked already on top of him as his right hand on was your waist and the left was on your butt cheek. He flipped the both of your over as you were now on the bottom. He was unzipping his pants and then threw them in the corner. He leaned down and sucked on your nipple as he played with the other one. You two have not had sex since EVEN before the baby was born so you were really sensitive at the moment. You moaned in pleasure, so much pleasure. Your pussy was already craving for him. His dick's tip was rubbing against your pink petals as he was using his hips to do so. He stopped sucking on your nipple and went to the other one and just gave it one solid lick of warm saliva. He then sat up and held his dick in his hand and started pushing it in. Your moans got louder so he put his lips against yours to silence your moans a bit. He then finally was finally inside. his dick throbbing as your juices secreted it. He let out a breathly growl of pleasure then started moving his hips back and forth. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you two kissed passionately. He grabbed your one boob in his hand as the other still on the bed supporting himself. He squished it in his hand as he rolled you over to be ontop. You put your hands on his chest and used your hips to move yourself up and down. You picked up the pace as he was leaning his back more and more into the pillow. His head lifted up as his hands took control of your hips, immediately stopping them as he banged you roughly over and over as fast as possible. your boobs bouncing so hard you had to use your hands to keep them somewhat steady. you laid down your body ontop of him as he continued to do his pelvic thrusts. "I love you." you whispered as your head was laying on the pillow. "I love you too." he replied as he then stopped with his dick still inside of you. "something wrong?" you asked. Then he turned you over onto your side and lifted your one leg up as he then put your calf on his shoulder and reInsterted his dick back inside of you. You moaned and made a few girly shrieks here and there. But they weren't the loud, ghostly ones. they were under breath and fairly quiet but Raph could hear them. He then put your leg down as he was back ontop of you and continued. He bent down and started sucking on your neck as his one hand was on your neck caressing it with care and affection. He then up to your jaw up to your lips. He had one last thrust until he pulled out and unloaded all over your stomach. "eww theres so muchhhhhh.." "heh just for you babe." "just for you babe meh meh meehh." you mockingly teased. He smiled as he kissed your lips. He got up and wiped his dick off with some paper towels. Then he handed you the roll to wipe yourself off. After that, You two headed back out with the others to enjoy some fresh cookies mikey made and rosie did assist. You smiled at how well rose and Mikey were getting along. like sister and brother almost. You were sitting on Raph's lap as you ate.

to be continued...


	64. Chapter 63

Angelina was awake as her nurse walked in giving her new daily lunch. She just woke up a day ago. No one still knows what encouraged her body to just wake up. She just was awake on morning as she was watching TV on the wall in front of her hospital bed. Her grandparents came as soon as they heard the news. They hugged her tired body as she was sitting upright with a weak smile. They said she was well enough to come home in a week until then, she will be watched over at the hospital if anything else occurs. They understood and left Angelina 2 hours later. Unfortunately at this point Angelina was kicked out of school due to her missing so much school and they thought she wouldn't wake up. She has the choice of going back to school if she wishes to though. She even though knew it was right and a good idea to go back to school, this side of her didn't want to. What if she just got a job and continued that for the rest of her life? Did she really need school. She Did have an IP problem she never told anyone other than her grandparents knowing. How far in life could she even go? And most importantly. Should she tell Leo about it. Or you first. She was worrying herself sick to her stomach worry about this. And just in time you came through the door with a bouquet of multicolored roses. Like a rainbow on each rose bloom. "Hey lazy butt." you greeted "how you feelin'?" "I'm alright i guess. I'm really tired though." "Geez you'd think with all that sleep you'd just be full of energy." you kidded with her as you sat down in a cheaply made chair next to her and placed the flowers on the table. "woah..Those are really pretty. where'd you get em'?" "doesn't matter, You own em' now. (you winked)" "How have you been?" she asks you. "oh um alright i guess. I have a daughter now." "Dear god! How long have i been alseep for?" she used a high decimal of voice. "about 3 months now. And Its my fault.." you moped as you looked down. "Its my fault because If i wasn't there to 'save' you, you wouldn't have been shot to begin with. and-" She put her hand on yours. "i'm glad i have a friend like you." you looked up at her "Someone who'd come and stupidly save me. Thats a true friend." you smiled sideways at her. "i missed you angelina. I really did." she smiled brightly :D "Wanna get shakes when i get out this bed?" "absolutely!" You stayed and talked with her for 3 hours. After a bit, Raph called you. Said it was your turn to look after Rose. "By Jelly." you goodbyed to angelina as you left the room. It was 6:30 at night.

You arrived at the turtles home yawning with a stretch. "Aye no sleeping on the job 'aight?" raph teased. "Blah blah blah." you sassed. "come 'ere" he lifted you up with his arms and blew a raspberry on your neck. you laughed as he continued "ayayee Xd hahahaaha ra-raph sto-ahahaha-o-ahaahaah-op! seriously Raph ahahhahahaah XD !" he set you down and kissed your forehead before he left for the sewers with his brothers for nightly patrol. You panted as you walked over to the couch to see your daughter drawing. She was really good actually. "hey hon, whatcha doin." "oh hi mommy, I'm just drawing." "drawing what?" She showed you she's sketched the whole half of the Home that she's facing. Every detail was there. Every crack. Every mess. "woah.." you took the pad from your daughter. "rosie this is amazing. DId you just randomly do this?" "kinda. Uncle Leo helped me with proportions. He said, every real drawing needs proportion. So i'm just redoing what he taught me." "I don't remember Leo being able to draw" you explained to Her as you handed the pad back to her. "hey mommy?" "yea?" "How did you meet daddy?" "Oh well, i met him through april actually. She had forgotten her security card for the news. So i walked home one day and on my way i stopped at her house to find Uncle leo, don, mikey and raph there in her back yard. And it kinda led from there." "Oh please tell me!" she pleaded. "heh well..

4 years ago when you were 14 n' pudgy and he was 15~~

You

were inside the turtles home for the first time. You looked around as you oohed and awwed at it. "woowy, wow, woah! I wanna live here! Its so cool! I really need to up my game on my decorating skills." Mikey put his hand on your shoulder "welcome to our laaiirrr.." he introduced to you dramatically. "really? our lair?" leo asked crossing his arms as he rose a brow. "what. We're outcasts. in sewers by day, fighting crime by night." he explained as he put his hand out as he moved it across the air. you smiled at him and Don chuckles. Raphael walked from behind you and passed you to go over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to take out a cake. you watched him and then looked at mikey "I've never seen a cake kept in a fridge before.." "Oh, well it keeps it fresher longer and its nice to have a nice cooled piece of cake." mikey explained. "huh." you walked over to Raph "hey :)" you smiled. he looked up at you "sup" as looked back down at the cake as he cut a piece with a big knife. you watched him as you stood there leaning on the island counter. his eyes looked at you with his head still facing the cake then his eyes wondered back down to the cake. He exhaled "Do you want a piece?" he asked trying to be nice. "sure. what kind is it?" "hummingbird." "hummingbird? i've never heard of it." "Its mikey's specialty." "whats it contain?" "Pineapple, walnuts, and banana." "ooooh wow that sounds amazing." raphael slightly smiled as he then turned around to get another plate out. He placed the plate on the counter and placed the cake slice he's already cut out and handed you the plate with a fork. you took the plate kindly with a smile along with the fork. "ahh i see someone new is trying my cake." mikey smooth talked. "this cake is allot heavier than it seems." you commented. "yea its not a light fluffy cake. Kinda like bread with icing." mikey continued the conversation. You cut the bread with the fork and took a bite. You chewed it to only taste pineapple, wasn't too good..then it settled in your mouth to taste banana and sweet cake and it was "Amazing!" you complimented. he smiled wide as he was really happy someone outside his family loves his cake. "wow, how did you learn to do this?" "bake?" "make this cake! its incerdible, its so moist and I think i taste some kind of cheesecake." he laughed "its just the ricotta your tasting." "cheese? really?!" "yea i didn't have any cream cheese so i used ricotta instead." "nice. Yea i enjoy baking too but i've never made hummingbird cake or even heard of it." you shoved another piece in your mouth. Raphael put the cake away and started eating his slice as he leaned against the fridge with his one leg in front of the other. "so whats your guys's story. How did you come about? how did you find this place? how did you you learn ninja stuff? where did you weapons come from?" leo came over to where you were as Donnie followed behind. "whats goin on?" Donnie asked "Oh we were just about to tell our life story." mikey explained. Raph twirled his fork in the air with a 'woo hoo' sarcastic attitude as he whistled. "shush raphie."raph took a bite of cake as he gave Mikey a raised eyebrow look. (they told their life story, how they got their ninja skills and weapons)

Back to present~~

"Wow, tell me more mommy." Rosie asked sweetly. "you gonna go to bed?" "yeaaasss." "alriiiigghhttt." "how about when me and him on our first date?" "Oh yes! please!" "alright but you gotta go to bed after this one." "okai."

a year and a half ago~~

you took a shower, got into a pink sweater-shirt that said "Unicorns are my favorite" it hung off you left shoulder a bit. And you put on a pair of two toned skinnyjeans. And not those weird ones, that are half black and white or anything, they were white at the pelvis, lavender by your knees and then faded to a dark purple by your calves and ankles. You put your hair in a side braid (If you have short hair, you just brushed it." "Where did you wanna meet up at?" you texted. "come outside." You walked out your door waited there for about five minutes till you realize he must've meant the roof. You face palm yourself with an embarrassing smile, even though no one was around. You went back upstairs and went out to the roof next-door. You looked around and then looked behind yourself to see Raph leaning against the wall. "Ready?" "For what?" You asked. He picked you up bridal style "Hang on." "o-ok" you were so nervous, you were kinda afraid of heights. You wrapped your arms around his neck tightly and he went off to where he was taking you to. "Hey." You looked up at him waiting for him to finish. "Close your eyes and don't peak." You closed your eyes nice and tight, and you kept feeling like you were gonna fall out of his arms and your grip got tighter on his neck. He smiled a bit at this. He put you down on a hard surface; you guessed a different roof top. "Ok open your eyes." You looked around and it was a dock. Nothing special. The same crescent moon hanging over the shimmering cold water. You could hear the water splashing against the wooden posts of the dock. You gave him a quizzical look in confusion. He signaled you to follow him with his hand gesturing to come. He took you to the beach part. "Isn't there like..um (you scratch your neck) a surprise?" he chuckled "we'll get there." You groaned, you know I don't like waiting XD" you guys started walking for about 5 min. They were almost there but he wanted to ask you something really important but he didn't wanna scare you or anything. 'what if she says no or says "eww your gross!" I mean I couldn't blame her; I'm not really attractive, I'm hot headed, I lose my cool. Eerr maybe this wasn't a good idea. But if I don't, I'll never know.' "hey Y/N?" he asked nervously but not making it to too obvious. You looked up at him knowing he got your attention. You smiled with your pearly whites showing. "I uh want- he can we stop for a moment?" "um sure. What's wrong Raph? Your kind of tense." You point out. "I ( he scratches his collar bone) I-I wanted to ask you if there was anyone you were interested in since your last guy?" "well, there is this one guy." Raphs eyes got kind of dull. "really?" "yeah, he's tall, strong- really strong, and no one seems to really understand him." He felt kind stupid for even asking and looked away. "Raph?" He looked at you slowly but not to slow. "you know who I'm talking about right?" He got stiff cause he no idea what you're talking about. He shook his head. You chuckled and shook your head in disapproval of his cluelessness. "what?" he asked pretty stern about it. You raised your eyebrow at him. You gestured him to come down to your level. He kneeled down and you (as fast as you could) kissed him on his lips. His eyes widened. He pulled you; so close that your breasts hit his plastron. He put his huge glove on your jaw line while you enwrapped your arms around his neck. You two pulled away. "Ok, I wanna show you something, around this bend is something for us." "I-is this a date?" "I guess it is now." You blush a bit at his smile. You turn to see and your eyes widen in surprise. It was a dinner set up on a interestingly flat topped rock. It was a bit too tall for you but Raph had already taken care of that. He put a rock on its side so you sit at its height. He helped you up on it. You checked your watch; it was 7:45 pm. He made you all your favorite foods. You had no idea what to eat first.

Present~~

"alright time for bed." "but" "not buts, you promised." "fiiinnee." she stood up from the couch and went to you and raph's room. Raphael walked in from his nightly patrol. "Your home early." "eh, well I haven't spent much time with you lately and leo let me off easy. this time." "well i think Rosie should get her own room soon." "ehhh i don't think we have any more rooms in this place." "hmm..well, we'll figure it out." you told him. He walked over to you closer and hugged you. you smiled as you hugged him back. "so question, How did you wanna get married." he asked you. "not sure. what about you." "I had a few ideas in mind." "oh~" you two separated from the hug "Like what?" "mm (He lifts you up so your legs were on his waist and your arms on his shoulder) lets worry about that later." you giggled as he leaned in to kiss your soft lips. He pulled away from the kiss "mm cherry flavored." "heh yea, i put chapstick on like 30 minutes ago.." He really looked at your face as he put his hand on the side of your face "your so beautiful.." you blushed at his candy coated words "sttaappp your making me blush." "but its truuuue.." he complained. "mmeehhhh." He kissed your nose "your so small." "and your so big." "why thank you." he turned your words perverted "not what i meant." your voice lowered but not angry. "mm i think it is." "nah bruh." he picked you up from his waist and swung you around up onto his Shoulders behind his head. "wahahaa XD" you laughed. He rested each wrist on your body. Much like how Donnie would with his bo staff. He walked around the lair just carrying you like that. "havin fun?" you asked sarcastically. "arent you." "mayyybbee." "eh i think you are." He carried you to the couch and sat you down. he sat down next to you as he turned on the TV. some kind of show called "myth busters" was on. You looked at raph and realized ' i wonder who the real parents of the turtles are...probably shouldn't fixate on it. Probably isn't good if they did meet them. Splinter might feel like he doesn't belong anymore even though their parents are just tiny turtles still.' "hey you ok? (you look at raph) you look like your about to cry." "nah i'm alright. Just thinking."

to be continued..


	65. Chapter 64

The lizard woman came back to NYC to get her revenge on sacks. As she was already in his facility, she made sure no one was around. She locked all the doors when he wasn't looking. She walked up to his slumbering body as she pulled out her gun, fists were slamming against the other side of the door trying to get inside eric's room. "LET US IN!" someone yelled. Sacks woke up and shot upward as he was no sitting upright. She held the gun to his forehead. "wha.." were the last words he spoke before he was shot in the head by the woman. his body slumply fell back into bed onto his pillow with his eyes wide and his mouth gaped open. She punched out the window and climbed out of his estate outside NY. She found some sort of vehicle and due to your memories, she has some idea of how to drive. She looked at a list of names, she didn't know what the names were for. Whether they were a murder hunt list. Baby name list. or what. She drove it all the way to the other side of NY and left it in a 7-11 parking lot, and as she opened the door she looked over at the list. She grabbed it and ran off somewhere else in life.

She climbed a roof of the building and looked at the list of names. some male and some female. She had a red marker in her hand as she circled the name Marcy.

4 weeks later in life~~

As Leo and angelina were a casual sex thing. She was still looking for other men around NYC to have fun with. Of course, Leo didn't know. And not that she was doing it behind his back, she just didn't think it was a big deal cause Leo never told her how he felt in the first place.

She walked into the turtles home wearing beige platforms, a beige and black bodycon dress and her hair in the shape of a Bow on the left-top of her head. She looked around for you to only find Leonardo first. "Hey!" he smiled but his smiled soon faded. "hey you ok?" "is y/n around?" "yea she's in raphs room. wh-" she left him standing their as she walked over to raph's room quickly. She pounded on the door "geez what?" raph answered "wow." "where's y/n?" She asked raphael. "She's in here." "y/n! I need you!" She yelled. You came out of his room wearing comfy black sweatpants with the words EXTREME written in white on the side. And an oversized shirt. "Hey angelina whats going on?" you asked happy then your smile faded to see she's been crying as mascara was running down her cheeks. She sniffed. "hey hey whats going on?" You walked her over to the pizza hut couch as she towered an inch over you cause of her heels. Leo walked over to you guys as Raph followed behind you. She talked as her voice sounded congested "well i met this guy at a surf shop and asked for my number, right? And then -sniff- He texted me saying he wanted to have dinner tonight at the new It place called 9 ways. I waited outside and for 45 minutes only to realize at that moment.." she started crying again "what? did someone rob you? Where you hurt? Did someone rape you?" "noo (sobs) it was wwoo-rrssseeee. he stood me up." she squeaked the last words. "And when I went to McDonalds, i met Krissy there by accident. She paid a guy to hit on me and then left a minute after hitting on me. I mean..Am I a B?" "well i mean your bra size looks like a B." you commented. "NO! Am I; Am I a B. I always thought i was an A." she cried. "I didn't even get to eat too-hoo-hoo-nniigghhthttt." she cried. "oh baby." you took her into your arms as she cried. "and now..i'm even uglier cause i'm cryyinnggggg.." " no no your not ugly, your just wet is all, and kinda covered in black at the moment."

36 minutes later she calmed down and was in the turtles bathroom with you. "Here.." you wiped her face down with a coconut oil-covered cotton ball. "Does this stuff really work?" "absolutely. I don't use name brand makeup remover anymore. Coconut oil comes in Mason jars and is just cheaper the way I use it." As you wiped away the last of her mascara on her eyes, cheeks and eyelashes she was Au natural! "there, pretty angelina is back." you told her. "but i'm not wearing any makeup." "ugh." you moved her body over to the mirror. You took her hair out of her hair do. "look at yourself, your beautiful. you don't need makeup. Heck your prettier than me natural. I wish i was that flawless." She smiled big as her eyes were dry now from crying. "now come on, I'll make you your favorite food." "macaroni omelet?" "macaroni omelet." you winked with your fingers in the shape of a gun with a click of your tongue. you escorted her out as Mikey walked by he stopped and backed up "wow y/n, you didn't tell me your friends were hot!" "o dur lord." you pushed her out of mikey's way "not now mikey" "wwuutttt. not allot of girls come down here y/n, i gotta make the best of it." he complained as he followed you and angelina. She sat on a swivel bar stool at the island. She bent down and took her shoes off one at a time as her hair dangled past her elbows from her bending down so far. She bent back up to see Leo across from her. "O geez, hai leo you scared me." "heh (He scratched the back of his neck) sorry about that. Hey whats this about a date?" "oh i had a date tonight but i got stood up." He nodded his head understanding. "Sooo we're not exclusive?" he asked as he licked his lips and looked away then back at you. "what no. why" "Ah." "Leo are you Alright? i thought we had an agreement? didn't we." "I don't know. Do we?" leo asked raising his voice a bit in a temperamental way. "leo-" she was cut off. "No! I think i get it." he got up from his seat and left the area. "Leo!" she called out after him. And right then and there you placed a hot plate of Macaroni egg omelet in front of her. "here you go gurly! fresh and ready!" She looked down at the steaming egg omelet.

Leo was in the dojo training hard. mostly cause he was hurt and in rage. He was doing all kinds of stuff with his swords. She watched him from afar for a little bit. Like 3 minutes; He was so focused on his anger and hurt feelings for her that he didn't notice she was there watching him. Then he slammed the blade of his sword hoping he could Break the cinder block with his anger influencing his sword or something. A clang filled the room as he then looked at his broken blade as his sword felt lopsided in his hand as he was only holding the handle. She flinched. "Leo." she softly said trying to get his attention. He looked at her with his Blue eyes filed with fire. And not the lustful kind. "Leo i'm sorry. I-I didn't realize you. Felt things for me. I'm really sorry." "No.. I don't wanna hear it." He told her as he threw the handle of sword at the wall and watched it bounced off the wall and onto the ground. She backed up a bit as he then looked up at a him from the broken handle. She felt her eyes become hot and wet once again. "Just, go angelina. I don't wanna see you anymore." he told her as he brushed past her. She watched him walk away then looked down at his handle without the blade that had broken off. She picked up the handle and then the blade. She hugged everyone, except raphael. He didn't feel like it. And then she left with leo's broke sword in a bag. "bye guys."

When she got home. She went into her room and got out her welding kit. She waited for the flame to heat up properly and then she put on her Helmet to protect her face. Welding gloves on. And apron too. She started welding the little bit of blade on the handle that was left with the longer and bigger blade together. The flames sparking off it shined against the small window on her helmet that she was looking through. She wanted to do something a bit extra so she got out her carving set. She softened the metal and carved a small heart up by the handle with a small squiggle next to it. ❤︎~

She placed it on her window sill and went to bed after putting everything away.

The next night~~

she walked into their home with something long in her hands covered in black velvet. Like a burrito almost. Leo was talking with Don and raph about something. She was nervous but she gathered up her nerves and approached up behind him. "leo.." His heart skipped a beat as stiffened and slowly turned around. "hey." she greeted as she looked up at him. She had her hair in curls, high waisted shorts and a frilled white shirt and Nikes. "hey..what are you doing here." she looked at the ground then up at him. She handed him the object she held in both hands as she looked away. He took it and unwrapped it. "..my sword." "Yea.." "how did you fix it?" "i kinda have a passion of welding." She put her hair behind her ear "I know its weird but; i didn't like seeing a beautiful piece of metal being broken in half." He looked at her with a poker face i guess you could say. His face was hard to read at the moment. "Go home angelina." "what.." "GO HOME!" Donnie gestured his head towards the other side of the Home. Raph nodded and left the two of them alone. "you think fixing my sword is just gonna fix our problem?" he asked seriously. "well. maybe. kinda." "I don't know what you feel for me. But i love you. I LOVED you. and you obviously don't feel the same. And I don't wanna continue what we have if we're not exclusive." "Leo. I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way until yesterday. And I just-just." "just what!" "I just..I don't know." "You don't know!? Is there anything else you DONT want to tell me." "LEO! Please stop this!" "You hurt me! And I just thought maybe you'd be a little more considerate of my feelings-" "Leonar-" "NO! I'm done. Maybe you should learn to love." her blood boiled with anger at this moment "MAYBE ITS BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN LOVED BEFORE! EVER THINK OF THAT!" She screamed at him which made his blues open up wider. tears fled her eyes as she then turned around and left their home. 'Its the only real reason I was a whore. Yea it felt amazing. All the cocks going in and out. But my family. Never had time for me. And all the attention I got from the men. I loved it. Cause that's all i wanted. Attention. Something that was hard to come by in my life.' She cried as she then climbed up the sewer ladder to then feel hands on her hips. She looked down scared but then narrowed her eyes to see Leo holding her hips stopping her from moving upwards. he pulled her off the ladder and held her in his hands like a 5 year old. "What are you doing! Put me do-" She was cut off by his kiss. her eyes widened. he stopped kissing her and brought her in for a hug. He started to kneel down to the ground until his knees hit the sewer's Sidewalk along the sludge. "I'm sorry angelina. I guess i was the one being inconsiderate." He had his knees on the ground, her in between them as she stood there with his hand on her hair on her neck. She started to cry as she then hugged his neck. He felt her warm tears turn cold from the weather turning to fall. "I do love you leo" she cried. "I guess it took awhile for me to realize it." "its alright." he petted her head down to her shoulders over and over.

to be continued..


	66. Chapter 65

Angelina woke up in Leo's bed with his arm around her and his mouth against her forehead. She smiled and just indulged this moment as she just closed her eyes. You woke up to see Raphael was hugging a pillow in front of you as your legs were squeezing a pillow. You smiled at his slumber state. You kinda preferred him all calm like this plus you could stare at him like a creep without him yelling at you XD You leaned over and kissed his forehead which made his eyes open up. "Hey.." he said softly. "aye, sorry, no intention on waking you up." "Its alright, you can pay me back." you rose a brow at him. "And hows that?" you asked. He pulled you close and whispered in your ear "we could have some fun.." he smirked. "oh you don't know how much I would like that..but." You pointed to behind raph to show Rosie sleeping. He closed his eyes and exhaled out his nose, "okay i'll get her a room today. I'll make one if i have to." you smiled "My bwig strwong man." "Dun' talk like that woman." You smiled as you tried to go back to sleep but instead felt arms wrap around your body and pull you into a cuddling state. You smiled big without him noticing :D "I love you raphie." "I love you too y/n-ie" Donnie was outside of the sewers at 6 in the cold sept. morning. He liked it though. Got his brain thinking, and breathing the crisp air gets your heart pumping, and you get to see the sun rise. He was just on some random roof writting in his journal. Some people swing to get ideas going, some go on bike rides, and sometimes people just lye in bed to get ideas. But sitting in the morning dew on someone's roof is what does it for donnie. Mikey was sleeping like a baby in his bed with drool hanging out of his mouth and his legs spread out over the edges of his bed as he only wore Black boxers. Splinter was awake and drinking coffee as he watched TV at volume 10 in the living area.

Sheldon woke up as his sister was jumping up and down on his bed. "wwhhaatttt." he complained with a pillow over his head. "Its mommy's birthday! we have to get her something!" "Gooo aawwwaayyyy." "but shellllllyyyyyy.!" "aarrrieeeeellll.." he complained as the bouncing child still on his queen sized bed.

At that same morning. A funereal for sacks was in order. They were lowering him down into his grave with pullies. Sacks actually had a very big family, but of course they have no idea what kind of man he was, except for his brother. (Shredder's son)-(don't forget Eric was rescued by shredder.) Non of his employees arrived though. He treated them poorly; like dogs. Although one ex-colleague did show up. Hun but he didn't cry. He didn't feel anything for sacks. He stood in the back with a long black, long sleeved coat with a pair of shades over his eyes.

Your mom woke up with a European man in his bed as she wore only bra and panties in a wicker bed and wooden room. Both of them under a quilt. Her muscular, accented, long haired lover wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fore head.

Your dad sleeping with weed next to his bed and alcoholic empty bottle in his hand loosely. His New girlfriend in the kitchen making food.

12:23 pm~~

raphael was searching their home for anything new, like room wise. The only other place was the forbidden stair area. He walked up to the stairs to stop and stare without touching them. He asked Donnie whom was passing him sucking on a straw in a juice box. "hey don." "sup." he stopped and walked over to Raph. "How much can this place hold?" he asked as he gestured the area. "Well a typical one level house per square foot is 275 pounds and a house all in all holds 80,000 to 160,000 lbs. SO this can hold about maybe 50 lbs stable and 340 lbs Unstable." "only 50 pounds?" he asked surprised. Donnie took a sip of his juice box as he shrugged. Raph looked at the thing and decided to fix it.

He stacked blocks of cement ontop of one another as he also cemented them together to keep them from falling over. He got the supplies from donnie and the cement blocks are from random parts of the sewer where they were unneeded. He then walked up the stairs and with dons help. Patched up the brick fence-balcony thing. And then repaired the floor cave in that happened earlier in life to you. You arrived with rosie behind you, "whatcha doin there hun?" "Oh (he sniffs as he rolls his shoulders back all masculine.) Just fixing this up with donnie here." He walked down the stairs to show you what he's accomplished so far. He Shows you the Under Belly work underneath the balcony area. How he patched it up and stuff. THen you and him walked up with rosie staying behind looking at Donnie work from afar. "And this surprisingly didn't take to long." he swings the Hammer in his hands and lays it against his shoulder as he smiled. "uh hun, there's a bug on your shoulder." He looked to where you were pointing. He flicked it off no problem. "Sooo what'ya think?" he asked twirling the hammer as it then accidentally flew out of his hand and hit the wall behind you two. "oops." he looked behind himself to see he knocked out a freshly cemented down brick. He bent down to pick it up when his eyes saw a cockroach or two crawl out of the wall. He screamed and flew back onto his butt on the floor. "whats wrong?" you asked concerned as you knelt down to your fiance with his hands behind him propping himself up and his butt on the ground. "n-nothing. I'll take care of it." "You sure? You seemed pretty scared." "i was not scared." he denied. "suurree." you rose a brow with a smile. He huffed as he stood up along with yourself. He then bent down to pick up the brick; he grabbed it and started picking it up as a cockroach trailed onto his hand. Raph froze not wanting to scream, to show how he's not afraid of Cockroaches he is. You were confused on what was stopping raphael. "raphael?" "Yeah?" "you alright? your kinda..frozen." "Yea no i'm fine." he made a pfft noise afterwards. He stood up with the brick in his hand and the roach on his hand all steady like with his arm a few inches away from his body. He lifted his arm up and started inserting the brick back into place. The roach walked along his arm like a bridge to get to his neck. Raphael had the brick half way in as he then started screaming like a girl as he ran backwards out of fear. (The voice actor below who does Raphie-bear screaming XD XD )

You watched him in shock and amusement not entirely sure whats happening. He ran down the stairs and out the turtles home. You busted out laughing "what -laughs- just happened?" you asked Donnie. "Probably some kind of bug." "bug?" He looks up at you "Yea didn't raphael tell you? He has a fear of bugs in general." "Okay, but don't you guys live in the sewers." "yea. You should be the one who lives with him when it was us growing up." he answered. You looked away from Donnie as you walked down the stairs and walked passed Rose. "mommy whats wrong with daddy?" "daddy's having issues. I'll be back." you told her sweetly. You turned around and walked out of the home and down the tunnel. You aimlessly wondered, having no idea of where to even start looking. You passed a sewer tunnel right to your side when your eyes got a glimpse of raph. You backed up "raph?" He was sitting slumped over on the ground with his legs bent up but spread apart. He moved his head to not face you as his eyes looked at the ground. "Raphael.." you walked over to him and sat down next to him. You took his one arm and hugged it against your body as you squeezed it in a hug. "Come on boo. Whats wrong." He breathed in and exhaled. He turned his head to look at you "I have a fear, but i was hoping you'd honestly never find out." "Its alright. I have fears too." "ye but mines stupid." "No fear is stupid." "alrighty then..(he breathed out) I have a fear of bugs in general." You smiled sweetly being supportive. "seeeee.. that wasn't so hard." "meh mee mehee meh meh." he mocked you. "come on boo. Lets go home." He stood up and walked along side you. He put his arm around your shoulders as you two walked.

half a day later, when all the repairs were done, they have to dry until Tuesday.. (Today is sunday.)

Tuesday~~

You and april spent the day at a mall gathering things for any girl's room. A twin sized bed, Tweety Bird pink blanket, Carpeting, wall decals, night lights, ect. You snuck it all upstairs while raph colored with his daughter to keep her occupied. You put the roll of yellow carpeting down on the floor in her room. You took a knife and cut all the tape of that was holding it together and rolled it out to be flat. you laid down the mattress first and then sheets, pillows, Blanket then a stuffed fox on the bed. You put the multicolored lamp in her room in the corner and then a beanBag next to it with a stack of coloring books next to her chair with two boxes of crayons. You glued glow in the dark stars to her ceiling. You hammered a door up, then screwed it into place. You put the last touches up and put wooden words on the front of her door saying "RoseMary" painted in pink. You smiled at your accomplishment. You walked down to the kitchen as( you put you hair up off you sweaty neck/You took a towel and placed it on your neck to gather up the sweat.) "Roooseeemarrryy." She looked over her shoulder to see you coming over. She smiled as she stood up off the swivel barstool. She walked over to you and hugged you then immediately regretted it. "mommy, your all slippery. ewwww" You laughed as you told her "I was working, whats up." "Look what me and daddy made." you walked over to the island counter top "woah, nice. Is that left over cement?" "Yea we had some left over so i used it to make a hand print casting of our hands." "Ooh mind if i join in on that." "Yea sure, here's." he got up out of the way as you rubbed your hand in Vaseline. you put your hand next to raph's. Rosemary put her hand back on it cause you covered up some of her hand cause her's was in the middle. You smiled at this piece of art work. You loved your life. A loving man. A daughter who's your whole world. An amazing family. Amazing friends. As you all washed your hands; you surprised raph and rosie with a group hug. "I love you guys." you told them. raph crookedly smiled as rosie wrapped her arms around you "I love you too mommy." "Come on rosie, i got something to show you." "okai." she followed you and raph followed behind Rosie. "You opened the door and flicked a switch Donnie installed on. "here you are Rosie." "whats this?" she asked You and raph walked in and then turned around to face her "This is your new room!" He told her happily as you smiled wide :D her eyes looked around to see a twin bed pretty as could be, A bean bag covered in sparkley fabric, and below her; her feet were touching soft carpeting. She looked up at you and raph "I HATE YOU!" she shouted as he then ran away. you smile went away and was utterly confused. Raph rubbed his closed eyes with his thumb and index finger. "i don't understand." you walked around up to her bed and sat on it "I thought..she would like all this. Why doesn't she." you asked with your fingers rubbing your temples. "I thought she would too." he sat down next to you as you leaned your head on his chest. "you know what, i'll be right back." He stood up and walked out of the room leaving you there to go find his daughter. She was in the dojo with her coloring book and stabbing it with her blue crayon. She made a "nnnnnrrrrnnn!" noise out of her mouth as she stabbed a carebear. "what did grumpy ever do to you?" he asked as he bent down over her pretzel sitting position. "Go away dad." "come on, whats going on." asked concerned as he sat down next to her. She looked up at him "Why don't you want me in your room anymore?" she asked heart broken. "well..Me and mom used to play a game before you were in there and now me and mommy can't play it anymore cauuusseee (he was thinking of an excuse) Your in there." "well maybe i could join." "Oh no no i don't think thats such a good idea." he instantly regretting calling it a game. He scratched the back of his neck then kept his hand on his shoulder as he looked away. He then looked at her "Don't you want your own room? you don't have to put up with us anymore." "But i like putting up with you guys." 'sheesh this is gonna be harder than i thought.' raph thought. "Listen Rosemary, Try sleeping in it for just tonight. See if you like it. Just think (He licks his lips) You have a room all to yourself, Its all yours. No one elses." At first the thought of being alone in a room scared her then she thought about how It IS no one else's. Just hers. "okay." she smiled "Thats my big girl." he messed up her hair. "daadddd" He smiled as he used his knees to stand up with a smile.

That night~

You and Raphael finally had the room to yourselves. His mask was off as he was kissing your lips with your hand on his jaw and the other on his shoulder. He scooted you closer to himself to where your breasts were squished against his plated chest. His hand was touching your soft hair follicles on your scalp. He rolled over onto his back as you were picked up to be ontop of him. Your stomach on his, your pelvis still on this stomach area as his pelvis was much lowers that yours, your breasts against his chest, your one leg hanging off his body and the other was comfortable on him. Your hands were on each collar bone as his hands were on your curved back. He felt (your hair tickle his hands/ He felt your smooth skin that was beyond softer than his own) He hugged you to his body as he flipped himself to be ontop, He took the tip and rubbed it softly against your pinkness. You covered the blanket over him as you were getting cold. As he was now emerging inside slowly. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you grasped the pillow behind yourself with both hands, nails digging into it. He purred as he was now inside. He started off fast enjoying himself with his hands on the bed and you under him. He felt something really wet release itself onto his meat stick. You had came; its been awhile since you two have done it. So your more sensitive than you would've been if this was something you normally do. "mommy?" is all you heard. Your arms grabbed the blankets closer to your neck. Raph looked at rosemary awkwardly. "yes honey?" "I had a bad dream, and i wanna sleep in here." "o-o-ok." You put your hand down where Raph's dick was and wrapped your hand around it; and slowly pulled it out as you were looking at rosemary. "can you give your mommy and daddy a moment as you wait outside." "sure ^.^" She left as raph's dick was on your stomach. you sighed. "alright, lets go." He lifted the blankets up off his shoulders and looked for his boxers. He slipped them on as you put on a robe. He put on his nike silver shorts on and stood up. You opened the door "come on in baby girl." you allowed. "Me and daddy are gonna take a shower, but we will be right back." you told her. Raph understood where you were going with this. "Be right back love." You tucked her in and left the room with raph leaving the door opened a crack. You started the shower head in the bathroom as Raph closed the door. You slipped off your fluffy ankle long robe as it fell on the floor. He took off his shorts and then his boxers. He walked over to you as you were testing the water. He put his hands on your back making you take your head out of the shower and look at him. He backed you up against the white tile wall. He put his hands on your neck softly, just feeling your skin, then his hands traveled down to your waist as he held it in his big 3 fingered muscular hands. He kissed your lips as you then pushed up against him to get to the shower as he followed you with his hand you in yours. As his lips still stuck to yours like honey, He put his arms around your body as he felt the warm water spray all over your naked bodies. He watched at the water made your hair become two shades darker and your body is all shiny n' slippery. You looked up at him as his shoulders were seemingly broader only cause the water shined them up, His face was concentrated on your body. You looked down at the side of your body to see raph was moving his hand more up. He touched his hand on your jaw to lift it for his lips to touch once again. He turned you around, took both of your hands and placed them on the cold tiled wall under his one hand. He started rubbing then inserted more smoothly this time cause you were already naturally lubricated from before. Your ass jiggling with each pound he made in you. He then took both of your hands, but your left in his right, your right in his left. Pulling on your body roughly as his pelvis pushed on your vagina. Your breath hot as was his. He bent his upper body to where his head was near your shoulder "how ya' feeling?" he asked "g-good." "good? only good?" He then pushed your upperbody with his hand down to the floor, your knees gave in and fell onto the tubs floor. He put his foot up on the flat rectangular edge of the tub as his foot was still in the tub. He released his grasp on your hands and put them on your hips. He went harder and faster on you. You squeaked noises with panting. He started using your hips that were still in his grasp to pound onto him as he was pounding into you. "ah-ah-ah-ah" He over worked himself too fast cause he took out his dick and it unloaded into the tub drain.

15 minutes later~

once you guys got an actual shower, dried off. you two went to bed with rosie. once again.

to be continued..


	67. Chapter 66

In the future:

Rosie was fighting her 319 year old dad as he was fighting his 298 year old daughter. They spared every morning to get their blood pumping. They just finished and sat on a log outside the RV Mikey lived in. Leo walked up to Raphael whom lighting a cigarette.

(catch up review: Leo is now alive cause Raphael wasn't there to protect him in time even though they were all in the same battle. Rosie stopped the ninja who would've killed Leo. So now he's alive. All because you gave birth to Rosemary)

"raph, i thought you were quitting." Leo bugged him. "Go away leo." he sassed with his lips latching onto the cigar. "give me that." Leo swiped the cigar from his mouth and threw it on the ground, turning his heal on the cigar killing it. "aye!" "hai." Leo greeted being sassy " raph put his sunglasses down over his eyes "Goin' for a walk." He told everyone as he turned his back and left. "wait for me." rosie called out as she grabbed a water from the cooler. "no you stay here, rose." he calmly told her trying not to loose his cool with her. "okay.." She sat down on the log and twisted open the water bottle. Leo sighed as he sat down on the log with rosie. Leo wore black pants much like the ones in the 2016 movie but without the white bandages on the waist, pair of Men's Nikes and black leather on his forearms. His mask was still over his eyes. He Had a new tattoo on his collar bone; But not that new; its like 100 year old tattoo. He had fingerless gloves on. "How come you and Dad don't get along? I could never understand it." "well, we were always this way but it got worse when I met your mother." "how come?" she asked narrowing her eyes but not in anger; in confusion. "I loved her too. But she loved raph more. that's all there was to it." "oh~"

Other dimension~~ Gender Flipped dimension~~❤︎

((I don't know your name XD and i'm sorry but whenever i say ~"Y/N"~ I want you think of the male version of your name instead of your original female name.))

You were sitting with your calf relaxed on your knee as you were drawing in your sketchbook. Raphael was doing push ups 15 feet away. You were drawing down her Calves, her rounded shell, her sculpted face. You embellished on her eye lashes though. Making them longer than what they are. She wore short black shorts and no shirt, considering she doesn't even need one. I mean, she has a shell. She would glance over at you wondering what your doing. You flipped to a Page where it was a fruit bowl you sketched. Just in case anyone walked by. You set your book down and went to the bathroom for a second. Raphael stood up to see what you were doing. She grabbed her towel and wiped her forehead as she then placed the towel on her neck. She walked over to the blue sketch book with a big 'M' Logo on it. She saw a picture of a fruit bowl. She was pretty impressed with it. She flipped the page over to see a picture of herself sketched out. In this picture she was sitting on the couch drinking a canned soda. she narrowed her eyes in confusion as she then turned to the next page. She saw this picture of herself mixing batter in a bowl, THe next picture was of her training with her sai's against her forearms and with a serious facial expression. She heard a door close and as she was frantically looking for the fruit bowl she ripped one of the photos he sketched of her by accident. She made a "ssssss" sound with her tongue against her teeth. She tore it out as she heard footprints. She turned the page and found the fruit. She relaxed as You walked up behind her. "Aye, nice bowl." she complimented as she put the book down. "did you look through this?" you asked. "nah, just that one page. Why?" "No reason just wondering." "mk." Raphael walked out of the room with the page crumpled up in her hand as she kept walking. "Hey y/n." Leo greeted. "aye dudette. Whats goin' on." you greeted back "eh not much. The usual. Annoying sisters. Then theres mikey." you smiled at her joke. "Aye i'm gonna go home, Mom wants me home early today. She's going on a trip soon. And she wanted to spend some-kind of time with me." "mk. bye!" she waved as you were already leaving. 'i love you' she thought to herself. Raphael closed her bedroom door as leaned against it. She opened the crumpled up paper and stared at it as she walked to her bed. She plopped on it with her stomach. "so he likes me too.." She smiled.

Other dimension you that's dating Leo~~

You Woke up with leo and Liam your son Liam in the bed you two shared. Last night was awkward enough with how Liam walked in on you guys..doing your thing. but your pretty sure he doesn't have a clue as to what was actually going on. You relaxed your eyes as you looked at your two boys sleeping still. You were in the middle between Liam and Leo; Leonardo was sleeping on your one boob as Liam was sleeping on the pillow you were with his head right above your head as his chest was against the side of your face. You smiled as you closed your eyes indulging what it is you have. Your grateful for your Fiance and Liam. He's like a lil' Leonardo..but not too much like him. You yawned and pretty much instantly went back to sleep as soon as you closed your eyes. It was like you were in a warm bundle of blankets everywhere it was so cozy.

Present day~Present Dimension~

You were in a car with your friends. Krissy was driving the wheel as you were up front with her. Angelina, Kelsey, Charisma. "where's Junabelle?" you asked. "Oh she was feeling sick today so she can't make it to school." "Oh alright." Krissy drove passed the school as you were looking at your phone. You looked up to see You guys were passing by the pear tree outside your school near an old fashioned bus stop with a cement overhead arch to protect people from rain with the year 1940 carved into it. "Wait krissy, the schools back there." "i know." "Sooo why are we going this way?" "Cause we're not going to school." "what?" "nope." "..." "we are kidnapping you?" "Kidnappin?" you asked raising a brow. "exactly." "and to where is that?" "STRIP CLUB!" they all screeched in harmony. you covered your ears with your eyes squinting and your teeth clinched. "Dur lord..." "sorry its just. oh my god your the first of us to get married and we're just so excited!" "And to a turtle at that, Doubt any more of us will experience that." Charisma tapped in. Your itched the side of your head as you looked out the closed window of the moving vehicle. You looked at your reflection..'what exactly has my life become? and..what will it continue to become? Even though its only been a few hours apart from raph, I miss him.' "y/n!" you turned your head quickly "what what." "are you even listening?" "yeessss." you answered flawlessly. Not..

Raphael was sitting at home with rosemary at the floor of his feet coloring pages on her stomach as Spongebob was on. She was mostly paying attention to the yellow sponge. "I can't believe you actually like this show." "why noottt.." she whined. He sighed with a smile "just like your mother." He was sipping on some hot tea that he brewed himself. "wonder what y/n's doing."

Loud music was playing as mostly naked cowboys who only had cow printed shorts or underwear with hats on danced on stage with a cop beside him, and a few more on stage as some were on platforms in cages humping the bars with money in the wedge of their leather underwear. You felt your throat tighten and ur palms all sweaty. "this makes me kinda the music is kinda loud." you told them "what?! I cant hear you! The music is really loud!" Angelina answered. You rolled your eyes as you covered your ears. 'i wanna go home' u thought. "hey Angelina!" The manager waved as he walked over to her. She waved back as she walked over to him. "how does angelina know the manager!" You asked. "beats me!" Krissy answered. Angelina walked back over to you and the girls. "how do you know him?!" You yelled in the noisy room. She nodded "we used to do business!" She answered with a smile "business?" U asked. "yea! Dont worry about it. Its your day!"she cheered. Your friends sat you in a chair "hey! This girl wants a lapdance!" Charisma yelled out to all the males in the room. A cowboy jumped down in his boots and walked over to you as he adjusted his hat. "okkkaayy nope" you disagreed as you tried standing up only have krissy and Angelina sitting you back down by pushing your shoulders down into the chair. The cowboy put his boot on the chair's armrest and shook his leather studded crock in your personal space in a circle. "WOW okay, hello!" Then he turned around and moved his pelvis in a circle with his ass facing you. Then he shimmied it. Your friends cheered him on "yea! Shake dat thing!" "Booty booty booty rockin' everywhere!" "Get it boi!" Angelina made a slapping noise with her hand against her thigh.

Hours later ~~

You walked into the turtles darkened home drunk af. You stumbled into a suefboard knocking it down off the wall, making a lamp fall over. You looked at the fallen surf board. "sssshhhhhh" you shushed it with Your index finger smooshing your lips as you gestured it to calm down. As you stumbled with your arms extended out to balance yourself. You accidentally made your right foot go to far to the left in front of your left leg making you fall down the stairs. You lift your head up with your bed head hair all messy. you spread your hands out, used your knees to get up on your feet as you body was still hanging down with your butt in the air. You then pushed your upper body up with your hands making your body fall back over onto your butt this time. You stand up all dizzy and tired, hungry, and a bit horny. You knees buckled for a second then you stumbled Over to Mikey's room mistaking it for Raph's. You opened the door and looked around in the pitch black room. Mikey was sleeping on his queen sized bed. You flopped down next to him, rippling the bed fluff making him wake up. He shot up and looked around. Then he saw you laying down in his bed.

raphael heard a knock on his door at 2 am. He rubbed his eye as he stood up from his bed. Rosemary was in her room; trying to sleep in it once again. Raph opened his door all tired still kinda half asleep. Mikey had you in his arms bridal style as you had your arms around his neck and your head against his palstron as you swung your legs like a school girl. "Hey raphie bear. Look what i foooouunnddd." you say as you poke Mikey's nose over and over when you said 'fooooooouuundddd.' He held you out to raph "take her please." He took you from mikey's arms. "thanks." Mikey left for his room to go back to sleep as Raph closed the door to his room. He walked over to Your side of the bed and placed you in it. He pulled a plush blanket over your warm body and tucked you in. He walked around the bed to get to his side and tucked himself in as he put his hand under his pillow to support his head. He lifted his knee up to his chest and the other leg was kept straight. He cracked open his eye to see your were asleep already. he closed his eye and went back to sleep.

The next morning you woke up with a searing headache. You didn't even lift your head as you rolled out of bed. You fell onto the floor with a red blanket entangling your legs. "..ow.." You moaned into the floor. You used your hands to lift your upper body up to look around. then you stood up sluggishly as you wrapped the blanket around you. you walked out of his room like a walking burrito with bed head. You walked like a slow penguin to the kitchen to get water. You lifted the blanket some more over your head to act like a hoodie and held the entire thing closed from the inside with your one hand. you slipped out of a hole as you bent down to get a room-tempt. water bottle. You twisted it open with your thumb and index finger. You popped off the cap onto the counter and drank the whole thing within a minute. Raphael walked in to see you. He put his hand on your shoulder "aye where were you yesterday?" "Oh my friends thought it was a good idea to take me to a strip club for a bachlorette party." "aren't those things held a day before the wedding?" "honestly i don't know how this marriage thing works." He chuckled at your comment. "its okay, we'll figure it out." You turned around and put your body against his not hugging him. He put his arms around your burrito of a body and Kissed your forehead. "awwwww" mikey and donnie synced together as they put their hands together like an anime XD

TO be continued

author's note:

Hey everyone, Thank you so much for taking the time to read my extremely long story XD I originally wanted to create this story cause i fell in love with raphael. And also, it came to my attention that most writers online make the reader flawless and perfect when i wanted to make you the reader, perfectly imperfect. I wanted you to make mistakes like a human would. So Thats why you seem like such a mess most of the story XD So i figured i'd explain my intentions through the whole story. I'll be updating soon :D


	68. Chapter 67

2 months later~~

You woke up in a Beauty and the beast Belle dress in the color of white with sparkling shimmers inner twined with each threading. Your sat up from the grass to look up to see everyone standing in two rows each on opposite sides of the red carpeting outside, with an arch at the end with raphael standing there, waiting with his hands together with a closed smile. The crystal center piece along the ridge of your cleavage. White see through sleeves that hung off your shoulder Like Belle's did, Your dress; with its every shear gathering around your dress sparkled like stars. Your shoes were velvet white platforms with white lace over laying them with designs of flowers. Your lips were blood red, Your eyes lashes coated over with fake ones. Your hair made up in the most spectacular way with little white flowers. your nails were manicured with little red roses painted on them every other finger. Your skin, glowing and flawless with such radiance. You felt like a princess as you stood up. No grass stains were to be seen as you started down the aisle but were stopped by Angelina standing in front of you with april by her side; they smiled at you. So happy for you. She was placing a Flower headpiece on your head (Over your bangs/Over your forehead) with a cathedral styled Train behind you (train is the white vail you wear on your wedding day) April handed you your red thornless bouquet of roses with some little white flowers here and there. They backed up to their places on opposite sides of the carpet. Leo walked up beside you and put out his arm for you; Since your dad wasn't here. And leo is the eldest, he took his place. you smiled brightly as you took him by the arm and You walked past Splinter wearing a cream colored robe; he smiled and nodded as you past him, you looked to your right to see Mikey tearing up as he was holding his lip from quivering. Donnie was smiling big and happily from seeing his brother getting married. Casey was smiling with his lips closed, no teeth showing with his hands behind his back. Being respectful. You finally arrived at the end of the carpeting with Raphael. He relaxed his hands as he did put one out for you to take. you lifted your hand up and took his as you lifted your gown up a bit to walk up the three stairs. "Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the matrimonial of Y/n L/n and Raphael." "dude.." mikey whispered to don "What?" "I still can't believe we don't have last names.." Donnie rolled his eyes as he and mikey looked up at the ceremony. "Do any of you have any voles to say before the rings." "I do.." you said sweetly with a smile. You didn't even need to take a piece of paper out to say yours. "With this hand. (you take raph's hand into yours) I will lift your sorrows, Your cup shall never empty, for I shall be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring I ask you to be mine." Raphael cried a little as he smiled. "God, I love tim burton." you laughed as the rings were being brought up to you two by splinter on a black velvet pillow. Raphael placed the ring on your finger. As you placed his on his index finger. "You may wake up." "what?" you asked him "y/n." you look at raph "wake up. its just a dream." "what?' you asked heartbroken "Wake up." he told you sweetly.

You opened your eyes to see you were facing the ceiling of a hotel room. You looked to your right to see Raphael leaning on his elbow looking down at you with a smile. "wakey wakey eggs and bakey." you smiled tiredly at him "aye." your voice cracked. "ready for today?" You smiled at him "I almost can't wait for the honeymoon you told him." He smiled a toothy smile "Neither can I." He leaned down and kissed your lips. "come on its only 11:55 and we need to get things done." "Oh geez! (you rolled out of bed) i didn't realize it was so late!" big arms held you back and pushed you back into the hotel bed "where do you think your going." "rapppphhhhhh." "yyyyy/nnnnnnnnn." you made a face at him and then "Come on, we have stoof to do." "I know, i know." He leaned down and kissed your lips passionately before he let go of you. "alright, skidaddle, I got stuff to do too." he told you. "wow i feel loved." you sarcastically told him "good." You sat down and started brushing your hair; as he walked by He messed up your hair as he walked past you to go to the bathroom. He closed the door as you made a "ugh" sound. "your welcome!" you heard through the door. "shat up!" You slipped on a black polo and a pair of jeans. A pair of old Osiris's and then walked out the door to the outback. People wondering everywhere doing their jobs, You weaved in and out on the grassy area of 6 acres of land. You then saw Donnie with a clipboard ordering people around, telling them whats what. But not power hungry, just trying his best to do what you'd want. "donnie. Thank god i found you." "what are you doing here?" he asked surprised. "Well its my wedding. wanted to see what was going on." "Oh everything fine..Fine..if (Donnie looks over to his left at a boy wearing a long sleeves white collared shirt with black slacks and a black vest) IF YOU THINK LAVENDER IS OK!? I TOLD YOU CREAM! CREAM!" you smiled at him "Donnie, i have something to tell you." "With all respect talking to bride but i'm busy." "I need a gown." he stared at you as his pencil tip broke against his board. You squinted your one eye at him "APRIL ANGELINA!" he shouted not looking away from you. They ran over to him "What? what?" they both asked. "Get her to a bridal shop fast. She doesn't have a gown. TONY (Donnie walks away from) I TOLD YOU! NO BLUES! And where is AMY?!" he shouted. You looked at april and angelina. "soo.." you put your hands by your side. "Come on, lets go poofy." Angelina pushed you to the town car "April, the bag." April ran back to get the purse and then ran back to you two that were already in the car. The ignition started. "To the closest bridal shop." April told the driver. ~~~~~~ You guys arrived at the closest bridal shop. It was a Big one. Considering you were Upstate. Can you expect any less? You walked in through the windowed doors to see this place was nothing like you expected. Gorgeous. Felt like you were already at a wedding. Other women were here picking out their dresses. you looked to your left to see a line. 15 people long line. "aw what?" you complained. "you know, we wouldn't be here if you just picked out your dress before hand." "I'm sorry." you apologized. April saw an ebony worker with a name tag. She walked over to her all confident. "excuse me. Hello, my friend needs a dress." "ya so?" she popped a bubble with her gum as she held her hand out with her 2 inch long orange nails and her poofy afro. "Well she's getting married." "Ya so?" "let me rephrase that. She's getting married to a mutant ninja turtle." "OH guuurrll why didn't you say so. get your honey's and come on over." April gestured you to come over to her. Angelina was too busy staring at dresses and the girls in them. You walked back and grabbed your friends arm and dragged her. You four, including the worker. She took you to the back to chose what ever you wanted. "woooaahh." you looked up to see 15 tall rows of dresses lined up. You tried on dress after dress

? The glamorous, The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life) For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

You came out twirling in a mermaid shaped white dress made of silk.

They shook their heads

? Wear them gold and diamonds rings All them things don't mean a thing Chaperons and limousines Shopping for expensive things

(pretend this is a music video)

you came out in a Cinderella poofed up dress then twirled to turn it in into a Ivory colored silk straight dress

They shook their heads

? We flying the first class Up in the sky Poppin' champagne Livin' my life In the fast lane

April, angelina and the ebony woman were wearing different wedding dresses as they drank champaign. Angelina sitting sideways in her cushioned chair as she drank, The ebony woman leaned against the chair wearing a poofy dress as april was laying on her stomach on a lounge chair in a mermaid styled wedding dress.

? I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams You deserve nothing but all the finer things Now this whole world has no clue to do with us

4 hours later

You walked out of the stall wearing

4 hours laterYou walked out of the stall wearing

They just stared at you. "is it too much?" "TOO MUCH! ITS perfect!" angelina complimented. You smiled with a laugh feeling flattered. "She's right. its perfect." april agreed "Oh my god, I feel like a proud mother." the ebony woman said legit crying fanning her face. You smiled bigger with another laugh.

Angelina handed her credit card to the front desk man and paid for your dress. "thank you so much again angie." "pfft please i'm made of money now'a days." you laughed as April smiled. You three left the place through the doors, Your in the car waving goodbye to the ebony woman waving goodbye with a signed napkin.

? The glamorous, The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life) ((Song fades out))

"I didn't know we gave out signatures of the turtles." "we dont." angelina winked. "Angie!" "Whhhatttt. She's happy. Don't mess wit' it." "I'm surprised you did something like that." "You dun' know what i'm capable of." you rolled your eyes. "OH CRAP! ITS 5:30 pm!" "OH OH OK um.. (Aprils leaned forwards) can you drive faster? We're late for a wedding with a bride in the vehicle." "its gonna cost you." Angelina leaned forward" "I got a credit card." "On it." He put his foot harder on the petal making angelina plop onto her butt in the seat. same with april. "there. see. We're gonna make it."

Raphael was fixing his cuff links as he then adjusted his tie. "nervous?" he heard a wise voice ask. He looked in the reflection to see his father. "sorta.." "don't be." he turned around to see his father's black eyes look into his own. "What if- what if i'm not a good father." "Well judging from your past. saving y/n. protecting rosemary from a random boy. I think you'll do fine my son." he exhales looking at all their friends out in their wooden benches. He looked back at his father "I hope so." "trust in your gut." He puts his hand on his son's hand "I'll be out there if you need me." he patted his son's hand and then left him standing there next to a mirror. Donnie came in to where raph is "Where's y/n! She's late!" he freaked out. "chill dude. your acting like this is your wedding." raph sassed. "probably my only one." donnie told him "seriously. chill." Raph gestured him to calm down. he rubbed his head over and over panicking. You walked into the room wearing your dress with white shiney platforms. "Sorry i'm late. did i miss anything?" "Yea! YOUR ENTIRE WEDDING." "i'm sorrryyyyy." you whined. Raph stared at you. "wow." "what what? did i get slipstick on my teeth?" you pointed to your mouth. "No.. your breath taking." He said with a relaxed smile as he noticed your matte velvet deep red lipstick, whitened teeth. Your eyes sparkling with fake eye slashes and Smokey eye. Your hair (Done up in a bun/ Your hair done in curls like a mermaid/ Your pixie cut brushed out and gelled back) "shoo shoo its your cue." "alright alright." Raph surrendered and walked out down the aisle with his father. He bent down to let his father kiss his cheek and then he bent back up as his father sat down in the front row of wooden benches. An Ireland version of the "here comes the bride" played Instrumentally. Very folksy. Leo walked up beside you. He put his arm out, which you took. You walked down the aisle being hovered by a long rectangular arch with Green vines covering every piece of wood to only be stopped by Angelina and april to place your flowered head piece with the colors of red and white with a laced train following behind your dress. Angelina gave you your white bouquet of roses with little red flowers. You walked down the aisle as they got out of the way and sat down in their Red laced up Bride's made dresses. Leo had a rather serious look on his face as he walked you down the aisle. "I wish you all the happiness." he softly confessed to you. You looked up at him to see him watering up. You smiled "Thank you." You made it to the 2 steps. The sun was setting behind the two of you as the minister opened his book. "Today..We are gathered here today. To join these two in holy matrimony. (Honestly i don't know the rest..)

Are their any voles you two would like to preform?" "yes. I do." you told him. He nodded once. "With this hand. (you take raph's hand into yours) I will lift your sorrows, Your cup shall never empty, for I shall be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring I ask you to be mine." Raphael cried a little as he smiled. "God, I love Tim Burton." you laughed as the rings were being brought up to you two by splinter on a black velvet pillow. 'wow..dejavu.' you thought as you looked around. You both reached down to take each ring. Raph took your hand "Do you raphael. Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife." "I do." He placed the ring on your finger. "and you, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband." "i do." you smiled. He smiled back. He slid the finger on his hand. You both had semi matching rings.

"the bride and groom may now kiss

"the bride and groom may now kiss." you and him walked closer to each other and kissed each other in front of everyone. They all clapped, whistled, and cheered. Mikey was crying softly as Donnie was tearing up. He let go of you as he held your hand. You two walked down the aisle holding each other's arm as Rice and flower petals were thrown in the air above you two.

2 hours later~~

You and raph were dancing free style in a crowd of people and turtles to the song "Hollaback girl" by Fergie. ((i had to XD)) "hey dude. Mind if i cut in?" mikey asked. Raph allowed it and Mikey cut in as Raph went off to get a drink to refresh himself. You and him danced and laughed for an hour or so. Raph was dancing with April as Leo and angelina were dancing. Splinter was dancing with Krissy. Charisma dancing with her boyfriend. And Rosemary dancing with sheldon. Junabelle dancing by her self with Kelsey.

6 hours later~~

You and Raphael were alone on a private yacht for the night. You wore a white lingerie with a white crystal beaded bra attached to it. You were on top of Raphael as you were kissing his lips in a double-king-sized bed. His hands were on your simple laced covered hip draping down over him as well. he unhooked the back of your bra with his one hand. the piece of fabric fell off of your breasts reveling them. He moved the lingerie from your body and sat up with your pelvis against his. Your lips against his as he was sitting straight up. He then flipped you over to where you were on your back laying on the 800 thread count black sheets. He; on top. He bent down as he sucked on your breast and played with the other. He then left that nipple with one last lick as he went back for your lips. He gently kissed them as he rubbed his tip against your womanhood. He inserted himself gently then really pushed himself in releasing a moan from your mouth. You grabbed the pillow that was supporting your head on each side to where your nails were digging into it. He put his hands on the sheets of the mattress as he moved his pelvis inward and then outwards. As his pelvis moved; he lowered his body to lay on yours as his head was next to and above yours on your left. His face fairly buried into the pillow as he then sat up using his hands to bring you along. He moved his legs so he was sitting on his knees, Put his hands under your thighs; holding you up above his legs as he pumps in and out of you as his legs did spread as he was still knee-sitting positions. Your back against his chest as your head was on his shoulder as he moved his pelvis. You and him did this for about a minute until he layed you down on all fours and did you doggy style. His hands were on your shoulders as he was pushing on your fairly but not making it impossible to hold his weight. Your moans and squeaks made him all the more confident. He was ending soon so he just flipped you over with his dick still in you, You were now on your back with him leaning down to kiss you. His lips brushed against yours as you put your arms around his neck. He made the kiss more passionate as his tongue rolled around yours. You put your hands on his shoulders as he then at that moment, pulled out and came all over you. You laid there for a moment before you got up. He got crawled off the bed and got tissues to wipe his tip off. Then he took one of the ivory towels in his hand. "I'm gonna take a shower." "Okay..I'll be there in a second." You panted a little as you then rolled out of bed. You Looked around at the room; just randomly admiring it. Then took some tissues and rubbed them on your body to get that gross stickiness off of you. You let them fall into a trash can and then before you opened the door to the bathroom. You Looked behind you to see you and your husband's wedding rings on the wooden table. (Camera zooms in on the rings you stared at you as you become blurry in the background. You hear the closing of a door and the you hear it Shut as the lamp illuminated the rings as your sparkled , his shined... fades to black.)

Thank you for reading my story

Thank you for reading my story. It was extremely long XD

My first longest story. My first was like 30 something chapters.

This story in particular was my First Story on wattpad. Ever. So thank you ^^

I'm gonna miss all the notifications from this story. I'm planning on making a story much like this one soon. I don't know how soon but knowing me, Its soon. I'm also working on Transhumanism. So check that out if you wish.

I love you all so much and i loved all the support i got through this story.

Remember Raphie bear Loves you. ?


End file.
